Dreams
by Sheankelor
Summary: Meeting in dreams, Severus and Harry formed a friendship that would span across the years. When they figure out who the other truly is, how will this affect their relationship and the end of the war? Cannon compliant until 5th yr. Time-travelish Eventually HP/SS.
1. Upon a Dream

_AN: This was written as a gift for Lizzy0305 and Pekeleke. When I told Lizzy0305 of the bunny that was never going to be typed (The idea was born from a discussion with Pekeleke), she pleaded so nicely, that I opted to do so. That said ... if this is choppy feeling, has loopholes galore, or anything like that ... just suspend your reality for a while. I will completely understand that this might not be your cuppa tea, so if not, thanks for stopping by. _

_Yen was nice enough to take this one under her wing once again and made me fill in a few of those loopholes and smooth out a bit of that choppiness. Thanks, dear. _

_Enjoy_

_Ree_

Upon a Dream

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Who are you? Nevermind. Where did you come from?" Severus snapped, frowning at the small pyjama clad black-haired boy who was currently staring around him. The eager way those bright green eyes behind those clunky glasses took in his bedroom made him uneasy, peering at the shabby chest of drawers and the rickety desk before sliding over the walls that desperately needed paint and then finally stopping at his bed.

Finally, those eyes looked at him. Severus tightened the belt of his dressing gown that had just appeared over his nightshirt.

"Where am I?"

Folding his thin arms over his chest, Severus glared at the boy the way his father did him. "You are in my room. Now, where did you come from and why are you in here?"

Try as he might, Severus couldn't remember seeing this boy from anywhere before. Watching him stand in the middle of his room looking around and judging his belongings irked him.

Pushing a hand through his untidy hair, Harry smiled slightly. "It is a nice room. It is bigger than my cupboard - I mean, my room. That is where I thought I was – my room. Uncle shut the door and I laid down to get some sleep. There's not much else to do in there. The light is broken."

He walked over towards the chest of drawers and stared at it in awe. "You have drawers... I have a shelf, Aunt said it was for everything I needed. A whole shelf for me, but you … you have _drawers._"

He turned abruptly towards the desk, his eyes coursing over the rough scarred surface. He didn't comment on it but moved over near the bed, his hand hovering over the foot board. "Can I touch it?"

Severus rolled his eyes, a part of him uneasy at the awe shining out of that thin face. Was this a dream? He knew he had gone to bed already; he remembered crawling under those thin blankets the other kid was now staring at. "It's just a bed. Of course you can touch it. I'm sure yours is better."

Most people's beds were better. He knew his family was not as well off as others.

The boy's fingers touched the wooden rail carefully as he spoke. "No, I don't have a bed, not like this. One won't fit in my room. My bed is on the floor."

Severus frowned. The boy didn't have a bed or a chest of drawers? Was his room really in a cupboard? Was this a dream to remind him that he was still better off than others? He knew that – Father reminded him often enough, but it was hard to remember when the other children at the playground picked on his clothes and where he lived.

Harry turned about, his green eyes shining happily, his hands tucked behind his back. "Thank you. What do you want to do? Can we colour? Do you have any crayons?"

His happy look faded to a worried look. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

Severus stalked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a small box of worn down crayons. "Here, you've seen my room, draw me yours. It's only fair."

Accepting the paper, Harry looked in awe at the number of crayons, eight in total, before sinking down onto the floor. Laying the paper down on the wooden floorboards, he gingerly picked up the brown one to start drawing his room. He started with the ceiling, the undersides of the stairs, and then sketched the odd shaped door and the shelves. He wasn't the best artist, but the image was coming out okay.

Severus stared down at the picture that was forming, his eyes widening. The boy's room _was _a cupboard. The one under the stairs of a two storey house if he was right. Sitting next to the black-haired boy, he started asking about what was in the picture.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus rolled over on his bed and saw the black-hair boy who had visited him three days ago in his dreams, still wearing the same blue striped pyjamas. "Why are you back?"

The boy dropped onto the floor, sitting cross legged, his fingertips drawing senseless patterns on the bare floorboard. "It is funner here than back there."

"Funner? Not funner - more fun. Say it right!" Severus glared down at the boy. His mother would never let him get away with such bad English.

Green eyes peeked up, astonished. "It is more fun here than back there?"

Severus nodded. "Good," he said before letting out a sigh. "What is your name? If you are going to pop up regularly, I have to call you something. I'm Severus."

"Se-ve-rus? Can I call you Sev?" The boy leaned back on his hands, smiling up at him. "Oh, I am called Harry."

Severus shook his head. "No, you can't call me Sev. It is _Severus._ Did someone shorten your name?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Aunt told me it was Harry the day before I went to primary school. Most of the time I am called by ... other things."

Severus studied him for a long moment before quirking up the side of his mouth in a half smile. "Someone most likely shortened it. So, do you think it might be Harold or Harrison?"

The Harrison he knew was a bully at his school so Severus hoped Harry wouldn't pick that name.

Harry frowned, obviously considering the choices. "I think I like Harold. It feels nice. Harold and Severus. They go together well. Not too many S's."

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to argue though, it wasn't Harrison. "How are you in classes?"

Harold gave Severus a long look. "I'm okay, my cousin is… better." The last part sounded forced.

"Are you year one or year two?" Severus swung his feet to the floor and stood up.

"Year two." Harold watched as Severus settled next to him. "What year are you?"

A small smile curled Severus' lips. "I am also in year two, and I am near the top of my class. If you keep visiting, I might as well help you get better."

He barely registered the fear that flashed over Harold's face as he started in on what they had learned in class earlier today.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I don't understand it! It is not making any sense to me at all!" Harold slammed his pencil down on the Math workbook lying on the floor in front of him.

"Harold, it is simple. Just do it like I showed you and you will come out with the right answer." Severus leaned forward, pointing to his example that he had already walked Harold through.

"It doesn't matter if I can do it or not, I won't be able to do it in class during the exam, you know what will happen if I do. My cousin can't solve them, either." Harold pressed his lips together as he pulled his legs up to his chest, his thin arms going around them.

Severus knew what would happen; he had learned that two years ago, about a month after Harold first showed up in his dreams. That night, Harold had refused to do anything dealing with schoolwork.

Severus had kept on asking him why until Harold gave in and told him he had brought home better marks than his cousin, and his Uncle and Aunt didn't approve. It was the first time Severus learned that Harold was sometimes locked into the cupboard that was his room for days on end. He also learned that even though Harold understood the material, he would intentionally keep his marks below the level of his cousin, except this time he had badly misjudged just how little his cousin knew.

Blowing out a sigh, Severus picked up the pencil and held it out to Harold. "I don't care if your cousin remains a dunderhead, but any friend of mine has to do their best, and this isn't your best. Now, give it another try. I'll sit here and see where you are having issues."

Taking the pencil, Harold sighed. "You are sounding almost like you say your father sounds."

"No, I would yell a lot more if I was my Father. Maybe cuff you across the head for good measure." Severus rubbed one of his ears before he continued. "I want to see your exam after you take it. Then you had better be able to explain the mistakes you made and how to do the work right."

"Then we can play?" Harold asked, looking hopeful.

By now, they had developed a pattern Severus had insisted on - homework and then play. They had discovered their mutual dreams expanded beyond Severus' room so they would go outside to the nearby playground and swing on the swings, run by the river even though Harold commented about the smell, or throw a ball in the streets. Sometimes they would stay inside and colour or read. There was never anyone else around and they soon discovered that the weather tended to reflect Severus' mood.

Harold sighed. Sometimes he regretted the first night he had thought of his homework before falling asleep. He had found it in his hand when he appeared in Severus' room, but it was too bad the pages he filled in always remained blank when he woke up. "Okay, and I will remember to make the mistakes as creative as possible."

Severus nodded. "Make them so the teacher thinks you are on the verge of understanding."

Harold didn't answer, he just started on the problems.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold sat on the floor, leaning against the front of the chest of drawers with a book propped on his lap. He was writing out a bit of information from the book onto a piece of paper lying on the floor.

Severus was pacing up and down. He stopped midstride and whipped around to face Harold.

"Why? Why does it matter who the mother of William I was? Who cares who she was?"

Harold tilted his head and answered without pausing in his writing. "Because Herleva was brave and succeeded in getting what she wanted. She got Robert the Magnificent, The Duke of Normandy to bring her in through the castle gates on horseback! I mean, she was just some lowly village girl and yet, there she was, on a horse. I am surprised she even knew how to sit on one. You should appreciate her ambition and cunning at least. I mean, she had a _Duke_ wrapped around her finger and he was the ruler of Normandy."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Harold tried again. "Then she went and gave birth to William – out of wedlock since Robert and her station were too far apart – and that child actually became a Duke and then King."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That child also grew up and killed your namesake, Harold, at Hastings. Plenty of reason for his mother to fade away into the veil of the past."

Holding back a grin that Severus' answer caused, Harold tried a different argument. "Then because your father will not take kindly to you not making top marks on the exam."

Severus stood completely still for a long moment before dropping onto the floor next to Harold. "You made a convincing argument. Let me see that book."

Harold wished it wasn't a convincing argument. He was locked in the cupboard without food for making good grades; Severus was knocked about and called a disgrace for making poor ones. He shifted the book so they could read up on the history of the William the Conqueror together.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"How long are you locked in this time?" Severus asked, his eyes searching Harold, looking for any sign that he was hurt.

"Uncle said it was going to be a week. I am suspended from school that long, so I guess he just doesn't want to see me, or have me loose in the house while he is gone to work and Aunt is out doing whatever she does during the day." Harold laid back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. He liked seeing the cobwebs in the corners, it was something his cupboard and Severus' room had in common.

Severus turned completely around in his desk chair to stare at Harold. "What did you do to get suspended? That had to be something drastic. Was it because of your cousin?"

Harold shrugged while he tried to think of a way to explain the strange things that happened around him without losing Severus' friendship. Sighing, he braced himself for Severus' disgust and finally answered. "I was running from my cousin at school and jumped behind the bins outside the school's kitchen door. I guess the wind caught me, or something, because next thing I knew I was sitting on top of one of the chimneys up on the roof."

He tensed while he waited for Severus to say something.

Severus leaned forward, searching the nervous face as he asked, "Is the first time something strange happened to you? Something that couldn't be explained?"

Harold focused on the dark eyes watching him. There was a sort of contained hope in them, not the fear or revulsion he had expected. "Well, my hair grew back overnight one time when Aunt cut it too short. And then there was this hideous jumper she wanted to force me to wear, but it kept shrinking..." His voice trailed off as the smile grew on Severus' face.

"You're a wizard, Harold. All that was accidental magic." Severus felt a relieved grin spread over his face. He could at last talk to Harold about the hidden side of him.

Harold shook his head. "There is no such thing as magic. Aunt and Uncle said so."

"And they've been right how many times about things?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he asked. When Harold rolled his eyes and shrugged, he nodded in satisfaction. "Now my Mum, she is a witch. She has told me all about this school I am going to go to. Let me tell you about it."

Shifting so he could watch Severus' face, Harold figured if nothing else it would give him something to think about while he was locked up.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Severus! You won't believe what happened today!" Harold dropped onto the foot of Severus' bed, jostling the book the other boy was reading.

Severus marked the page and looked up at Harold, taking in his excited face and happy eyes. "What? I thought your cousin was going to the zoo and you were going to the cat neighbour?"

Harold flopped back onto the bed next to Severus, almost crushing the book. "The cat neighbour broke her leg, she couldn't watch me. So, I got to go to the zoo! It was so-o-o-o much fun. The animals, they were amazing to see up close. It is one thing to learn about them from book and see them in pictures, but totally different to see them in real life. I got a lemon ice lolly, too! Oh and the gorillas reminded me of my cousin."

Severus moved his book a little further away from Harold as the green-eyed boy rambled about his day. A laugh broke loose at the gorilla comment, and Harold joined in on it. "So, what went wrong?"

Something always went wrong. It was just their luck. When something good happened, it was always countered by twice the amount of bad.

Smile disappearing, Harold curled up into himself for a long moment before answering. "In the reptile house, there was a boa constrictor sleeping. My uncle and cousin did their best to wake it up by pounding on the glass, but they finally gave up and walked away. I was sympathizing with the snake – trapped inside a small area and unable to leave, people staring at it all the time – and the snake opened its eyes and talked to me! The amazing thing was, I understood what it said! We held a small conversation about people being pains and how it would like to travel to Brazil to see its native land. Then my cousin's friend told Uncle what was happening and they came running over and knocked me down. In all the fuss, I did accidental magic and made the glass disappear. The snake left its home and headed out." Harold stopped for a moment, remembering the chaos that ensued before continuing. "Uncle was livid."

Severus envisioned a tuna sandwich on a plate and handed it to Harold. "How long are you going to be locked up? Are they going to feed you or not?"

"Uncle promised I would not leave my cupboard until Christmas if anything_ freaky _happened at the zoo. I have to go to school, so I hope he will rethink that."

"We should get our Hogwarts letter soon. Then you can come to school with me and Lils." Severus gestured to the plate in Harold's hands. "Eat up, I know it is just dream food, but maybe it will help."

Harold took a bite. Severus was right, somehow dream food did help. "So, what did you and Lils do today?"

He had been jealous of Lils when Severus first told him about her. It had taken him over a week to get over it. Severus had found it funny at first and then he assured Harold there was no way Lils could replace him. Now, he liked to hear about what they did together and he wished he could join them, even if he had to deal with that magic hating older sister. He was used to dealing with people who hated magic.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I was given a room!" Arms outstretched, Harold spun about Severus' room before finally stopping to look at its surprised owner. "But I wish I hadn't."

Severus blinked. "You finally got a room, and you want to be back in your cupboard?"

Harold dropped into the desk chair. "Yes, since it came at the expense of my Hogwarts letter. Uncle won't let me have it and told me to move into my cousin's second bedroom. He acted really strange."

Severus shot up off the bed, his eyes glaring daggers. He wished could hit Harold's uncle. "How could he?!"

Harold shrugged. "Do you think they will send another one?"

"I hope so."

Since that day, Harold had been keeping Severus updated on the attempted letter delivery: the Smeltings stick battle for the letter, the sneaky morning attempt to catch the postman, the letter-box nailing. The funniest was the letters in the eggs, though Harold seemed to like the ones that flew in through the fireplace. Severus supposed it was because his uncle was hit with many of them.

Harold was late arriving that evening. Severus paced back and forth in his own dream, grumbling. Yes, it was July thirty-first, but Harold always made it a few minutes after midnight. He felt the moment Harold appeared.

"What kept you!?" Black eyes glared at his friend.

"A giant!" Harold grinned at Severus' face and then he frowned. "Or a half-giant maybe since he isn't as tall as you said a giant would be. He was huge! Any rate, he tracked me down to the island Uncle took us to tonight. Broke down the door, bent Uncle's new rifle, told him off, gave me a birthday cake, gave my cousin a tail for eating the cake, and…" he paused for a moment before showing a piece of parchment to Severus with a flourish, "he hand-delivered my Hogwarts' letter."

Severus took the parchment and briefly scanned the letter, a smile filling his face. His friend was coming to Hogwarts with him.

Harold flopped onto the bed. "You would not believe how hard it was to pretend as if I didn't know anything about Hogwarts or the Wizarding world! Oh and I… did find out what happened… to my parents though."

The melancholic tone at the end drew Severus' eyes from the letter to focus on Harold. "You said they died in a car crash."

"That is what I thought. The half-giant said an evil wizard killed him." Harold didn't go into the rest of what Hagrid explained, he just didn't feel like it right now. He would tell Severus later, once he had come to terms with it.

Severus dropped the letter on his desk as he sank into his chair. "Harold – I'm sorry."

Harold shook his head, his eyes closing as he snuggled into the mattress. It was far more comfortable than the floor he knew he was sleeping on. "It doesn't change the fact that they are dead, just how they died."

Severus crossed the room and settled on his bed as well. He knew the moment Harold went to sleep he would disappear. "Happy birthday, Harold."

"Thanks, Severus. It really is happy this time." Harold's eyes closed and his body faded away.

Severus stretched out and let himself drift off into other dreams.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"It is summer still, Severus. Why are we doing this?" Harold pushed the Charms book away from him only to have Severus push it back.

"We are going to be starting from scratch. We don't live in the Wizarding world, so we haven't been exposed to as many charms and spells as those who have. We have to be prepared." Severus ignored the eye roll and just pushed the book even closer.

"Fine. I know you are right, but..." Harold sighed. "I'm scared and excited. Where are we going to meet up?"

Severus looked up from his Potions book. "Maybe near the end of the train. Just find an empty compartment down there, and Lils and I will find you, okay?"

Harold nodded and picked up his book again. He decided he needed to take the time to go through one of his textbooks so they had more to look at later. The worn edges of Severus' book's cover reminded Harold he had a question to ask.

"Severus?" Harold waited for the black eyes to look over at him. "I told you about my visit to Diagon Alley..." His voice trailed off at the other boy's expression.

"Yes, and you mentioned that large vault of money just for you." Severus huffed. He didn't begrudge Harold the money, but at the same time he didn't want to hear about it again.

Harold growled lightly under his breath. "Honestly, Severus. It is just a pile of money, and that is the problem. It is just a _big pile_. I don't know how much is there, how far it will go or anything. It is all I have to cover school costs, supporting me once I leave Hogwarts while I hunt for a job or try to get a higher degree. I've got to eke it out, make it last. When I went shopping, all I went to were shops that sold new stuff."

Leaning back, he searched Severus' face. "Where do you go for good second hand things? I mean, new robes are good the first time, especially since I convinced them to add a few inches to all the hemlines so I can keep using them for a while, but I've seen the boys in the neighbourhood shoot straight up in height. What is the use of getting new robes when I am going to outgrow them in a year? I could just borrow yours and we could go in for the cost together, but I don't think your Mum would agree."

Severus frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "They are in a little crooked alley off of Diagon, but you can't go there yourself. Mum had to take me and she was always on her guard. I know your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't willingly take you. So you can't go. Sorry, Harold. We'll come up with a plan at Hogwarts."

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus stood up the moment Harold entered his dream. He had concentrated hard on the interior of the Slytherin common room when he went to bed, since it didn't feel right for Harold to meet him in the dorm room where his other dorm mates were sleeping. "Where were you? Did your Uncle refuse to bring you to the station? I couldn't find you on the train, and you weren't at the Sorting. Should I tell the Headmaster to send someone to get you?"

Harold stopped and stared at Severus in surprise. "No, Uncle brought me to King's Cross; I am at Hogwarts. When you didn't meet me on the train, I was afraid your Father refused to bring you, even though I was certain your Mum would. I didn't see you at the Sorting, either. Are _you_ at Hogwarts?" Harold then looked around, taking in the long, low ceilinged room. The only light came from the low burning fire in the large fireplace, small windows, and from the scones along the walls. "Where are we?"

Severus sank down onto one of the green sofas as if his legs would no longer support him. "I am at Hogwarts. You are at Hogwarts. We were not able to find each other at the end of the train, nor were we at each other's Sorting."

Harold felt his eyes widening as he sank onto a different sofa. "I know you exist. You know I exist. We proved that beyond a doubt. The books neither one of us knew existed – A Wrinkle in Time, Shakespeare's Sonnets, Kipling's Jungle Book – we have shared them with each other. Then we found them when we were awake, and they were exactly the same. Oh, and the lessons we taught each other that we could never have figured out on our own."

"We are in different times," Severus said slowly, his stunned gaze meeting Harold's. "That is the only explanation that I can think of. One of us is in the other's future."

Harold shuddered slightly at the utter conviction in Severus' tone. "So, not only am I slipping into your dreams, I am travelling through time to do it." Sitting up straight, he gave Severus a defiant look. "I'm not stopping. You are my friend." Then he gave a wry smile." At any rate I don't know how to stop."

Severus let a small smile curl his lips before giving Harold a serious look. "We can't use names, not that we usually do, but we can't now, not at all. Not a professor's name, not a friend's name, nothing. And we can't talk about big events that would make the news." Black eyes bore into green, trying to impress how important this was. "We can't change the time line between us. We can't change someone's future because..." he swallowed hard, thinking back to what all those time travel stories he had read had warned him, before he continued, "if we do, we might not meet anymore."

Harold's smile disappeared. "So, nothing of importance. Just lessons and general every day carrying ons. We can still help each other study, can't we?"

Severus let his face relax into a grin. "There is no way you are getting out of that."

"Good. How was your train ride? Mine was fairly boring, actually." Harold leaned against the back of the sofa, relaxing now he knew Severus was safe and at Hogwarts. "I almost didn't get to it, I had no clue how to get onto Platform nine and three quarters, Hagr – uh, the half-giant forgot to tell me. A red haired family helped me out though, two of their sons helped to heft my trunk onto the train, and then the youngest sat with me. I was thinking that we would make a sight once you and Lils got there. Both of us with black hair and both of them with red. Then Mal - a blond prat insulted him later in the train ride. That and a missing toad were the only thing interesting things that happened."

"I'm glad someone joined you. It would have been interesting to see if their red hair matched. Mine was about as boring. Instead of a blond prat, I had two black haired ones. They took it upon themselves to deride me for my robes and such. Lils and I read most of the way here." Severus relaxed into his sofa as he spoke. "How was your Sorting?"

"The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I talked it out of that and so it put me in Gryffindor." Harold frowned as Severus' expression went from happy to closed off.

"Lils went to Gryffindor, as well. Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?" Severus knew his voice sounded stilted, but he didn't care.

Harold searched that thin face, wondering what he had said wrong. "The blond prat was put in that house before I was sorted. Honestly, if I was in the same house as him, I know I would have done something I would regret later. Also, the wizard who killed my parents was a Slytherin, and I was told bad wizards come from that house."

Severus stiffened, folding his arms across his chest. "So, you do not like Slytherins?"

Understanding dawned at last and Harold wondered, not for the first time, how he could have been so dense. "You were placed into Slytherin, weren't you?" At Severus sharp nod, Harold grinned. "Well, there goes that theory then. Not everyone in Slytherin is dark or bad."

Severus searched Harold's face looking for the truth, and saw the other boy believed what he was saying. He felt a tight knot inside his chest loosen. "Just because I am a Slytherin? Is that why?"

Harold nodded. "Were you offered Ravenclaw? Just curious." At the rolled eyes, he grinned again. "I know, the books are because of your Father's instance, but I know you love learning anyway."

"No, unlike someone I could name, I was only given one choice," teased Severus.

Chuckling, Harold asked the next question he was curious about. "The Sorting Hat sat forever on my head mumbling and such before it agreed to place me in Gryffindor. How about you? How long did you sit there? The hat barely touched the blond prat's head before it yelled out Slytherin."

Smirking lightly, Severus answered. "It sat on my head for what seemed like forever too, but it wasn't mumbling or grumbling like you said it did for you. No, it was laughing manically. It only spoke right before it called out the house choice."

"Laughing? Well, what did it say? It told me Slytherin would help me achieve greatness." Harold leaned forward, smiling.

Severus snorted. "And you didn't think that was good?"

"The prat, remember? I figured you would scold me if I got into a fight and was expelled on my first night." Harold shook his head. "Now, what did the Hat say?"

"_Ah, a second Salazar _and then it said_ Slytherin_ out loud." Severus waited, hoping Harold wouldn't show any of the prejudices he had already experienced because of the house he ended up in. On the way out of the Great Hall, he had stopped to exchange a few words with Lils. Black and Potter were with her and they had made insulting comments.

Harold sat still, contemplating Severus for a long moment. "I guess Salazar can't be as bad as he was made out to be in Hogwarts, A History. Of course, he couldn't be – he was friends with the others for a long time, and they had to know what he was like."

"He went bad, Harold. He left them over a Muggle issue."

"History doesn't tell if he ever came back or not, and we both know that history is like the news, it reports all the bad things that happened, but the good things... not so much. So, if you are like Salazar, then he would have come back. " Looking about once again, Harold took in the stone walls and strange lights coming from the windows. Was that water outside? "This is the Slytherin common room, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "Let me show you around before you disappear, and you can tell me how it differs from your Gryffindor common room."

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold wasn't expecting the tense look on Severus' face the following night. "What happened. Severus?"

Severus growled lightly under his breath before answering. "I thought you didn't have a problem with me being in Slytherin, but if you do, you can go sit over there and ignore me."

Harold blinked for a moment and then he shook his head. "No, I told you last night I didn't." He stopped at Severus' expression.

"That was _two_ nights ago, Harold. You didn't show up last night."

Harold frowned. "My last night was the Sorting ceremony, and today was the first day of classes. What was your last night?" He watched Severus carefully. They had been friends long enough to know Severus was touchy at the moment.

"Last night was the first day of classes, today was the second day." Severus felt a small wave of relief wash over him. Harold hadn't forgotten him.

"I guess since we learned we are in different times, we are shifting times now? I mean, we were right in together for years. Why is your time going faster now?"

Harold's question caught Severus' attention, jogging his brain to work. "I guess I am the one in the past and you are in the future. Maybe I am just catching up to your time line."

Harold gave him a scared look. "What if they never meet?"

Something cold settled in Severus' stomach, but he ignored it. There was nothing they could do about that. "Then we won't. Now, you have two days of lessons to go over with me."

"But – wait, two? I've only gone to one day's worth." Harold dropped to the sofa, pulling out his books from his bag even as he grumbled.

Severus grinned as he sat next to him. "Yes, you have to keep up with me. I'm not going to have a slacker friend."

With a groan, Harold started in.


	2. Seldom All They Seem

_AN: Thanks to Yen who cleaned this one up so that it made a bit more sense. She also told me that I better explain something in my AN. So, here it is._

_This story is not based on Movie Canon. It is based strictly on Book Canon until canon just falls to the wayside. That said, according to the book, Beauxbatons and Durmstrung students did not arrive until 6 o'clock Friday October 30__th__. There was a sign in the Entrance Hall which stipulated that one week before the event. On the 30__th__ during the Welcoming Feast for the other two schools, the Goblet of Fire was set out and everyone was informed of the rules. They were then told they had 24 hours to get their names in. So, the champions were named on Halloween._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Seldom All They Seem_

ō.ō&ö.ö

"So, what did you do today?" Harold flung himself onto the green sofa and prepared to study for two days' worth of material once again. Ever since they had arrived at Hogwarts, Severus was ahead two days to Harold's one. It was easier now, since Severus had him doing so since the beginning of the school year.

Turning his head slightly, Harold took in Severus' expression and growled under his breath. "What did those idiots do today?"

Severus spun about so his back was towards Harold, his hands balled tightly at his side. "Those idiotic Gryffindors hexed my broom, and I didn't know the counter charm."

Harold had long since learned to ignore the tone Severus said 'Gryffindors' when talking about the idiots that seemed to live to torment him, just as he was sure Severus had learned to ignore the growled out 'Slytherins' when Harold was talking about the Blond Prat.

"Today was your first flying lesson?" Harold shot off the sofa, crossing his arms in an attempt to keep himself from storming out in a futile attempt to find the idiots. The one time he had done that, he discovered there was nothing outside of the common room door. He moved around Severus to see his face. "You were so looking forward to it! Did you at least get a chance to fly some?"

Green eyes searched the thin face, hoping the answer was yes.

Severus sighed before he answered, "Some girl giggled for a moment, but yes, I was able to get the broom up into the air. It was as hard to sit on as the seesaw when you are doing your best to knock me off."

"In other words, you weren't as elegant as you wanted to be, but you did it. That shows you are as good if not better than the idiots, you were able to control a hexed broom." Harold squeezed Severus' shoulder before going to drop back onto the sofa. "You had a bad flying lesson, how was the rest of your day?"

"Potions was fun, as was Transfiguration." Catching the look on Harold's face, Severus stopped. "What happened to _you_ today?"

Running a hand over his face, Harold sighed. "I goofed. I know we discussed I should do my absolute best here, but it is such a habit to do just as much as I think my cousin can handle. I blew it in Potions today. The Professor is a complete git, first off. He hates me, you can see it in his eyes, but that was no reason for me to freeze. He asked these ridiculously hard questions – things that I only know the answer to because _you_ insisted on studying the _entire potions_ book – but I flubbed up and couldn't answer him. At least that seemed to make him slightly happy."

Severus sat onto the sofa next to Harold. "Him hating you is a good reason for you to freeze, to act as if you don't know. That is what you do with your uncle and it has saved you more times than not."

Harold immediately felt better. He knew Severus could explain it to him. "My friend, the redhead, I am thinking of matching him. I just don't want to stand out."

Severus searched the wide green eyes for a long moment before sighing. He then pulled the table towards them, his books already stacked on it. "As I said before, I don't care what you do awake, but here I am not going to have a dunderhead as a friend. Let's get busy."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"You know it is not fair that you are on Christmas Holiday and to me it is Halloween." Harold was lying on Severus' bed, staring up at the green canopy. The time difference between them was now almost two months.

Severus looked him over from head to toe before settling on the edge of the bed. "So, what happened tonight that you would rather be on Christmas Holidays instead of getting high on sugar at the Halloween feast?"

Harold searched his mind, trying to find a way to say what he wanted without worrying Severus or giving away anything that might actually make it to the news. "The feast was interrupted. A**…** magical creature got loose in the school dungeons and we were all sent to the dorms. Well, Books … Red insulted her earlier today and someone told us she was still crying in the girl's bathroom when the announcement came through."

Severus broke in, frowning. "And being silly impetuous Gryffindors, you two headed off to go get her and ended up facing the creature?" He didn't know whether to smirk or glare when Harry nodded solemnly.

"That about sums it up. Books might not be as crazy as I thought though. She has something besides books jammed up there, it seems."

"And this makes you long for Christmas?"

"Yep, I wouldn't have to get up tomorrow and think about classes."

Severus sat up and pulled his bag onto the bed. "Talking about class, we have holiday homework to finish, and we need to review your class material."

Heaving a sigh, Harold pulled out his homework and cast a grin at Severus. "I just learned Wingardium today."

Severus just shook his head and pushed a book over towards Harold. "That may be what you were doing in class, and I do hope you did a convincing job of acting like you had no clue how to cast it, but we are looking past that. You can work on your homework in a bit. I'm having problems with this concept in Herbology."

Looking over the material, Harry flipped the pages back a bit, dragged Severus' notes over to skim them before nodding. "Okay, this is what I get out of it."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"You may not stay. I will not agree to you sneaking sleeping draughts from the Infirmary just so you can sleep in the afternoons. I am going to go outside and visit Lils. I have to be seen by Mother and Father." Severus folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Harold who was currently sitting at his desk.

"I'm on Christmas break, you are on summer break... it isn't fair, Severus! This time stretching thing is getting annoying." Harold frowned while tracing his fingers over the scratches on the wood. If he was capable of staying in Severus' head for Christmas break, then he wouldn't have to research who Flamel was.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harold, you have homework to write and I have summer homework to focus on. While awake. Just because we write them here doesn't mean they are written there."

Harold felt his eyes go round. "You are going into second year. I am going to be studying second year material now."

At Severus' smirk, he dropped his head to the desk. "Okay, I'll not spend all my time here."

"Let's get busy, Harold." Severus laughed at Harold's resigned expression.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus looked about, trying to determine what happened. Normally the semi-awake feel he had right now was associated with Harold's visits, but he wasn't in the Slytherin common room, which was where they would normally meet while at Hogwarts. His eyes widened when he realized he was in the Infirmary, and in the bed nearest him was Harold.

Striding over to it, he stared at his sleeping friend. His eyes darted over the pale face, for once missing the clunky glasses.

"Harold? What happened to you? Why are we here?" The words slipped out as Severus settled on to the edge of the mattress.

Eyelids fluttered and then dazed green eyes looked up at him, though not truly seeing him.

"Harold, what happened? Are you ..." Severus left the sentence unfinished, barely stopping himself from shaking his friend. It was clear that Harold was not alright.

Harold focused on his friend sitting on the edge of his bed, taking in the worried face in wonderment. "You came here."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I did. Now, what happened?"

"I … I was stupid, I guess." Harold searched his mind, trying to come up with some way to tell without giving away events that were certainly newsworthy.

Severus snorted at that and leaned forward. "Obviously, but _how_? And I don't care if this blows the whole future thing. Tell me!"

"A thief … yeah, a thief broke into the school, and well, I tried to stop him."

"You? Merlin! Of all the idiotic – why didn't you get help? Surely the professors would have helped, the Headmaster at the very least."

Harold shook his head. "I told the Transfiguration Professor, and she – uhm, she told me the Headmaster was gone. Books and Red came with me, but I faced him alone. I ..." Harold raised his hands and stared up at them.

When Severus tried to grab his hands to draw his attention back to the present. Harold jerked his hands away, half sitting up. He stared at Severus with haunted green eyes.

"Don't touch me! I – I touched him and he – he – died. Burned up or blistered or something. He didn't make it." Harold shrank back, wrapping his arms around himself.

Moving quickly, Severus wrapped his friend into a hug before Harold could react. "I'm not burning up, I'm not blistering. So, whatever it was is over."

Harold dropped his head onto the bony shoulder and let his tears soak into the worn green nightshirt. "I was _so_ afraid, Severus!" he burst out as if he couldn't keep the words back anymore. "I wish the Professor had listened to me and got help. I wish I trusted the Potions Professor, I wish the Headmaster had been here, I wish the half-giant didn't reveal a secret to anyone!"

"And if wishes were horses, beggars would ride, Harold. Though, honestly, I think they would rather eat them." Severus ran a soothing hand down the heaving back. He felt more than heard Harold chuckle.

Pulling back,Harold scrubbed his eyes and gave Severus a watery smile. "I think you are right. Poor horses."

Severus scrutinised Harold from head to toe, checking to see if he was okay. Spotting the school bag off to the side of the bed, he grinned. They both needed some normalcy, and there was nothing more normal than him bring up studying. "Ready to start on summer homework?"

Harold sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm injured! I'm in this," he waved a hand vaguely to indicate his surroundings, "place! I haven't heard what my assignments are. Don't I get a break?"

Waving that argument away, Severus leaned against the foot board. "You can just do mine from last year. I doubt it has changed much."

"I don't know. That Potions Professor of mine seems to like giving harder essays than yours."

"Do them anyway, and see if he will accept them. You have had a rough day, surely your Professor will be slightly sympathetic." Severus chuckled at Harold's snort.

"You have a lot of faith in him. Trust me, Severus, he won't care. If anything, he will be happy to give me more work."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Hey, Severus!" Harold dropped onto his usual spot on the green sofa. "Guess what."

Severus pushed a book across the table towards Harold. "You're behind as normal?"

Harold laughed. "I will always be behind you, but I am ahead of the rest of my year." He flipped the book open and found a piece of parchment. "No, I am back! Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome, for what?" Severus looked up into the smiling green eyes. "And back where?"

"Hogwarts! I am back here after the summer holiday." Harold chuckled. "As for what? For making me study the second year material already. You know Uncle locked my books up, and then I went to Red's home, so I was barely able to get a moment to finish my summer homework. Having a working understanding of the material helped."

The gleam that filled Severus' dark eyes worried Harold just a bit and made him wonder if he had said too much.

"Good, since this is year three for me. We are going to be working on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Oh, and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Severus grinned at Harold's loud and theatrical groan.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"They just attacked you out of nowhere? Where was a Professor? Surely you have at least one who always shows up when a wand is pulled to get someone in trouble. I have my Potions Professor, you have to have someone." Harold fumed as he tried to inspect the worst of the bruise that was blooming over Severus' back.

Pulling his shirt down, Severus turned about so that he could see Harold. "No, we don't have anyone like that. For once, I envy you your Potions Professor."

Harold snorted. "Not for once. You love his assignments. _'They make you think.'_ That is what you said last night."

"They do." Severus gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Have you taken anything for the pain? Have you gone to the Infirmary? The Idiotic Gryffindors, what happened to them?" Even as he asked, Harold knew Severus hadn't told any of his professors about the tripping jinx that was cast on him while he was on the stairwell.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"What happened this year?" Severus gently guided Harold to the sofa as he watched him carefully taking in the scratches on his face and hands.

Harold closed his eyes only to snap them open again. The image of the basilisk seemed to be burned onto the back of his eyelids. His body still ached from the fight despite the hot shower he had had, and all he wanted was to tell Severus everything that happened. Unfortunately, it once again fell into the future altering information.

"Well, you remember me talking about the idiot Defence Professor?" It was as good a place as any to start.

Severus nodded. "Even though I keep changing Professors, at least mine know what they are talking about. Yours are imbeciles. What did this one do?"

Harry rubbed his hands on his blue striped pajama trousers. The striped bottoms and top were the ones that he always seemed to appear in their dreams, just as Severus was always in a dressing robe covering a long night shirt.

"Well, you remember the spiders," Harold paused until Severus indicated he did, "they were afraid of a large snake that had invaded the school. The Defence Professor was going to run instead of facing the snake. When Red and I confronted him about that, he tried to cast a memory charm on us. I will say I am grateful the Potions Professor taught us that _Expelliarmus _charm."

"Harold, are you saying you, instead of the Defence Professor, went to face the snake?" Severus sank on to the sofa beside him and shook his head in disbelief. "One that the admittedly idiotic Professor was fleeing from instead of facing?"

"No." Harold grinned unrepentantly. He knew it probably wasn't a smart move, but Severus' concern warmed him. "We took him with us. Any rate it was a big fight and I was bitten by the snake." He decided not to mention Tom's memory or the diary.

"Was it poisonous? You must have gotten to the Infirmary on time." Severus' eyes were wide as he looked Harry up and down again, as if checking for a wound.

Harry just smiled, knowing he couldn't say anything about Fawkes. Severus seemed to guess as much for he just sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess, Red and the Defence Professor didn't quite make it to the fight, did they?" At Harold's head shake Severus fell back against the sofa's back. "That means you are in the Infirmary once again. How are you going to study for exams?"

Harold shrugged and pulled out his school bag. "With you?"

"You are helping me with mine, right?" Severus opened the bag and glared at the hopeless mess that was inside.

"Of course. Fourth year material. Me, a little second year, will be very helpful with that." Harold laughed at the look he received. It felt good to laugh after the huge fight he had had with the basilisk… the very close call he had had and the things he had learned.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"The Divination Professor saw a Grim in my teacup. At least that is what she said it looked like. To me it looked like an ink-splatter." Harold spun about, his gaze ghosting over the familiar furniture of the Slytherin common room.

"A Grim?" Severus flipped open Harold's book, looking for the meaning. "An omen of Death? Harold, you are _not _going to die." He absolutely forbade it, he told himself silently.

"You don't know that." Harold tried not to huff out his answer.

"I know because she said you were. Divination is a complete fraud. Why did you take it?" Severus leaned back watching the emotions play across the other boy's face.

Harold pressed his lips together, refusing to let Severus see the relief he felt at those scathing words. "Why? Because you need to learn something, too."

"Harold, I am studying for my OWLs, I am learning something."

"And now you get something new. At least I didn't pick Muggle Studies."

Huffing as he grabbed his books, Severus settled down into his normal spot. "At least."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Severus? Severus where are you?"

Harold walked around the Slytherin common room and finally spotted him hunched in a high backed chair with a low seat near the fireplace. One look at the emotional face had Harold dropping to his knees in front of Severus and pulling him into his arms. "What happened? It wasn't the Idiotic Gryffindors, was it?"

Severus' voice was muffled when he answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care, talk." Harold pulled back just enough to look into Severus' face. "If it messes up the future, who cares? You are more important. Now, what happened?"

Moist black eyes met searching green before shifting to look at the fireplace behind Harold. "I… I did something stupid."

Harold waited. By this time, he knew that waiting was the only way to get the complete story.

"I finished the DADA OWL exam, and was out looking over the material in the shade of the bushes near the lake." Severus' voice faltered.

Harry waited again, rubbing small circles on the bony back. He saw the black eyes close and Severus licking his lips before speaking again.

"I should have been on my guard, but I wasn't. The Idiotic Gryffindors attacked me as I was leaving – used my own spell against me, 'Levicorpus' – and then proceeded to - to humiliate me. I thought that was bad enough, but then Lils came over and… the worst part was when she defended me and I… I – I called her a-a mudblood. She won't forgive me. She has washed her hands of me, and I am sure you are going to do the same."

A single tear slipped out from one of the tightly closed eyes and trailed down a pale cheek. Harold tracked its progress as he held still, keeping his arms right where they were. What did he feel about this?

He felt mad at the Idiotic Gryffindors.

He felt upset at Severus for falling back on a term that was clearly derogatory and one that he himself despised.

But he also felt sympathy for Severus, since he did know what it was like to be humiliated and made fun of. The silence stretched between them as he thought his way through his feelings.

"You can leave. I understand why you wouldn't want to remain."

Severus' hushed voice shook Harold out of his contemplation. "Are you kidding me? I am not going anywhere. You were mad, upset that they embarrassed you and that Lils saw you when you couldn't protect yourself. You wanted to lash out at something, anything and you took the most hurtful way to do it. Makes sense to me. Lils should understand too, just give her sometime to cool off."

Severus opened his eyes and took in the sincerity that filled his friend's face. He took a tentative breath, feeling a tiny wellspring of hope melting a bit of the icy despair wrapped around his heart. "You are sticking around, even though it is clear that I am _'heading down a dark path, mixing with the wrong people, and becoming evil incarnate'_."

"Evil incarnate?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "Not even my Potions Professor is that, though he is close. No, that would be someone like a … Dark Lord or something. You aren't there yet, Severus."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"It is Christmas break! I am not taking the tests you just did. No, Severus, I am still in third year - I Do Not Have To Take OWLs yet." Harold stormed about Severus' room, glaring at the taller teen who was on summer break.

"You said you would do them if Lils didn't forgive me." Severus folded his arms, blocking the hurt that still sat deep within him. "She hasn't. The parchments await you on my desk. You can do two each day until you are done."

Dropping into the desk chair, Harold looked at the parchments waiting for him and pushed his fingers through his hair. "She didn't? But, she's your friend. Friends don't drop someone just because they said something when they were mad."

"No? Obviously they do when you are a Slytherin who knows too much about the Dark Arts." Severus waved the topic away. "Get writing, and I expect you to do as well as I did."

Scooping up the quill, Harold shook his head. "Not expecting much, are you? I mean...I haven't attended these classes, I only worked on the material with you."

"You'll be fine, Harold, get busy."

"What about summer homework?"

"After you've passed your OWLs."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I always knew one of them was a monster!" Severus whipped about, his steps carrying him to the common room door before he spun about and continued back to the fireplace.

"I thought all four of the Idiotic Gryffindors were monsters, Severus." Harold wrote the next line on his essay, scanning over his book, hoping to find something about the potion that would keep Snape happy with his work, enough to pass him at least.

"A werewolf, Harold! One is a werewolf. He tried to kill me." Severus growled out as he flung himself down onto the sofa. Grabbing Harold's work to distract himself, he scanned it over, shaking his head. "You need more information on how the different ingredients interact with each other. This Professor of yours grades stricter than mine does."

Harold grabbed the parchment and ran an accessing eye over his friend. "You were almost killed?"

Pulling the parchment back, Severus spread it out on the table between them. "Yes, but I don't want to think about it anymore. The Headmaster said I wasn't allowed to discuss it, so I will not do so. Let's get this up to an 'A'."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"You just bring your wand up like this and then say 'Expecto Patronum'_._" Harold held his wand aloft showing the motion before turning about to look at Severus. "You have to think of and hold in your mind a really happy thought. One that is so bright that there are no shadows left inside you when you think of it."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "And I am supposed to have a thought like that?"

Laughing, Harold shook his head. "I guess no one does. Just a really happy thought or memory. Now, give it a try."

"Why are you learning this spell? I looked it up yesterday, and it is one that you don't learn until after NEWTs. Most people can't even cast it. You, as you like to point out, are a third year." Severus searched Harold's face looking for a clue to see if there was some reason.

Dropping his wand arm, Harold sighed. He had spent all day today trying to come up with a reason he wanted to practice the Patronus charm with Severus, and he couldn't come up with one. _'__Wait – his __NEWTs … I can use that!'_

"I thought it would bring in extra points on your tests. I was trying to find something that would be different but useful. I asked my current Defence Professor - you know the one that is actually good - to help me, and he agreed."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"It is the end of your school year, so what big event happened this time?" Severus watched as Harold settled on the floor and leaned back against his chest of drawers.

Harold shot a frown towards Severus who just flopped back on his bed. "Hey! It isn't as if I try to get involved in these things."

"Chasing thieves, tracking down venomous snakes... what was it this year?"

Harold sighed. "Almost capturing a serial killer with a vendetta and freeing that magical creature the Blond Prat got sentenced to death. I did well on my exams, though."

"Harold..." Severus took in the tired look and sighed as well. "Doing all of those should tell you why you are in Gryffindor, and it had nothing to do with convincing the Hat."

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold sank onto the sofa, his green eyes wide with shock.

Severus looked up from the parchment he was scribbling on, NEWTs were this year. "Harold? What happened? Too many sweets at the Halloween feast?"

"I wish." Harold shook his head and stared at Severus. "You remember I mentioned that some big game was happening at the school, right?"

Severus nodded. "And that only seventh years could participate. As it is Halloween, and we both know that that day gives you the worse luck out of the whole year, I am going to assume you are now somehow involved?"

At Harold's slow nod, Severus' eyebrows went up.

"You're competing?"

When Harry nodded again, Severus growled lightly under his breath. "So, we have our NEWTs to study for and you have a competition to get through."

Harold jumped up from the sofa. "I am a Fourth Year! No NEWTs for me."

Severus jumped up as well, leaning close to Harold's face as he enunciated clearly, his tone low and menacing. "You are in a competition for upper years. You _will be studying _and _understanding_ NEWT material. I am not going to have you dead when I could have stopped it from happening."

He waited for Harold to reply but all the other teen did was stare up at him in shock. "Good, now let's get started."

With a gentle hand, he pushed Harold back onto the sofa and then sat down next to him, pulling his books closer. "I think we should continue with Charms. They tend to be useful and you don't have to track down that Potions Professor to watch you brew them. Transfiguration will be next."

Harold looked down at the book, his teeth worrying his lower lip. Taking a settling breath, he looked back up at Severus. "Thank you. Thank you for staying with me."

"Who left?" The question was sharp.

"Red. Just like Lils..."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I am not going to take the NEWTs, I am not ready for those – no matter what you think, Severus." Harold dropped into a convenient seat in the room he had found himself in. There was a narrow bed, a chest of drawers that looked to be in as bad a shape as the one at Severus' childhood home, and a long table. Harold was certain that it was there to practice potions on and doubled as a desk.

Severus shook his head. "I really think you can, but I won't make you do it yet. How is your competition going?"

"I got through the first part, am figuring out how to do the second and also worrying about the third. How is the apprenticeship?"

Severus sank onto the small bed and smiled while absently stroking his left forearm. "It is good. Tough with lots of rules and regulations. Master Dankworth is an interesting person, with a lot of knowledge that I wish to understand."

Harold barely heard all that. Eyes narrowing, he moved with lightning speed, pushing Severus' left sleeve up before the other could stop him; Severus was known to hide an injury. Harold felt his eyes widen as the blood drained from his face. There, on his friend's arm, was the Dark Mark – black and menacing, the flesh around it swollen and red.

He sank to the floor, ripping his gaze away from the mark to look up at Severus' face. Dark eyes were scanning his face as if trying to read his thoughts and feelings.

"I take it you know what this is? And you do not agree with it." Worry and defensiveness was palpable in Severus' tone.

Harold nodded slowly. "It is the mark of the Dark Lord … the one who killed my parents." He felt his eyes go even wider as Severus paled. "No - I shouldn't have said that! Severus – forget I said that."

In a tight voice, Severus answered. "No, I would rather know. Are you positive he was the one who did it? There have been many Dark Lords in history."

Harold stared at the mark he had only learned about this past summer. Grasping at straws, knowing that he was most likely wrong, he replied. "True, it is a unique mark, but it might not be his." Shaking his head, he let the sleeve drop back down, covering the skull and snake. "Why did you join up with the Dark One?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the name, but let it slide. "Muggles, Harold – look at your Aunt and Uncle, look at my Father. I think there needs to be more separation between the two societies. No matter what he calls himself, he isn't truly dark. He just wants to protect us from the worst Muggles by separating our worlds even more."

Harold pulled his legs close to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "What about Muggleborns, like Lils and Books? Should they just die, or vanish, or not be allowed to use magic?"

Severus frowned slightly and then shook his head. "No, the Dark L – One wants them to be fostered by a magical family. I think it would be best for them. They will not be at as much of a disadvantage when they come to school or when working in the Wizarding world."

"So, kidnap them from their families, possibly use a memory charm if he is being nice, and then put them with someone else to raise?" Harry could hear the anger he was trying to keep from showing in his voice.

"Harold." Severus folded his arms against his chest and compressed his lips together for a long moment before continuing his thought. "If this change is too much for you, if you can't handle who I am..." He trailed off as he stared off into the distance.

Harold rested his forehead on his knees and trembled, internally railing at the wrongness of it all. _'How could Severus do this?! How could he go dark like this, evil? How could he be so __**Slytherin?'**_That last thought caused an old memory to pop up. _'The Sorting Hat said he was like Salazar, and this is definitely like him. That old snake left the other three based on a Muggle disagreement.'_ The conversation they had held, the assurance he had given Severus at that time, resounded in his head. _'Once he sees what Voldemort is really like, he won't want to be a part of it. He will leave them, or find some way to escape. I know Severus, he isn't evil.'_

Lifting his head, Harold gave Severus a resolute look. "I can handle it. You are you. If this is what you have to do, then it is what is to be done."

Severus felt his insides sag in relief.

Harold continued, purposefully changing the subject. There was no way he could continue hearing the lies that Voldemort – yes, he knew it was him - had fed his friend. "I am not studying for your mastery. Nope, Potions is just not my passion. So, you are stuck helping me figure out where to get some Gillyweed. Red, Books and I looked all night for another way."

Blinking slowly, Severus wondered why Harold needed it. "You could ask your Potions Professor. I am pretty sure he has some in stock. And Red is back?"

"_My _Potions Professor, remember? He wouldn't lend me a stirring rod unless it was to save my life, and then he would chuck it at me. Yes, Red is back." Harold smiled, feeling a tiny bit happier at the one piece of good news he had. "The first part of the competition showed him I didn't want to be in this thing – proving that some redheads are better than others."

Severus frowned slightly before banishing it from his face. "I am glad that he returned. You could mail order from an Apothecary."

Harold sighed. Too bad that he didn't have time for that, the next task was in the morning.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Harold?" Severus watched as his friend curled up into a small ball, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Go away, Severus." The words were spoken without heat. There was barely any inflection at all.

Severus crouched onto the ground, looking at the dark head that was buried into the knobby knees. Every line screamed of defeat, of sadness and depression.

"No." He answered with a tone filled with a quiet conviction. Harold had not left him, even over things that they didn't agree on. Well, he was not going to leave Harold, even if the younger man ordered him to.

Severus watched as Harold's head shot off his knees, green eyes glaring at him. "Now, tell me what happened. Every end of year gets worse, so I am now going to assume that someone either died or was seriously injured."

Harold stared long and hard at him, his arms trembling with the force that they were being clamped about his knees with. His lips were pressed thin, and Severus could read the struggle in the pinched face. Whatever happened was definitely on the don't speak about list, but as usual, he knew that they would, and in a manner that he would not know the particulars. He did his best not to look up any of the things mentioned. He didn't want to lose Harold.

Severus rocked back on his heels when Harold shot up to his feet and stormed about the room. He watched his friend and waited for the explosion; his patience was soon rewarded.

"You assumed right. Someone died. To make it worse, a Dark Lord was the one who ordered it." Harold spat the words out as he glared at Severus' left arm for a moment. The tone quickly changed, self-recrimination filling it instead. "I stood there and watched it happen! I should have done something, shielded him, pushed him out of the way… something besides stand there like an idiot." The last words were sobbed out.

Severus felt like someone had punched him in the gut. A Dark Lord, his Dark Lord if Harold's glare meant what he thought it meant, had killed one of Harry's fellow students. The horror of the things he had seen happen, things he wasn't supposed to see, things that were hidden from the lower ranking Death Eaters, caused his stomach to twist and his gorge rise. He had tried to turn a blind eye, but ever since Harold had commented that a Dark Lord – his Dark Lord – killed his parents, Severus couldn't. Now, this was just another thing that added to the evidence that Voldemort was not who he professed to be.

Pushing his rising doubts aside, Severus concentrated on the issue at hand. Harold thought it was his fault that this person died and he couldn't be more wrong. "No. The Dark One killed – or ordered the death of someone and you witnessed it."

When Harold continued to glare at him, eyes shining with angry tears and fists balled up, Severus waited for the blow to land, sure he deserved it if for no other reason than being fooled into making a mistake. It didn't come.

"I am assuming the Killing Curse was used?" It was one of the Dark One's favourite curses behind closed doors. Ones that Severus was not supposed to see behind. A tight nod was his entire answer. "I know you have not seen this curse thrown, at least I hope not."

Harold snorted. "The newest Defence Professor made the Unforgivables our first lesson. He killed a spider with that curse. Right in front of us."

Severus waved that away. "It is not the same as seeing it thrown at a person. Harold, it isn't your fault that this death occurred. There is no way you could have shielded against it, no way to have moved fast enough to knock the other out of the way and still remain alive. Just no way it is your fault."

Bleak green eyes looked at him. "I am the _reason_ they_ killed_ him. I am the reason_ he_ was even there. We tied ... and so I made sure_ both_ of us got the prize. If I had known it was to face the Dark One, I would have made sure_ both of us_ accepted defeat."

"Someone else had to make it so he could be there." Severus shot to his feet and leaned as close to Harold as the teen would let him. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Get that through your thick Gryffindor skull."

Harold stared at Severus, belatedly realizing that his friend was not amongst those Death Easters in the graveyard that night. Was Severus the faithful one who came when he was summoned, was he the one lost, was he the one who ran, was he in Azkaban, was he dead, or was he one of the ones that Voldemort didn't bother to talk to? He didn't want him to be any of those. Severus had to survive and become someone who had won. Who had lived in spite of the Voldemort. _'If I had to choose, I want him to be a silent one. One that is so far in the background that Voldemort doesn't even notice him.'_

Blinking, what Severus was saying finally sank in. "It isn't my fault? You honestly do not think it was my fault?"

Severus shook his head as he pulled the now calmer teen into his arms. "There is no way it was your fault. The Dark One is a nasty bugger. It was _his_ fault and don't you forget that."

Resting his cheek against the thin warm chest, Harold felt the first true smile in days pull at his lips. Severus just called Voldemort a nasty bugger. His friend was on the road to getting out.


	3. Still Here

_An: Time to test you... can you pay attention to the scene breakers? So, the ones like this – __ ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence. The ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake. _

_As always, many thanks go to Yen for taking this one on. She has made sure that it is at least clear as to what is occuring... most of the time at least. ^-^_

_Still Here_

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus fought the growl of exasperation that was attempting to boil out. He understood, honestly he did, but he was tired – not physically but emotionally – and that was playing havoc with his almost nonexistent patience. "_Sit_ down and _calm_ down."

"Calm down? I have never been so angry, so frustrated, in my entire life!" Harold spun about and stalked to the other side of the small room. "They've kept important information from me, Severus. I was attacked at the end of the school year, and they tucked me away, not telling me a thing. Then they turned about and took me away to my Godfather's place. Then I learn that everyone that I tried to talk to had been told not to talk to me. And they still won't tell me anything! I just want to know what is happening!"

Severus curled his fingers into his palms as he leaned over his table. He knew what it was like not to know. Not to be informed. How could you make a good decision if you were kept in the dark about the important parts? "Breathe."

Harold spun about and pinned a glare on the thin, hunched shoulders. "Breathe?! Is that all you have to say – breathe?"

"It is the first step to calming down. You told me that once. You also told me that once you are calm you can handle anything." Severus remembered _that_ conversation. It had been a loud row during his fifth year. He didn't even remember what he had been going on about, but he had been mad _and _frustrated.

Harold blinked, the words which were spoken in a tired voice piercing his anger and releasing his frustration like a sharp needled poked into a balloon. Slumping onto the nearest place to sit, he stared at Severus. "Why am I getting so mad recently? I don't understand. I'm happy one moment and then flying off the handle the next."

Flopping back, he was glad he had settled on the bed. He let his gaze trace the worn boards above him as he took deep breaths, letting the frustration flow out of him and the calmness in the room fill him. He felt the mattress dip and when he turned his head to the right, Severus was lying beside him and staring up at the ceiling. "Is it so wrong that I want to know what is happening around me when it involves me?"

Severus shook his head side to side, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. "Those who are around you, who are sheltering you – that is what they think they are doing – don't know you. They don't know you've had to handle everything on your own. That you've had to guard your back long before you even came to Hogwarts. They are adults. Your Godfather, Red's parents and whomever else you are mad at."

"Red and Books are also guilty, as well as the rest of Red's family."

"They are used to being sheltered. They can't understand the need to know, to be prepared. The adults are used to sheltering, not understanding you are not like their own children. So, they are doing what they think is right – taking care of the child."

"I'm not a child." Harold couldn't help his slightly petulant tone. The snort he got from Severus told him he was forgiven it.

"No, you are not. You are a teen. With all the rampaging hormones to go with it as well as the need for independence, the drive to push every single boundary, and the desire to be taken seriously." Severus waited a moment, giving Harold a moment to think about what he said before he continued. "That is why you are so volatile. Your friends are also going through this, but not to the extreme that we did. They are used to fitting into the mould their parents made for them. They knew limits and could abide by them because those limits kept them safe."

He turned his head slightly so he could see Harold's expression before he continued. His friend was listening and thinking. "On the other hand, though we knew limits as well, they weren't there for our safety, so we learned to work around those limits. We have to know everything there is to know so we can decide if that limit is honestly a good choice. We have been making adult decisions long before we were adults. It was easier when we were younger – no hormones to make us think we were invincible – but once we became a teenager, those hormones started. You are an adult already except you don't have to pay bills, buy food, and provide the roof over your own head. I was that way as well. The problem is that the Professors and other adults in our life don't _know_, don't_ see _it that way."

Harold searched Severus' face as he felt the truth in those words. If anyone else had said them to him, he would have been mad again, but this was Severus. Severus _knew_. "I do pay for some of my bills."

Severus shifted his attention back to the ceiling as he moved a hand over to bump against Harold's arm. "True, you have. You have also had to work to earn your keep in your relatives' house. It doesn't change the fact that _they_ don't see that. All those adults are seeing is that you, a teen that is theirs to take care of, was attacked; therefore, they are overreacting."

Pushing himself to a sitting position, Severus turned so he could look down at Harold. A teasing grin curved his lips. "It doesn't help that you get into more trouble than I ever did."

Harold snorted before groaning and covering his eyes with his arm. "So, they are going to be even more secretive since I am a known troublemaker."

"That is the way it works."

Dropping his arm, Harold looked up into Severus' smiling face. "Does breathing help when you are truly mad?"

Severus nodded slowly. "It allowed me to think through things most of the time. It forced me to slow down and consider all the sides. Just so you know, it does get better. When you get to be sixteen or seventeen, this will look like it was a nightmare that had to be pushed through. When you get to my age - almost twenty - it will be second nature especially since people will finally treat you as an adult."

Harold chuckled as he sat up. "In other words, I have to wait for them to catch up with me."

"That's about it. Oh, and learn to control your temper. There are places it is safe to let it out, and times that it will be useful. Keep it for when it will make the most impact."

Harold nodded, feeling much better now. "Thanks for listening. Now, what has you so worn out? The Dark One being a pain in the tail? Your Potions Master demanding that you slow down or speed up?"

Resting a hand on Harold's for just a brief moment, Severus slid off the bed and headed for his table. "No, just wondering how we were going to get through your fifth year and me through my studies. You've got to start coming more often."

"How long is it now?" Harold followed him over to the table.

"It has been at least three weeks since you last stopped by."

Harold felt his eyes widen. "I'll try."

Severus pulled a book down off the shelf and pointed to a page. "I shouldn't have said anything. Neither of us know how this is working, so we have to take what we can get. Now, you have fifth year homework – which honestly shouldn't be more than a refresher – so we are going to look at this set of ingredients and see what you can make out of them."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry sank onto the bed, staring at Seamus' bed curtains. He couldn't believe he lost his temper that quickly. Yes, Seamus had practically accused him of lying about Voldemort being back, but honestly, he should be used to people doubting him. Severus had been right, they were volatile people and he needed to practice on breathing his way through the anger. _'It just hurts when someone you like doesn't believe you.'_

Scrubbing a tired hand over his face, he flopped onto his back and closed the curtain. Taking a deep breath, he let all his frustrations flow out with it. Calm down. He had to calm down so he could think and do well this year. There was too much riding on those OWLs.

ō.ō&ö.ö

A quick glance about proved to Harold he was just where he wanted to be. The small room still wasn't opulent, but it was slowing filling in with books haphazardly stacked here and there. There were also damaged cauldrons shoved into corners and out of walkways, cauldrons Severus had assured him were repairable enough to be used for basic brewing. Ingredients were neatly stored on the shelves that those books were supposed to occupy, as were the knives, sharpeners, stirrers, and other potion making implements.

Settling on the edge of the single bed, Harold nudged Severus' foot. The foot nudged him back, but Severus did not open his eyes. Harold sighed and lay down beside him to wait out the dream that had trapped his friend. He closed his eyes and soon felt himself drifting off.

Before he could tell himself to wake up, in case he returned to his own time, Harold found himself standing in a shadowy room with two other occupants. It took him less than a second to recognize Severus as one of them even without the normal dressing gown and night shirt and for the first time, he could see the entirety of Severus' back. Checking for bruises out of habit, Harold let his gaze drift over the thin, pale back only to discover the rest of Severus was exposed as well. His eyes widened before he snapped them shut and swallowed hard – that was not the only thing he noticed.

Severus was in bed with another man whose face Harold couldn't see. They were kissing and caressing each other and then – Harold snatched a quick peek - Severus was pressing the other man onto the bed and following him down. The series of rhythmic squeaking of the bed springs that followed made Harold squeeze his eyes shut again and wish he could slip out of this particular dream and back to the room. The quiet moans and gasps were affecting him in ways he didn't want to think about. Covering his ears with his hands, he waited with his back against the wall, praying Severus wouldn't discover him.

Finally, the noises leaking through his fingers hushed after one sharp gasp and one drawn out groan. With his heart beating fast, Harold opened his eyes, hoping to find himself back on the bed – at this point he didn't care if it was his own in Gryffindor Tower or Severus'. No such luck, he was still in Severus' dream and as his friend sat up with a satisfied sigh, Harold caught sight of the other man.

It was himself! Harry!

Not as he was right now, but how he would imagine himself looking like if he was about five years older, the same age as Severus. His gasp of shock caused Severus to whip around, their eyes meeting just as the surroundings faded and they appeared back in Severus' room.

Harold rolled over to see Severus. He could feel himself shaking a bit as he looked into the now guarded black eyes. He wasn't sure just how he felt about this, but he knew he was not going to judge Severus because of a dream.

After what seemed like an hour, the tension melted out of Severus' body, his eyes slowly losing their closed off appearance and his cheeks their blush. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. "I should have known you wouldn't run away screaming. Nothing else has made you do so, why should this?"

Harold relaxed slightly. "Well, maybe because this was the first time it affected me personally? That… that was me, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded once.

"When did you decide you didn't care for the opposite gender? Just curious." Harold was glad the surreal feeling of this conversation had a calming effect on him.

Severus shifted slightly so he could see Harold better, as well as increasing the space between them. He didn't want his friend to feel uncomfortable. "Since the end of fifth year, beginning of sixth year. Lils proved to me that I was just infatuated with her."

"Well, are you just infatuated with me then? I didn't look like I do now." For some reason,that actually hurt. Severus didn't want to be with him as he was now, but with his imagined grown-up version.

Huffing out a sigh, Severus sat up and scooted backwards to lean against the head board of his bed, letting his feet stretch out enough to touch Harold's shoulder. When the teen didn't jump or freak out, he relaxed a bit more. "Calm the hormones down, Harold. Of course I didn't see you as you are now. I have no wish to be called a pedophile. Am I infatuated with you? I don't know. I have thought long and hard if it is just that I want to be with someone who knows and accepts me as me, or is it because you are you. The problem is, I think it is both."

Harold sat up as well, leaning against the wall that ran parallel to the bed but nearer the foot board, his feet touching Severus'. "I don't know how I feel about this. I don't condemn you for your choice in gender and," he hesitated, "I don't really care that it was me." Which was a surprise, but now that he had said it, he realized he was speaking the truth. "I think what I am feeling most right now is regret. I am not your age and I am not here with you. I am lost somewhere in time, maybe fated never to see you in real life."

Severus tipped his head back, letting it rest against the wall behind his head board. "Would you even think about me in such away? What about that girl from your fourth year?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, older ..." Harold shrugged, letting the implication go unsaid. "I don't know what I think or feel right now except that I am confused because... well, I liked what I saw and heard in your dream." He definitely wasn't repulsed by it.

Severus leaned forward, his eyes intent on Harold. "So we put this aside, you decide your emotions and I keep working on mine."

Harold nodded. "Sounds like the safest thing to do. Maybe we can talk about it later. Maybe when I am of age. Now that that is done, I wanted to talk to you about this year's Defence Against Dark Arts Professor."

Severus chuckled. "They're incompetent, of course."

"Worse than the second year one. We are only studying a book. That is it. No wand use at all." Harold stopped as the last part came out as a whine and drew in a deep breath.

Severus' felt his eyes widening. "What happened? I am sure Books said something about that."

Harold chuckled lightly at the memory of Hermione sitting there with her hand in the air for more than fifteen minutes waiting to be acknowledged and then the conversation after that. His part of it sobered him up. "I blew up, Severus. I couldn't control my temper. That professor _refuses_ to believe the Dark One is about, that anything untoward can happen at the school. As long as we know the theory then we will be fine on our OWLs. When she was asked about the practicals, her reply was as long as we studied the theory_ hard enough_ we will be fine casting."

Severus snorted. "Idiotic is a little too nice for her, but you can't be losing your temper with her. She still has the ability to make your life a pain. Literally in detentions."

"I've already earned a week's worth with her."

"What?" Severus groaned slightly and rolled his eyes. "Harold, you are used to people not believing you, calling you an idiot – you play to that one actually, and other such things. This is no different. Breathe and let it go. Then study."

"I don't know why, but it is different. She denies that the Dark One is out and about and that we can get hurt."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he listened to the words. "You are not mad because she is calling you a liar, you are mad because she is refusing to teach something that will help you … No, not help you, but help everyone."

Harold drew in a surprised breath. "That is it. I am mad because no one will be safe because she refuses to teach us the practicals."

Severus nodded. "Now we've pinpointed the cause, we can handle it. You don't need her to admit there is any danger, you don't need anyone to admit it, actually. All you need to do is make sure that everyone is ready to face it."

Blinking, Harold stared at Severus for a long moment. "How in the world can I get people ready for something they can't imagine or admit is real?"

"Study groups."

The smug look Severus wore when he said that had Harold screeching, "What?! Is studying your answer to everything?"

"Not everything – sometimes it is a potion," a smirk was added, "but in this case, it might just work. Think, Harold, and tell me why they might be the answer to your issues."

Harold frowned, his gaze digging figurative holes through the cauldron that already had a literal one about three quarters the way up the side of it. "Well, we are in school so study groups should be allowed. The upper years should be able to show us how to cast the defence spells. It will help them study for NEWTs and it will help us prepare for OWLs if we work with the younger years, like you working with me helped with yours."

Severus' smile was approving. "Got it in one. Now, plot it out with Red and Books and get it going. You are not allowed to do poorly on your OWLs."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry, Hermione, and Ron took over a corner of the common room before they headed out for breakfast. "Hermione, as you said yesterday, we can't have Umbridge as our Professor this year, or rather, we can't have her alone."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you going to take on teaching us what we need to know?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I think we need to see about getting the prefects and maybe the Head boy and Head girl to set up a study group for all years."

Ron smiled slightly, his mind running through one strategy after another, looking at the problem from every angle he could imagine. A study group meant more help on homework. "Not just for Defence. There should be a study group for every subject."

"That is right, we can't single her class out, or who knows what she will do." Hermione pulled a roll of parchment out of her schoolbag and started listing the subjects down. "We need to determine who would be good at running these groups and where we are going to meet."

The Sorting Hat's song from the Welcoming Feast echoed through Harry's mind. "We need to be sure to include _every_ house."

Ron bristled at that. "Even Slytherin?"

Harry nodded sharply. "Even them. We have to choose carefully. If our name were not attached to this, even better. We are known as troublemakers, or at least magnets. Also, Umbridge has a dislike for me already, as well as Hermione. So, that might cause her to have issues."

"What about the work in her class?" Hermione tapped the quill on the edge of the parchment. "That book is worthless." Her tone made it clear she never thought she would say such a thing.

Harry sighed. He had thought about that long and hard before he convinced Ron to get moving so they could meet before breakfast. The point was to keep this quiet, not to draw any attention to himself, or anyone to draw bad attention to themselves. "We do it. There might be something in there that is useful, and a bit of theory wouldn't hurt too much, as long as we are getting practicals somewhere else. We've all done tedious assignments before. Second year comes to mind. Or Snape's essays."

Both Hermione and Ron snorted and rolled their eyes.

"Snape's at least has a purpose, even if they are the most boring and excruciatingly difficult things to write." Ron stood up and gestured towards the parchment. "We need to figure out how to do this without our names being attached, right?" When the other two nodded, he continued. "And we need all Houses involved, right?" They nodded again. "Then there are only three people in all of Gryffindor House who can do this and do it right. I need that list, Hermione."

Hermione scribbled the last set of possible study group leaders next to the subjects and handed him the parchment. "Who are you thinking of?"

Ron just smiled as he took the parchment. He got up and crossed the room, calling out as he walked. "George, Fred, Lee, I have a question only you three can answer."

"And what does ickle Ronniekins need help with?" George's smile split his face as Ron growled at the nickname.

"It isn't for everyone's ears." Ron watched as interest sparked in their eyes and all three followed him out of the common room.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Severus, why are you just sitting there and staring?" Harold nudged the newly graduated Potions Master's arm.

Severus moved back to the same position he had been at the moment Harold appeared - staring out a window that showed nothing on the other side. His hand was resting on the table, thin fingers gently tapping out a nonsense beat.

Walking around him, Harold leaned against the window frame directly in Severus' line of sight. "You will start talking, and you are going to do it real soon."

Black eyes raked down and up over the pyjama clad figure, stopping at the set shoulders before moving up to the resolute face and eyes. Severus' lips compressed into a hard line. He knew he would eventually tell Harold, it was a habit that was well ingrained into him now. He doubted Harold held any secrets from him either except for those that would lead to changing the future, and even then, some leaked out that was questionable. Letting out a loud sigh, he crossed his arms and shifted his gaze to rest on a spot on the window behind Harold's head.

"I was at a tavern last night. An inn, actually, and overheard something I wish I hadn't." His gaze flicked back to Harold's face. "You know my opinion on Divination."

When Harold rolled his eyes and nodded, Severus looked back at the spot and continued. "There was someone applying for the Divination position at Hogwarts and I ended up hearing part of a true seeing or prophecy. At least that is what some people seem to think it is. I was caught eavesdropping and didn't hear the end, but I had to tell the Dark One. He _actually believes_ it, and now he is thinking of acting on the information. He is waiting to find out who the prophecy is talking about."

Harold felt a chill run through him. He had heard a prophecy spoken once before as well. They were creepy, but tended to come true. "What did you hear?"

Severus worked his bottom lip with his teeth. Just how much could he say here without messing things up. Deciding that it shouldn't hurt for Harold to hear the prophecy, he answered, quoting the words already burned into his brain. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. … _I was caught at this point, so I have no idea what else was said."

Harold's face turned white as he slid down the wall and landed on his bottom with a thump. Fear that he had made the wrong choice welled up in Severus. "What is it, Harold? Have you heard it before? Do you know what is going to happen?"

Harold squeezed his eyes shut and fought the hot tears welling up inside. It was Severus who had heard _the _prophecy, one that most likely made his family a target. One that ended with his parents dead, and him facing the Dark One.

A few minutes passed before an urgent voice penetrated the panicking chaos filling his mind. Taking a deep breath, Harold tried to push down his emotions and opened his eyes to see Severus crouched in front of him, his face pale.

"What is going to happen, Harold?"

"I can't tell you," Harold whispered. "All I can say is that I have never heard it before."

When Severus opened his mouth to demand a better answer, Harold shook his head and scrambled up. "Don't ask me again! Let's just say what you did had a very profound effect on the Wizarding World."

He almost gave a self-mocking laugh at that understatement.

Severus blanched. "I destroyed it. Bad things always happen if something good occurs. I got my Mastery, so this is my bad thing. I have wrecked the Wizarding world, haven't I? There will be no more peace since the Dark One will wreak havoc. He will find the one that she – that candidate - talked about, and that will be that. There will be no one left to destroy him."

"No, he doesn't get to wreak havoc." Harold pressed his lips together quickly to stem the flow of any other words.

Severus searched the anguished green eyes, looking for a clue as to what had caused him to act the way he had. "Tell me what is wrong."

Harold shook his head hard, his expression saying he wished he could. "It would change too much. We promised, and if I do, I might never ever see you. I don't want to lose you – ever. This might already have been too much."

He wished he knew what would happen – had happened – to Severus after this episode, but he knew he wouldn't. Letting out a long sigh, he pushed all his thoughts away. This was his refuge, the place he had a friend as true as Hermione and Ron, but one who understood him better than those two just because he had known him longer.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and pulled out the only empty chair. "That was your day." Dropping into the seat he focused on the anxious face. "Here is mine. Those study groups are working well, I'm doing really good at keeping my head down, and my hand is completely healed from that quill the Defence Professor had me use."

Severus searched Harold's face before sighing himself. Harold wasn't going to let anything else slip. "Have you looked into the supplementary book for the Defence class?"

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, wishing with all his might he had someone he could talk to. He had so many emotions bubbling inside him right now. He need to think, to talk out loud, to yell and throw a temper tantrum that would put any of Dudley's to shame. '_Who would know of a place? Who could I ask and__ not have them question __it?'_

Sitting up quickly, looked about the dormitory room. Not seeing anyone, he called on the only one he could think of. "Dobby?"

The little house-elf appeared near the bed. "Harry Potter called Dobby?"

Harry smiled. "Dobby, do you know of a place no one can get into, a hiding place that would allow me to have some privacy? And maybe be able to practice defence spells?"

"Dobby knows of a room, Harry Potter. The other elves call it the Come and Go Room. Dobby will show Harry Potter how to get there and how to get in." Dobby walked towards the door, and Harry followed him.

Harry trailed the elf to a little used corridor. Dobby pointed to a section of the wall that was opposite the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet.

"Harry Potter needs to walk past here three times and think of what you need really strongly." Dobby pointed to a section of the corridor. "When a door appears, you can go in."

With that Dobby vanished away.

Harry looked at the blank section of wall before nodding to himself. He would give it a try. Focusing on his need to have a room that was safe, one he could say whatever he needed and toss whatever spells he needed about, he started pacing the section that Dobby pointed out. After his third pass, a door appeared in the wall.

Resting a hand on the door knob, he stared at the wooden door before turning the handle slowly. He kept his eyes closed until the door was open fully. His heart stopped when he saw the room before him. It was Severus' room.

He stepped in, looking about, expecting to see his friend there even though he knew he wouldn't because he was awake. "I wanted some place I felt safe. This definitely counts."

The door clicked closed behind him.

Walking across the room, Harry touched the chair Severus had sat in last night, just staring out the window without a view. He then moved to the window and turned to lean against it the way he had last night. Part of the anger and frustration he had felt upon waking up and walking through the halls had faded as soon as he walked into this room, but the moment he pinned his eyes on the empty chair, he envisioned Severus sitting there and all the words that were trapped last night boiled out.

His fist slammed backwards into the wall under the window ledge. "WHY?! Why did it have to be you? Why did YOU have to be the one who heard the prophecy that KILLED MY PARENTS?! I Love You. You are my best friend! You got them killed. All because you had to be fooled by Voldemort!"

Harry shoved off the wall and stormed towards the empty chair. "He is a monster! Yes, I know you know it now, but still, how could anyone as – smart – as – you – ever be fooled by someone like him? What was he like that he could convince people who THINK to follow him?"

Turning his back on the chair, he stormed to the bed, flinging himself onto the blankets. "If I was there with you … If I had truly been by your side … would have you done it? Would the future, my time, been changed that much because you didn't follow him?"

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he rolled over and buried his face into the tattered pillow. Breathing deep, he blew it out fighting the tears that were threatening. He should have been able to find Severus. Severus wasn't that much older than him, only about twenty years or so. Far less than the one to two hundred they had originally thought during his first year of Hogwarts.

"Would I have been able to find you if you hadn't followed Voldemort?" Harry twisted about to stare at the blank chair. "Gone. That is what you are... gone. I bet you're dead. That is why you weren't in the graveyard in my fourth year. That means I will never see you in real life!"

A sob ripped out of his throat as he buried his head once again into the pillow to block out the sight of that empty chair. "Never…"

Harry couldn't hold back his grief any more as he mourned for his oldest and best friend, chocking on the sobs tearing out of his throat. It was a long time before he finally lifted his head and wiped his streaming eyes and nose with his sleeve. "We always knew there was a chance we would never meet in real life especially when we didn't meet at Hogwarts our first year. But when I noticed you took his mark, a bit of hope slipped in... that you could be alive in my time." He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands as he whispered quietly towards the chair. "I wanted to meet you so badly."

As Harry stared at the chair, the memories of the desolation and the self-hatred that had filled Severus' face when he had thought that he had destroyed the Wizarding world returned. "You know... honestly, you didn't make it worse. One family was sacrificed and I was sent to my relatives, but the Wizarding World got ten years of peace. Actually, except for me and a few other people here at the school and scattered about, they are still at peace right now since Voldemort is in hiding." He pulled his legs in and wrapped his arms around them as he worried his lower lip. "See, a profound effect."

He just wished Severus was here to hear his words. It was a bittersweet thought, but as he stared at the silent chair, Harry let the peace of the room fill him. _'At least he is still alive in my dreams and we can meet there. Perhaps I can pretend nothing has really changed.' _


	4. I know you

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – __ ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence and the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake. _

_Also, there is a section here that Severus is saying exactly what JK wrote in the books. I am not going to claim any credit for that. It's during a Remedial Potions lesson._

_I totally forgot and now a very apologetic Ree wishes to express her thanks to Yen. Ever single one of my steady readers - even if it is just this tale - knows that this story could not be what it is without her. Trust me and know that loopsholes were closed, angst was added, and just every little part of this chapter is better because of her. She went through this five times to make it the way you see it now.  
><em>

_I Know You_

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I had a dream." Harold began and paused when Severus started laughing. It was always a treat to get him to laugh, but this was not the time. He shoved the older man's shoulder. "Yes, I know. This is a dream too, but normally I only dream of you like this."

Severus' laughter cut off abruptly. "Who else have you seen?"

"That's just it. I dreamed I was a… creature and I hurt someone. It felt as real as laying here on this bed. The worst part is, I told someone and they found that person. They were truly hurt by that creature." Harry pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes. "Then when the Headmaster looked at me, just before he sent me away, I felt like that creature again, and I wanted to _hurt _him."

Severus stared at Harold. His face stayed blank while he thought through everything.

Harold fidgeted with the cover on the bed as he waited for Severus to finally condemn him for being unnatural enough to slip into other people's dreams. Not once in all their dream encounters had Severus done so and Harold had even stopped thinking how strange it was as the years went by, but now that he had accessed a creature's mind, he was sure Severus would comment on it.

"We have never learned how you are travelling here, nor why." Severus held up a hand, quieting Harold before the words he could see on the tip of his tongue fell off. "I know at least on my side, I didn't really care, just as long as you came."

Harold nodded in agreement, more relieved than he wanted to admit.

"But now, we have to figure out how to protect your mind. Something you don't want is coming in. There has to be some sort of magic that allows them to enter, so there must be a counter. If there isn't, then we need to create one. For once, this time difference might be useful. We are stretching to a month apart now for me, but for you, how long is it between visits?"

Severus searched the scared face while waiting for Harold's answer, relieved to see the fear slowly slipping away.

"I am coming here every other day."

"So, that means I have time to look into things and learn them so I can teach you how to protect yourself. You need to do whatever you can think of to keep those dreams from happening."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I found it, Harold." Severus dropped onto the edge of his bed as he watched Harold pace back and forth. His revelation had his green-eyed friend turning about quickly to look at him, hope filling his face. "There is a very, very rare branch of magic called Mind Magic, so rare it was hard to find that it even existed. It is as if the Wizarding World wanted it to be forgotten."

Harold sank down onto one of the chairs. "Can you teach it to me? Those dreams … now I keep dreaming I am walking down a corridor with lots of doors that won't open. I don't even know what I'm doing there."

Severus pressed his lips together tightly. "Not yet. I found out that the two branches are Legilimency and Occlumency. Legilimency allows the spell caster to see into a person's mind, this might be what you are experiencing. The caster is literally in your brain. Occlumency stops the Legilimency practitioner from getting in. I am going through as many libraries and book stores as possible to find any information on the two, or at least on Occlumency."

Harold slumped in the seat, knowing the solution was still a long way off. Then he shook his head and sat up straight**,** giving a bright smile. "So, what is happening in your life now?"

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry stepped into Snape's office, hoping Snape would be able to teach him Occlumency. It had taken a bit of effort not to reveal he knew what it was back at Grimmauld Place when he was first told of the news especially when he found out that even Sirius had no clue what Occlumency truly was. The only thing that had stopped Harry from jumping for joy was the fact that Snape would be teaching him.

His steps stopped in front of Snape's desk, and the lesson began.

The opening conversation was simple. Harry just had to pretend he had no clue what was going on, which was mostly true. He was hoping he could gather enough information to tell Severus later if he dreamed of him that evening. Anything that could be useful, which meant he had to act stupid and idiotic. Once again, that was a habit easy to fall into. Unfortunately, it had the side effect of making Snape even more irate with him, which set off his own temper.

It wasn't until Harry had settled in his bed that night he finally remembered the last bit of instructions he had received from Snape. _'I need to clear my mind of every emotion, make it a blank slate. I certainly failed that tonight in his office. He kept pushing, not giving me a chance to focus or try.'_

Sighing lightly, he attempted to wash the feelings out his mind. _'Breathe, that is the first step to calming down. Take a deep breath and push out the negativity.'_ Obeying his own orders, he eventually succeeded in ridding himself of at least the negative emotions and drifted off to sleep, hoping to see Severus soon.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"How did the Occlumency lesson go?" Severus leaned back in his seat, parchment and quill at hand, ready to write down any information Harold told him.

"I told you my Potions Professor is teaching me, right?" Harold waited until Severus nodded. "That should give you a clue as to how it went."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "We have come to the conclusion he doesn't like you and will take it out against you at any given moment, but he does impart useful information. Forget the first part and fill me in on the last part."

"I was going to!" Harold grinned at the exasperated expression and ignored the pang in his chest. He would enjoy all the time he could with Severus. "He said it was like fighting off the Imperius Curse, to clear my mind, and to let go of all emotions."

Severus jotted down the advice before looking back at Harold. "How did it go?"

Harold looked down at the floor and kicked at a dust bunny forming near one of the bed's legs. "Horrible. I didn't get a chance to focus on resisting him the first time."

"Hold on, he was actually trying to break into your mind? He is a Legilimens?"

"Yes, he was, and yes, he is." Harold sighed at the look on Severus' face which meant he was about to be cross-examined for every last bit of information he had. "It is not a fun experience. You can see lots of memories rushing through your mind and you don't notice anything else. That part doesn't hurt, but it takes a lot of effort to try to get the caster out. I never figured out how to. Well, once I hit him with a stinging hex by accident, but it stopped the attack."

Severus nodded and jotted another note onto the corner of his parchment.

"That was when he told me to clear my mind of emotions and such. Any rate, after all that – he tried a number of times and I kept getting madder at him. He finally sent me away with instructions to clear my mind of all emotions before I went to sleep."

Shaking his head, Severus looked at the teen sitting on his bed. "You didn't take a moment to breathe, did you? So you lost your temper or almost did so, and then failed at your task."

Harold growled under his breath. "He didn't give me a chance!"

"No, he didn't, but we already confirmed he doesn't like you, so he isn't going to make this easy on you. Did you work on clearing your mind before going to sleep?" Severus waited for the explosion he was sure was going to happen. Harold's fingers were rhythmically clamping and releasing around the covers on his bed.

"Yes! I did the breathing that we do to control our anger. It helped with the negative emotions at least." Sighing, Harold released the covers and smoothed them down. "He never told me how to do it though. He never explained what I needed to do."

Severus looked at the list he had jotted down. "I think he did, but his dislike for you made him act horrible for the first lesson. I think he expects you to want this done as much as he does and will therefore work really hard at what he told you to do."

Harold got up off of the bed and moved to look over the list Severus had jotted down before casting a doubtful eye at his friend. "How can that be telling me what to do?"

"Because everyone empties their mind differently. You might think of flying while I think of the fumes rising over a cauldron. Or maybe you would think of the darkness inside your cupboard while I thought of a blank sheet of paper. Different things make all other thoughts pale and fade for different people."

He watched as Harold's eyes widened before he continued. "Controlling emotions works the same way, everyone does it differently. Some bottle them up; some act, scream, or cry them out; others meditate; still others let them fall like leaves onto the ground … it all depends on who you are and how strongly you feel. Once again, you and I have a harder time with this, but we also have an easier time. We have had years to learn to control our emotions, to hide them behind a facade of calm or whatever emotion will best suit the situation. Whatever will get us out of a situation with all our limbs undamaged and food being allowed." Severus stopped when Harold snorted.

"So, I learned to control my emotions to get food?" Harold made sure to inject a teasing note into his voice. "Now where have I heard of such an experiment…?"

"You learned which ones to show based on your relatives' mood so you could get fed. I learned which ones to show to avoid my father's fist." Severus shook his head and pulled himself back to the topic at hand. "So, we haven't banished our emotions out of our minds completely, but we know how to deal with them and how to manipulate them. Well, I know, but you are still going through those dreaded teenage hormones. This is going to be harder on you." That last bit was said with a slight smirk.

Bristling, Harold folded his arms and glared at Severus. "I've thrown off an Imperius Curse! Not many people can do that!"

Severus just gave a patient nod. "That might be why your Potions Master thinks you can do this. You know how to throw it off, so you have the willpower to toss someone out of your mind. Maybe it works the same way." He leaned forward, his gaze intent. "Any rate, you know distracting the Legilimens with a spell works. I would suggest learning how to cast while being attacked just in case you have problems with shielding. It won't help with the dreams though."

Harold shook his head. "No, but the Potions Master did say the Dark One was a skilled Legilimens. If I end up in a bad time with him again, it might be useful to know."

Severus' eyes widened. "That makes the need for me to learn this even more important."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry stood outside of Snape's office door. He had always dreaded this room, it belonged to _Snape _after all, and that man always seemed to be out to get him. To find fault with him. Staring at the wooded surface, he tried to settle his emotions. This was the fourth time he had come for his _Remedial Potions_ lessons. A smile tugged at the side of his mouth as he remembered Severus' reaction to the name. _'He fell over laughing on the bed and then suggested if I really needed Remedial Potions lessons he would be more than willing to teach me. Then he summoned one of his mastery books and dropped it in my lap and told me to get started.'_

Shaking the memory of Severus' gleeful face out of his head, he returned his thoughts to the door before him. He had been trying, there was no way he wanted to be a snake again and the information that he could gain from that was negligible. He knew, even though it was tempting and far more than he was being told, it wasn't worth the possible repercussions. _'I don't know how I am getting there, so I d__on't know if I can always come back. I don't mind the idea of being stuck inside of Severus too much though, but Voldemort is not where I want to be. Also, Voldemort is coming back with me, it isn't just me entering his mind__. How else am I seeing these things and feeling them? It has to be a two way street. NOT what I want.'_

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door. He didn't want to be late.

"Come in."

Snape's voice coming through the wood sounded just as dangerous as a snake hissing in the grass near his feet. Harry garnered up his courage and did as he was told. It was time to have his mind plundered and his knees bruised.

Harry decided after the second time of landing on the floor, his hands barely catching him, that these types of lessons should be taught sitting down with a pillow or at least a rug before him. Stone did not give very well when flesh hit it. _'Snape w__ould just say that if I had succeeded in blocking him, then it wouldn't matter. Or that the stone should help me to re__member to try harder.' _

Shaking his head, he stood once more to try again, making sure his wand was still in his hand.

"One more time, Potter. Do try to keep me out." Snape raised his wand. "One – two – three – _Legilimens!_"

Harry pushed at the mind forcing its way into his, trying to make it go away the same way he had thrown off the fake Moody's Imperius last year. It didn't work; Crouch junior was a weakling compared to Snape. When Dementors started to swirl around the edges of his vision, Harry knew he didn't want to see any memory associated with them. He decided to do what Severus has suggested: throw a spell at the Legilimens that was strong enough to distract them.

"_Protego!" _

Suddenly, memories that were not his started flying through his mind. A hooked-nosed man shouting … a greasy haired teen in a dim bedroom shooting flies down … a girl laughing as a scrawny boy attempted to mount a bucking broomstick –

"Enough!"

Harry had been thrown backwards, but he didn't feel the hard edge of a shelf pressing into his back, nor the fluids of the now cracked jars on it leaking into his robes. He barely heard the_ Reparo_ that was sent past him, his mind stunned and totally locked on that boy, the one trying to mount the broom.

He knew that face; he had seen it!

He knew that incident; it had been recounted to him!

He knew that dim bedroom as well; he had sat on that bed and written at that desk. He had practised spells there, and had been chided and scolded by the teenager who was shooting those flies.

A trembling started down deep in Harry's stomach and spread through his body, weakening his limbs and crawling up to his heart, making it pound quicker. Snape was standing in front of him, but no, it was _Severus._ Severus was alive! _'But how __can __**my**__ Potions Professor be Severus? They are nothi__ng alike – nothing at all! I mean, look at him! Sure, he's tall and he has dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin, eyebrow conversations... just like … Severus. But … but Snape is bitter and angry, not like Severus! Severus wouldn't do all those things, say all those things to me! Would he?'_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry pulled in a deep, shuddering breath. His years of practice at controlling his emotions came to his aid, enabling him to silence the voice in his head that was wailing in disbelief. He opened his eyes again and watched as Snape – no, Severus because no one else would have those memories - turned away from the Pensieve to face him again.

This time, Harry took in the changes time had wrought in the man's face as more possibilities ran through his mind._ 'OK, since he is Severus, there has to be some way to let him know who I am, if he still remembers me. Then maybe we can call a truce between us and he can teach me how to do this properly. But first, I have to find out what made him like this. What happened over the last fourteen years to make him teach here, what made him so bitter and so callous?' _Despite his many questions, excitement was starting to bubble up inside him. The knowledge that it was really Severus here and that he could talk to him, touch him and be with him had started seeping in under the outrage Harry had felt just seconds before. He was glad when Severus started speaking. It gave him something to focus on besides his exploding emotions.

"I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm … but there is no doubt it was effective."

The hissed tones that Harry had always thought of as Snape's suddenly reminded him of Severus when he was surprised or upset. He almost replied that Severus had told him to do it, but knew that Snape had no idea he was Harold yet.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Harry straightened up, his eyes locked on his friend. That was all he saw at that moment and he almost wanted to tease the man standing before him like he did in his dreams. _'Dreams! __That's it! __He is going to enter my mind … see my memories … why not show him the ones I want him to see__?__'_

"On the count of three then."

Pulling out the memories that he had protected more carefully than any others, Harry waited. He didn't hear Snape in those words. It was Severus who had said them and a feeling of calm descended over him. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

"One … two …"

Harry missed the rest since he was intent on keeping those precious memories upfront. He wasn't going to try to keep Severus out anyway. The force that hit his mind would have been brutal if he had been attempting to stop it, but since he wasn't, he let Severus' momentum carry his mind right into those memories.

"_Where did you come from?" _

_A childish voice snapped at him, but it was easy to ignore – snapping didn't mean hitting, that was more of a growl. Harry looked around the room in amazement. There was so much space here but there was less stuff in it than Dudley's room. Finally, he looked at the dark-haired boy who was tightening the belt of his dressing gown. _

"_Where am I?" Harry thought that was a fair enough question, the last place he remembered was his cupboard._

_The other boy folded his arms over his chest and glared at him as he answered. "You are in my room. Now, where did you come from and why are you in here?" _

_Pushing a hand through his hair, Harry smiled slightly. "It is a nice room. It is bigger than my cupboard – I mean, my room. That is where I thought I was – my room. Uncle shut the door and I laid down to get some sleep. There is not much else to do in there, the light is broken." _

_Harry knew better than to mention the cupboard, Uncle would have a conniption. He needed to distract the boy from what he had said. He walked over towards the chest of drawers and stared in awe. "You have drawers... I have a shelf, Aunt said it was for everything I needed. A whole shelf for me, but you … you have drawers." _

_Too much again. He turned abruptly towards the desk, his eyes coursing over the rough scarred surfaces. He couldn't think of a safe comment for it. He looked back at the bed and was drawn over to it, his hand hovering over the foot board. "Can I touch it?"_

_He knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help it. _

"_It's just a bed. Of course you can touch it. I'm sure that yours is better."_

_Harry touched the wooden rail carefully as he spoke without thinking. "No, I don't have a bed, not like this. One won't fit in my room. My bed is on the floor." _

_Turning about, his green eyes shining happily, Harry tucked his hands behind his back. He was able to touch the bed and not get yelled at. "Thank you. What do you want to do? Can we colour? Do you have any crayons?" _

_The happy look faded to a worried look as Harry took in the scowled face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."_

_The other boy stalked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a small box of worn down crayons. "Here, you've seen my room, draw me yours. It's only fair."_

_Accepting the paper, Harry looked in awe at the number of crayons, eight in total, before sinking down onto the floor. Laying the paper down on the wooden floorboards, he gingerly picked up the brown one to start drawing his room. He started with the ceiling, the undersides of the stairs, and then sketched the odd shaped door and the shelves. He wasn't the best artist, but the image was coming out okay. The boy was right, it was only fair that he should be able to see Harry's room as well. _

_Harry was surprised to hear the questions the boy asked, and decided it was safe enough to answer them. _

Harry could tell Severus had stopped searching inside his mind although he was still there, stunned and disbelieving. He quickly pulled up one more memory.

_The cupboard door slammed shut and Harry let out a sigh before lying down in the dark. Maybe he could go visit the dark haired boy from before. It would be a lot funner. His eyes drifted shut. _

"_Why are you back?" _

_At the snapped question, Harry dropped onto the floor, his fingers drawing senseless patterns on the bare floorboard. "It is funner here than back there."_

"_Funner? Not funner - more fun. Say it right!" _

_Harry peeked up, astonished, no one but a teacher had ever corrected him. "It is more fun here than back there?" _

_The other boy nodded. "Good," he let out a sigh. "What is your name? If you are going to pop up, I have to call you something. I'm Severus."_

"_Se-ver-us? Can I call you Sev?" Harry leaned back on his hands, smiling up at him. Severus was a nice name but Sev would be easier to say. "Oh, I am called Harry."_

_Severus shook his head. "No, you can't call me Sev. It is _Severus_. Did someone shorten your name?"_

_Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Aunt told me it was Harry the day before I went to primary school. Most of the time I am called by ... other things." _

_He refused to tell Severus those other names. Boy, freak, monster, waste of space, lazy thing... no Severus didn't need to know those._

_Severus studied him for a long moment before quirking up the side of his mouth in a half smile. "Someone most likely shortened it. So, do you think it might be Harold or Harrison?" _

_Harry frowned as he thought for a moment, maybe his name was shortened. He wouldn't put it past his Aunt or Uncle. "I think I like Harold. It feels nice. Harold and Severus. They go together well. Not too many S's."_

Severus yanked himself out of Potter's mind as fast as he could, his eyes wide and his heart racing. Potter couldn't _possibly_ be Harold, but even as he searched the green eyes behind the smudged glasses, he knew it was. No one would have those memories except Harold and him. No one else knew about those dream meetings.

He noticed Potter was watching him closely and from the boy's calm manner, realized the boy no longer saw his hated Professor Snape, but his friend Severus instead.

"Professor, I think we need to try again."

Without bothering to lift his wand or give a warning or even realize he was obeying an almost order, Severus entered Potter's mind once more. Like before, he was granted ready access and he almost growled. Harold knew how important this was. Shoving that thought aside, he realized he was being shown one of the seventh floor corridors here and could see Potter pacing near a tapestry he recognized. The memory then faded and Potter's mind went completely dark.

He was tempted to push further, but decided against it.

"It is time to go, isn't it, sir? I have somewhere to be and I am sure you have patrolling or something… Professorish… to be doing."

Severus could read the message clear as day in those green eyes. Harold – no Potter – wanted them to meet up at that section of the castle. It was a good spot, no nosy portraits and not popular with the students. Definitely a good spot since he was fighting the urge to first pull Harold into his arms and hug him as tightly as he could before telling him off for all the dangers he had put himself in over the past few years.

"Of course, Potter," he replied, relieved to find his voice steady. "I am sure to meet you out in the halls. Make sure it is not after curfew."

"Thank you, sir. I'll just head to my meeting now then." Potter's lips quirked before he walked to the door and let himself out.

In the resultant silence, Severus leaned back heavily against his desk, hands resting on the surface with his wand dangling from his fingers. His entire body was trembling in reaction. Closing his eyes, he shook his head in disbelief. He had found his Harold at last, but how could he have been so _blind?_ He had seen Harold at the Welcoming Feast five years ago and didn't once recognise him in that skinny eleven year old, looking around the Great Hall with bright green eyes and an excited smile.

He had only seen Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the offspring of his childhood friend and detested enemy.

Severus turned pale as the memories of all his interactions with Harold for the past five years rose en masse in his mind, each one made up of cruel words and unjust punishments, angry glares and insolent replies. As Voldemort's spy, he had had to show his utter dislike of the boy. It wasn't easy, but somehow he had managed it and managed it well, judging from Potter – Harold's angry reactions.

Opening his eyes, Severus stared at the closed door, his heart heavy as he wondered what would Harold say to him now. Would he shout at him in return, demand to know how could he have treated him so badly after hearing Harold recount so many stories of his nasty Potions professor? Did Harold remember the dream where they talked about his interactions with the students here? Did he know why he, Severus, acted the way he did?

Severus shifted a bit and his fingers touched parchment. Turning his head, he caught sight of Granger's essay sitting on the top of his graded pile. Granger, Potter's best friend along with – of course! She was Books and Weasley was Red! But how was he expected to treat those two the same now, as if he didn't know all the stories Harold had told him about them? And that was something else Harold could throw at him. Severus had seen just how protective of his friends Potter was, and he knew how protective Harold was. Would his blatant attacks on Harold's two best friends end everything between them and destroy their friendship?

Looking back at the door, Severus swallowed. He realised he would never know unless he talked to Harold. The fact that he could finally do so and in person while being awake sank in, making a small thread of hope, one that always seemed to be present when Harold was around, start to curl about his heart. Perhaps Harold only wanted to meet him to request that they continue their friendship like they had in their dreams?

But that posed another problem. Severus was sure Harold only thought of them as friends, but how in the world was he supposed to do this and still keep his cover as Voldemort's spy? He had a hard enough time disliking the boy when he was Potter, but now that he knew he was Harold…

Still, despite the many questions and concerns crowding his mind, Severus found himself fighting the smile from his heart that was attempting to spill out onto his face. Against all odds, he had found Harold… twenty seven years after they had first met in dreams when they were seven years old. His smile faltered at that. They were in actual fact twenty years apart. Would Harold - no. Severus shook his head, somehow knowing it wouldn't matter to his friend.

If Harold still considered himself his friend.

Severus was still for a long moment, just staring at the door, and then he took a deep breath, pushing down all his doubts and pushing himself off his desk. Staying here wasn't going to solve anything so he headed out the door. He had a meeting to go to.


	5. I Know What You'll Do

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence and the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake. _

_This flows better thanks to the Lovely Yen, who helped to smooth out sections I was stumped on. _

_I Know What You'll Do_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry closed Snape's office door behind him and took a moment to lean against it, closing his eyes. Nothing was more proof that Severus Snape was his friend Severus than the way the professor had reacted to his almost command-like request to use Legilimens again. Harry had spoken like Harold at that moment, and Snape had acted just like Severus. No questions, no scathing comments, just doing it. Trusting Harold to know what he was doing.

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded to himself. He pushed off the door and headed up to the Come and Go Room. It wouldn't do to set up a meeting with Snape and then not be there. Harry hated to think how many points Gryffindor would lose then. His footsteps slowed down as he wondered if Severus would do that. Professor Snape, the strict dungeon bat who openly favoured his own House and students over the others certainly would and given detention besides, but Severus?

Harry continued to ponder that as he made his way out of the dungeons. Severus himself had been the victim of prejudice and injustice for so many years, how could he have treated Harry like he had over the last almost five years? Even if he didn't know who Harry was? The difference was startling. No, it was_staggering._And yet…

Frowning, Harry thought back to the many incidents between them over the years, but viewing Snape as Severus. Each one seemed to take on a slightly different view; the subtle nuances in a glance, a tone, a raised eyebrow.

It wasn't until he was on the third floor that he realized Professor Snape actually respected Harry Potter. The man didn't like him at all, but he respected him. It was in the undertone of his voice. It was in the fleeting glances he gave him when no one else was paying attention. _'Not that anyone else would know from those looks even if they were paying attention. And I wasn't.' _

Harry continued climbing the many staircases, ignoring the few prefects he met along the way. He was deep in thought, trying to understand the dichotomy of Snape's behaviour. It wasn't until he reached the seventh floor that all the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into a shape that made sense to him. _'The only thing that makes sense is Snape had to victimize me. He can't like me, I'm Potter – the bane of Voldemort. So, he had to openly show that he hated me!' _

He stopped near the tapestry, his focus still inside of his head, but conscious of warm relief flooding through him. He should have known there was a good reason for Severus to act as he had; he only wished he had realized who he was much sooner. '_I should have seen it! I should have known Snape was Severus. I mean, honestly, how many Potions Masters are called Severus? How many Severus' bear the Dark Mark? I was at first blinded by the time lines and then I was convinced__he was dead when in actual fact, he was my Potions Professor for five years!' _

Another thought came to him, one that made a small smile curl his lips._ 'All those times when I complained to him about how strict my Potions professor was and Severus said it made him like the man… imagine that!' _ The word 'like' brought another memory to mind, one that widened his eyes and slackened his jaw. _'I am the one Severus is attracted to... and I am supposed to be deciding if I am attracted to him as well.' _

Blushing a bit, Harry started pacing back and forth,waiting for Severus to come. _'__No. __Snape... I have to keep thinking of him as Snape while we are awake.'_

In the next moment, he heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone in the castle knew who those footsteps belonged to. Resisting the urge to look over his shoulder, Harry continued pacing back and forth, but this time he kept in mind the room he wanted. He had learned as much as he could about the Come and Go Room as the school year passed, and at this moment he focused on requesting a room both of them would be comfortable in and would be private, not allowing anyone else but them in or to know what was said there.

The door appeared, and when he opened it, Harry was surprised it was once again Severus' room, the one he still dreamed of. Turning around, he gestured for the Potions Master to go in first and then followed, closing the door behind them. He noted Severus' dark eyes were searching the room, taking in all the details that were present, before flicking to him.

"What is this place, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "I am not Potter here, nor am I Harry. In this room I am Harold and you are Severus."

As he nervously waited to see if Severus would agree, he stared at the wooden chair. He had been in this same room at the beginning of the school year yelling and screaming his aggravation at an absent Severus and then he had bawled over the idea that he was lost, dead.

_'__But he isn't dead. He is alive! Severus is alive and standing rig__ht here...'_

Without another thought, Harry took two quick steps, wrapped his arms about the taller man, and rested his head on a chest that was rising and falling rapidly - giving further proof that Severus was among the living.

"You are alive." The words came out with more relief and amazement than Harold had intended them to. That they came out at all was more than he had planned.

He glanced up, catching Severus' puzzled look. "I was sure you were dead when you didn't appear in the graveyard last year. Yet, here you are, alive and holding it together better than I feel like I am."

The tight and impromptu hug was all the reassurance Severus needed. Their friendship was going to win over yelling. The yelling might still happen, but that was fine. The air needed to be cleared eventually, just not right now.

Severus stared down at Harold, seeing everything he was amazed he hadn't seen all these years or rather, had viewed in a different light: those green eyes, the round glasses, the thin face, the messy hair. Here in this room and in his arms, it was so obvious to him now.

Giving into his urge from earlier, he pulled Harold tighter into his arms and leaned down to rest his chin against that messy head. Harold was here, truly here, in his arms. Solid and real and they were both awake. Dreams, ones that had never completely faded, surfaced again, sparked by the feeling of the warm body flushed against his. The knowledge that it was _Harold _changed those sparks into a smoldering fire.

Running a hand up Harold's back, Severus let it tangle into the messy hair he should have recognized, but not even the mess on James Potter's head had struck him as similar to Harold. He had known Harold for so long that even though he now knew that Harry and Harold were the same person, he couldn't imagine Harold looking like James. There were too many differences. _'Which might explain away part of the reason that I never thought of Harry Potter as Harold. I, just like everyone else, could only see James or Lily in him, not him as a whole.' _

Pulling Harold's head off his chest, Severus looked down into the rich green eyes that for once didn't remind him of Lily – no they were Harold's long before they were Lily's. In them he could see amazement and happiness shining out. Harold tilted his head then and that famous scar showed itself.

Searching his memory, Severus realized Harold's messy hair had always covered it up. His dark gaze traced over the cheekbones, the jawline, and even the clunky glasses that once stood out as James Potter reincarnated. Now, he could see nothing but Harold in them. The laughter that bunched up his cheeks, the stubbornness of the jaw that was Harold in a temper, the glasses that had not changed much since the first dream. His gaze finally rested on those softly smiling lips. The desire to lean down and place a kiss, one just to reassure himself it really was Harold there, rose in him at once. _'No, I can't. He is still underage. Harold is a fifth year. Nothing... not one thing … can happen between us until he is of age. Harold hasn't even said if he was interested in me when he saw my dream that one time.__'_

Pushing Harold's head into his chest once again, he tightened his arms before letting his friend go. With a sigh, he crossed the room and dropped into the old wooden chair and looked at the teen. "Harold, you still haven't answered my question."

The cheeky smile flashed his way was one he knew very well.

"Dobby, he is a house elf, showed it to me. It is called the Come and Go Room. It only appears if you pace that section of the corridor three times while thinking hard about what you need."

Severus looked about the room wondering what Harold had been thinking of to bring up his old room. Harold answered his question before he could ask.

"I wanted some place we both could be comfortable in and where no one could disturb us. Somewhere completely private. This is what it came up with."

Severus watched as Harold took his usual spot on the bed. Memories of dreams from so long ago flashed through his mind. "You are still visiting me in your dreams, aren't you?"

Harold nodded. "I spoke to you here two nights ago."

Severus looked about the room again before returning his attention back to his friend. The dark student robes stood out like a sore thumb, he was too used to seeing Harold in the blue striped pyjamas. "What did we talk about?"

He almost rolled his eyes at the hurt that flashed through those green eyes. "It was years for me, Harold."

Severus watched as Harold leaned against the wall, those green eyes studying him carefully before their owner spoke.

"We were talking about Occlumency, you were still trying to find anything about it you could. So far all you had come up with was the names. I guess you did find more. Do I keep visiting you?"

"I did, and yes, you do." Severus sat forward quickly, his expression serious. "You can't tell my dream version who I will become. You cannot give an inkling or a clue of what is to come."

A sigh slipped out as Harold answered, "Okay. You know that is going to be hard, right?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, knowing that Harold would understand it. He smirked when the teen laughed.

"You're right, when do we do something the easy way?" Harry replied, still grinning.

"But this part is going to be harder," Severus told him. "You know we cannot act differently. I still have to hate Potter and you still have to distrust and despise – or maybe hate - Snape." When Harold nodded, Severus settled back into the chair. "I still cannot believe I didn't recognize you. I know it would have made the past few years harder on both of us – playing as if we had no clue who the other was, as if we didn't like each other – but I still should have known it was you."

Harold snorted and rolled his eyes. "You didn't expect it to be me. We've talked about people seeing what they want to see, well, neither of us wanted to see the other as someone we didn't like. There was no way _My Potions Professor _could be my friend Severus even when I whittled down the number of years separating us due to you joining the Dark One. Even at the end of last year, when Snape confronted Fudge with the Dark Mark and Dumbledore called him Severus, I just discounted it. I mean, he was cruel for no reason, and he was always out to get me." He quickly put up a hand when Severus opened his mouth to speak. "No - I think I understand why now – you are a spy and you can't have your cover blown so you had to go after me. I can forgive that. Especially as I know it wasn't Harold you were mad at. That would have been harder to deal with."

Severus swallowed and looked down at his hands before moving his gaze to the mark hidden on his arm. "I am the reason your parents were killed. The night I told you the prophecy, you realized that then didn't you? That is why you went so pale and refused to tell me anything else." His voice was so quiet he wasn't sure if Harold heard him. "I can't understand why you don't hate me. You haven't even yelled at me."

The unexpected sound of laughter made Severus' head snap up and cut off the rest of what he was going to say. His eyes went wide at the sight of Harold laughing.

Catching his breath after a few moments, Harold explained. "That was the first time I came here. I asked Dobby for a place I could hide in that would allow me complete privacy. This is what I found when I thought long and hard for a room that was safe. I yelled at the you I imagined sitting in that chair. Every word I wanted to say to you that evening, demanding why it was you who had to hear the prophecy and fussing at you for taking the Dark Mark, poured out and in the end I realized the one thing I was maddest about was that I would never see you because I was positive you were dead."

Severus stared at him as he digested the words. Well, that would explain the hug Harold had given him earlier.

"But why are you happy I am alive? I've treated you like the scum on the underside of the slide at the playground, I am the reason that you are with your Aunt and Uncle, I am the reason that the Dark One is hunting you down...all very good reasons to end your friendship with me."

His heart squeezed when Harold shook his head and smiled.

"Because I know what is it like to believe you are dead. I know what it is like to wish with all my strength that I could see you in real life just for a minute. But most of all, because_ I know you._ I can understand why you did what you did. You are my best friend! I can see it in your eyes, in your face, the slump of your shoulders. I can hear it in your tone, in your growls, and scolds. Thinking back, I am amazed that I was never suspicious. I was blind as a bat. Maybe I just discounted Professor Snape as you since when we first met as a student and professor I already knew you and we thought that centuries were between us. So, since I had already dismissed the idea, it never popped back. Not until I saw those memories earlier."

Severus searched Harold's face, looking for the truth and saw it reflected in his eyes. "Why did you use a shield charm? We have not discussed using spells to end Legilimency."

"We did in our dreams. It was a long time ago for you, but for me, not that long ago. I used it because you were bringing up dementors. I don't want to remember anything with those creatures, so I did what I could to stop you, but I didn't want to hurt you either. I am surprised it sent me past your shields."

Severus nodded slowly. That made sense to him and the fact that Potter was Harold explained how he got past his shields. His mind wasn't afraid to let Harold in. _'No, it welcomes him actually.'_ The shield spell hadn't been an attack so his barriers hadn't been on the defensive either. So the combination of _who_ and _what_was what allowed Harold through. Severus leaned back into the chair as he explained his thoughts to Harold. It felt so right to be doing so once again. Almost like no time had passed.

Harold suddenly leaned forward. "So, for my Occlumency … is there anything I can be focused on? Anything I can read?"

A smirk curled Severus' lips. "Do what I have been telling you to do. Practice on clearing your mind. Breathe out your frustrations and anger and just let the other emotions drift. I did find a book, but there is no way I can lend it to you. It would be too noticeable, and even the Headmaster doesn't know I have it."

Harold sagged back onto the bed. "So, nothing easy to study. Okay. I'll keep practising. I have been, has it helped at all?"

The smirk turned into a true smile. "It has. You need to keep at it though. It is harder for a teenager to learn this than an adult."

"I know, hormones and such. I'm trying."

Severus nodded, his eyes glinting. "It is noticeable to those of us who are paying attention."

Rubbing his eyes under his glasses, Harold gave a wry grin. "So, how has the last fourteen years been, Severus?"

Severus shook his head at the standard change the topic question. "That would take too long to tell tonight. There is such a thing as a curfew at this school. I know you have long since forgotten that it existed, but it is real."

Harold laughed. To hear such a Snape-like thing said with Severus' tone was funny, even more so since it didn't sound wrong.

"Honestly, Harold, you never laughed at my scolds before." Another smile tugged at Severus' lips.

"Your scolds were never said with quite that tone before either. So, fourteen years is a little much for now. How about the last one then? You are spying on the Dark One,aren't you? That is what the Headmaster asked you to do last year, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Severus' smile turned into a slightly teasing one although it didn't reach his eyes. "I am doing a decent job at it … my entire year so far, excluding the Worse-Than-Idiotic-Defence Professor, dealing with two of the Idiotic Gryffindors, the usual dunderheads who won't learn, and of course The Trio of Pain, has been fairly easy. Just a temperamental Dark Lord and a touchy Headmaster, nothing new there."

Puffing up in pretend affront, Harold glared at the dark robed man. It was strange to see Severus in something besides the nightshirt and dressing gown. "Trio of Pain!? Books, Red and I are the Trio of Pain? Honestly, I believe this is one name we have to rethink."

"I think it is fitting." Even as the words left his mouth, Severus sighed. "Our time is up, Harold. You need to leave now if you are going to make it back to the tower before curfew."

Echoing Severus' sigh, Harold pushed himself off the bed and trudged to the door, mirth evident his body posture. "But I don't know what curfew is, Severus. Why should I worry about it?"

Severus laughed at that, he had missed Harold sorely the last several years. "Because I do, and I am_ your Potions Professor_, the one that gets you in trouble for no reason at all. This would be a perfect reason."

Harold turned about and caught sight of Severus still in the wooden chair, watching him with his laughter still brightening his eyes. It was a sight worth a second look; how many saw Professor Snape smile, let alone laugh?

Leaning against the door, Harold sobered up. "You realize you did have a profound effect on the Wizarding world, don't you? When you told the Dark One the prophecy. It was a good one, you brought it a temporary peace. See, not a bad thing."

Again, Harold noted Severus searching his face as those words slowly sank in.

"The bad thing was that I sentenced your parents to death with that prophecy, and you to being hurt."

Harold quirked up one side of his lips. "But because of that I was able to meet you, so I guess it balances out. I got to know you, to be your friend, to care for you. I don't remember my parents, as much as I would love to. So given my options, I chose you, Severus."

He opened the door and headed out.

Severus sat for a moment longer, staring at where Harold had stood and wondering if he had heard right. Hoisting himself to his feet, he followed his friend.

It hit him the moment he stepped into the hall. _Harry Potter_ was_ Harold_. Harold _wasn't_ a dunderhead, so _Potter _wasn't one. Lengthening his stride he tracked the teenager down.

"Potter!"

Harry spun about, and stared up at Professor Snape. "Sir?"

Severus let his gaze rest on Potter for a moment without speaking. There was no need to change their patterns. Finally, when he could tell Potter was starting to get upset, he spoke. "Since you are taking _Remedial Potions,_ your potions grades should start improving. Your essays should be everything I've _dreamed_ of."

With that he spun on his heel and headed back towards his dungeon. He knew Harold would understand his message.

Harry blinkedas Professor Snape strode down the hall, staring at the robe billowing behind him. When the message in that parting statement sank in, his eyes widened. Snape knew what he was capable of. He also knew Harry had, just by sheer association, partially studied for a Potions Mastery and most definitely had studied for his NEWTs. _'Can't forget he made me take my OWLs already. He wants Harold's work, not Potter's work, but my grades can't be noticeable different. Someone will think I am cheating. Hold on, that is why he mentioned the Remedial Potions. Besides,__that man is as Slytherin as they come, he will figure it out.'_

The last echo of Snape's footsteps faded. It was at that moment that Harry remembered he had a potions essay due tomorrow. Rushing back to Gryffindor Tower, he knew he had to rewrite everything he had done.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus closed his quarter's door, his eyes searching the darkness clinging about him. For one moment, he heard the sound of Harold calling a greeting to him. Shaking his head, he gestured with his wand and the lights came up, showing him the sofa was empty as were the chairs near the fireplace.

_'Harold is Potter.' _Those three words had been echoing through his brain the entire walk back here as the reality settled in.

Striding across the room, he threw himself into his seat and stared at the other one. Albus might think the wing-backed chair was his seat, none of the other staff members used it when they visited, but in all honesty it was there because of Harold. The first night Harold had appeared in this room, he had looked about and commented that there was a problem. _'And when I asked what was wrong, he had said there were no chairs, only a sofa. That my room always had at least one chair. He then looked at me, grinned and asked for two so he could have one as well.'_

As he pushed that memory away, he realized Potter didn't even have that memory yet. _'But he is catching up. Soon... it should be soon.'_ He spent the next few moments trying to remember what Harold had told him last time he had visited. The last visit was the summer before Potter had first started Hogwarts. That was the summer Severus had strengthened his Occlumency shields and hadn't quite dared to let them drop. Not since Quirrell was shown to have the Dark Lord inside of his skull.

Leaning back into his seat, he closed his eyes, a soft smile playing about his lips. For some reason that he still could not fathom, Harold had once again accepted him.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold walked in the small room and stared at Severus. The man looked younger and was once again in his nightshirt and dressing gown which assured Harold that this was a dream. _'I can't say anything. I can't give a thing a way.'_ Shifting his attention to the books scattered about, he spotted a very thin one sitting on the table. The cover was worn and tattered and the pages seemed to be in a worse condition. He was sure even Madam Pince would have tossed that one into a rubbish bin.

"What is that book?" Harold crossed the room surprising Severus from whatever he was studying. "A rare potions book you found in one of those shops you still tell me I can't go to?"

"Good evening, Harold." Severus touched the book in question before pulling out a spare roll of parchment and writing tools. "This book is on Mind Magic."

Harold stopped next to the table, his fingers hovering above the book, his eye meeting the black ones. Snape had told him he had found a book and this was it. His heart leaped._ He could see it here and study it here! _"So, I guess I have more homework."

Severus smirked lightly. "Yes, you do. Now start reading and writing out any questions you have."

Harold couldn't wait to tell Severus from his current time about this, then he realized that he already knew. Pulling his chair over closer to the book, he settled down to get started. The moment he gingerly flipped the cover open, he groaned. "Severus, what language is this in?"

Severus looked up from the stack of parchments he was taking notes from. Amusement was plain to see in his eyes. "Latin."

Harold groaned again as he scanned the pages. "You know I never quite got the hang of Latin. I can pronounce it, but to read it like this... and this doesn't even really _look _like Latin. At least not what we studied."

Severus sighed. "That is right, you are still far behind."

Harold glowered. "I can't help it if my time is not as fast as yours."

"I know, Harold. I know." Severus gestured towards the book. "It is in Ancient Latin. Copy it down and maybe you can remember it more when you wake up."

With a sigh, Harold got ready to start copying the words. Maybe he could find a book to help his translate it in the library. "You know I won't remember this word for word."

Resting a hand on Harold's arm, Severus nodded. "But it is better than nothing. When you get the first chapter done, I will try to explain what I've figured out from it."

The scratching of quills gave away to a conversation that basically mirrored what Snape had been telling him to do.

Leaning back in his seat, Severus looked pleased. "That was pretty good. Now, how has school been?"

Harold started talking about the past couple of days while trying to do his best not to give away a thing. When he had succeeded in getting through the latest Occlumency lesson, telling Severus that his Potions Master actually said he was doing okay, he asked. "How have things been for you?"

"I am about to start my new job. Next time you pop in, we will both be at Hogwarts. The Dark One wants me as a spy there, and the Headmaster hired me as a Potions Master. Little does the Dark One know I am now on the side of the Light, and am spying on him." Severus smiled slightly at Harold, positive that his friend would be happy with this change.

Harold did his best to act surprised. "Why are you a spy now? What happened?"

"The prophecy was about Lils," Severus' hands clenched into fists, "and I asked the Headmaster to protect her. So, in return for this, I am spying for him. I trust he will keep her safe as can be."

A ripple of shock ran through Harry. Lils was _Lily Potter_ – talk about things he should have known. He was very glad he could express shock right now, he just had to word it right. "_Lils?_ Are you sure, Severus? Why would the Dark One want her? The Prophecy said 'he'."

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Because he is after her son."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

The moment he woke up, Harry jotted down everything he could remember from the book while mumbling under his breath. "Blasted Ancient Latin." Finishing up, he rolled the parchment up and tucked it away into the bottom of his trunk.

Later on as he, Ron and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table enjoying breakfast, Harry looked around and felt a small smile tug at his lips. There were random groups of people at each of the tables, the different houses mixed as the study groups met up to confirm a change in schedule, ask a final question or two, or just to talk to someone they had befriended in those meetings. Even the Slytherins were scattered throughout the Great Hall, and at least one member from the other houses were at their table.

Shifting his gaze to the High Table, Harry looked to see how Snape was taking this. Just as every morning since the study groups had truly settled in, Snape glared about the room as if looking for one student to step out of line. Studying his face, Harry decided instead of hoping for a reason to take points, Snape was maintaining the peace. No one would dare to act out while he looked that upset. Well, except him, and he wasn't going to.

His gaze travelled to the Pink Toad. _'Too bad I couldn't suggest that nickname to Severus. It would have given too much away, though we could use it when I catch up... or when we get a moment alone.'_ Umbridge was glowering, looking as if she upset about something. Harry took a couple of minutes to try to figure out what it was, but gave up once again. He hadn't learned what it was the last couple of months, he doubted he would be able to do so today. Besides, he had too much on his plate as it was.

Potions was first thing that morning, and Harry walked into the classroom with a touch of trepidation. He knew he had to act the same as always, but somehow he had to produce a potion Severus would approve of.

Hermione and Ron sat next to him as he settled at their normal table. Pulling out his homework, he set it on the edge of the table next to theirs. For the first time in a very long time, he was actually worried about the grade on his essay. It was at that moment he realized the Remedial Potions excuse for better grades would not work with those two. They knew what he was actually learning with Snape in the evening.

Standing outside his classroom, Severus took a deep breath before throwing the door open. He let it thud shut behind him while he glanced about the room, a spark of happiness going through him when he saw Potter. Letting it settle deep inside of him, he strode to the front of the class. It was time to get this class started.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold looked about the room he found himself in. The room was about the size of his relatives' living room, but it felt far more comfortable here than there. _'Might have to do with the fact I know Severus is here somewhere.' _

A smile curled his lips when he spotted Severus coming out of a side door, dressing gown still being shrugged over his nightshirt. _'I wonder if Severus still wears a nightshirt to bed even now?'_ He looked down at the blue striped pyjamas he was wearing. They were not what he wore to bed, not since the first time they met. He pictured asking his professor what he wore to bed, and figured it was not quite something to bring up where others could hear. They might make the wrong assumptions. _'Or maybe the right ones...'_ Harry tore his eyes away from the thin form that was now being covered by the dressing gown and looked about the room once again.

"So, this is how the professors live. Can I see the rest of the rooms?" Harry couldn't refrain from looking at the bedroom door.

Severus shook his head. "No you can't, and all the professors' rooms are different. We can put on our own touches on them."

"Oh!" Harold looked about and gasped in mock outrage. "Since you have a problem here, it is a good thing you are able to repair it."

He watched as Severus looked around, a puzzled expression on his face. "There are no chairs! Your first bedroom had the desk chair, of course the common room had chairs, and then your flat had two chairs."

Harold beamed at Severus. "At least you can fix this. One chair near the fireplace, and everything will be perfect." He stopped to envision what it would look like before turning back to Severus, giving him a hopeful look. "Two, maybe? One for me?"

Shaking his head slightly, Severus crossed over to the sofa and pointed at it. "You can sit there." Once Harold settled he continued. "Tell me about your day and let's review over the topics you are supposed to be studying. Then you can continue working with the Mind Magic book."

The look that crossed over Harold's face gave him pause. "What is it? Are you having problems remembering the words when you wake up?"

"No, not really. It's that I don't have a book to help translate it. I can't find one for Ancient Latin in the Library, it was not on my book list so I didn't spend money on one, and if I order one it will raise lots of questions."

Severus compressed his lips together as he contemplated the problem. "Then you will have to borrow mine while you are here, but that means this is going to take longer. Get what you can copied and then attempt to translate. But first, our days."

Nodding, Harold raised an eyebrow. "So, how are you enjoying being a professor?"

Severus let out a slow, almost cruel smile. "I have decided, since I am a double spy here, I need to be cruel, almost uncaring, and favour only the Slytherins. Therefore, I am going to act just like how you have described your Potions Professor. It should be fun."


	6. Dreamwalking

_An: Much thanks is given to Yen, who put up with my wish to keep a loophole/gap and made sure that it was filled in so all of you could enjoy and not be distracted by falling into it. She also made all the other parts good as well. ^-^_

_Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – __ ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence and the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake. _

_Dreamwalking _

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus smiled as Harold dropped into the wingback chair he had bought just for him.

"Comfortable enough for your liking?" he asked and enjoyed the grin flashed his way.

"Yes, it is. This dark chocolate colour goes with the green sofa as well." Harold leaned back into the seat before he continued talking. "How many students did you terrorize today?"

"Not as many as your Professor succeeds in, I am sure. I am still perfecting the billow of my cloak. I am trying to make it as how you described your Potions Master's during our first year. I've also decided since yours obviously chooses one or two students to pick on the most – you being one of them – I would as well, but I will alternate between the three houses. So this year, I am picking on a Gryffindor, I thought it would make the Dark One happy. Next year, I am going to choose a Hufflepuff, and the year after that, a Ravenclaw. Then I would rotate back through, making it so each year would have one student who would be subjected to the full version of my ire."

He stopped as Harold's eyes rounded. "You do not approve of my idea?"

The green eyes closed for a moment and then Harold started laughing hard, causing Severus' eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. When Harold finally caught his breath, his answer came tumbling out. "It is just like you to methodically decide on who you are going to have issues with. What if the person you choose is really good at Potions or has other problems?"

Severus leaned back in his chair as he contemplated the question. "I would have to shift my ire to someone who was doing poorly in Potions if the chosen one was good at it and could not withstand my criticism. Other problems? They just gained one more, unless it is obvious that my attention can lead to dire consequences. You have survived and succeeded even with your Potions Master's attention, and we both know you have other issues."

Harold huffed out a sigh. "But who knows how much longer I can take it? It is my OWLs year, you know. I could have a mental breakdown – hormones, stress... too much studying." He regretted saying the last three words as soon as they left his mouth.

Severus' eyes gleamed. "Speaking of studying, let's go over your homework. Then you can get started on the book again."

Harold made a face and dug his work out of his school bag. "Just when can I visit and _not _have to study?"

"When you have your masters."

Ô.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry slumped at the table, trailing his fork through the pile of eggs on his plate. There just wasn't enough time for him to memorize_ and _translate the Mind Magic book. He had five out of seven chapters copied down, but he only had the first two translated. Admittedly, they were useful, explaining in detail why clearing one's mind was important.

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" Ron shovelled another forkful of sausage into his mouth.

"Yeah, just thinking…" Harry was cut off by a familiar deep voice behind him.

"Thinking, Mr. Potter? Who would have known that you were capable of it?" Snape watched Potter, hoping the teen would act as normal. So far, neither one had fallen out of their old patterns.

He turned his smile into a sneer when all Potter did was turn around in his seat and glared up at him. Pulling an old worn book from his robe pocket, he dropped it onto the table next to Potter where the other two thirds of the Trio of Pain could not tell what it was. "Do clean up better after our evening lessons, Potter. My office is not your personal repository."

With that he turned and stalked towards the High Table.

Harry looked at the book that was resting on the table and his eyes went wide.

"What did you forget, Harry?" Hermione leaned over the table obviously trying to catch a glimpse of the book title.

"It isn't mine." Harry quickly slid Severus' Ancient Latin to Modern Latin and English dictionary into his bag. He would start using it this afternoon when Ron and Hermione were off to their study groups. "I think I will wait until after class to give it back to him and tell him that though."

Ron nodded. "Good idea, he didn't sound like he was in the mood to talk to anyone."

Hermione picked up her drink and grinned. "If he refuses to have it back, I guess you could keep it. No telling when you will need to translate Latin."

Holding in a smile, Harry gave her a suffering look. "Of course you would think that, Hermione."

Ô.Ô&Ő.Ő

Snape watched as his fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class bolted out the door as usual, with one exception. Potter stayed behind. He examined the vials of potion samples that were lining his desk as the teenager came nearer.

"Sir, the book you gave me this morning …"

Snape narrowed his eyes into the most intimidating glare he could, stopping the flow of words out of Potter's mouth. "If it is not yours, keep it. You will not be pawning it back on me until its proper owner is found."

A huff and rolled eyes accompanied Potter's reply. "Fine, if I can't find a use for it, Hermione will be able to."

Snape watched him stalk out of the room. He knew Potter could use the book, so he wasn't worried that it would end up with Granger.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus opened his eyes, knowing at once he was no longer alone. It had been years since he had felt like this in a dream, but he still remembered it clearly. A big part of him was elated, but the other part wondered how this could have happened. He had always kept his shields up ever since Potter's first year, even in his sleep. _'I can't keep him out... not that I want to. No, I've been waiting for this dream since we found out who the other was weeks ago.'_

Propping himself up slightly, he focused on the teen sitting at the foot of his bed, dressed in the familiar blue striped pyjamas. Closing his eyes, Severus bit back a groan as he silently dropped back onto his pillow. Harold should not be on his bed or in his bedroom as a teen. Severus knew why though. He had figured out early on that they would meet in the last room he thought of before he went to sleep, and tonight it had been his bedroom. Sometime during Potter's first year at Hogwarts Severus had lost the habit of focusing on the sitting room before he went to sleep.

A small section of his mind told him that he wanted Harold right where he was, sitting on his bed, looking about his bedroom with the same expression on his face as he had when Severus first saw him. Pulling the image of Harold to the forefront of his mind, he took a moment to examine the teen, trying to determine if this was the Potter that he had seen in the halls right before curfew. The smudge of green from the Weasley Twins' prank at dinner was still on his forehead, slightly hidden by the black hair that was attempting to cover the scar on his head.

"I've missed our dream meetings, Harold." The words came out gravelly with sleep, but Severus was sure Harold would understand them. What he wasn't sure about was whether or not Harold realised their timelines - both awake and asleep - had merged at long, long last.

No answer came, so he took a peek. Green eyes were still darting all around, looking at every detail they could find. Eventually, they landed on him, and Severus could feel them picking out the scars on his chest and arms as he wasn't wearing a nightshirt. He resisted the urge to pull the covers higher and the even greater urge to push them lower to see if Harold would react like his personal dream version. _'He is still a teen; I can't go there yet.'_

"Well, that answers that question," Harold said half to himself.

Pushing himself to sit up, Severus made sure his lower half was still covered. "What question?"

Harold grinned at him. "I was wondering if you still wear a nightshirt to bed as that is what you have always appeared in. It didn't seem the right thing to ask your most hated professor though. The rumours would have run riot throughout the castle."

Relieved, Severus found himself grinning back - Harold knew. He then tried to imagine the scene that Harold described and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "You are very right. The Headmaster would have called us in for questioning – he would have to make sure we weren't about to kill the other over the rumours. Your Head of House would also be there."

Harold laughed and shook his head at the image forming in his mind before answering. "I almost think the Headmaster would be pleased we were showing that much trust in each other. I mean, we even know what the other sleeps in!"

Severus tried not to imagine the older version of Harold that had filled his dream the previous night and left him a wet and sticky mess this morning. Harold had not been wearing blue striped pyjamas or anything for that matter, and Severus doubted that Albus would be happy with them sharing _that_ much trust. Letting that thought go, he focused on Harold. "No, I don't wear nightshirts anymore. What about you, do you honestly wear those pyjamas?"

Harold narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the dark grey sleep trousers he had worn to bed. The blue striped pyjamas faded into them. Glancing down, he smiled. "It worked. I didn't think it would. You can change your clothes the same way we bring up our books and papers. Just imagine them there and _ta-da_ they are." He looked back at Severus. "This is what I usually wear to bed. Which would you prefer I show up in?"

At the guileless question, black eyes widened before roaming over Harold's body in turn, taking in the scars on his arms, the thinness of his chest and the even thinner trail of hair disappearing into the sleep trousers. Severus' mind automatically added a few years to the form before him, filling out the skinny structure and adding a bit more muscle mass, fine tuning his previous image of Harold before regretfully storing that image away. He knew his rapt attention had given away his preference, but he didn't want to see Harold's reaction to that. Not now. "I think it would be more _appropriate _if we both appeared as we normally do to each other here."

It took but a thought and he was covered in his nightshirt and dressing gown. Sighing lightly, grateful for the barrier, Severus looked back at Harold, who was once again dressed in blue stripes. He was surprised to see the slight disappointment in those green eyes as they rested on his dressing gown. It faded when Harold focused on his face.

"You are right, I have made it. You've been a stickler about not letting me in this room since you started teaching here. I've been in all your other bedrooms, but not this one." Harold grinned happily as he peered about once again. "It only took about four to five weeks my time, and years your time, but we did it! I don't know why we started having such large gaps between my visits, maybe it was because I really wanted to be able to talk to you, not just the past yous. Don't get me wrong, I truly enjoyed meeting you, learning about what it was like to be teaching here and all, but it was a pain trying not to reveal anything."

Severus settled against the headboard. The teacher part of his mind was telling him to hustle Potter off of his bed and out of his room, but another part, the one that was winning, was saying it was fine – it was_ Harold._ "I am glad you succeeded in not doing so. I would have hated to mess up our timeline together."

"I know better than to mess with the timeline, who knows what that would have done to my school years." Harold's head tilted to the side while his eyes narrowed. "You never commented on how long it was since I visited last. In our dreams. But to make it in five weeks, I had to be making some pretty big jumps."

Severus closed his eyes as he thought back. He opened them back up when he had his answer. "The largest gap was about five months, most were every three months. Then you did not show up the entire time Potter was at Hogwarts, so the last gap was almost five years."

"How …" Harold's eyes widened. "I had multiple dreams a night! That is the only thing I can think of. I thought I was doing so, but I wasn't sure." His fingers traced unseen patterns over the thick blanket as he continued. "I wonder why I did that? Could have it been because that no matter how much I wanted to catch up to you, I still wanted to be there for you, to listen to you, through everything...?"

"That explains why you would act as if I should have already known what was happening with you, and you were amazed at what else I had to tell you about my time." Severus leaned forward and captured the moving hand, knowing he really shouldn't touch the teen in his bed, but unable to help it. "Thank you for wanting to be there for me." He swallowed back how much it meant to him that Harold had been with him, but he made sure his friend could read it in his expression.

"Sorry I completely missed during my school years." Harold turned his hand over so that he was clasping Severus' larger hand in his.

Severus shook his head. "You would have had a harder time keeping who you are a secret."

"And not warning you about things to come. That would have been harder still." Harold stopped, his eyes widening before a look of regret crossed his face. "But I would have found out just what you thought of me, Books, and Red, about what happened when you went back to the Dark One's service, about what the professors honestly think is happening now..."

Severus laughed. "You do not want to know, honestly, you don't." Those last words were accompanied by a playful glare that faded to a haughty look. "Students should not know exactly what their professors think about them."

"Why shouldn't we?" Harold asked, tipping his chin up in challenge.

Severus was tempted to tell him just why not, but he didn't want to frighten off his friend. He squeezed Harold's hand and released it before leaning back, a teasing light in his eyes. "Because it could destroy your image of yourself."

Harold snorted and rolled his eyes. "All you professors want is for us to study, study, study..."

That wasn't the only thing Severus wanted, but he smirked and grabbed the opening those words had unintentionally given him and asked a question that he knew Harold was going to groan about. "How is the translation of Mind Magic coming along? Has Books taken the copy of Ancient Latin?"

"See, study, study..." With a loud sigh, Harold leaned back against the tall footboard and let his arms drape over the other side, unaware of the dark eyes dropping to his pyjama top, stretched across his chest. "Books thought about it – I don't know how she spotted the title, but I am keeping it. You signed the inside with your normal Severus, so I don't think it would be wise for her to see it. I've got about five chapters translated now. Two more to go."

All of a sudden he leaned forward, his eyes narrowing in an accusing glare. "You have to have a translated version here somewhere! Even if it is just in your mind. Why am I translating it again?"

"You will learn it better that way." Severus laughed at the rolled eyes.

"Learn better? I should have known. Talking about learning better, what is going on with my essay grades? You are getting an even better reputation of hating me. Books looked over the last one, the one you gave me an A for, and she was livid. Said it was an E at the very least."

"It was an O and was recorded as such in my grade book. I can't put that on your paper though, I cannot have your grades improve that much. It would get back to the wrong ears. You will know if your essays are not up to the correct level. But know I cannot help you with them. You are on your own, or left with Books and Red."

Sighing, Harold slumped back against the footboard again. He had figured that would happen. The Severus he had been seeing for the last couple of weeks had been refusing to help him as well. "Well, can you at least tell me the rest of the prophecy now?"

Severus stared at the teen long and hard before he reached a decision. Harold already knew the first part, he might as well know the end, too. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …" _

He watched Harold carefully, waiting for the impact of the end section to hit.

"So, it is either him or me, eh?" Harold drew his arms back and wriggled further down so he was flat on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. With one finger, he slowly traced the scar on his forehead. "I guess this is his mark, not that I see how it made me his equal. I wonder what the power he knows not is? Could it be the love thing the Headmaster keeps talking about?" Turning on his side and propping his head on one hand, he looked at Severus. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, Harold." Severus searched his face for any sign of anger or depression. "You are taking this better than I thought you would."

"That whole teenager hormonal thing? Angsty and overemotional? Did that with the first part, and I figured if the first part was that bad, the end had to be worse. It seems I was right." Harold looked away before shrugging and falling onto his back again. "Now we need to figure out how to make it me who lives, or die a quick death. I just don't want to be tortured."

"I am voting for the first one, but can provide the means for the second one if needed – for both of us."' Severus' voice was quiet, the last few words almost a whisper. He slid down onto the bed so he was also staring up at the ceiling, one hand moving out until it touched Harold's.

Harold nodded and swallowed. He didn't want to think of Severus dead again, but could understand not wanting to live if it was Voldemort that survived. His answer was just as quiet as Severus' last words. "Fair enough."

Ô.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus paced up and down in Albus' office, looking neither right nor left while he listened to the Headmaster discuss the issues that were happening about the school. They were having an unannounced staff meeting, unannounced to Umbridge – everyone else knew what Albus meant when he invited them up for tea.

He, Filius, Pomona and Minerva had given similar reports on their houses – their classes were going along almost as normal, but Umbridge' visits were making it difficult to teach more complex ideas. They also all brought out that the students were learning next to nothing important in the Defence Against Dark Arts class, but the study groups were supplementing their knowledge adequately.

Albus' soft sigh caught Severus' attention from the book titles he had started perusing. He turned back towards the Headmaster.

"Does anyone know where the idea for the study groups came from?" Blue eyes looked over each one of them, obviously searching for an answer.

"I don't know, Albus." Filius frowned slightly while he answered. "I was just approached by one of the Slytherin prefects about the use of my classroom for a charms tutorial for OWL level students."

Severus watched as the others nodded. He had been approached by one of his Hufflepuff NEWT students about holding Potions study group meetings in one of the dungeon classrooms. It was not three days after he had allowed it that a small group of his NEWT students approached him about supervising a potions brewing review every other week. He had considered refusing, but he could tell Umbridge was not happy with the study groups so he agreed.

Small cogs rolled over in his mind and he did his best to keep his face blank. These were the study groups he had told Harold to make. The Trio of Pain were behind this, but they had succeeded in not getting their names attached. _'Which might be the reason the study groups are still here.'_

"Severus, do you know?"

With the twinkling blue eyes on him, Severus frowned slightly. Maybe a hint? "I do not know as I was approached just as the other professors were. I do wonder if there is any connection with Potter's deplorable, though understandable, outburst in Umbridge's class at the beginning of the school year. Someone must have decided they needed help and arranged a way for everyone to benefit. I do think this show of house cooperation has helped improve how my house is thought of by the others, and that might just be the finally push that some of them needed to make a wise decision."

Albus smiled. "Well, since no one has learned anything new, we are finished today. Severus, can you stay behind?"

Severus nodded as the rest of the professors left. Turning towards the Headmaster, he waited.

"Young Harry, how is he doing in his extra lessons?"

_'He is not that young.'_ "Potter is doing better than I expected him to. He is obviously focused on closing his mind. I guess all that boy needed was sufficient fear and discomfort to convince him to try." Watching Albus closely, Severus could only see the same resignation the old wizard showed when he insulted Potter. "Even so, he is still having a few of the dreams that the Dark Lord is sending him. Is there any other way they could be reaching him?"

Albus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his desk as he ran a hand through his beard. "Only if Voldemort learned how to Dreamwalk, Severus, and that is a gift you are born with, not one you learn. Tom never used that skill before, not in any of our records."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Dreamwalk? I have never heard of this skill. How do you know if someone is gifted with it?"

"It is another form of mind magic, but even rarer than Legilimency and Occlumency. You can learn the latter two with hard work, as our Mr. Potter is showing, but as for Dreamwalking… I believe there is a book about it in the Restricted Section of the library. I have not studied it that in-depth."

"The library has a book on this very rare form of unteacheable mind magic, but does not have one on Legilimency and Occlumency?" Severus felt the irony here hard. A book that would not help Harold was here, but one that would was not.

"I fear it is one of the few copies left in the country, I know one is locked up in the Ministry." Albus' eyes twinkled even brighter. "Do be careful with it when you check it out, Severus. It shouldn't go into the lab with you at all."

Rolling his eyes, Severus shook his head. "If that is all, I will go check out the book to see if by chance there is anything in there that might help Mr. Potter as these attacks are taking the forms of dreams."

"Thank you, Severus."

Leaving the office, Severus headed straight for the library, his heart beating just a bit faster. This might be it. The answer to how Harold had managed to visit him in their dreams all these years. Severus shook his head, it made sense that they would only find out after their timelines, both awake and asleep, matched at last.

Ô.Ô&Ő.Ő

Writing a quick note which he tucked into the Dreamwalking book, Snape waited for Potter to arrive for their Occlumency lesson. He had hunted for the dratted book all afternoon and into the early evening, eventually finding it shoved between two feisty tomes who attempted to take his fingers when he pulled out the book with no title.

Looking at the cracked green leather, he shook his head slightly. The fact that there were no words anywhere on the cover would help Potter to be able to read it around the others, but it had made his hunt difficult. A knock sounded at his door and he looked up. "Enter."

Potter walked in, his face a mirror of trepidation and defiance. Burying the pride that tried to show at Harold's ability to act – all those games of pretence were being put to good use - he narrowed his eyes instead. "Tonight, I will be attacking you without warning. You should be able to keep me out."

Snape watched as green eyes widened at his unreasonable demand. As yet, Potter had only succeeded in keeping him out roughly eighty percent of the time. Standing, he picked up the ancient book, glad for the library's preservation charm, and held it out to Potter. "Put this in your bag. You are to study it and we shall discuss its implications next week."

He moved around his desk as Potter placed the book into his bag and cast as silent _Legilimens_. At first he slid into Potter's mind easily, but just as he was about to get mad, Potter pushed at him, forcing him back slowly and steadily.

"A poor attempt, but at least partially successful." Keeping his approval hidden, he smirked. "Again."

Ô.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry stared at the letter and then the untitled book it had been hidden in. Even though the letter was written in Snape's scratchy handwriting – another thing he was amazed he didn't recognize – he could hear it in Severus' tone in his head.

_Potter,_

_This book may answer a number of questions. You are to read it from cover to cover. Return it in its original shape._

Folding up the parchment to use as a bookmark, Harry flipped open the book to get started. After the introduction, he understood exactly which questions Snape was expecting him to find the answers for.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Sitting in his chair, Harold cast a quick look at the door he was positive led to the bedroom. Plopping his feet on the ottoman, he leaned back and tried not to think about what dream was keeping Severus from him.

The book Severus had insisted he read was thinner than the one on Mind Magic, all of about five skimpy chapters, but it was relatively informative. Looking about him, he grinned. According to the book, he was the one that was supposed to make their dream settings, since neither he nor Severus doubted he was the one travelling. _'As if Severus would ever let me make the scenery in his mind. Just one more exception to be put on the list, the first one being the ability to time-travel and Dreamwalk .'_

He heard a door open and turned about to watch Severus emerge from the same door, dressing gown moving about him almost like his robes.

Severus settled into his own chair."You finished the book?"

"Yes, earlier this evening. I'll return it to you after class in the morning. You read it, of course." Harold grinned back at Severus 'what do you think' look. "Nice to know the answers to a number of questions we've always had. Like why we were never drop-dead tired after staying up most of the night studying with each other."

Severus smirked. Harold had tried to use that as an excuse to get out of studying as long as they did. "Yes, this time is replacing other dreams, so our minds are still refreshed even afterwards. We can just remember this time better compared to our dreams." _Except for those involving Harold. I remember those too… _"We also know now how you enter people's dreams."

"I've only entered yours and the Dark One's. There is supposedly a mark on me that I can focus on so I can enter a specific person's dream. The Dark One's mark is obviously the scar, even though I didn't make it. I have no idea what yours is. If there is a physical mark for you, it could be easily hidden in the numerous childhood scars I collected. Since I don't know what it is, I can't focus on it when I want to come visit." Harold noticed Severus' thinking expression, so he waited.

"What do you think of when you come visit me?" Dark eyes were searching Harold's face.

"I think of you. At least after that first time. I wanted to see you the second time I appeared, and then I just kept wanting to talk to you, to play with you, to be with you after that." A smile filled with wonderment and happiness filled Harold's face as he continued. "And I did."

Severus nodded, warmth spreading through his chest at those words and the look. "What about that time you were in the Infirmary during first year? The time I came to you?"

"I don't know. You came to me so you must have followed the connection back to me, that much I can guess, but how you did it is a mystery to me." Harold waved his hand about, gesturing to the room. "Much like how you determine the scenery."

Severus quirked up one side of his mouth. "Try to change it, you should be able to."

Harold closed his eyes and focused on the Gryffindor common room, trying to change the surrounding scenery the same way he materialized his books and his clothes. When he opened them, he was in the same chair, next to the same fireplace, looking at Severus' raised eyebrow expression. "Didn't work."

"The room briefly fluttered a bit near the edges, but you are right, it didn't change. Any idea as to why?"

"All I can think of is that I know this is your mind so you should decide where we are. At least that is my opinion. So, that is most likely the reason why. Also, why you are able to summon up whatever you want."

"Basically you are breaking the rules as normal." A green book appeared in Severus' hand. "You travel time when that is not supposed to happen, you have connections that can be travelled both ways, and you don't use a physical focus." He held up the book. "Anything in here hold true?"

Harold shrugged. "You know as much as I do. We've speculated on this long enough, years and years. I figured with your permission I would practise some things in there, but I don't know whose mind I want to walk into. I don't want people to know about this."

"How about the Headmaster?"

Harold pressed his lips together. "Not unless you think he needs to know."

"Then I will recommend you not to practice right now, at least not with travelling into other people's dreams. We will refrain from explaining this to the Headmaster."

Harold grinned. "Hard to explain why you didn't notice that Harold was Harry? I would hate to explain how I didn't notice that Severus was Snape."

Dropping his grin, he rested his elbows on his knees. "I wonder if that is how the Dark One is getting past my Occlumency shields. There is a connection already there and he is following it past the shields I put up? Am I travelling through your shields?"

The dark eyes narrowed for a moment before Severus nodded. "I am always partially shielded, especially since the Dark One is back, yet you are able to get in. Your idea makes sense. You need to find that connection with him in your mind and then move the shield behind it."

"Is that even possible?" Harold hoped it was, but he had no idea how to do so.

"I've never heard of it being done, but this is you, Harold. Doing what isn't done is your speciality."

Harold chuckled and shook his head. "Can you show me your shields and how you move about in them? Maybe I can figure out how to shift mine or reconstruct mine by seeing an expert's."

Severus stood, gesturing for Harold to do so as well. He concentrated and Harold watched as the room dissolved into a platform surrounded by a dense grey fog. "What is the fog?"

Severus stepped closer to Harold, letting their shoulders touch. "It is the inner shield I made just in case the outer ones fail. We are at the centre of my mind here."

Nudging Harold's shoulder, he walked forward and into the fog. Harold followed with hesitation. Once inside of the fog, he could see nothing, not even Severus before him. Continuing straight, trusting his instincts, he eventually made it to the other side and then stepped into a zone of**…** nothingness.

Looking around, Harold realized he couldn't even see the fog he had just walked out of, nor the floor he was standing on. There was complete emptiness all about him. _'This is what a cleared mind must look like. I don't know if I will ever achieve this empty.'_ Another look about showed him Severus was still missing. Drawing on his instincts once again, he headed off across the vast emptiness.

"Over here, Harold."

The voice seem to come at a great distance, but he could see Severus standing just a few feet away from him next to a tall hedge that was only now becoming evident.

Harold stopped next to Severus. "What is next?"

"The outside. We just pass through this hedge and then you will see the final barrier." Severus grabbed Harold's hand and pulled him through the prickly bushes and into the swirling vortex of emotions, most of which was anger.

Harold clung to Severus' hand, trying not to get swept away by the forces moving around him. "This feels like I do at a bad time. How far has the Dark One ever gotten through?"

"He has entered the plane of nothingness, but has not attempted to even go part of the way across it. The hedge has holes and the emotions swirl here so he suspects nothing. You do not have to be this complicated in your mental protection. He might wonder who taught you, but will most likely lay the blame on the Headmaster's shoulders."

"Does the Headmaster wonder who taught you?" Harold leaned closer so he could be heard better.

Severus let a slow grin spread across his face. "He thinks he did. He knows nothing of the Mind Magic book or of our conversations about Occlumency. He declared me a natural Occlumens." Severus snorted lightly. "I am as natural at it as you are."

Harold's eyes widened. "You had as many issues as I have?"

Severus nodded. "I did. Now, you always enter through these bushes, or rather you have since I became a spy." He released Harold's hand. "Show me how and exactly where you get in."

"I don't…" The raised eyebrow and a well-known look ended the comment. "I'll try. Give me a moment."

Closing his eyes so he could focus, Harold thought of Severus as he normally did before he went to sleep. There was the slightest pull forward. Keeping his eyes closed, he followed the tug.

Severus waited to see what was going to happen, and when Harold started walking, he followed. As they walked through the worst of the mental storm, he decided Harold earned his Gryffindor title. They slipped through the hedge where he could have sworn there was no hole, and the plane of nothingness and fog were traversed with confidence although Severus could not see a path.

Harold opened his eyes to see the open space surrounded by fog, the same place they had started at. "Did you figure it out?"

Severus shook his head, still amazed. "The only thing that seemed consistent was the fact that you easily went through paths that were the most guarded."

Harold grinned at that. He waited until Severus' room gradually reappeared before going to flop back into his chair. "Well, all I know is that I cannot recreate any of this any time soon and I still have no idea how to move a shield."

"We will think of something," Severus assured him.


	7. Doing the Impossible, Again

_An: You have Yen to thank for the legibility of this and for the nod towards Snarry. Those two liked her._

_Also, I wish to say that this one is being released monthlyish dependent on RL events, and that it is mostly complete at 15 chapters, with the possibility of an epilogue._

__**Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and now we have a new one! Yep, upping the ante. Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming.** __

_Doing the Impossible, Again_

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I had another of those unwanted dreams last night." Harold dropped onto the sofa and stared at the fireplace.

"Did you succeed in blocking it or getting out of it once you knew what was happening?" Severus asked, watching him closely.

"I got out and followed the connection right back to myself. It is connected to the scar like I thought. I have my shields placed so they are back far enough not to include this," Harold said, gesturing to the lightning bolt on his forehead. "but he seemed to be able to slip under them, or through them, just like I can yours."

When scared green eyes turned to look at Severus, he could see the hope buried deep in them. "I don't know how to stop him, Harold. Occlumency was the only thing I could think of. There are no hints on how to handle this type of situation for a Dreamwalker in the book." He watched a crestfallen expression take over Harold's face. "I'll see what I can find out over the summer break."

Harold sighed and curled up on the sofa, his eyelids drooping. "One way those dreams are different, they are not refreshing to the mind. I am exhausted from it. I wish I could just sleep here and not worry about another nightmare."

Severus managed to stop himself from echoing Harold's words. "You always leave when you fall asleep, Harold. You've never stayed past that," he said, regret colouring his voice. He watched as the green eyes snapped open.

"I did, one time. Remember? I went to sleep next to you, trying not to while I waited for you to come out of your dream."

They stared at each other for a moment, the memory of the erotic dream Severus had enjoyed floating between them. Then Harold bit his lip and glanced away.

"I was still here when you did. Maybe that is what I need to do. Shall we test it?"

Severus continued staring, wishing he knew the teen's thoughts. He didn't want his private dreams witnessed again, but the hope in that face won the over his doubt. "Give it a shot. I'm going to bed, you are too mentally tired to study tonight anyway. Night, Harold."

Standing up, he summoned a green pillow and blanket and passed them over to his guest before going inside his bedroom. Hopefully, he wouldn't have any erotic dreams tonight.

The next morning, Severus realized Harold's test was a positive one. During the dream stage just before waking up, he walked into his front room to find Harold rolling over on the sofa. Bending over, he shook the teen. "Wake up, Harold."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he shook his head over the choice of words, but those green eyes opened.

"I'm still here." Harold smiled up at Severus. "And not one nightmare. They've been almost nightly, but there were none last night. Thanks for letting me stay."

A smaller hand caught Severus one and squeezed it. Severus smiled, returning the squeeze before straightening up. Squashing down a wish to run his fingers through the messy hair, he stepped back to allow Harold to get up instead. "You are welcome."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I can't believe the Pink Toad did that!" Harold paced about, following the edges of the small carpet between the two armchairs.

"Pink Toad?" Severus leaned against the back of the sofa. "You mean the Worse-Than-Idiotic-Defence Professor? I think we will keep your nickname, it's short and to the point and doesn't make me think of your second year's Vain Pot professor. The Pink Toad has pulled so much power to herself, I am surprised she hasn't had herself named Headmistress, so I am not in the least surprised she dismissed your old Divination Professor."

Harold stopped and stared at Severus. "Do you honestly think she can oust the Headmaster?"

"I don't know, Harold, but I wouldn't put it past her. She keeps making these decrees about everything. I am surprised the study groups survived her Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four."

Harold shook his head. He hadn't succeeded in staying on the Quidditch team even after Gryffindor was given permission to fly again. Sometimes he truly hated the Blond Prat, but the study groups might be one thing he could begrudgingly thank him for. The very morning the Prat had received permission for the Slytherin Quidditch team to play, he had also managed to get all the study groups approved. "I guess the Dark One agrees with his future followers learning something."

"I think you might be right. He certainly would not be happy with the Pink Toad's method of teaching."

"Do you think the new Divination Teacher will be better, or at least as good?" Harold continued his pacing. "I don't want to do poorly on my OWLs in the subject, no matter that I am not gifted in it at all. It wouldn't be fair to you. You put in a lot of work to get me to this point in this class."

"I still think you should have taken Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but this was your choice, so you have to do well at it."

Harold nodded. "I understand that, and that is your sideways manner of declaring I need to study. I'll get to it."

Dropping to the rug, he set his books out on the table. "I'll do the potions essay later, do you want to see the Defence one?"

Severus moved to his seat and held out his hand. "I might as well see what she has assigned now."

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

Severus did his best not to let his expression show he had felt the invasion. Not an invasion truly, Harold was invited into his mind at any time, but this was the first time he had done this while he was awake.

Casting a glance about his classroom, he made sure he had a moment to focus elsewhere. The second years were doing fine, so he thought loudly. _"Harold! What do you think you are doing?"_

"Umm-m, testing an idea?" Harold's sheepish voice was a quiet echo in his head.

"_You must know I am in class. Teaching. What idea is this?"_

"If I can travel into your mind while you are awake." There was a pause before Harold's voice continued, sounding almost happy. "I guess I can."

"_Are you not in a class? I am positive you should be. That means you should not be sleeping." _Severus could feel the frown in his voice trying to make its appearance on his face. He knew Harry could hear it from the moment of silence before the teen answered.

"I'm in History, and I am not quite asleep, I am daydreaming. I figured I should put Binns' class to some use instead of just the normal napping. I know you napped through his class also."

"_The book didn't mention anything about daydreaming travelling." _Severus did his best to keep his surprise hidden, but doubted he succeeded. Miss Mathis was giving him a strange look from her place in the second row.

"It didn't mention time-travel either, so I was curious and gave it a try. We both know I'm not missing anything important."

Heaving a mental sigh, Severus answered. _"Make sure you read your book for the class. I have to return to teaching."_

"I will," was the last thing Severus heard before he focused back on his classroom.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Evening, Severus." Harold curled up on the sofa that was currently doubling as his bed. "Did you know the Half-Giant brought his half-brother home with him to stay? The brother is hanging out in the Forbidden Forest."

Severus stopped partway to his seat and turned to stare at Harold. "And you would know this… how?"

"I got to meet him today. The Half-Giant was worried he might have to leave in a hurry, or be the next to be dismissed by the Pink Toad. He wanted the Trio of _Joy_ to know so we could go visit him on occasions and such."

"The Trio of _Pain_ is going to be in a lot of pain if I catch them slipping into the Forest unsupervised." Severus folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Harold with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't surprised when his friend just tipped his head back to look at him.

"And just how am I supposed to invite you to come along?" A cheeky undertone had crept into Harold's voice, matching the almost smile in his eyes.

Severus shook his head and leaned against Harold's seat, nudging his arm against Harry's shoulder. "Send me a dream, and I'll trail close enough to know you are fine if anything happens. Books and Red too."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"So, if Pink Toad can get rid of teachers based on incompetency, can we get rid of her? Better yet, how about the endorsement and use of torturous devices during detentions?" Harold glared at the fireplace so as not to glare at Severus.

The words 'torturous devices' made Severus jerk forward.

"What is she using during detentions?" he demanded.

Harold looked down at the back of his right hand, remembering his first week of detention and the several he had received since then. The Pink Toad was trying to rival Snape's detention record. He had tried not to give her a reason, but it didn't matter; he turned a page too loud, he got detention. "She makes you write lines with a very sharp quill that doesn't require ink. The words you write are carved into the back of your hand and appear on the parchment written in your blood."

Feeling his face turn pale, Severus jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Harold. He grabbed both his hands, turning them towards the firelight and searching for any marks. There, faintly inscribed on the back of Harold's right hand were the words_ I must not tell lies._

Anger started to boil inside him. Part of that anger was directed at himself. He had noticed the number of detentions Potter was receiving, and he knew just how cruel that woman was. He should have checked earlier – both him and Harold were known to hide their injuries. They had been doing so since they first started meeting. "Does she use this on everyone she gives detention?"

When Harold nodded yes, Severus gave a grim nod, turning his anger towards building a plan. He ran his thumb gently over the marks before releasing Harry's hand, an evil pleased smile filling his face.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"Severus!" Harold paced about, his steps leading him around in small circles around Snape's desk as he waited to be answered. He knew that if nothing else, Severus would scold him.

"_Harold, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be taking you History of Magic OWL right now. __Not daydreaming.__"_

Harold leaned back against Severus' desk with his arms folded and talked towards the classroom ceiling where Severus' voice was coming from. His words came out in a rush, his fear evident in each one. "I have a splitting headache and a dream pushed through. The Dark One is showing me that my Godfather is in his grasp at the Ministry. He is torturing him and is going to kill him."

"_Where are you right now?"_ The question was barked at him, but Harold found he didn't care.

"The Infirmary. Professor Tofty ordered me to come here. I didn't finish my test. Do you think they will allow me to retake it?" It was an inane question compared to Sirius' safety, but at that moment the answer would mean one more thing off of his mind.

"_Talk to Madam Pomfrey about excusing you for this one so you __can retake it. I __will go right now to check on your Godfather. Stay where you are! N__o Gryffindor heroics th__is year, do you hear me?"_

Laughing mirthlessly, Harold nodded before he realized that Severus couldn't see him. "I'll stay here. Last year ended with someone dead, I would hate to know what this one will bring if I act as normal. Can I stay here with you as you go check?"

"_Are you safe?"_

"Already tucked in my bed, fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, and potions drunk."

"_Headache Reliever? Then yo__u may."_

Sagging in relief, Harold sat in one of the empty classroom chairs and waited.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

Severus tapped the mirror's glass three times and waited for a response. Eventually, Black appeared in the frame.

While Black was making his mandatory derogatory remarks, Severus took a moment to think inwards. _"Harold, come out to the hedge shield so you can see what is going on." _

He forced himself not to remove the presence travelling through his mind while he focused back out. "If you are finished with your childishness, Black, I called to make sure you have not been foolish enough to leave your house and follow the Dark Lord into the Ministry. I see that for once you have used your brain and remained put."

"Why would you think I would be in the Ministry? I have no reason to be, and I certainly wouldn't follow that Monster there." Black's answer was spat out.

"Potter dreamed you were that foolish, and I am verifying for him that you are not. Do your best to remain where you are. I will alert Albus of the situation."

"Harry dreamed that!? I thought those lessons were supposed to stop that! How is my Godson?" Black calmed down slightly as he waited on an answer.

"He is currently in the Infirmary, sleeping. This way the little imbecile won't cause anyone harm, especially to himself. The lessons helped some as long as he practised. Studying and remembering the lessons I taught him might have been too much for his feeble intelligence." The sneer was clear in his tone. "Now I must visit Albus."

The mirror went blank, reflecting Severus' face back at him. Putting it back into its locked case, he slid the case into its hiding place.

"_He is safe, you do not need to run off to complete some unknown heroic adventure." _

Harold sagged against the hedge. "Thank you for checking, Severus. I know you could have just told the Headmaster and he would have checked." Straightening up, he looked out into the raging vortex. "How are you going to explain to the Headmaster that you know what I saw?"

Severus' steps paused for a moment before he continued making his way to Albus' office. _'Were you escorted to the Infirmary?" _

"No, Tofty told me to go and I did. We can say I stopped by your office and then you sent me on my way to see Madam Pomfrey."

"_And why woul__d you__ have you left so easily? You are stubborn about getting information. Also, why did you come to me instead of the Headmaster?"_

"You because the Headmaster has been avoiding me this year and I knew you would be in your office. I mean, when are you _not _in your office." Harold knew the clueless tone his last sentence was said in would make Severus' smirk just so he wouldn't smile. "I obeyed because you threatened to deduct a hundred points from Gryffindor and then pointed out that Professor Tofty would be checking with Pomfrey when I arrived at the Infirmary."

Severus nodded as he mounted the stairs to the Headmaster's office. "_Good reasons. If the Headmaster asks, remember them. Now, do NOT talk or move." _

He waited just a moment before he opened the door.

"Severus, my dear boy, what is happening?" The twinkle in the blue eyes faded as they took in Severus' expression.

"Potter had another dream. The Dark Lord sent him a false vision of Black being tortured in the Department of Mysteries."

Albus checked two of the devises set around his office. "Oh dear. Have you checked on Sirius? Did Harry run off to the Ministry?"

Severus shook his head. "Yes and no. I checked on Black, he is still at his home. As for Potter, he is currently sleeping in the Infirmary, recovering from his headache. You may wish to see if there are Death Eaters at the Ministry."

"Thank you, Severus. I will send someone to check on the status of the Ministry. Will you let Potter know that Black is still at Headquarters?"

Severus gave a curt nod and walked out of the office, striding towards the Infirmary. _"Okay, Harold. Now off with you, back to your mind and get some sleep."_

Harold walked back into the classroom and curled up in the chair. "It would be safer to stay here. The Dark One can't reach me."

Knowing his friend was right, Severus sighed. _"Then let me make you more comfortable."_

The classroom melted into his living-room and the chair Harold was in, his sofa.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Professor Tofty, thank you for letting me retake the exam." Harry waited next to the classroom door with a small group of other students who had missed the History of Magic OWL exam.

"Illness is a valid reason to miss an exam, Mr. Potter. If you knew you were coming down with something, you should have not attended the testing session, but just reported to Madam Pomfrey. That is true for your NEWTs as well."

Opening the door, the test proctor allowed the testers into the room. "Now, find a seat and let's get started."

As he entered the room, Harry spotted Snape coming down the hall. Taking a moment, he watched as the robes flared behind the Potions Master. He could tell Snape was heading somewhere and by the evil expression filling his face, he was particularly pleased with what he had to do. Hoping it had nothing to do with him, Harry moved towards his seat. He glanced back at the door just in time to see Snape stride past.

When Snape passed the room where Potter was, he controlled the urge to flash Harold a smile. He kept the smirk on his face by sheer force. He would talk to the teen later that evening.

His steps took him up the stairs and as he travelled, Minerva and Filius had fallen in step with him. _'Evil expressions just do not look right on their faces.' _

Their steps ended at Umbridge's office door. Minerva opened it without knocking; Umbridge might be the High Inquisitor, but McGonagall was still the Deputy Headmistress and thus, allowed entry into all offices unannounced.

Umbridge looked up from her desk that was covered with a multitude of files. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Filius flicked his wand and a black quill with a razor sharp point flew out of the desk and hovered near his hands. "This little item is the meaning."

Severus pulled out the envelope Albus had given him and held it open so Filius could deposit the quill into it. He tapped it once with his wand to seal it and once more before handing it to Minerva who also tapped it with her wand. Filius tapped the envelope as well.

Handing a slip of parchment to Umbridge, Severus gave his evillest smile. "You are hereby confined to this room and your quarters. You should not attempt to leave them or dire consequences will befall you."

The three Professors watched as the increasingly bewildered High Inquisitor flipped open the parchment and read the notice of investigation.

"What utter rubbish! I refuse to be-"

"Umbridge." The three voices uttering her name interrupted her and she looked up. With curt nods, Severus, Minerva and Filius spun around and left her office.

Two minutes later, they reached the Headmaster's office. Filius handed the envelope to Albus. "Severus delivered the letter. The tracking charm is now in place."

Kingsley Shacklebolt accepted the evidence envelope from Albus. "Good. If she breaks the charm, she will immediately be arrested. This quill will be examined and the results used to tell us how to proceed in this case."

He gestured toward the two other aurors beside him. "These gentlemen will stay here just in case she attempts to flee or cause any harm to the children. We should have the results by this evening."

As Shacklebolt left the office, Snape decided he was once again glad that the curse on the Defence position had taken effect. He was looking forward to updating Harold tonight.


	8. Curtailing Summer Visits

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming. _

_Once again, this is only this fabulous because Yen worked on it. I did tempt Lizzy0305 into looking at it and she caught a word or two as well. Thanks, dears. _

_**Warning – canon will only be nodded at in a friendly, far-away manner from here on out. **_

_Curtailing Summer Visits_

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold felt the moment something changed. He stopped moving forward as four grey walls appeared around him, locking him in place. Lowering himself to sit on the rough stone floor, he knew he was going to be scolded the moment Severus learned of this.

At the end of the school year, Severus had told him it might not be wise to visit him over the summer since he would be with the Dark One and there was no reason to tempt fate. Running a hand over his face, Harold decided that tempting fate wasn't the best idea he had had this summer. "But I haven't seen Severus once this summer. I know it has only been two weeks and he is busy with the Order and the Dark One. I have really tried to do my best not to pester him during our summer off, but I want to see him!"

Looking around at the four walls, Harold tried to determine what had happened. "Occlumency shields. That is what I am trapped in. Somehow, I set off some sort of defence mechanism and now I am stuck here till I fall asleep."

Sighing, Harold leaned against the wall behind him and imagined a bed and Severus' sixth year books. If he was going to be stuck here he might as well use his time wisely and be comfortable while doing so.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold opened his eyes just to see the four grey walls still. "Sleeping didn't send me home. I had hoped. At least I know no one will worry about me back at the Dursleys'."

He stretched on the bed and sat up. It was rather a new thing to be completely ignored, and the only problem with it was getting food. Not that he was being starved, not really. It was more that they just forgot he was there and so they forgot to set him a place or prepare anything for him. He had started making his own meals, but with Dudley still on his diet, there wasn't much to be had in the house and Aunt Petunia regulated it fairly tightly. Harold had taken it in stride, used to the lack of food.

Thinking of food reminded him of the sandwiches Severus would give him when he was still locked in the cupboard. His stomach growled and to his amazement, a plate appeared before him with a tuna fish sandwich on it. Nibbling on it slowly, he returned to the Charms book, knowing he wasn't escaping until Severus let him out.

He didn't want to find out the consequences of attempting to break out.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Harold!" Severus stared about him, aghast. He had felt one of his defences go off two days ago during a Death Eater meeting, but he had not had a chance to check them since he had been stuck in the Dark Lord's presence since then with very few and very brief breaks in between.

"Morning, Severus." Harold stretched out on the bed before standing up, slipping a hand under his glasses to rub his eyes. "So, how have you been?"

Severus' gaze coursed over Harold as his shirt slipped up, exposing a bit of his abdomen and the crest of his hips. The gentle roll of those hips as Harold relaxed out of the stretch had his breath catching. Knowing he needed somewhere far more safe than a bedroom, he caused the walls and bed to vanish and they appeared in a room Severus knew Harold was not familiar with. He held up a hand to forestall the question he knew was coming.

"First, are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't able to check up on you sooner." Then, when Harold nodded, Severus answered his unspoken question. "This is the living room at Spinner's End. I am staying at my childhood home now."

He almost rolled his eyes as Harold started avidly looking at everything and answered Harold's original question. "I have been at the beck and call of the Dark One all summer. I have a rat living with me, a dark curse to find a cure for and two annoying witches popping up to demand oaths. All in all, I've had better times. And you?"

Harold's eyes narrowed at the mention of the witches and then he shrugged at the 'and you' before he scanned the book titles. "Aunt and Uncle have decided I am a ghost in the house and need just about as much attention as one."

"Just about as much? Does that mean you received more or less?" Severus crossed to the sofa, ignoring the spot where he had made that infernal vow with Narcissa.

Harold turned about and shrugged again. "Less, at least the ghosts are talked to on occasions. I do not have access to my school books as usual. Can't have any of that nonsense being studied under their roof."

Severus gestured to the chair near the fireplace. "Sit down, Harold." He waited until his friend was settled. "I did tell you not to visit this summer." He stopped speaking when Harold shook his head.

"You recommended that we don't tempt fate. I've been doing _that _too long to give up on the practice now."

Severus snorted a laugh. "Of course. I should have known." Settling onto the sofa, he studied Harold. "Harold you have been trapped for two days. You need to go home, find something to eat and take care of your physical needs."

"Can I come back later and you tell me what is going on? I can tell something big happened, Severus, it is in your face and that list. What oath? What dark curse – who was cursed – do you even want to save them? And why is the Traitorous Idiotic Gryffindor living here?" The last sentence was almost a growl.

"I will make it short, and then you must go home." Severus looked Harold over from head to toe before summoning up tea and breakfast. "Eat and drink something first."

Harold leaned forward, accepting the plate and cup, his eyes intent on Severus. "Okay, talk."

"The Dark One has put the Traitorous Idiotic Gryffindor, that Rat, in my house to keep an eye on me, though I was told he was here to assist me. The Dark One is not happy that his plan failed at the end of last year. The Death Eaters he had waiting on you were punished for their inability to retrieve the prophecy."

He nodded at Harold's muffled snort and eye roll. "He was not pleased and had to let his displeasure be known. He had also decided that he wants to come out of hiding, and he wanted to do it with style. Since you prevented it from happening this last school year by ignoring his _summons_, he has decided on a different plan this year."

When Harold opened his mouth to speak, Severus held up a hand to stop him. He hadn't finished sharing his news yet.

"Your Blond Prat is tasked with injuring the Headmaster to an extent that he can no longer run Hogwarts. He is not allowed to kill the Headmaster, the Dark One wishes that privilege. The Blond Prat's mother and her insane sister came to see me and insisted that I swear an oath to help the Blond Prat to the best of my ability, up to completing the task for him. The Headmaster has approved the plan." Severus waited now, wondering what Harold's reaction would be.

Harold put his empty plate onto the coffee table, his hands shaking and his bright green eyes narrowed. "You didn't mention the dark curse that needs a cure."

Severus knew that Harold wouldn't have missed that one even though he had hoped. Deciding quickly that he didn't want his friend in the dark about what was happening, he continued. "The Headmaster approved being injured because he is already seriously hurt. He was retrieving something – I cannot discuss what it was – and was cursed. I'm working on the cure at your Godfather's place since I have a _house guest_."

Harold was silent for a whole minute, digesting what he said. "The Headmaster must not have told you not to tell anyone yet. I can't think of any other reason you are telling me this without me badgering, or telling me at all."

Severus laughed. "Right in one, Harold."

"So, I am allowed to watch after the Blond Prat to make sure no one else is harmed while he attempts to injure the Headmaster, but then I get to be mad and upset when something happens to Professor Dumbledore." He wrinkled his forehead before sighing. "Can I help with hunting up a cure? After last year's grading and Remedial Potions, people will believe that you have decided that I am not done."

Severus shook his head. "I cannot assign you Remedial Potions as I will be teaching you Defence this year."

He didn't have long to wait for a reaction. Harold's mouth fell open and then he rushed forward. A loud whoop sounded right in Severus' ear before he was engulfed in a quick, tight hug. He only had a moment to enjoy Harold's warmth before he was released and Harold was enthusiastically bouncing about the room.

"We will finally have a Defence Professor who doesn't want to harm me! Okay, Lupin didn't want to, but he did forget to take an important potion, so the end result was the same."

Smiling, Severus watched Harold's progress around the room. "Harold, I have to act like I do though."

He wasn't surprised when Harold just brushed that away.

"Of course you do. Don't worry, I will fuss and moan as best I can."

Severus chuckled. "And I promise to glare, insult and degrade you the best I can, and now that you are up to date, you truly should hurry back."

Severus watched as with a nod and a wave Harold faded from sight, almost like he had fallen asleep on his feet.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"Hey, Severus!"

"_Harold, I am busy."_

"It's summer."

"_And I told you about my summer earlier."_

"Surely you have a moment to sleep."

"_Not with this dark curse to figure out, and I don't rest easy with the Rat in my house."_

"Oh. … I just wanted to let you know that I made it back safely, and I was fine. A little hungry, but not much."

"_Harold, I will make a stop by your house later this morning. There will be a basket, an invisible basket, under the second shrub from your left hand neighbour's fence looking out from the front porch. Get it and make sure that the Headmaster doesn't see it when he comes to collect you later this summer."_

"He's coming to get me? Alright, I will. Am I being guarded this summer as well? I'm not receiving any post once again."

"_You are. Do not leave your Aunt's place unless it is absolutely necessary."_

"If you say so, but I am bored."

"_That is what the basket is for. I expect the Defence assignments in it to be done to the best of your ability, Harold."_

"Can I stay here and quietly watch what you are doing?"

Severus remembered the time he learned that Harold could see what he was looking at during these daydream walks. It was not long after the first visit. Harold had come out to the hedge and was then able to watch as Severus brewed.

"_Just do not disturb me." _

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry slipped out the back door, conscious of the unseen watchers. He had stopped in the kitchen and found a piece of bread and an apple for breakfast, both of which were currently in his hand. Wandering about the front lawn, he finally settled down in the shade of the shrub that Severus mentioned. It took a few moments, but he found the basket. Pulling it out, he made sure to also pull out the weeds that were starting to grow between the bottom branches. He settled the basket next to his leg and continued eating his breakfast.

As soon as he finished, he carried the invisible basket up to his room and set it down beneath Hedwig's cage so he wouldn't trip over it later. Running his fingers along the sides, he found two clasps and flicked the first one loose, opening one half of the lid. Peering in, he spotted a note on the top which he had to move to see what was under it. There were stacks of books, parchment rolls, quills and ink.

Leaving that side open, he felt about until he found the other clasp again, released it and opened the other side. A blast of chilled air hit his fingers. To his amazement, there was a loaf of bread, fruit, honey and peanut butter. Moving things about, he realized that there was more than one loaf of bread. Closing that side, Harry settled down onto the floor and read the note that was still in his hand.

_Harold, _

_I do not want to hear anything about you not having a chance to study this summer. Undoubtedly, you will find your time taken over with the rest of the Trio of Pain when you are collected, so you should work on your assignments now. I have not been able to access your OWL scores to see which subjects you should be focusing on for your NEWTs, so I will expect to see clear and understandable notes on the first three chapters of each subject. Yes, including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Brush the dust off those memories. Also, I have assigned three essays that I expect you__ to complete __for Defence Against Dark Arts. They shall be due to me when you arrive at your Godfather's. _

_The other side of this basket has a preservation cold spell permanently cast on it. Treat it like you would a fridge. I hope that there is enough there to get you through until you are collected. If you need more, let me know. _

_Finally, I have to ask you not to visit me until we can see each other awake, unless you need more food. The Dark One is a master of Legilimency and I would be most displeased if he discovers you attempting to visit during one of the impromptu meetings I have to attend, or worse, you going into his head instead of mine because the two connections are close to one another. _

_Severus_

Harry sat there staring at the letter. He knew it had to be destroyed, Severus didn't even have to tell him that, but he didn't want to. This was his first true full length letter from Severus with both of their names on it. _'But it is written in Snape's handwriting and if anyone else sees it, then there is no telling what will happen.' _

Frowning, he pulled a box of matches out of his desk drawer and headed for the restroom. A few moments later the parchment was ashes swirling down the piping. Heading back to his room, Harry knew that it was time to get started. Severus would not be happy if the work was not done to his level of expectation.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry walked into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, uncertain of where his belongings were since Dumbledore had sent them on ahead.

"Go on upstairs, Harry. I am sure that your luggage has made it and that the others are awaiting your arrival." Nodding towards the stairwell, Dumbledore headed for the kitchen.

Harry bolted up as quietly as possible and made it to the room he typically shared with Ron. A quick look around showed that the room was empty. There, next to his usual bed, was his trunk as well as Hedwig's cage. He shut and locked the door. Setting the cage on to the table near the window, he opened the trunk in which all his things had been tossed into haphazardly since he hadn't had much time to pack; Uncle Vernon had only allowed him to get the trunk once Dumbledore was there.

The only thing Harry wanted out of there at that moment was Severus' invisible basket. Feeling around the mess, he hit the side of it and followed it up to the handle. He pulled the basket out of the bottom of the trunk and brushed the trousers leg and the socks off the top. Opening both lids, he checked to make sure that everything was there. The books were neatly stacked, the parchments were stacked and rolled according to subject, the worn out quills and empty inkpots were tucked in on the side. The other side was barren except the empty honey and peanut butter jars. He snapped the lids down and set the basket under his bed right next to the leg - the left one nearest the door - so he could find it easily.

Unlocking the door, he went to see who else was around. It didn't take him but a moment to track down Ron and Hermione, both sitting in Hermione's room.

"Hello, guys!" Harry dropped onto the bed next to Ron and grinned at their happy shocked faces. "So, what has been happening while I was locked up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. "Honestly, Harry, you weren't in prison. Nothing too much has happened. The Order has been in and out, having meetings in the kitchen. Pretty much the same as last year."

Ron nodded. "We are the only ones here, except Ginny. Fred and George are running their store and Percy is at the Ministry. Remus in staying here but is typically out on errands. Snape pops in occasionally. Mum had asked if you could spend the summer at the Burrow, but Dumbledore said it was still too dangerous. Sorry, mate."

"It's okay. I kind of expected it. Are you spending the nights here, or just the days?" Harry watched Ron look down at the mattress and play with the edges of the blanket. "Days then. That is fine, better than what I had before. Maybe I can read over my school books and not be behind this year."

Harry looked about the room, taking in the trunk and neatly stacked books. "Hermione, are you staying here?"

"Sirius is letting me." Hermione's face took a conspiratorial look. "We can read our books together and then help Ron out throughout the year."

They both laughed at Ron's rolled eyes.

"Oh, Snape isn't teaching Potions next year, it is going to be someone called Slughorn." Harry watched them both to see how they reacted to that. Neither were as happy as he had been when he learned that Severus was teaching Defence.

"How do you know that, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Because I just met Slughorn. Dumbledore took me to see him since it was on our way here. I think he is coming to Hogwarts since he is being targeted by Voldemort. His house was a wreck." Harry shook his head slightly. "For someone who doesn't want the Wizarding world to know he is around, he certainly makes messes everywhere."

As Ron and Hermione laughed, he continued. "Now, tell me about your summer so far."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus finished his report and listened to the rest of the Order give their respective updates. The meeting was going on interminably long, or at least it felt that way to him. It didn't help that Sirius was glaring holes into him and Molly was continually refilling the plate of biscuits that sat next to him. The worst part was knowing Harold was just upstairs.

_'I only had him back in my dreams for the end of last year, surely I can survive without him for a while longer.'_ Pushing back a sigh, he focused on the meeting. He was not allowed to be distracted.

When the meeting finally drew to an end, Severus took a moment to have as private a conversation as he could with Albus. "I think that while Potter is here, he should practice his Occlumency, Albus. He still has a connection with the Dark Lord, and as the end of the school year showed, Potter has yet to keep him out of his mind."

Albus studied Severus, his blue eyes twinkling happily. "My dear boy, are you offering to continue lessons with Harry over the summer?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Unless you are going to volunteer?" _'I hope you don't, though I don't know if you would find the dream memories.'_

"You know that I dare not." Albus patted Severus' arm. "Go ahead and let Harry know when to expect you."

A few moments later Severus was outside of the room where he heard the Trio talking. A quick rap on the door was followed by a called out 'Enter'. Opening the door, he let a glare rake over the three as if he was looking for problems before letting his gaze rest on Potter. "I need to speak with you privately, Potter. Follow me."

Spinning about, he started down the hall, knowing he was being followed. He stopped at Potter and Weasley's door and waited until Harold – no, he was not allowed to be Harold while they were awake - Potter proceeded into the room before him. He securely shut the door behind them as Potter crossed the room and retrieved something from under one of the beds. When he returned holding nothing, Severus realized what it was.

Holding out his hand, he took the basket as he spoke. "I am to continue your Occlumency lessons when I have a chance during the summer. Of course I thoroughly expect you to be sitting around staring, lost in a daydream while I am here, but during our lessons I expect your complete focus."

Even as green eyes widened in understanding of the permission he just gave, Severus looked Potter over from head to toe. He wasn't as thin as he could have been. "Be prepared for me to be here anytime, Potter."

Turning about, he swept out of the room making sure the basket didn't bump into anything on his way out the door.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"_I know you are there, Harold. You should not be eavesdropping."_ Severus was getting better at being able to scold Harold while paying attention to other things. Normally, it was his cauldrons, but this time he was sitting in an Order meeting, and Albus was currently speaking.

"I'm trying not to listen, Severus. I just need to talk to you and I don't know when you will be done and still be in the house." Harold paced about Spinner's End's living-room that had appeared the moment Severus detected him.

"_Then pick a book off the shelf and read something. I'll let you know when I can talk."_

"Okay." Harold searched the shelves for something that was not study material. Eventually, he settled down with a fantasy novel.

Satisfied, Severus focused back on his meeting.

"I don't understand why Snape has to come here to brew." Sirius glared at the Potions Master before shifting his attention back to Albus. "Surely he has a lab at his place!"

Severus waited to hear what Albus' response would be. Black was right, he did have a lab at home, but with Wormtail there, it was difficult to brew the potions that the Order needed and even harder to work on a cure for Albus' hand.

"Sirius, Voldemort will expect him to brew here as well as at home. Severus' lab here is making the potions that the Order needs." Albus smiled gently at Black. "It does make for prompt delivery."

Snorting and rolling his eyes, Sirius settled back into his seat. Severus waited for the glare to return to him. It just wouldn't feel right to attend an Order meeting without Black trying to make him uncomfortable. He let the rest of the meeting ramble on, and was happy when it finally dissolved.

With a quick nod to Albus, he headed up to the library and settled into a seat. _"Harold, I am free to talk now. What did you need to discuss with me?"_

Harold put his book down before he answered. "The connection between the Dark One and me. We have already determined that Occlumency is just not working for it. I have tried to break it following the steps in the Dreamwalking book, but it didn't work. I keep having nightmares as well as feeling the Dark One's strong emotions."

Pushing himself out of his seat, he started pacing again. "Do you know of any way it can be broken? I can't find anything useful in the Black Library, I've looked."

"_It is getting that bad? Even with your shields up?"_

"It is."

"_I'll see what I can find out. Do you need a Dreamless Sleep potion for the night?"_

"No, I'll make it through."

"_I will leave three vials here just in case you change your mind. They will be on the counter in my potions lab. Be very careful entering the lab."_

"Thanks, Severus."

"_Anytime, Harold."_

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

As soon as Harry saw Severus arrive, he convinced Hermione it was time to get Ron caught up with them on the books. Not too much longer, he was daydreaming while staring at his Defence book.

Harold looked about and discovered he was in Severus' attic potions lab. He was going to make this quick and to the point then. He didn't want to distract his friend longer than necessary. "Did you find anything, Severus?"

"_I did, but I don't know, Harold."_ As Severus leaned against his counter, he noticed all three vials of Dreamless Sleep were gone. _"Some of the possibilities are very dark. I doubt even the Dark One knows that they exist."_

"I don't care. I'll try it."

"_All have consequences, some more severe than others. There is one that has the potential to kill you. If nothing else, they can hurt you physically or mentally. Some might permanently change how your brain works."_

"And you think these constant nightmares are not doing that? The Dark One is mad at me, Severus, and has a direct connection to my mind. I will take anything _but _the one that kills me. We don't need to do the Dark One any favours." Harold waited, hoping that Severus would agree.

Severus tried to imagine just what Harold was going through. After a moment, he decided his friend did have a valid point. _"There are a few preliminary detection spells that I have to cast and then I can decide how to proceed from there. Find an excuse to be up here in an hour."_

"I will." Harry blinked a couple of times and flipped the page of his book. Coming back from a daydream walk was getting easier and easier.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

An hour later, after claiming a mild headache, Harry used his invisibility cloak to slip up to the attic. He took the cloak off as he approached the section of the attic where Severus had constructed his lab. Instead of walls, there were stacks of trunks and boxes all about it with a small opening for a door.

Standing in the doorway, he waited for Snape to acknowledge him. It didn't take too long before those black eyes were looking at him.

"Harold, come sit on the stool in the middle of the room. We need to get this done as fast as possible." Severus pulled out a clean roll of parchment before flipping open a pale lavender book. He looked over the list of spells before turning to Harold.

'_I called him Harold... we are awake, I should not be doing that.'_ Casting a fast look at the teen settling on the stool, he came to a quick decision. _'He is Harold here – as long as we are doing something that Harold and I would do together, he does not need to be Potter.'_ Turning completely to face the teen, he smiled slightly.

"I need you to sit there and do absolutely nothing. I also need you to drop all shields." Severus waited as Harold gave him an assessing look. When it became obvious that he was not going to ask his question, Severus asked his own. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! That isn't what I am concerned about." Harold pushed a hand through his hair as he slumped onto his stool. "What if the Dark One sees you through me?"

Severus barely stopped himself from chuckling. He should know by this time that Harold trusted him. "He can't get in here. No magic can pass through that door or through the trunks, Harold. Everything that is cast in here stays in here. The exception is enchanted items. That is why my lab is in this spot instead of the basement. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but somehow there is a bubble here that is rimmed with a null magic zone. The trunks sit just on the outside edge of it. Now, if you are ready?"

Harold straightened up on the stool and looked him in the eye. "Ready. Let's figure this out."

Lifting his wand, Severus cast the first of several diagnostic spells. After each one, he jotted down a note on his parchment. After the last one, he cast a fast cleansing spell over Harold to remove as much residue of the Dark magic he had just preformed, smirking when Harold shivered in reaction, his hair standing up on end.

"What's next?" Harold tried to flatten back his hair and leaned forward, squinting at Severus' notes.

"Now, I take this and compare it to the different spells and determine which one would be the best option. You head back downstairs and be Potter for a while. When I next come back here, I will be ready to break the connection so start playing sick. That way, when you really are sick, they won't think I did something to you."

Heaving a sigh, Harold hopped off his stool and trudged towards the makeshift doorway.

"Oh, and Harold?"

He turned back. "Yes, Severus?"

"If the Dark One keeps attacking you at night, feel free to sleep in my lab."

A grateful smile slipped onto Harold's face. "Thanks, I will."

Waving, he headed back to his room. He had a headache to make into a slowly developing illness.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus scanned over the books that were littering his Spinner's End lab table. Wormtail would be down in a little while to determine what he was up to. It was annoying to have the Rat living with him and interfering with his life, but it made the Dark Lord happy to inconvenience him. Brushing the thoughts of the Rat away, he returned to the books.

The pale lavender one that he had taken with him to Grimmauld Place was there, as was a light pink one, two different shades of blue ones, a purple one, yellow one and a melon one. The brightly coloured covers typically misled people to the contents of these books. Not one would be allowed in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library; what they contained was too dark and dangerous.

Severus' fascination with the Dark Arts had sent him on long hunts to find all that he could. He wasn't blinded by binding colour though, unlike some. The Dark Lord's personal library, which he had been privileged enough to use, held not one brightly coloured book. Everyone was covered with materials you would expect on books that held some of the darkest spells and potions known in the world.

Flipping open the pink one, he started with the strongest, darkest, breaking spells he had ever seen, including those in the Dark Lord's books. He didn't dare take out the parchment that he had recorded his notes about Harold on so he had a blank one ready to list his choices.

"There you are, Severus. The Dark Lord will be most interested as to why you are spending so much time away from the house these days."

Noting down the third choice of spell, Severus looked up from the sunshine yellow book. "Wormtail, if the Dark Lord needs to ask, then I shall explain it to him."

Watery eyes looked at the assorted books that covered the table, each opened at different spots. "You are researching? I am decent at finding information, let me help. That is why I am here, is it not?"

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can you decipher and understand ancient languages?" As the other man shook his head, Severus smirked. "Then you will not be of any use to me today. I have research to continue, be gone."

He focused back on his books once Pettigrew scurried away. His diagnostic spells told him that somehow, most likely when Harold first survived the Killing Curse, the Dark Lord had implanted part of himself into the teen. _'Almost like a Horcrux. No wonder Albus refused to teach him Occlumency. I wonder if he knew about this and if so, what he planned to do. Well, it isn't staying and that is that.'_

After deciding the one spell that would do what needed to be done, he set about brewing the potions Harold would need once he cast the spell.


	9. Connections

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming. _

_Many thanks to Yen who opted to work on this one. Her time is a precious thing and I truly appreciate it being spent making this that much more understandable. _

_Connections_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry watched Snape trudge up the stairs, heading for his lab, while the rest of them walked to the kitchen for lunch. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other and Harry did his best to look like he wasn't feeling all that well.

Not sure how the spell would react if he ate heavily, he made sure to eat a small meal, telling Sirius he just didn't feel hungry. As soon as he could, he slipped away and after grabbing his cloak, headed up the stairs to join Snape in the lab.

Harold lowered his cloak as he walked into the lab area. "If the Rat is keeping you from sleeping well, you could crash in my room for a while."

When Severus' eyes widened, Harold realised what his statement sounded like, but he refused to take back or even explain his offer.

Gesturing towards a wing backed chair against the wall of trunks, Severus asked, "Why do you think I am not sleeping?"

"The way you trudged up the stairs earlier. It shouted tiredness, or is it about the dangers of breaking the connection?" Harold draped his cloak over the chair that Severus indicated before turning back to him, noting the tenseness in Severus' shoulders. "Not good, eh?"

Severus waved his wand and shifted a tall wardrobe over to block the entrance before he spoke. "There is only one spell that has any chance of breaking the connection. Our luck in holding, and we are going to pray that yours is too."

Harold sighed. "Which means I am to hope my luck that keeps me alive lets me live through this." He stopped speaking when Severus shook his head before tipping his head in the direction of another chair set in the middle of the lab.

"Which means we hope the next series of diagnostic spells shows you will live through it, if not, then we shall _not_ be proceeding."

"Got it." Harold moved to the indicated seat, which he noticed was conveniently high enough that he could comfortably look into Severus' face. "Let's get going."

Nodding, Severus glanced back at the pink book before approaching Harold, his wand drawn. "I need you to do nothing at this moment."

When Harold nodded, Severus cast three spells in succession and then returned to the book. After a minute of reading, he turned around and leaned against the counter. "Your luck is holding. We can cast this."

He shook his head at Harold's exaggerated sigh of relief. "You must now pay attention." He waited until the green eyes were focused on him. "I doubt the Dark One or even the Headmaster knows of this curse. It is as dark a piece of magic as you can get. It is designed to break any connection by any means possible – even if it means the death of one or all of the things connected. There may be some residue left of the connection in your head. Your mind _will _assimilate it and it _will_ become part of you. This has the potential of changing your entire personality, what you know, what you think, what you remember. There is also a chance that you will get physically ill. Are you still willing to do this?"

Harold's gaze didn't waver.

"Do you think it will affect what I know or my memories?" he asked. "My personality changing, way of thinking … that can all be passed off as teenage hormones and growing up. The other two will be hard to cover up. I can handle being sick."

Severus looked down at his wand, running the smooth wood through his fingers as he thought about Harold's question. Given what he thought was lodged in Harold's head, he could only see memories and knowledge being added. His main concern was Harold gaining part of the Dark Lord's personality. "I don't think you will lose any knowledge or memories because this connection has been with you since you were little. The main concern I have is the darkness of the connection might warp your personality."

"I'll figure it out, Severus. Go ahead and cast it. I want you to do this."

Searching Harold's face, he nodded. "Very well then. Before I cast the spell, you are going to occlude as hard as you can, making sure the connection is outside of your shields. You will not attempt to step outside your mind, not once. No matter what you feel is happening. Then you shall remain tightly occluded and head downstairs to take a bath in this purifying potion." He held up a beaker of clear liquid. "It will help remove the stink of Dark Magic off of you. Once you have returned to your room, you shall take this potion," he held up a green vial, "and only then can you stop occluding. This one will help with the assimilation of the remnants."

Severus paused, waiting to see if Harold had any questions. When none were forth coming, he continued. "This curse will cause you to have a major headache since that is where the connection is. If you feel sick anywhere else, you must let me know immediately. Just make a ruckus and I will hear about it. I will stay here tonight late working on the Headmaster's potion. Do you have anything that you are curious about before we start?"

In a tone laced with worry, Harold asked, "Is it going to just target the connection to the Dark One? I don't know how I am connected to you, can it take that one out unintentionally?"

Severus thought long and hard before answering. "It might. Does that make you reconsider?"

Shaking his head, Harold leaned forward and rested a hand on Severus' arm, enjoying the ability to touch him while they were awake. "If you allow me to, I will just forge another connection with you."

Rolling his eyes, Severus rested his hand on top of Harold's. "Of course you can, but you are not allowed to test it until I tell you to go ahead."

"Okay. If you are ready, then I am." Harold settled back into the seat, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the trunks.

"Occlude tightly now." Severus waited a moment before testing the shield that surrounded Harold's mind. "Now, I want you to focus completely on the inside of your shields. You are not to react to a single thing that is happening. Not until you hear me call your name."

He paused to give Harold a chance to do as he asked. Heavy lids fell over the bright green eyes that he hoped would not change because of this spell. Oh, he knew the colour would remain green, but he was very afraid of the shadows that might creep into them. _'It won't matter, he will still be Harold.'_

He raised his wand, placing the tip just above the lightning bolt scar. He moved his wand along the path of the mark without truly touching it and then spiralled out until he was able to circle the entire area where the contamination was. Stretching his senses, he picked out the malignant mass of energy that seemed to be reaching out to touch something else. _'This is definitely the cause of the connection between them. I hope I have the energy to break it.'_

Shaking the doubts from his mind, Severus pointed his wand at the bottom of the lightning bolt, he focused completely on the desired outcome. "_Diruo."_

A clear blue ice formed around the tip of an almost invisible thread of energy emerging from the scar.

Under his scar, a mass of darkness showed, shooting up towards the ice and then rapidly back, slamming into Harold's Occlumency shield. It rebounded back towards the ice that was starting to dip into the scar. Holding his wand steady, Severus pushed more energy out of himself and into the ice so that he could manoeuvre it carefully. If he was not working on a living thing, then he would not have to expend this much power, but Harold was worth it. Harold was worth all the energy he could give.

Manipulating the ice, Severus surrounded the darkness that was not Harold, but it was not easy as it kept trying to escape, moving here and there, but mostly battering Harold's shields. Once Severus was sure that he had surrounded it all, he gave one last push of energy.

A bright green light flashed, the same hue as the Killing Curse, and then the ice shattered, fading out of sight before it touched the ground. There was no trace of the darkness.

Casting a purification charm, a much stronger one than he had used last time, Severus looked into the unfocused green eyes that were fluttering open. He tried to push his worry down.

"Harold." The name came out no louder than a whisper. There was no response. Severus whispered the name once more and with bated breath, waited again. Surely Harold's shields had held. They had to. If not, there was a chance his Harold would never be the same.

Green eyes slowly focused on him. After a moment, a small reassuring smile slipped onto Harold's face.

"That was the strangest and scariest spell I've ever experienced. I think I am all right though, Severus."

A sigh of relief slipped from Severus' lips as he pulled Harold into his arms. He hugged him tightly and pressed the messy black head against his chest. "Go take your bath, get settled in bed and then take your potion. Don't forget to release your shield then."

Harold snuggled into the warm chest his cheek was pressed against before leaning back. He then patted his pocket where the potions were located. Standing slowly, he made sure he had his balance before looking at Severus. "Thank you. I know no one else would have done this for me, Severus."

Flicking his wand to move the wardrobe, Severus nodded. "You are welcome. Let's see if you still thank me over the next few days."

Harold stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "No matter the outcome, I truly appreciate it."

At Severus' raised eyebrow, he wrapped the cloak tightly around him before heading down the stairs and slipping into the bathroom. Making sure not to rush too much, he scrubbed down and then headed for bed. Downing the green potion quickly, he stopped occluding and curled under the covers.

Not two minutes later, he was wondering if he was allowed to take anything for his headache. The dull throbbing that had been there once the spell was complete had turned into sharp pains streaking their way from one side of his skull to the other. When his stomach started to rebel, he pounded as loudly as he could on the wall that connected his room to Hermione's. Severus had said to make a ruckus.

Ron and Hermione bolted through his door, their eyes widening when they took in the sight of his face, scrunched in pain and the paleness of his skin.

"Harry, mate, what is the matter?" Ron rushed over, running a quick look over Harry before checking the condition of the lightning bolt scar. He was relieved it was not inflamed.

Harry curled up into a tight ball as he answered. "I wasn't feeling well at lunch, and now... now my stomach aches and my head feels like it's splitting in two."

Hermione ran out the door, looking for someone to help. She didn't know where the potions cupboard was in this house. Rushing into the kitchen, she spotted Mrs. Weasley and Sirius at the table. "Mrs. Weasley, Harry is sick. He says his stomach hurts and he has a headache."

Molly jumped up from the table, abruptly ending her conversation with Sirius. "I have to head home for the potions. Get a wet flannel for his head, that should help a bit. Does he have a fever?"

"I didn't check. Ron is with him right now." Hermione fretted with her hair.

"I'll go check on him and then run home." Molly was walking towards the door when Sirius spoke up.

"Get the potions from Snape. Dumbledore said he was here to provide what we needed." Walking out the door before Molly, he called back towards her. "I'll let him know he is needed."

They all quietly passed the curtained portrait and then rushed to their individual destinations.

Sirius slammed the attic door open and looked about. He had no clue where Snape's lab was up here, and didn't care to know either. Raising his voice, he yelled from the door. "Snivellus! Your potions are needed downstairs. Harry is sick with something, a bad headache and a stomach ache. Bring the potions and meet us in his room."

Spinning on his heel, Sirius headed off to his godson's room.

Severus almost cursed out loud when Black started yelling at him, but when he heard the reason, his blood ran cold. Of course their particular brand of luck would strike. One good thing - the connection breaking – had happened. Now, they would be cursed with twice as much bad luck as the good they had experienced, and he was worried what form it would take. _'I hope we won't regret this.'_ Grabbing the potion he had brewed at home just in case, he also picked up the ones Black asked for even though he knew he would not be administering them.

He took the stairs two at a time and only slowed down to his normal sweeping stride when he was near Harold's door. _"I need to remember he is Potter right now.'_

He was greeted by the sight of a tense Ronald Weasley sitting on the edge of Potter's bed talking to Molly.

"I don't know what is the matter, Mum, but I don't think this is a normal illness. His scar looks funny."

Blue eyes looked over at him before the teen continued.

"I think Professor Snape should look at him before we do anything else."

Severus could hear the distrust that laced those begrudging words. Sliding past Black, he was beside the bed before the mutt could comment. He looked into the pain-filled green eyes and fought to hide his emotions, knowing he had done this to Harold. Keeping his face blank, he cast a series of diagnostic spells.

"Black, please request Albus to come here immediately." He didn't notice the shocked look on Black's face as he carefully moved the wet flannel to see how the scar looked. It was now a thin silver line. He could still see the ice blue along the edge and hoped Albus would have no idea what that meant. He slid the flannel back into place.

No one moved or talked until Albus came into the room. "Severus, my dear boy, what have you discovered?"

Severus glanced quickly up at Albus before returning his attention to Harold. "Albus, a word." He gestured for the Headmaster to follow him out into the hall, but Albus shook his head.

"Everyone should be able to hear what is said." The bright blue eyes rested on Sirius before returning to Severus.

"Fine. I fear the Dark Lord has done something to sever his connection with Potter. The backlash is wreaking havoc on the boy. I wish you to double check my findings." Severus stepped back, letting Albus move into his spot.

Severus watched the brightness fade from those blue eye when they took in Harold's appearance, and then Albus cast a series of spells before turning back to the waiting group. "I fear you are right, Severus. I do not know what he used to break it with, or how it is going to affect young Harry. I need to ask you to stay here until we know that he is through the worst of this."

"Just what am I supposed to tell my watcher? Or the Dark Lord himself? Why am I staying here instead of at home?" The words were almost spat out, and Severus waited for Albus to come up with a reason since he could not.

Albus smiled softly. "The truth. That Harry is ill and I required you to be here to make his potions. Of course, you cannot poison, kidnap, or in any way damage the boy since you are under my watch."

Severus almost smiled at that ready reply, a thank you already on the tip of his tongue. The Dark Lord would accept that. "I need to go home to retrieve a potion that will help alleviate his symptoms – I will also bring the ingredients, since I will need to brew it again for the Dark Lord." He turned his attention to Molly. "Do not give Potter any other potions as they will react poorly with this one."

"Snape!" Sirius snapped out the name before he continued in a growl. "You _are not_ going to give _my godson_ some dark, illegal potion."

Severus sneered as Black moved to block the door. "The potion is neither, and it wouldn't matter if it was. It is the only thing that will help Potter. Would you rather he remains dangerously ill?"

He waited until Black snorted and moved away before sweeping out of the room. He wanted to give Harold the potion already, it was in his cloak, but he could not cast suspicion on either of them. Stepping outside the front door, he Apparated home, told Wormtail what had happened, gathered his ingredients and returned as quickly as he could.

He settled into a chair near Harold's bed after sending everyone else out. They had watched him administer the potion, and saw Harold uncurl in relief before settling into a restful sleep.

Spelling another layer of padding onto the chair, Severus prepared to watch the night through.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Morning came and Severus watched as Harold's eyes fluttered before opening. He was heartened by the brightening in them when they focused on him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Potter." He made sure to stress the name so that Harold would know how to address him.

"Snape... I mean Professor Snape. What happened?"

Severus could see the confusion in Harold's face. "No one knows for sure, but it appears as if the Dark Lord decided his connection to you was more of a liability than an asset. The Headmaster is trying to determine exactly what spell was used, but the connection between you and the Dark Lord is gone. You are currently suffering the backlash from the breaking of it."

There, Harold should be able to figure out the story he had told Albus from that summary.

"I thought you were the Dark Arts expert, why aren't you looking it up?"

Harold's tone was just on this side of respectful, though the derision when he said 'Dark Arts' came through loud and clear.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Harold's mind was working just fine since he was able to start playing the game that quickly. "The Headmaster felt my time was better spent making sure that you came through this unscathed, Potter." He leaned over and picked up a vial off the small table that was next to the bed. "This purple potion is the only one you can ingest until I tell you otherwise."

Harold nodded quickly and then grimaced. Standing up, Severus leaned forward to adjust the cool flannel and took that moment to speak softly where only Harold could hear him. "You can describe anything you wish to about how you experienced the spell, also, know your scar has changed slightly. It has faded and has a slight ice-blue outline. I don't know if anyone else has spotted the colour change."

Leaning back, he waited to see what Harold would do.

"I can't even take a potion for pain?" Harold asked in an aggrieved tone.

Severus shook his head no. "You need to sleep. I know that is a problem for one who thinks the night is for walking about, wandering from place to place, but a deep sleep will help to heal your mind, Potter. Now, since I have seen you through the night, I have other things that require my attention apart from sleep. Black or one of the Weasleys will be here to keep an eye on you. If your condition worsens, or changes in any way but for the better, then have them alert me."

Turning on his heel, Severus headed out the door, not surprised at all to see Black in the hall. Ignoring the man, he headed home.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Evening, Severus." Harold dropped into the chair across from the Potions Master. "Our connection didn't seem solid when I first tried to come over, but then I focused on this little scar I got on my chest and here I am!"

When Severus raised an inquiring eyebrow, Harold continued. "The scar came from when I was being bucked about on my broom during my first year – the first time you saved my life."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward, his eyes glued on Severus' face. "Are you really happy we are still together?"

Harold watched Severus' face closely, looking for any sign of unease. All he saw was a genuine smile curling those thin lips, and his curled into an answering one.

"Harold, if I didn't want you here, I would build a defence that would keep you out." Severus leaned forward, drinking in the sight of a pain-free Harold sitting across from him once again and wondering when he would get a chance to see that scar that now was their connector. Harold's casual_ 'we are still together' _had warmed his heart and other places trying to get his attention. There was no doubt that he was happy that they could still see each other. "Of course I want you here. We are friends, we have been friends longer than you've been alive."

Laughing at that, Harold settled back into his seat. "Good, because I don't think I could make it without you around." A grin still curled his lips but his green eyes became serious. "I don't feel younger than you. I grew up with you, went to school with you, I even took the same tests you did. Well, except NEWTs. You even made me answer parts of your Mastery test on a whim. I _know_ that was what those questions were. Then again, you might have slipped some NEWT questions in there as well." Harold searched Severus' face. Seeing the slightly guilty expression, he rolled his eyes and let it go. "I can't see how I can still be a teen. It just shouldn't be possible."

"It is the time-travel that did it. I agree though, it is hard to think of you as a teen, or even as Potter. But the reality is that you are both."

Harold sighed lightly before shrugging. There was nothing they could do about their ages. He was just glad they were able to see each other during their waking hours. It was time to change the topic. "You know, I never realized how much my head constantly ached since I started Hogwarts until now. Thank you for figuring out how to end the connection and for being willing to do it."

"I also made you very ill with it."

Harold nodded, knowing Severus still felt bad about that even though he had warned Harold about the possibility and he had accepted it. "It was just our good balanced out with the normal dose of bad. I was prepared for it, didn't enjoy it, but at least I expected it and you were there."

Severus studied him for a moment before relaxing. "How about the other side effects? Personality shifts, weird memory losses or additions..."

Harold grinned as he shook his head. "I can't tell if anything very different. Well, except my temper is a bit easier to manage."

Severus' smile brightened, his dark eyes alight with relief and happiness. "Now that that is done, we have some work to discuss." The assignments Harold had worked on earlier that summer appeared on the table between them. "All in all, well done. I have a bit of concern about your Ancient Runes and Arithmancy work though so let's go over it."

He only chuckled at the playful sigh that escaped Harold.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry walked with Ron into Slughorn's classroom, both of them still amazed that they were in the sixth years NEWTs potions class. Harry distinctly remembered when Severus learned he had only made an E on his potions OWL. That was one dream where Severus had shown he was truly Professor Snape. Since neither Harry nor Ron were prepared to take the NEWT level course, they didn't have a book, scales or ingredients between the two of them.

It didn't take but a moment to let Slughorn know their predicament. The rotund Potions Master handed both of them old textbooks, and the moment Harry opened his, he felt his eyes widen. _'What is Severus' book doing here? Surely it is still in his room or wherever all the other books from the basket are.'_

Turning over to page ten, Harry set about brewing the Draught of Living Death following Severus' directions. They were easier to read in the book and he knew that they would be better than the author's, as well.

When his potions turned out as perfect as he expected – he could practically hear Severus telling him what to do, explaining it so that it made sense – Harry promised himself that he would be keeping this book and find out from Severus why it was even in the room.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Harold, why did you have to say something so-o-o..." Severus trailed off and shook his head as he stared at the green-eyed teen sitting in his normal chair near the fireplace.

That afternoon in Defence, just after scolding Weasley for not doing well, he had shot a spell at Potter. Harold had shielded himself and teased him… '_At least it was a simple hex. Dumbledore would not have been happy if it had been something more complicated, and it almost was since I was thinking of Potter as Harold right that moment. Of course, he reacted just like Harold. He shielded, and then teased me.'_ Severus had quickly recovered from that - insulting Harold's reliance on verbal spells - but then Harold had turned around and used his own reminder to call Snape _sir_ as a tease.

The scene played out in his memory once again - it had been there most of the afternoon, popping up at the strangest moments.

_"Do you remember me telling you we are practising _non-verbal spells_, Potter?" He had stared at Harold - no, Potter - trying not to see the laughter that his friend - no, student - was barely hiding. _

_"Yes," said Potter stiffly. _

_Severus knew that most people would think that Harold was mad, but he could tell differently. Narrowing his eyes in warning glare, he corrected Harold. "Yes _sir._"_

_"There's no need to call me "sir", Professor." The cheeky grin that accompanied those words almost made him forget their audience. Luckily he heard the chuckling of one of the other students, and instead of shooting back a rejoinder, he assigned detention instead. _

Shaking the scene out of his head, he continued, "I had to give you detention for that amount of disrespect."

Harold nodded. "Yes, you did. You, though... You had to try to jinx me. It was such a Severus move, not a Snape move, that I just reacted. _You_ would have glared at me and tried not to chuckle."

"You were supposed to use a non-verbal spell to shield with, not verbal." Severus crossed the room and gracefully settled into the seat across from Harold. "I know you are capable of non-verbal spells, we worked on them some your last school year."

He refused to mention the chuckle that had tried to escape. It was not something he could allow to happen. They could not mix up when they were to act as friends and enemies.

Harold sighed and shrugged. "I didn't want to stand out. I wasn't thinking and just spoke the spell since I was in that classroom, not here with you. It did give you a perfect opportunity to give me a detention though. Can I help with the cure research now?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I should make you practise your non-verbals until you are drop dead tired."

"Yes, sir!" A grin split Harold's face when Severus snorted lightly. "Oh, I needed to tell you. I won't be able to serve your detention Saturday. The Headmaster wants me to meet up with him. I can come by after he is done with me if you want me to."

Severus shook his head. "Move mine to next Saturday."

Rolling his eyes, Harold nodded. "Okay. Hey, did you know your Advanced Potions Making book was in the Potions classroom? Slughorn gave it to me today to use until I can order a new one."

Severus quirked his lips into a half-grin. "Yes, I knew it was there, and I spelled it in a manner that it would find its way to you. Keep it and use it well. I can't help you at all on any of your Potions or Defence essays so this was the best I could do."

"You did that to help me?" Beaming, Harold jumped out of his seat and wrapped Severus in a tight hug before releasing him just as quickly. "Thank you! You are the best friend in the entire world."

Severus shook his head. "Don't get used to it. I get to snark at you plenty."

Harold just smiled.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"The Blond Prat is using students to do his work for him." The words were growled out as soon as Harold appeared in Severus' room.

"Miss Bell?" asked Severus.

Harold nodded. "I am positive he or someone working with him Imperiused her to take the necklace to the castle. I know you are supposed to be helping him, can't you make sure he doesn't drag the students into it?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "No, he isn't allowing me to do anything to help him at all. He won't let me in on any of his plans; he won't even come see me when I request it."

Harold shot off his chair and started pacing. "Is that Blond Prat trying to get you killed!? I'll track him down and knock some sense into his head. Tomorrow, he won't know what hit him."

Spinning about, he glared towards Severus. "Surely, he knows just how much you can help him. I mean, you are the_ Head of Slytherin_ for Pete's sake! You are a _Professor_! You can smuggle almost _anything_ in on the pretence it is a potion ingredient or to be used in your Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He is a dunderhead on the largest order if he doesn't know that and use it to his advantage. He isn't worthy of the name Slytherin if he bungles this badly."

Severus managed to hide the astonished smile that attempted to peek out when Harold threatened to knock some sense into Draco, but he couldn't hold back his laughter at that last sentence. He continued laughing as Harold blinked at him, giving him the strangest look.

"I wasn't being funny, Severus. The Blond Prat cannot continue to make this big of a mistake."

Severus tried to stop his chuckles as he watched Harold fold his arms, obviously waiting for him to stop. He spoke when he finally had control over himself. "Harold, you are going to march up to the Blond Prat tomorrow and just tell him how much of an idiot he is? Honestly?"

A small smile cracked Harold's face. "I'll figure out a way to do it without letting him know that I know you are supposed to be helping him harm the Headmaster. It'll be easy."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "Easy?"

Sighing, Harold dropped back into his seat. "Okay, not easy. More like impossible. But that idiot needs to get his act together!"

ō.ō&ö.ö

"The Blond Prat is getting better, but he really needs to ask for your help." Harold slammed into his chair and stared at Severus. "Thank you for teaching me about the bezoar and having made notes about it near the antidote section in your book."

Severus pinched his lips together before he spoke, "Tell me what happened. The rumour mill is running rampant, but the Potions Master isn't filling in the details."

"He only knows part of the story any way." Harold settled back, his fingers tapping on the chair arm the only thing showing his aggravation. "Red ate some chocolate that was gifted to me over Christmas. It had a love potion in it. So, I took him to the Potions Master to have an antidote made – he mixed it up fast and Red was right as rain not long after we entered the room. To celebrate Red's birthday, the Potions Master then offered us a drink. Broke out some oak-matured mead that was intended for the Headmaster's Christmas present. Red drank his glass first – possibly to wash the antidote's taste out of his mouth – and then went into convulsions."

Severus felt his eyes widen. "What did the Potions Master do?"

Snorting, Harold shook his head. "Nothing. Stood there in shock. I went into his potions kit and pulled out the bezoar I had used in class earlier today and got Red to swallow it. It worked."

"That is why you are thanking me about the bezoar. Why did you use a bezoar in class, Harold?"

"Yes, that is why I thanked you." Harold leaned back into the seat, his aggravation fading slightly now that he had told Severus what had happened. "Why did I use it? Books would have noticed if I could make a halfway decent antidote – she doesn't like the advantage your book is giving me. Not that it is much, it is just refreshing my memory on what we went over, but she doesn't know that. So, I opted to bungle this one, but I got the bezoar since it was scribbled in the corner of the page. If it hadn't been in the book or you hadn't mentioned it first year, I wouldn't have had access to one so quickly and I would have lost Red." Running a hand over his face, Harold spoke through his fingers. "Any rate, the Blond Prat at least smartened up enough to get a Professor to help him with this, but honestly, he should just get you in on the act. It would be over and done with then."

"He doesn't want to. He doesn't trust my motives. He thinks I will take the reward for his accomplishments."

Harold dropped his hands onto the chair arm and changed the subject. "What did you argue with the Headmaster about? The Half-giant mentioned it."

"He can't keep anything secret, can he?" Severus growled out before sighing. "I tried to talk the Headmaster out of the agreement that I would be the one to injure him instead of the Blond Prat. He wouldn't listen."

"So, the Headmaster made you promise to be the one to get him out of the school and he is showing me about the Dark One's past." Harold shook his head slowly. "What is he trying to do?"

Severus paused before answering. "I think he is getting ready to cut us loose. Give us a task and then expect us to handle it without support. I am to become the Dark One's right hand man and possibly the Headmaster, and you are to do something with all this information."

Harold blinked slowly before leaning forward. "Then we need to make sure we have as much information as we can get and we need to make sure we share it between us."

As Severus nodded in agreement, Harold stood and held out a hand. "I want to try something, and now seems like the best time to give it a shot."

Severus stood as well and then looked from Harold's hand to his face. "What do you want to try?"

"I want to see if I can bring you into my mind. You travelled to me once before." Harold waited, hoping that Severus would agree.

When Severus took his hand, he grinned. Meshing his fingers through the long thin ones, Harold focused on his own mind and took them there following the connection that only he could see. Once there, he pictured the Gryffindor common room.

"Make yourself comfortable." Harold smiled at Severus who sat in one of the armchairs. "I want to show you all the memories the Headmaster has shown me. It is about time you learned more about the Dark One."

Severus' eyes widened before he nodded. "Let the show begin."

Harold settled on to the sofa and the wall with the fireplace faded. The Gaunt house appeared as Bob Ogden's memory played out before them. Then came the Headmaster's explanation and his memory of meeting young Tom Riddle at the orphanage. This was swiftly followed by Morfin's first meeting with Riddle and finally Slughorn's distorted memory.

When they were finished, Harold turned to Severus. "The Headmaster wants me to get the last memory from the Potions Master without the distortions. I can't figure out what a Horcrux is..." His words trailed off as he noticed the look on Severus' face. "You know, though, don't you?"

Severus nodded slowly. "It is a very dark piece of magic, Harold. It is designed to keep a wizard alive forever. The caster breaks his soul by murdering someone and then placing the created fragment into some sort of container."

He settled a contemplative look on a horrified Harold, trying to decide if now was the time to mention his belief that Harold had once been one of Voldemort's containers. Before he could speak, Harold did.

"The diary. That had to be one. Do you think he had more?"

"Indubitably. He was still alive, even when the diary was destroyed." Black eyes searched green. "I think that is what we cleansed out of your head this summer. It would explain the spell needed to break it and the green flash. The spell killed the piece of soul in you."

Harold's eyes unfocused, his thoughts going back in time to that fateful night when Voldemort killed his mother. Then he swallowed hard. "Okay, that is creepy. But ... it is finally gone and I am still me. I am very glad that tomorrow is Sunday. If you don't see me, I am going to be in the Come and Go Room, being sick."

Severus nodded, his expression just as solemn. "I'll be sure to stop by to check on you."


	10. Horcruxes

*An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming.

_Yen was kind enough to work this one between other obligations, and I am must grateful for that. I am sure that some of you are as well.  
><em>

_charm13insomnia mentioned that I should state that I am not using the sword because I just do not like having historical artefacts destroyed. Also, Albus was a bit busy to give it to Harry, and then he cut himself off from Severus (no portrait). That means there is no way to get it to our hero._

_Horcruxes_

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Seven. He made_ seven _of those bleeding things." Harold stared at Severus, his eyes wide and hollow looking. "The Dark One didn't know he made one extra. He wanted his soul to have seven parts, so he only intended to make six Horcruxes."

Severus moved slowly from where he had stopped, frozen because of Harold's stunning revelation. "I take it you succeeded in getting the rest of Slughorn's memory."

Harold gave a jerky nod. "The Headmaster didn't hint that he thought I might have been one. He said the diary I destroyed during my second year was one, and the Gaunt ring that cursed his hand was another. He also expressed the idea that the Dark One chose the Hufflepuff cup and Slytherin's locket." Moving slightly, he clutched the back of his chair. "He suspects Nagini is also a horcrux and that there is something of Ravenclaw's he took over."

Severus stopped next to Harold, looking into those green eyes. "His task for you is to find them, isn't it?"

Harold shrugged, his voice reflecting his uncertainty and a touch of fear when he spoke. "He said he was looking for them, but in all honesty, I think that is what it is. I am going with him the next time he goes hunting for one. He'll let me know when, but it should be before the school year ends."

"Of course it will be at the end of the school year. Can't mess up your record, now can we?" Pulling Harold onto the sofa next to him, Severus let out a long breath. "So, you are to hunt for the unfindable, and I am to get as close to the Dark One as possible. He will be doing his best to keep the Dark One from finding you which will mean you can't be seen talking to the Order. Yes, that is putting the two of us into positions where neither of us can contact the Order or get help at all. It seems… as if we are to be cut off by the end of the school year."

Harold frowned lightly while he digested that and then he nodded, his face determined. "We will keep in contact with each other. We have to. I'll keep visiting you. You pass me what information you can, and I will tell you everything that I can. Trustier than an owl and I can make sure that you are still safe and sound."

"Harold -" Severus stopped when Harold reached towards him, a warm fingertip touching his lips. The tingle it brought made him long to flick out the tip of his tongue to taste Harold.

"The connection between me and the Dark One is gone," Harold reminded him. "I am really good at slipping in and being quiet. I _will_ be checking on you when all the Headmaster's plans come to fruition. No arguments."

Severus nodded, his sigh gusting over the finger.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"Severus!"

"_You said you could be quiet, Harold."_

"Yeah, but I didn't need to be this time. I have a feeling that whatever the Blond Prat is up to is going to come to a head soon, do you have any idea what it is?"

"_None. He is playing everything close to his chest."_

"He's still an idiot then. Can't be helped, must have been born that way, or raised. Any rate, I can't watch him this evening."

"_Why not? Still have no idea how to get into the Come and Go Room while he is in there?"_

"That too, but mainly because the Headmaster is taking me Horcrux hunting tonight. Any advice?"

"_Do not touch, sniff, or ingest __anything until you are positive it can't hurt you. Report in when you are back."_

"I can try with the first two and I will do the last. If I am with Pomfrey, you'll know why I didn't pop in immediately."

"_Just take care, Harold. That is all I can truly ask."_

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"Severus."

"_Harold, what are you doing? I am trying to get the Blond Prat to some sort of safety. The Dark One is displeased that he didn't complete his task."_

"I'm just reporting in as I promised. Do you think that the large Death Eater bought our fake duel just before you left?"

"_Y__es, he did, Harold. Are you okay? The other students? I k__now Greyback was there. Do you know if he is alive? The others are claiming that he is, but he hasn't come back here yet."_

"Greyback isn't alive; I spotted him at the foot of the tower, splayed out in a horrible fashion. Whoever hit him with that hex to prevent him from attacking the Headmaster knocked him clean over the parapet. The Headmaster's _Immobulus_ was strong enough to hold me steady as Greyback tripped over me before he tumbled over."

"_He tripped over you? Are you alright? Where are you right now, Harold?" _

"Sitting in the Infirmary next to the Headmaster. Pomfrey is trying to figure out what spell you cast at him."

"_Go to my room. On the bookshelf nearest my bed is a baby blue book._ _The spell is on page four hundred and twenty. The counter-curse is there as well. You should be able to cast it without Poppy noticing. Also, on the top of that same shelf is a box: blue with green speckles. Push only the top green speckles starting from the front left and go around the entire lid. Give the Headmaster the potion that is inside."_

"I'll head out as soon as I wake up. What is your password?"

"_You are keyed to the ward on the door. It will open for you the moment you touch it."_

"The potion. Is it the cure?"

"_It is. I can't talk any longer, Harold. Contact me in a few days."_

"I will. You be careful."

"_Always." _

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry slipped through Snape's door and stared about. This was the first room from his dreams that he had had a moment to study. _'The same. Even my chair is right where__ it is__ supposed to be.'_

Heading into Snape's bedroom, he noticed it too was the same and found the box on the bookshelf. There were speckles all over the box, but around the top rim they were some that if you looked close, you could see were in a line. Following Severus' directions, he pressed them starting at the top left one and it opened. Pulling the potion vial out, a smile curled his lips – the potion was the same colour and pattern as the box. He tucked it securely into his robe pocket and spotted the baby blue book on the shelf.

Book in hand, Harry settled into his seat. _'Just as comfortable as I dreamed it.'_ Flipping to the page Severus had mentioned, Harry scanned over the curse and the counter-curse. He repeated the words of the counter-curse over and over in his mind, hoping to get them right.

Putting the book back, he headed back to the Infirmary.

It took but a moment to slip through the door and make his way to the bed where Dumbledore was resting. Looking at the Headmaster, who was locked into an enchanted sleep by Pomfrey, Harold could tell his condition had already deteriorated in the last few minutes since he had seen him - Dumbledore's skin was still greenish-grey and his skin looked thin, like dry parchment.

Pulling his wand, Harold quickly cast the spell. The results were not immediate, but Harry could tell it was working. The greenish hue of Dumbledore's skin was fading.

Shooting a quick glance over towards Pomfrey's office door, Harold pulled the potion out. Propping the older man up much like he had done when he had force fed him that horrible potion earlier in the cave, he held the vial to the man's lips. "Drink it, sir. It will help."

The lined lipsparted and Harry was able to pour the blue green potion in. He watched as it was swallowed wondering just how much will power the white haired wizard had to be able to react even in an enchanted sleep. _'Just what was he expecting us to face this evening that he forced his mind to react to my commands even when nothing else was working?'_ Laying Dumbledore back down, Harry slipped back out of the Infirmary just as he heard Pomfrey's door open.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Harry."

Ron's voice crept into his dreams.

"Harry, you need to wake up. Dumbledore wants to see us."

Harry's eyes shot open at that. "Dumbledore? He is awake?"

At Ron's nod, Harry sat up and swung his legs off his bed. "I'm coming."

"Hermione and I will wait for you in the Common Room." Ron headed out the door.

Harry ran a hand up over his face and back through his hair. Last night had been harder than he had expected. Everyone in the castle was cursing Snape's name, and he had to pretend to go along with it. _'And__ now __I have to pretend with Dumbledore as well. I can't wait until the school year is over.'_

Dressing quickly, he met up with the other two and headed for the Infirmary. Pomfrey let them into the small private room that the Headmaster was now resting in.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, thank you for coming."

Harry searched the Headmaster's face while acknowledging his welcome. "Are you truly okay, sir? Snape," he made sure to spit the name out, "what did he cast on you?"

"I do not know what Professor Snape cast, but I know it did not kill me. I am not completely well though. I fear I am not able to run the school next year, Harry. Nor will I be able to help with the hunt that we had started last night."

Harry felt the weight of that blue gaze and had to forcibly push Severus' comment about tasks out of his mind. "You wish me to continue it?"

"I believe the three of you will be able to succeed, Harry." Dumbledore sounded weary as he continued. "With Miss Granger's abilities and Mr. Weasley's, there is no reason why you shouldn't. Also, I do not believe it will be wise for you to attend next school year. Voldemort is already making moves to topple the Ministry and take over the school."

"But, sir, surely you can stop this?" Hermione leaned forward, her eyes wide in her conviction.

"I am not well enough, Miss Granger. I shall be retiring to the Order Headquarters and will do my best to keep Voldemort distracted while you hunt down the objects I have tasked Harry to find."

Holding back his sigh, Harry wondered if Madam Pomfrey knew how well the Headmaster was, or if she was fooled by his illness as well.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Severus, how are you holding up?" Harold dropped onto the edge of the bed he hadn't had a chance to test the two nights before.

Severus let himself drink in the sight before him. Harold was not in his standard pyjamas, instead he was back in the dark grey sleep trousers and nothing else. Realising he was topless as well from the direction of Harold's curious gaze, he mentally summoned up his nightshirt and dressing gown, pushing down a twinge of regret. "You should change."

Harold looked down at himself and a moment later, he was holding a grey top that matched the sleep trousers.

Severus couldn't help watching the play of the slight muscles on Harold's chest as he slipped on his top. His attention was caught by a small, silver vertical line that was just along the left side of Harold's sternum. Reaching out, his fingertips stopped just above the skin. "This... is this the scar? Our mark?"

Harold paused, his arms trapped in the sleeves of his top. It took all of his control not to lean into those fingers. "Yes, it is."

Severus let his fingers trace the line before he sat back and watched Harold finished buttoning up the shirt.

Flashing a smile toward Severus, Harold asked, "Better?"

Severus just nodded. "I did say a few days."

"Which is two or more days, right?"

Severus just shook his head at Harold's cheeky grin. "Fine. The Dark One is pleased, the Blond Prat will live, and the Headmaster is already not talking to me. I am holding up as well as I expected."

"As much as I hate to say it, I am glad that the Blond Prat will live. The rest is just something we have to deal with." Harold dropped backwards, lying across the foot of the bed on his back, his head barely missing Severus' feet. "The Headmaster is also not talking to me. We were right about the task he was setting me up for. He included the rest of the Trio of Joy. None of us are to attend school next year."

"What are you supposed to be doing then? How does he expect you to figure out where the Horcruxes are?" Severus watched as Harold's face scrunched up.

"We are supposed to figure it out. Supposedly Books' and Red's abilities will help me along the way. He will provide distractions so the Dark One will not figure out what we are up to. All I can see is we are going to be going on a long term camping trip so that others won't be able to track us down easily. It is all going to start when I turn seventeen."

"Meet me the first Monday of the summer holidays." Severus focused for a moment and the bedroom vanished, leaving them lying on the bed in the middle of an alley. "I want you to Apparate to here. Take a good look around. I will be expecting you at nine o'clock in the morning."

Harold sat up and stared about, obviously taking in the details that were around him. "I am not allowed to Apparate yet, I don't have my license. Nor am I of age. The trace..."

Severus waved his hand slightly. "Escape the house and meet me in the park near it then. We'll go from there."

"Okay. Will you be disillusioned? How will I find you there?"

"I'll find you, don't worry."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

The hand that closed about his upper arm almost made Harry screech and cast a stinging hex. The voice in his ear stopped him.

"We are going to leave now. Hold on tight, Harold."

The next thing to greet Harry's eyes was the alley Severus had shown him in their dreams. Spinning about, he smiled at his friend. His eyes then widened as he took in the muggle jeans and button up shirt. His gaze flowed down the lean body that was now on display and felt a stirring of interest in his nether regions. "It is so unusual not to see you in robes or a dressing gown."

"Get used to it, Harold. We are going to be spending the day in Muggle London." Severus' grin lit up his face.

"Why are we here? Not that I mind meeting up with you outside of school hours while we are awake." He felt Severus' gaze move over him much like how his own had a moment earlier. When the warm dark gaze stopped at his eyes, Harry hoped his own interest wasn't showing.

"You are going to be travelling from place to place hunting these trinkets you've been tasked to find. I feel as if you need to be more prepared for this than you are already." Severus pulled a trunk out of his pocket, placed it on the ground, and expanded it. "This is for you. You will keep it on your physical person at all times." Bending over, he flipped open the lid. "The first section has all your school books for next year, including your friends'. I will be telling you your assignments nightly."

The black gaze shot up and meshed with green. "You _will_ be coming to me nightly and spending the night. If something happens and you cannot make it, please take a moment to daydream your way into letting me know."

Without waiting for answer, Severus flipped the lid closed, turned the lock forty-five degrees to the right and opened it again. "This section will hold all your clothes. We will be stocking it up today." The lid closed and the lock was turned another forty-five degrees. "This section is for food. Stock up on non-perishables."

He closed the lid once again, shrank it and then handed it to Harold, dangling it on a long chain. "Put it on." Once it was hanging around Harold's neck, Severus cast a series of spells on it. "Now it cannot be seen by anyone else while you wear it, if it falls off, it will reappear around your neck. The only time it will stay away from you is when you take it off and have it open."

Harold grinned. "Thanks, Severus. This will make things easier."

Severus pulled out a thin stick and held it out to Harold. "I think this wand will work for you. It would be to your advantage to have a spare, just in case. Try it. The Ministry won't know it was you that cast since there is an adult wizard here."

A swish and flick had a scrap of newspaper floating. "Works fine. Thank you again, Severus." Harold tucked the wand up his sleeve. "What now?"

"Now we go set you up a Muggle bank account that you can access when you need money, buy you clothes that fit and are suitable for hiking and camping, and a warm coat so that you are ready for winter. Tell your friends to pack the same."

"I don't have the money with me to start an account or shopping."

"I do. I will also transfer more into the account when you let me know that it is low. What name do you want?" Severus held out a small card, the tip of his wand hovering over it.

"I don't want to take your money, Severus!"

"Not an option at this moment. You can pay me back after we finish the war. Now, Harold, your name."

After a staring contest, Harold gave in and sighed. "Harold Walker."

Severus waved his wand and handed Harold the ID card. "Let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us."

Harold grinned as he walked next to the taller man, his arm brushing Severus' with every other step. "Can we sight see some?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Severus nodded. "Just a bit."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Harold, here are the assignments. I will expect to see your answers for the Potions and Defence before the end of the week." Severus watched as Harold laughed and fell back onto the sofa, the parchments clutched in his hand.

"It is just the first day of school, Severus! How in the world do we have homework already?"

Brushing his fingers over his teaching robes, Severus tried to keep a stern face. "Because we do not accept dunderheads here. You are to work hard to earn your grade."

"Yes, _Headmaster _Snape. I will do my best."

Severus settled in his chair. "Good, then I expect you to only make O's. I _know _your best, Mr. Potter."

Seeing those green eyes brimming with mirth made Severus happy as well. There had been so little of it that summer.

Harold scanned over the parchments before dropping his hands into his lap. "Severus, I'll look at these later. I'm tired – both mentally and physically. I spent all evening helping set up camp the Muggle way, and now I am just ready to stretch out, to let the day fall away. To relax with you."

Looking at the seventeen year old for a long moment, Severus came to a decision. "As you are not in school anymore," he ignored Harold waving the parchments about as he continued, "you can take a corner of my bed. It is large enough for the two of us, and you have outgrown the sofa. That is, if... if you do not mind sleeping with me."

Harold sat up at once, his tiredness fading away. Sleeping with Severus had a wonderful sound to it. He remembered the night they had promised to have a conversation about emotions and preferences. Leaning forward, he locked his eyes on Severus' face.

"I am of age," he stated.

At Severus' puzzled expression, Harold continued. "I know it has been just about two years for me and over a decade for you, but we agreed to have a conversation about preferences and emotions when I was of age."

He watched as Severus' eyes widened. "I have come to the conclusion, after Ginny's surprise birthday kiss, that I am not all that interested in girls. It left me feeling … not very interested. And she is the only girl I even had a passing thought about, well, besides Cho, but I think that was just because she was, is, one of the prettiest girls in school. Now, I haven't attempted kissing a boy yet, so I don't know if I just am not interested in any gender, but I do know that females leave me cold."

Severus leaned forward, searching Harold face. "Are you sure you don't know whether or not you are interested in males?"

Harold felt his heart speed up and his face grow warm. He still remembered Severus' erotic dream he had invaded. More importantly, he remembered how he felt upon seeing Severus' bare chest for the first time when their timelines had come together, and then there were other small things... the touches, the impulsive hugs, the warmth he felt each time he saw this man.

Swallowing hard, Harold garnered up the courage to tell the truth. That was what this conversation was supposed to be about. "I_ am_ interested in males. I will admit that." He stopped and took a deep breath. The next sentence came out in a rush. "That interest seems to be focused solely on you."

Stunned, Severus sat completely still, never looking away from Harold' now red and uncertain face. "Me?"

Harold nodded. "You. I know, you've most likely moved on, found someone who was living at the time, and I am not even figuring in your dreams anymore." Severus' snort stopped his flow of words which was good because they hurt even more spoken aloud than they did in his thoughts.

"Harold, I work in a school of teenagers and spy on the Dark One. I have a general not so nice disposition and am a very private person. But… added to all that … yes, I am still attracted to you."

"An older me."

"Merlin help me, no, Harold. Not to an older you, but the current you. The you sitting on that sofa right now looking at me." Those glittering eyes moved over Harold before Severus continued. "You are of age, I know. You can make grown up decisions, I know. But," Severus clasped his fingers tightly together. "We can't do anything about this attraction I feel."

"_We _feel, Severus. Why not?"

"Because we are at war. Most importantly, because this is still a dream."

"So, we have to wait until we meet in person and the war is over?"

"If the mutual attraction is still there, then yes, that is when we can do something." Severus gripped his interlaced his fingers together. "Now, knowing this, I still am offering you a side of my bed."

Standing up, Harold set the parchments down on the table. He would read them in detail in the morning to make sure that he didn't forget anything. "Shall we then? It has been a long day."

Severus walked towards the door, a smile filling his face.

ō.ō&ö.ö

It was once again that period of consciousness before actually waking up and for the first time, Severus could feel a warm body pressed up against his chest. Cracking open his eyes, he saw messy black hair and fought against every one of his instincts to curl the owner of that hair deeper into his arms. He forced himself away, feeling a pang of regret when Harold stirred.

"Harold, you need to head back to your own mind."

Sleepy green eyes opened at the sound of his voice and sharpened.

"I need to look back over those assignments again and then I will head out. Thanks for letting me stay, Severus."

Severus watched as Harold stretched and got out of bed. "Be back tonight."

"I will."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry sat at the table, the parchment in his hand filled with their latest assignments. True to his word, Severus was grading his Potions and Defence work every week, but he had changed from nightly assignments to giving him a week's worth at one time.

"What did Dumbledore send us to work on now?" Ron dropped to the table, his eyes glued on the parchment. "Isn't it enough that we have to hunt down these Horcruxes? Why do we have to study for school, too?"

Hermione pulled the list out of Harry's hand and scanned over the assignments. "Not as bad as last week."

Harry dropped into his chair, fighting his grin. It had been Hermione who suggested it was Dumbledore who had given Harry the trunk and their school books. Ron had come up with the idea that the former Headmaster was portkeying their assignments into the top section where the books were located. Harry was just grateful he had learned to disguise his handwriting.

The work had first been complained about, but now it was something else to think about while they waited.

It wasn't until after school had started that they had remembered the locket was at Headquarters. They had slipped in late at night and talked with Kreacher. From that talk, which had taken a long conversation and some compassion to get Kreacher to participate in, they learned the locket had been stolen by Mundungus. It hadn't taken much to get the old house elf to agree to find out where the locket was now. Two weeks later, Kreacher let them know that Umbridge had it in her office at the Ministry.

Harry had thought long and hard, but it was Ron who had come up with the solution to the problem of retrieving the locket. Kreacher was told to retrieve the stolen Black goods. They had asked the elf to let them know when the locket was returned so that they could finish what Regulus had started.

The wait had become so long, Ron and Harry had even started working on Hermione's assignments. Harry was sure Severus would be happy he was once again taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Severus, I need to know the spell." Harold paced about the room - Severus had told him it was one of the spare bedrooms in the Headmaster's quarters - wishing it was Severus' old room with his chair.

"It is as dark as it comes, Harold. I am not going to teach it to you." Severus folded his arms and glared at the younger man. He didn't want Harold to wield that level of dark magic. Also, the energy drain for that spell was horrendous and Harold would not be in a safe protected place when he cast it.

"Then this is over. I don't know any other way to destroy a Horcrux unless I use basilisk venom like I did on the diary. I might as well give up on the hunt."

"The Headmaster didn't tell you any way to do it? How did he destroy the ring?"

"No, he didn't. He didn't tell me how he did it. I am at my wits end, Severus. The locket, it is messing with our minds. We are at each other throats over the silliest things; it is magnifying all our doubts and insecurities. Please! I'll use the other wand to cast it. I won't teach it to the other two. I'll promise almost anything, but please teach me."

Severus took in the despair, the slumped shoulders and the defeated expression on Harold's face. "Fine. I will teach you." Hope lit the green eyes. "But you cannot say you learned it from me. You cannot teach it, you must cast a purification spell on the object and the area. If you can, cast it in an area like my lab at Headquarters. Agreed?"

Harold nodded. "Agreed."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Kreacher, thank you for bringing us in." Harry smiled at the house-elf. "Now, we will be very quiet and then slip out."

The house-elf popped away, leaving the trio standing in the attic. He settled at the foot of the stairs, watching for the Order meeting to release so he could warn the trio upstairs if need be.

"This way." Harry walked over to the area still blocked off by the pile of trunks. Once they were in the middle of it, he dumped the locket out of the velvet bag and onto the floor. "I know we have no idea exactly what is going to happen. I know I am taking a big risk here. If either of you want to leave, do it now."

Ron shook his head. "The spell that most likely destroyed your connection with Riddle, that just came to you in a dream one night. Hermione thinks it is leftover from your connection with him. No reason for us to fear." Ron's sarcasm came through loud and clear. He then sighed and gestured towards Hermione. "Besides, it is the only thing that might have a chance of working and we are all sick and tired of that thing. Hermione and I have set up all the shields we can think of. Go for it, Harry."

Harry pulled his second wand and aimed it at the necklace. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered all that Severus had said. _Detection spells first._ The words of the spells slipped over his tongue as he determined if the spell would work.

_Next, focus on the energy, circle it, point to its weakest sections and then cast. You might have to chase the horcrux around to lock it into the spell. Then hold it until the ice breaks_. Taking a deep breath, he moved his wand.

"_Diruo."_

Blue ice wrapped around the locket, coating it thickly, digging into the grooves, prying the segments apart. Black smoke started to leak out of the opened locket, only to be encased in blue ice, freezing it while the evil, malevolent presence from it filled the room. Glaring at the gleaming blue, Harry made sure that the ice went beneath the black mass before pouring more and more energy into the spell. His hand shook, but he persevered until finally, there was a flash of green and the ice disappeared along with the black cloud.

Lowering his wand, Harry looked at Hermione. She was going to cast the purification spell. Two series of swishes of her wand later, Ron moved forward and touched the locket.

Ron looked at both Harry and Hermione. "It is gone. The spell worked." The words came out as a whisper.

Grinning, they hugged each other, laughing softly in relief as a huge weight left their shoulders. Harry scooped up the locket and they headed back to the stairwell.

"Kreacher."

The house-elf appeared. "You called Kreacher?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, here is the locket. Cleansed as promised. Can you make sure the way out is clear?"

Kreacher reverently took the locket and held it close to his scrawny chest as his eyes searched the three teens. "Kreacher is grateful. Kreacher will check the way is clear."


	11. Scheming and Plotting

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming. _

_Many thanks to Yen for cleaning this one up... she is a dream. *laughs*_

_Scheming and Plotting_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Mate, I can't believe that spell worked." Ron stretched out on the ground, hands behind his head. He looked over at Harry. "Can you teach it to us?"

Harry was curled up, his back pressed against the base of one of the many trees near their camp. "Teach it to you? You want to learn a curse _that_ dark? Why?"

It was Hermione who answered the question.

"Because we might need to cast it ourselves. What if we get separated? We still have three of those things left to find."

Harry stared at them while hearing Severus' voice in his head telling him and making him promise not to teach it. Ever. "Sorry, guys. I can't. It is too dark. It makes my skin crawl to cast it and it takes a lot of energy. We need to stick together because I don't think the person who casts it will be able to do much afterwards."

Hermione and Ron stared at him searchingly before sighing. They had seen him stumble down the stairs, even with them holding him up. Hermione had had to Apparate him back to the campsite where Harry had dropped into his bunk and slept the whole of the next day away.

"All right, mate." Ron looked up at the sky as he continued speaking. "You remembered that spell because of some stuff that leaked into your mind when you and Riddle were connected, right? Maybe if you look around in your mind hard enough, you could find more information about the Horcruxes? Worth a try..."

Even as Hermione gave a dubious nod, Harry felt a chill run through him. Did he honestly have those memories in him? Severus said he might have some new ones since his body had incorporated the leftover bits of the Horcrux that was once in his head.

"I'll try," he finally agreed.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold stretched out on his side of Severus' bed, his eyes searching the ceiling for the answers to the questions running riot in his mind. The bed dipped next to him and he glanced over at Severus. The nightshirt for once was not covered with a dressing gown and his eyes spotted and then lingered on an exposed leg, long and pale.

"You've been lost in thought all night, Harold. What is bugging you?"

Severus' voice started him out of his musings about how it would feel to run his hand up that slender limb and perhaps even catch a glimpse of what Severus had on under that nightshirt. "Red was wondering if I might have a memory of where the Horcruxes are."

At Severus' raised eyebrow, Harold shrugged. "I told them I knew the spell because of a memory that came from the connection when it was broken."

"Ah, that explains it. I was wondering what you were going to say to explain it to Books."

"Well, now I am wondering if I really do have a memory like that in my head and if I did, then how do I find it." Harold rolled over on his side so he could see Severus' face better. "If you are using Legilimency on someone, how do you go about searching for specific memories? Do you think you could use it on me here?"

"I can't use it on you here, Harold since we are both technically asleep. As to how you track a specific memory, you look at associated memories until you find the one you are looking for."

Harold's breath caught as Severus' long fingers slipped through his hair, a gentle thumb tracing the faint zigzag line on his forehead. "I would start with your memories of how you got this, and then follow the memories that felt off, not like you."

Swallowing heavily, Harold pushed his head a little harder against that thumb. He didn't even notice he had shifted closer to Severus until his legs brushed against the ones he had been admiring earlier. Warm onyx coloured eyes searched his face, and Harold felt those lovely fingers push through his hair and cup the back of his head. He tentatively reached up and let his hand run across Severus' shoulder and tangle into the long dark hair, his palm resting warm on the back of the man's neck.

They lay like that for what seemed like forever before Severus closed his eyes and released his hold on Harold's head. Dropping back so that he was looking at the ceiling, he let out a long sigh that bordered on a groan. Temptation was lying right next to him, one that he was supposed to be ignoring. He felt Harold settle back onto the bed with a similar sound and the knowledge that Harold felt the same way he did made Severus feel a bit better. Drawing in another deep breath, this one was to settle his feelings, he pulled the covers up over them both. "Good night, Harold."

He heard Harold release a long breath and felt him move about, settling onto his side. "Night, Severus."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry watched the clouds scuttle across the autumn sky as he searched his mind, looking for traces of what was left of the Horcrux. Thoughts that felt different, ideas that seemed not to be his own, wiggled about his mind, making them hard to catch and analysis. _'That is what the potion that Severus gave me was supposed to do – help these pieces assimilate into me.'_

Letting his own thoughts fall away like leaves, he held onto the different ones, not letting them drift away. Finally, he was left with a handful of memories he didn't remember.

There was a Death Eater meeting with a group of people he knew from Slughorn's memory. One was obviously a Malfoy and the others bore a striking resemblance of other Death Eaters he knew.

Another was the making of the Hufflepuff cup Horcrux. Holding onto that one, he followed its connection to the memory of giving the cup to Bellatrix Lestrange and the knowledge that she stored it in her Gringotts vault.

The next one was of talking to Slytherin's Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

A diadem popped up next and it took Harry a moment to realize it was also a Horcrux. Searching for any other connections to that sliver of a memory, he learned it was stashed in the Come and Go Room.

There was also a memory of Sytherin's locket as well as the Gaunt ring.

Letting the memories go, Harry focused back on the clouds. _'I guess Dumbledore was right. Voldemort was planning on making another Horcrux with my death and so those thoughts had to be in the forefront of his mind. It is no wonder those memories were the ones that stayed with that sliver of soul, I'm just amazed they survived the spell.' _

As he watched a fluffy dragon's head turn into a butterfly, Harry tried to decide what to do with all this information. They had to destroy the last three Horcruxes, two of which he knew were what items and where they were. _ 'I'll ask Severus if he can look for the diadem.'_

Pushing off the ground, he headed back into the tent. They had to figure out how to get into Gringotts.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold paced about, his eyes searching the potions lab he has appeared in. A simple thought had him out of his pyjamas and into jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt. He wondered if he should add a set of robes to his new ensemble. He turned slightly when a door opened and in walked Severus, looking just like he had in every Potions class.

"Do I need robes?" Harold could feel the slow once over Severus was giving him while he waited to hear his answer, those dark eyes lingering on his hips.

"You will." Severus finished walking into the room as he spoke. "We are going to practice brewing the potions that you have been writing about. They should be a refresher for you since you have brewed most of them already once."

"No." Harold grinned at the frown that crossed Severus' brow. "I helped you brew them. Vastly different story. That said, I do remember them pretty well; the essays helped with that."

Covered in black robes that resembled Severus', Harold walked over to the lab bench with the Potions Master walking up behind him. "Which are we starting with?"

"The Essence of Dittany."

Nodding, Harold pulled the book out and flipped all the way to the end section. "Severus, I need to talk to you about the Horcruxes while this is simmering, okay?"

Severus nodded as he answered. "Get to that point and then we'll talk."

The time passed in silence as Harold worked his way through the steps of the potions. Once they finally had reached the simmering time, he looked over at Severus who had just finished reading his weekly essays.

"I was able to find some memories about the Horcruxes in my head. The Dark One gave one to the Insane Madwoman who follows him and she put it in her vault. We are figuring out how to get to that one."

Severus cut in. "In her vault? Just what _are _your ideas to get to it? Breaking in will be very difficult if not impossible."

"Red was talking about getting in contact with his brother and see if he could help us. Books is not sure if the Insane Madwoman registered it as a cursed object, and we might get a break if she didn't."

"No, I doubt she would have considered it cursed. Swear the brother and his wife to complete secrecy, the Headmaster is working too hard to cover your tracks."

Harry nodded as he continued. "The other is a diadem that is hidden in the Come and Go Room. When we finish here, I'll take you to my head and you can see the memories. Maybe you can find the diadem and destroy it."

A slow smile curled Severus' lips as he answered. "It will be my pleasure."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"You look cold. What is going on in that camp?" Severus pulled Harold onto the bed and tucked the blankets around him, his hands lingering for a few moments more than necessary.

"It is winter. Not the best time to be camping." Harold shivered lightly in his new cocoon.

"Harold, get into a Muggle town and buy thicker covers." Severus settled himself at the foot of the bed. "You have been using that account we set up for you, haven't you?"

"I have used it for food. Red and Books were surprised about it, but happy as well."

"Do they have coats? Hats? Gloves? Scarves? How about warm boots, socks and such. I know we bought them for you, and I trust you told them to pack for the winter, but they might not have remembered. Are they dressed for the weather?"

As Harold slowly shook his head no, Severus sighed. "Tomorrow, you need to handle that. I refuse to lose the Trio of Pain to the weather. If you need more funds, let me know and I will add more to the account."

Harold snuggled into the covers, his eyes closing. "I'll let you know. There should be enough to cover this shopping trip. I'll go in the morning."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry made sure he had his chequebook with him when he ushered everyone out the tent early the next morning. They took a bus to town and spent the morning spending Severus' money. Heavy duvets, thick coats, sturdy gloves as well as warm hats and scarves were purchased fairly quickly. It was only when Harry tried to get them to agree to boots and winter clothes that he received objections.

"Mate, I don't like you spending all your money on me like this." Ron pressed his lips together right after he finished speaking. He knew there was no way he could pay this back and refused to be further in debt to his best friend.

Harry took one look at the set expression and pulled his best friend into a corner where they could have a bit of privacy. "Look Ron, you are doing me a favour by accepting this. I wouldn't be worrying about you freezing and not being able to run when we need to. I know you will be able to pay me back. I'll let you keep the bill and you can take care of it when you can. Please?"

Ron closed his eyes as common sense fought with his pride and eventually won. "I will pay it all back."

"Of course you will. I never thought wouldn't. Now, let's get those boots and warmer clothes."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

It was Christmas time before Severus had a moment to look for the diadem. Even the beginning of the holiday was filled with the Carrows and the real staff of Hogwarts. He was very grateful most of the families had decided that Hogwarts was no safer than any other place in the Wizarding world and brought their children home.

Pacing in front of the Come and Go Room, he pictured the room he needed from the memory Harold had shown him. On his third pass, a door appeared. Opening it, he stepped into what he could only call an organized junk room. He held the memory in his head and started his search.

Lunchtime had come and gone by the time Severus found it. There was the bust that was in the memory fragment as well as the diadem he could see Riddle placing near it. Picking up the bust, he placed the diadem on it and walked out of the room.

Once the door closed, he paced back and forth thinking of a safe place to destroy the Horcrux. The door appeared again and the room on the other side made him smile. It was his Headquarters Lab.

Setting the bust in the middle of the floor, he cast several containment spells around it. Taking a settling breath, he ran the diagnostics and then he felt a shift in the dark energy.

Feelings raced through him. Fear and the knowledge that Harold was going to leave him filled him. That Harold could not think he was worthy of his attention. His friend was the boy-who-lived! Harold had Books and Red as his friends and could have anyone he wanted.

Closing his eyes against the thoughts, Severus drew deeper into himself, stepping into the area of nothingness just behind the hedge. Memories swirled through hedge and the chaotic area just before it, blending themselves into the defence against the doubts. First came Harold shrugging off all Slytherins big bad just because he was a member of the house, his friend standing by him after the time he had called Lily a mudblood, Harold learning he had become a Death Eater those eyes resolute and determined to keep him, followed by the meeting after they discovered each other in the awake world.

Opening his eyes again, Severus raised his wand and pointed at the diadem. The energy shifted again, flinging itself out of the metal and straight at Severus, locking him into another round of doubts and disbelief - this time casting doubt on Harold's and his romantic relationship.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the cursed object as he searched for a memory to combat the doubts it was creating. The one that came to mind didn't even come from after the relationship talk. No, it was from their trip to London last summer. The looks Harold had sent his way – long, warm, and appreciative – and the way his hand was grabbed and held as they passed through the crowded sections of London but not let go as they wandered through the Tower. Looking at that now, he could tell that Harold wanted him, to be with him, even then. There was no room for any doubt in his mind, not anymore.

Moving his wand, he pointed it at the tip of the diadem, and before it could attack him again, he cast – the word of the spell a bare whisper. "_Diruo._"

Familiar blue ice shrouded the metal, and energy drained out him. The Horcrux fought back, throwing random thoughts and feelings about how all those that mattered to him despised him. As he was used to that, he continued pouring energy into the spell. It was not nearly as bad as the amount that he had used when he had cast this on Harold. Eventually, there was a green flash and the blue ice shattered, disappearing before it hit the floor the same as last time.

Two more wand flicks had the diadem cleansed. Looking at it, he noticed it looked very familiar. He wracked his brain, trying to remember where he had seen it and finally, he remembered it was on Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, the one in the Ravenclaw common room. He had seen it over the years when visiting with Flitwick.

Severus returned the bust to the Junk room and then hid the diadem in his room. He would show it to Flitwick when this was all done.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry stood next to Griphook, waiting as patiently as possible for the goblin to let the three of them out of the antechamber.

It had taken months to reach this point in their negotiations with Gringotts. Ron was the first to point out that both Bill and Fleur worked for the bank. It was then that their location changes had a purpose. Each move placed them closer to where Bill and Fleur were living. Once they were close enough, Ron contacted his brother and arranged a meeting in a nearby Muggle town.

After swearing the elder Weasley to secrecy – just as Severus had advised Harry to do – they had explained as little as they could about the cursed cup in the Lestranges' vault. Bill had taken the information to the goblins in charge of the housing of cursed material.

There were several meetings after that, some of which required his, Ron and Hermione's presences - that had taken some very careful planning. All those meetings had culminated in today.

The goblins had previously identified a goblet in the Lestranges' vault was cursed with foul magic and had contacted Rodolphus to verify they had declared all cursed objects. The reply given was brief to the point of being rude – a single 'Yes'. Even with the amount of gold the Lestranges had, the goblins decided not to clarify which object was breaking the bank contracts. The abruptness of the reply did not encourage discourse. Instead, they attempted to make the object just what the Lestranges claimed it was, all the while placing a charge against their account under storage fees.

Through their meetings with the goblins, Harry had confirmed he believed he was capable of removing the curse that was on the cup and that it would most likely not suffer lasting damage.

Griphook's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. "Why do you think you might do better at this than our professional curse-breakers? We have had them try for several years to remove the curse from this object."

"If it is the same curse we faced on the other object stolen from Hepzibah Smith at the time of her murder, then I know we can." Harry almost laughed at the expression on Griphook's face when he implied that the Hufflepuff Cup was stolen. The faces of the goblins who guarded the door also hardened into implacable masks. No, goblins didn't care for thieves and cared even less for protecting stolen goods.

A knock on the door was the signal. Ron, Hermione and Harry were surrounded as they walked out of the small antechamber and down the hallway. Griphook remained walking at Harry's side. They reached the mine carts and the trio was split up, one to a cart with three goblin guards each. It was a long cart ride down into the bowels of the bank.

Harry noticed the enormous white dragon that was off to the side, and was heartily glad they hadn't tried to break into the bank. When the carts stopped, he was rejoined by Ron and Hermione and their nine guards who surrounded them once again before they were escorted through the open door into a large cavern.

Harry did his best not to stare about at the mounds of gold, silver and other treasures. After a quick glance, he kept his attention focused on the cleared area near the door that the cup in question was sitting. There were even more guards surrounding the cleared space, a number of official looking goblins and a small group of humans. Bill was amongst them.

One of the goblin officials stepped forward into the cleared space once Harry, Ron and Hermione were inside the guarded circle, their escort merging with the others.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger you have approached the Goblins of Gringotts and offered to help remove a curse from an object stored here. If you are successful in this attempt you shall be awarded the thanks of the Bank and shall be granted a payment of three thousand galleons which shall be divided equally and placed into your vaults." The official nodded once and stepped back behind the circle of guards. "Begin."

Ron stepped forward and cast a protective circle on the ground, one that Charlie had taught him when the dragons were at Hogwarts during their fourth year. It was designed to contain dragon fire and any other magical energies that might escape the beasts. They had agreed it would be the best option considering they did not have access to Snape's lab for this one.

Harry stepped into the circle just before Ron completed it. He watched as Ron and Hermione strategically placed themselves so that the collection of curse-breakers would have difficulties seeing what Harry cast. None of them wanted the spell to get back to Dumbledore or out to the Daily Prophet. _'None of this is supposed to leave the Bank anyway, the goblins promised. But it would be my luck one of them might recognize the curse and then sell the knowledge that Harry Potter is practising the Dark Arts.'_

Casting the set of detection spells that Severus had drilled him on, Harry determined all that he could from the golden cup. It read the same as the locket. Finally, he crouched down and circled his wand about until it came to a stop above the bowl of the cup. Keeping his face down, he did his best to cast the spell non-verbally.

For a tense moment nothing happened, and then slowly the cup was covered in the blue ice. Holding his wand steady, Harry poured his energy into the spell, waiting for the change to happen. Finally, there was a green flash, the blue ice broke and he was able to lower his wand, amazed that the Horcrux hadn't fought back. _'Maybe it is because he entrusted this one to Bellatrix and he didn't want it to attack her while she stored it away? Did he think she would tamper with it?'_

Ron slashed through the circle he had created with his wand, letting Harry out and Hermione in. Another slash sealed the circle shut again.

Hermione cast three different purification spells to remove as much of the darkness as she could from the golden cup. Kneeling next to it, she looked closely at it, especially the badger crest. "It is undoubtedly Hufflepuff's Cup, the one stolen from Hepzibah Smith. I wonder how the Lestranges came to store stolen goods here."

Tension radiated from the wall of goblin guards as Ron cancelled the circle and the trio moved away from the cup. The official walked back into the circle and signalled for another goblin to go examine the cup.

"Fangtooth, the curse is broken. The object is no longer out of compliance with the bank records."

Fangtooth gave a smile that showed the reason for his name. "Excellent. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley your payment will be transferred to your vaults, and new ones shall be created if you do not have one here already. The Bank shall also look into the allegations that this artefact is indeed a stolen object. Mr. Potter, I am sure that our curse-breakers would wish to converse with you about how you cleansed the object."

Harry shook his head. "It is time for us to move on, sir. Can't be caught right now. Too many things we wish to accomplish."

Fangtooth folded his arms across his chest. "The Bank would like to offer you three a position in our curse-breaker department. We could see that you were placed out of the country until this blows over."

Harry quirked up one side of his mouth. "Maybe after we finished school if the offer still stands then. I fear we can't leave with the current situation being what it is, I would hate to bring the problem to other countries."

Fangtooth nodded. "Until that time then, Mr. Potter. Griphook will see you out and safely on your way."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"They are all destroyed?" Severus knew they should be out in the sitting room, but he had once again held the image of his bedroom in his mind just before he fell asleep. He watched as Harold stretched across the foot of the bed, the grey pyjamas standing out against the white sheets.

"All but the snake. Then again, we are not positive Nagini is one. Pretty sure, I mean I was able to get into her mind that time when she attacked Red's Dad."

"The Dark One watches her carefully and makes sure she is always by his side," Severus added when Harold stopped. He watched Harold's hand move aimlessly across the covers until it bumped into his own. He managed to stop himself from wrapping his hand around it, but didn't move his away either.

Harold quietly spoke, "So, we have to figure out a plan on how to take the snake and him out at the same time."

"He is moving this way. Someone has given the impression that you are moving towards Hogwarts, that you are planning on infiltrating the school." Severus watched as Harold's head whipped towards him, those green eyes wide in surprise.

"I had no plans to do that. No reason to do that either since you handled the diadem for me." Rolling onto his side, Harold continued. "None of us mentioned it, not to the brother, his wife, or … anyone. Not even to each other."

Severus shrugged slightly. "Nevertheless, the Dark One is coming here to meet up with you, and he is bringing back-up."

"You know this how?"

A half smile quirked Severus' lips. "Because I was order to find you, hold onto you, and then deliver you to him in the Shrieking Shack. The Dark One plans to be here in a day, two at the most."

Harold nodded. "I need to be there within a day then. How are you going to let me know that he is there? How are we going to handle this?"

Severus searched Harold's face, seeing that he could not deter his friend's return. "You honestly expect me to hand you over to him?"

A small smile slipped over Harold's face. "That would be a good distraction. You take out Nagini while the Trio of Joy listen to the Dark One go on about how he is the perfect pureblood leader."

Severus paused, letting the plan roll about in his mind. "We need something besides the spell to kill her with. It has to be fairly quick."

"Basilisk venom." Harold sat up on the bed and leaned towards Severus in his enthusiasm. "We meet you in Mrytle's bathroom, head down to the Chamber of Secrets and get a couple of fangs. You poison Nagini while we distract the Dark One. You would have taken us there tied with magical ropes, which we break free from. All of us will have fangs, just in case. Once the snake is dead, we attack him. Fang or spell, he is going down."

"What about his back-up?" Severus felt himself leaning forward as well, Harold's enthusiasm was catching.

"Have McGonagall call in the Order – she must still be allowed to talk to them."

Severus laughed. "Let them catch the Death Eaters and the others while we take care of the main problem. I think that would be fair. How are you going to get into the school?"

"I'll find a way and I will let you know I am on my way with a quick dream. We can hide in the Come and Go Room until it is time."

Severus leaned back against the headboard, his eyes never leaving Harold. "We need to start some serious planning then."

At Harold's nod, they started plotting out their plan of attack.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Harry, why are we going to Hogwarts?" Hermione rested her elbows on the table as she waited for an answer.

Harry settled back, ready for anything. Severus and he had decided that they needed to reveal to Hermione and Ron that they had a way of communicating. "Snape said that Voldemort was heading that way to meet me and would be there in a day or two."

"SNAPE!" Ron shot up out of his seat, his eyes wide with outrage and shock. Hermione's expression wasn't much different.

"Yes, Snape. During those Remedial Potions lessons we came to a truce, one that we couldn't share with anyone. Sorry guys, but if anything changed then, he would have been in a worse position. It wasn't only my secret." Harry watched as Ron checked Hermione's expression and realized he wasn't the only one who didn't know.

Ron then dropped back into his seat. "Okay, mate. We can handle that this had to be a secret. We keep secrets all the time, and I would hate to see what Snape would be like if he found out you told us. We all know he would have. So, he is actually good? Why did he attack Dumbledore?"

Harry did his best not to be too shocked at Ron's easy acceptance. "Dumbledore's orders – he made Snape promise not to let a student do it. It was so he could become the Headmaster and Dumbledore would have someone he trusted in the position."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but the other professors don't know that they can trust him. He has to be feeling put upon. At least he had you to vent at, he always seemed to like yelling at you and putting you down." Ron stared at Harry for almost a minute before continuing. "How have you been talking to him all year? Have you been talking to him all year? He hasn't been stuck there all alone surrounded by hatred, has he? The man is mean enough that dealing with all that hatred with no outlet would just make things worse."

Hermione's eyes widened. "The assignments! You never said who was giving them to us. You let us believe it was Dumbledore, but it was Snape, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "He expects our work turned in after the war, or posted to him before the end of the school year. I can't tell you how we are talking, Ron. We are though, and no, he is not alone, he has had me to fuss at all school year."

The three friends looked at each other in complete silence.

Hermione was the one that eventually broke it. "So, we need to be there today, this afternoon. Knowing Snape, he has a plan. Can you fill us in?"

Sighing in relief, Harry did just that.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

The three of them appeared outside of Hogsmeade and slipped their way around to the back of the Hog's Head Inn. Harry took a moment to lean back against a wall, ignored the goats, and let his mind drift.

"Severus."

"_Harold, you are here?"_

"We are currently behind the Hog's Head and are about to slip in. Do you think we can get through the corridors without causing a stir?"

"_I don't suppose you have a few school robes, do you?"_

"No, but we can transfigure some. What house should we make it?" 

"_Join the Hufflepuff house, they are the ones that are barely watched. I'll meet you in the bathroom in an hour. The Dark One is already around, so we need to work quickly once you arrive."_

"We are on our way."


	12. War Ended

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming._

_Yen is responsible for part of this making more sense. I am very grateful that she agreed to run a fine-toothed comb through it. _

_War Ended_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry, Hermione and Ron carefully walked down the hallway. They had made sure their robes looked as close to the Hufflepuff version as they could remember – switching the colours from red to yellow was easy, but not the badge - but they were still ready to dodge behind the nearest suit of armour or tapestry at the first hint of trouble

They made it to Myrtle's bathroom without encountering anyone and were glad the resident ghost was not around. There, they waited for Snape.

Severus came through the door fifteen minutes later, his gaze sweeping the entire bathroom before spotting the trio stepping out of one of the stalls. "Potter, Granger, Weasley."

He and Harold had agreed not to use their first names yet, knowing they would not have time to explain the familiarity it implied to the other two. He caught Harold's smile before it faded.

"Let's get this show on the road. I would hate to keep Riddle waiting, him being a Lord and all," Harold spoke, his face determined and his voice decisive.

Severus nodded. "I've told McGonagall that she needed to call the Order in. The conversation that ensued after that was what made me late."

To say the Head of Gryffindor had been surprised and mildly displeased Albus had left her in the dark and Severus without support would be an understatement. Severus caught the spark of curiosity in Harold's bright green eyes before it was wiped clean. He would tell him about it if they made it through the next several hours.

Harry crossed the room, whispered in Parseltongue at the sink, and watched as the opening appeared. "Shall we?"

"How are we getting out this time, mate?" Ron looked down the long tunnel, wrinkling his nose a bit at the smell.

It was Severus who spoke, his answer directed at Harold. "I brought the brooms you asked for."

"That is how," Harry told Ron. "Now, let's go." He jumped into the tunnel, quickly followed by Ron then Hermione.

Severus waited a moment, debating whether or not this was a good idea, and then putting his trust in his friend, he followed. The slide down was fun despite the filth; he would never admit it to anyone but Harold which he would only do in private. He had a feeling Harold knew anyway if the smile flashed his way meant what he thought it did. After all, his favourite thing on the playground when they were younger was the slide, the higher the better.

The landing wasn't as much fun; the crunch of small brittle bones under their feet a grim reminder of what used to live here. They all cast Scourgify on themselves, Hermione with a look of distaste on her face. Casting a _Lumos_, Severus helped to light the area they were in. Granger was looking about with as much curiosity as he felt while Weasley and Harold were already heading down the tunnel. Severus started after them, Granger on his heels. Four lit wands enabled them to see the slime coating walls as well as the bones littering the floor.

When they reached the site of a cave-in, Severus stared at the small hole near the top of the rock slide.

"I was really small then, wasn't I?" Harry looked over at Ron before surveying the rest of the rock slide. "I don't know any spells that would help with this. Hermione?"

Bushy brown hair swished lightly as she shook her head no, and Severus moved closer to the rock pile. "What happened?"

It was Harold who answered, the other two were too surprised by the lack of venom in Severus' question. "Lockhart tried to Obliviate Ron and me."

Severus raised an eyebrow and waited for Harold to continue.

"You remember Ron's wand from second year, right?" Harold prompted.

Severus thought for a moment before recalling the spellotaped wand. "He used that and it backfired on him? He is in St. Mungo's because of his own Memory Charm?"

A slow smile curved his lips as Harold nodded. That was a fitting thing to have happened to Lockhart considering how much the man had used it on others to advance his own fame.

"When the wand backfired, it caused the roof to cave in," Harold continued. "Luckily, I was on the other side of the rock pile or Ginny wouldn't have made it and the Dark One would have walked around again earlier. Ron made the hole in here that let Ginny, Fawkes, and me get back through. We collected a bemused Lockhart and Fawkes flew us out."

Severus looked between Harold and Weasley, wondered how Fawkes had figured in the story, before turning his attention to the cave-in.

"_Lumos maxima!" _

He raised his wand, surveying the ceiling and the way the rocks had fallen. Moving back, he examined the ceiling and walls in the tunnel they had already passed through before returning to the rock pile to check it once again.

"Move back to the last curve in the tunnel." Severus only realized he had spoken in the quiet tone he used solely with Harold when he turned and saw the smile on Harold's face and the widened eyes of the other two. Motioning with his head, he waited until the Trio of Pain had moved past the curve before turning back to the task at hand. He visualized the tunnel as how it must have looked before the cave in, took a step back, lifted his wand and cast. "_Construxi._"

With a low rumbling noise, the stones and rubble lifted themselves off the ground, swirled about, and then slotted into their respective places on the walls and ceiling. The smaller stones and pebbles, wet with slime, flew between the cracks, cementing the rocks into place

When all movement stopped, Severus then swished his wand twice more, checking for leaks and weak points. Finally, he focused on the ancient spells that Slytherin put in to preserve the tunnel, running the entire length of it inside the rock surface and felt them once again encompass the area he had repaired.

"You may return." Even as the last word escaped his lips, Harold was by his side, grinning up at him and whispering.

"When did you learn that spell and why haven't you taught it to me yet?"

Quirking a half grin, Severus focused solely on him. "Because it takes focus, massive amounts of visualization, and …" He paused as he watched Harold start to frown at the implied insults, "I forgot I hadn't."

Harold shook his head, his frown disappearing as he headed down the tunnel. Severus kept his face straight when Weasley and Granger walked past him, shooting him confused looks as they joined Harold.

Moving after the trio, he stopped in shock when he could see around the next curve. There, on the ground, was at least twenty feet of vivid green snake skin – it could only have come from one creature.

"Harold." The name came out in a shocked whisper before Severus could change it to Potter.

"Potter." This time he spoke louder, thanking Merlin no one had heard his slip. The trio turned back around and Harold walked towards him, getting close enough that a quiet conversation was possible.

"This … you could have told me this was here. I could have come prepared to collect it."

"I forgot about it, Severus, sorry. I'll bring you back later if we survive this, okay?"

"Potter, we agreed about names."

"You slipped just now, I heard my name. I doubt Ron or Hermione understood it, but I have heard you yell, whisper, and mumble my name so many times... I just wanted to be able to call you yours once. I don't want to be Potter and Snape here. We are Harold and Severus."

Severus saw the hope in those green eyes and sighed lightly. "I wish we could be as well, but that would mean too many explanations and we have things to do as you stated." He looked once more at the snake skin, visually measuring its length before turning sharply back to Harold and hissing out, "You said it was a large snake. _Just a large snake_."

"Not allowed to tell anything that might be newsworthy, remember? Basilisk in the school counts as being that." Harold turned just a bit before smirking lightly. "And _it was_ a large snake."

Snorting quietly, Severus followed them as they continued down the tunnel. It looked like both he and Harold had their own stories to tell each other later.

Harry opened the door to the inner Chamber of Secrets and gestured for Ron and Hermione to walk in first. He was pretty sure he was going to have to listen to a few more words from Severus about the size of the snake, so he opted to stay near him. Might as well as get it over with now versus later.

He watched Severus' face as the man took in the pillars illuminated by the eerie green light that was still there. Remembering the Sorting Hat had told Severus that he was just like Slytherin, he couldn't help but tease the man, hoping it would lighten some of the tension, not to mention Severus' reaction when he had spotted the dead snake. "I doubt Salazar expected another so like himself to walk into this room. The snakes are a bit much though, don't you think?"

Severus' pace slowed just a bit, and Harry watched as he looked at the carved pillars with greater attention. "It is a snake's den, so the décor fits."

Harry fought back a laugh at the lofty reproof in Severus' tone. Ron and Hermione might never survive the shock if he started, their expressions suggested they were brimming with questions as it was. "You're right."

They walked into the main chamber itself and again stopped. "And there is the snake whose den this was," Harry said, feeling a tiny bit like he was giving a tour.

The basilisk was lying just where he had left it five years ago. The chamber's spells seemed to have preserved it for it looked the same as the day he had killed it. Either that, or it was because of the beast's magic that was still working even though it had passed away. A very quiet whisper next to his ear brought him out of his contemplation of which one it could be.

"Harold, you have a story to tell me, one that is going to be accompanied by a memory. After that, we are coming back here, harvesting what we can and make ourselves a small fortune to add to that pile of gold in your vault you are concerned about. We can negotiate a small harvesting fee for me. Understood?"

Harry resisted stepping back and pressing into Severus as he answered. "When we are done, or when the summer comes. Whichever is more convenient."

"Good." The word was breathed into his ear and then Severus brushed past him, and took over the collection of the fangs they needed for their task.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Once Harold closed the Chamber's bathroom entrance, Severus took them through a series of secret passages. They slipped out of a side entrance of the castle. Just ahead of them was the Whomping Willow.

"The students are locked into their dormitories or the kitchen depending on whether they were in the towers or not. Madam Pomfrey is prepared for emergencies. The Order should have arrived by now and the aurors have been alerted; they should be here shortly if they aren't already. In just a moment, we will walk through the path under the Whomping Willow and I will turn you over to the Dark Lord. Any questions on the plans after that moment, or anything else you can think of that should occur between here and there?" Severus waited for them to think things through.

"You should have my wand, Snape." Harry held out his holly wand to Severus. "Riddle will want to see it, and I have the spare one. It will give an element of surprise."

Hermione spoke up next. "Should we change out of the robes? Or at least transfigure them into Gryffindor ones?"

Ron shook his head. "No. We should leave them just like they are. People underestimate Hufflepuffs and Riddle most likely is no different. It is just a subconscious thing, but it might give us a bit of an edge."

"If that is all, let's go." Severus bound them with magical ropes after tucking Harold's wand into his robes and then ushered them to the Willow.

In less time than he wanted, he was escorting his charges up to the Dark Lord who was fortunately alone except for Nagini. He held out Harold's wand and waited to see what the Dark lord would do.

"What have we here, Severus?" Ignoring the wand, Voldemort walked around the trio, his back now toward the Potions Master.

"I found them wandering the hall, My Lord. They were almost too easy to catch. So focused on whatever plans they had made that they failed to see me." As Severus talked, he moved to stand beside Nagini and cast a silent silencing and a strong immobilizing charm on her using Harold's wand.

Harry made a show of struggling in his bonds, keeping Voldermort's attention on himself and hiding a grim smile when Ron and Hermione started doing the same. Harry's second wand was close to his fingertips as he spat out, "It doesn't matter! Snape took us just where we wanted to go."

Hermione moved back slightly, her bonds starting to loosen. "Now that we are here, we can finally end this game."

"Game?" Voldemort's voice was smooth and almost blasé, not an ounce of fear showing in it. "This is no game. You shall die here, but first I think I will let you watch the end of all your hopes as I kill Potter."

Nagini lay still, her eyes never leaving her master. Moving carefully, but with a quickness born from practice, Severus used the tip of the fang to slice her open from the base of her skull to a good foot down her back. He cut the viper just as neatly as if he was preparing an ingredient. The fang sank into the muscle the further back he went.

Moving once again, Severus stepped to the left of Voldemort entering his field of view. The blood coated fang clutched in his hand was hidden by his sleeve. "May I assist you in that endeavour, My Lord?"

Voldemort turned his head slightly and smiled at Severus. "You may kill the mudblood and the blood traitor once I have finished with Potter. It shall be your reward for bringing them to me."

While Voldemort's head was turned, the trio broke the bonds that held them and moved, the three of them and Severus now surrounding Riddle.

Whipping his head about, Voldemort looked at the freed trio, surprise evident on this face. His wand was in his hand the instant he spotted the loss of the magical ropes.

Harry drew his second wand. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Casually deflecting the spell, Voldemort smirked. "Again, Potter? Surely you have learned more spells since the last time we met? I hear tell that you learned that one in your second year. You've had five years to find a something a touch stronger. Maybe Severus is right, you just do not have the mental fortitude to learn or cast something requiring more mental capabilities."

Jerking his eyes back from where they had strayed to Severus' face, Harry squashed down the hurt from Voldemort's statement. He knew just what _Severus _thought of his abilities, he had heard it in many variations over the years.

With a lazy flick of his wand and a whispered _Avada Kedavra_, Voldemort sent a jet of green light at Harry.

Harry hit the floor, rolled under the curse, and came up on his feet right in front of Voldemort, fang in his left hand. As he plunged it into the chest of the form he now only considered just a different Horcrux, he spotted Ron, Hermione, and Severus all doing the same thing from where they stood – four basilisk fangs piercing through the robes and into the body beneath.

Voldemort's head jerked around to Severus who moved aside, revealing the dead body of Nagini with her back cut open. As a scream of fury and disbelief erupted from the Dark Lord, Harry knocked the yew wand out of his hand, sending it flying across the room.

All four attackers stepped back, not sure what would occur when the venom killed Voldemort. They watched as the red eyes burning with fury dimmed and the noseless face they were in sink into itself. Then the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald crumpled lifeless to the floor. He was no more.

The silence that followed rang in the ears of Severus and the trio as they looked up from Voldemort's corpse to each other. They had expected some complications or perhaps some last minute interruption or at the very least, an injury or two. But here they were, safe and unhurt, and not a single alarm had been raised yet.

It was Harry who spoke first. "Who gets the credit for killing him?" He looked at the others, hoping one of them would take it.

Severus smirked at him, his dark eyes bright with relief. "Potter, you are the one who was fated to kill him, so I fear it is you who shall be bearing the burden of this task. But if in the privacy of your mind you wish to relieve yourself of the burden of this," here he waved at the body on the floor "you may lay it at my feet, or fang as the case may be. Now, we need to let the rest of his followers know they have no one to follow. If they have been paying attention, the marked Death Eaters would know he is truly gone. I hope the Order succeeded in capturing them."

Ron frowned, his eyes going to Snape's left arm. Even as he was struggling to voice his question without it sounding offensive, Hermione beat him to it.

"You can tell that too, sir? I mean, if you were not here, you could tell that he was gone?"

Drawing his own black wand, Severus waved it at Voldemort's remains. "_Mobilicorpus._"

As the body floated in the air as if on a stretcher, he answered her. "When Potter succeeded in destroying the Dark Lord at age one, we could tell. Now, shall we?"

"Snape, wait!"

Severus shot a questioning look at Harold, but did stop.

Harold pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over the floating body. "Now the Death Eaters won't see the body until we are ready for them to. They can't attempt to steal it or mutilate it to make people believe he has vanished like before."

"Good. Are we ready now?" Severus waited for all three to nod before heading into the tunnel.

The trek across Hogwarts' grounds was so uneventful they were even more keyed up and ready for something to happen the moment they entered the main doors. The entrance hall was empty, increasing their anxiety as they looked at the doors of the Great Hall.

Severus held Harold's gaze, searching those green eyes for the courage to open that door. They had something extraordinarily good happen to them, so good he was dreading the bad that was to come. He could tell Harold was searching his eyes for the same thing. Would their normal pattern of luck hold true?

Severus handed Harold back his wand, wanting to give him every advantage possible. Taking a deep breath, he threw open the doors. The sounds of duelling and flashes of light from spells cast without pause buffeted them - it was obvious the fighting had been corralled inside the Great Hall.

Without hesitation, Severus walked right in with Voldemort's hidden body floating behind him. The trio followed, Ron and Hermione shielding them from stray spells from the nearby fights and Harry shutting and locking the doors behind them so that no one could escape.

Severus spotted Molly Weasley duelling Bellatrix Lestrange before the High Table while Albus battled McNair and the Carrows on the right side of the Hall. It didn't occur to him until later, but there was no sign of the four House tables and benches. "Potter, announce that the Dark Lord is dead. Use Sonorus."

"Be ready, Snape," Harry replied. "They might attack you the moment I say anything."

"I am." Severus threw up a shield spell as the sound of Harold's amplified voice rang through the noise and chaos that filled the enormous room.

"Those who are fighting for Voldemort – your battle is done. The Dark Lord has finally left this mortal plane. Lay down your wands and weapons immediately."

In the stunned silence, Severus was glad the aurors and the Order came out of their shock first, disarming their opponents, and then neatly trussing them up with magical ropes. He almost cast a curse as a soft voice spoke near him. Harold must have cancelled the Sonorus charm.

"Too many good things. Severus, I am worried. What are we going to pay for this?"

His reply was just as quiet as Harold's question. "I don't know, Harold, but I am worried, too."

"Do you think our good luck might hold out a bit longer and we get to flee the room now?"

"I doubt it. Albus is signalling for us to go over to him."

Aware of the stares from the crowd and the whispers and mutters that got louder and louder, they made their way to Dumbledore who had moved to the High Table's dais.

"Harry, my dear boy, you said Voldemort is dead?" Albus' words were met by screeching from several Death Eaters.

Severus directed Voldemort's hidden corpse to lie at Albus' feet while Harry moved to the side, standing near Hermione and Ron as. Whipping the cloak off, Severus saw Albus' eyes round in shock before he glanced around, noting even the Death Eaters who should have known the Dark Lord was dead looked just as shocked. 'Just how did they ignore the change in the Mark?'

Dismissing that thought, he held out his left arm and pushed up the sleeve. "As you can see, Albus, the Dark Mark is faded to a silver grey, paler than it was the last time Potter did the impossible. The Dark Lord left a body this time and I feel no connection to it or anything that makes me think he is still alive." He ignored Harold's surprised look and continued. "All of this leads me to believe the Dark Lord is finally dead."

"Traitor!" Bellatrix screamed, struggling at her bonds, her pale face contorted in rage and grief. "I knew you were a traitor! No one would believe me."

Severus turned slightly, resting a contemplative look on the wild-eyed woman before he answered in his best classroom voice. "That is a problem with being known as insane, Mrs. Lestrange. People don't believe insane people, no matter how right they are."

He kept his face blank as he heard Granger, Weasley, and Harold laughing behind him. It was good the trio could still laugh after everything. The rest of the onlookers started to join in and a huge wave of relieved laughter and cheering and foot stamping filled the Great Hall.

Ignoring the enraged shouts from the other Death Eaters, the Carrows in particular, Severus turned back to Albus. "It is over, sir. Now comes the hard part. We must rebuild."

"Not as impossible as it seems, Severus. The damage to the school is minimal, thanks to you, and the Wizarding world will recover fairly quickly." Albus looked at him and at the trio who still stood near Voldemort's body, a huge smile of relief on his lined face, his blue eyes twinkling. "The Wizarding World owes you four a large debt."

Madam Pomfrey slipped out from a dim corner of the Hall where she was treating those who were injured. With one glance she tried to take in the condition of Severus and the Trio and failed. "Headmaster Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, if you would please help me levitate them" she gestured towards her patients. "to the Infirmary. I will check you over while you are there."

ō.ō&ö.ö

"The war is over and we are both alive. I can walk to your room if I could just get out of the Infirmary." Harold flung himself onto the bed, landing precariously close to Severus' side. "We said we would do something about this attraction when the war was over and we could physically meet." He forcefully rolled onto his side, pressing himself into Severus. "Why are we not?"

Severus soaked in the feeling he had enjoyed over the last several months. "We are not because Poppy separated us and then Albus joined in on her conspiracy to keep us apart. Add in Minerva and the rest of the professors on my side, the students and media on your side, and that chance disappeared."

Despite his words, or perhaps because of them, he wasn't able to control the hand that snaked around and pulled Harold closer to him. He did defeat the urge to press the younger man into the bed and kiss him senseless though.

"This is it." Harold raised his head just enough to peer into Severus' face. "This is the thing that is going to go wrong. The counterbalance to all the good luck we had earlier."

Severus fought back the moan that tried to leave him when Harold moved enough to hover over him with less than an inch between them. With those intense green eyes looking straight into his, he had to battle every single urge rushing through him.

"Is this truly enough to counterbalance the good?" The question came out slightly breathy, but Severus was pleased it wasn't groaned or panted out.

"It is when you consider Dumbledore is planning on taking back over the school, and I am supposed to become a student again. This is the only evening I am not your student."

Comprehension flooded through Severus at that hint. After this one evening, they would not be able to do anything until Harold graduated. Every cell in his body but a few hold-outs in his brain demanded he give up the idea that nothing could happen in dreams. The side of his brain that was all for this was gleefully showing him all the dreams he had already experienced with Harold sharing the starring role.

When the few hold-outs gained control, Severus realized his hands had moved under the grey pyjama shirt and were stroking smooth warm skin. Harold's eyelids had drooped, pleasure written all over his face, and Severus could see out of the corner of his eyes that Harold's arms were shaking.

_'Give in. Pull him down and feel him finally. Kiss him. He wants it, I want it.'_ Severus' hands flattened against Harold's back and tugged, pulling him flush against him. Low moans erupted from both of them at the same time. _'Good, so good... more. I need more.'_ His hands travelled up Harold's back and then lower, palming those firm thighs and buttocks while his own thighs shifted, aligning Harold's hips perfectly with his own. Pressing Harold into him, he savoured the feeling of his growing erection against Harold's.

"Severus... Sev – erus."

Harold's gasps brought the only thinking portion of Severus' brain back to the forefront. With a groan, he pushed Harold off of him, rolled off the bed, landed on his feet, and stumbled several feet back. He took in a sight he had never hoped to see outside of his personal dreams, not until their discussion at the beginning of the school year and even then he wasn't sure. Harold was lying in his bed and facing him, panting and flushed, and with tented pyjama trousers. Severus could almost feel the heated look from those green eyes starting at his feet and moving up his body, lingering on his evident erection before continuing up to his face.

"Why? Why did you stop?"

Severus almost took a step forward at the desperate, tired question. "It's not real. You aren't really here. Not _physically_ here." He swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to make his reason make sense. "Bad... it is the bad. If we continue, if we learn just how much … how wonderful this is … it will make the rest of this school year worse. This is our bad to balance out the good, not being able to do this yet. If we do, then what will balance_ that_ out? I don't want to find out."

Harold slowly sat up and frowned, the flush on his face fading as he frowned.

"I agree. We have to be able to enjoy the good without worrying about the bad, Severus." Shaking his head, he dismissed that statement and continued. "We are eventually going to start this relationship, aren't we?"

Moving carefully, Severus settled onto the foot of the bed. "We are, and the bad that will balance that will be the press. You and I both know it will come, so neither of us will worry much about it. I can handle the bad press and the howlers. I do not want to try to handle knowing just how good you feel, you taste, you sound and _not_ being able to enjoy it again, or at least for a long time. I don't know if I have that amount of control."

Green eyes closed and Harold nodded. "Okay, so this is on hold until I am finished with Hogwarts. That is as far as I am giving you, understood? We will use this time to show our relationship improving." The eyes opened again, and Severus felt the warmth of them as they rested on him. "It will help with the howlers. Now, climb in here and settle down. I won't attack you and you won't attack me. I refuse to not be here tonight. We'll talk about tomorrow – tomorrow."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus organized the scrolls that littered his desk. He found a blank one and started filling in the information. As of today, Potter, Granger, and Weasley were officially enrolled as students in his off-campus program. Voldemort hadn't known they existed, the students had no clue they were communicating with Headmaster Snape, and most of the Wizarding world had no idea a good number of muggle-born and half-bloods had been working through the past school year. He hadn't enrolled the Trio of Pain earlier just in case his program was discovered, but now, he could use it to have all the work they had completed accepted for credit.

_'Ziegler, that will be their last name: Dorothea Ziegler for Granger, Mateo Ziegler for Weasley, and Frederik Ziegler for Harold.'_ He jotted a quick note they were triplets who were in their seventh year and had applied for all the NEWT courses available.

"Severus."

It was Albus' voice that broke him out of his thought of how Harold was going to react to the possibility of having to take all the NEWT tests over the next month or so. Lifting his head up, he slipped that scroll into his pile. "Good morning, Albus. How can I help you?"

"Are you sure about staying as Headmaster for the rest of the year? I am fit enough to take back over." Blue eyes were bright as if to show their owner had completely recovered.

Severus' eyes darted to the once blackened hand. That had been one of the first questions Albus had asked him after all the other pertinent information had been covered. How did Severus cure his hand that same evening he attacked him on the Astronomy Tower? _'I don't know if he believes the spell I cast on him was actually the counter-curse for it, and his resulting illness was caused by the destruction of the curse, but that is the story Harold and I decided on.' _

Severus shook the image of Harold laughing on his bed the night they had decided on that particular ruse out of his head. "I will remain until the end of the school year. Then, who knows what I will do, but you can have the school back."

Albus searched his face, looking for something, probably signs of exhaustion. "If you are sure?"

"I am, Albus. I would like to leave on a more positive note than I started on." Severus watched as the twinkle came back to Albus' eyes and a gentle smile curved his lips.

"Ah! Very well, Severus. Good luck. If you need help with anything, anything at all, ask. I'll be enjoying a beach somewhere in Southern England."

Severus watched as Albus headed out the door, his steps light. _'Off to beach, sure, Albus. You are going to be sitting in the Wizengamot meetings, helping to get the Ministry in order, not to mention the trials that need to be held, the clearing of Sirius' name and tying up all the loose ends that still need to be handled.'_ If anyone needed help, it would be Albus, and remaining the Headmaster was the only way Severus could help.

Pulling out a stack of clean parchment, Severus began writing a letter to his off-campus students. They needed to come in starting next week to sit their practicals and then, if they are taking them, their OWLs and NEWTs. This would allow them to graduate together with their peers who had attended school, instead of having to attend another year of school.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus was waiting patiently for Harold to join him. They had to talk about where their relationship was going and he also had to inform Harold he and the rest of the Trio of Pain were now officially students of the school once again, and technically have been all school year, at least according to the paperwork he filled out that morning. When the younger man entered the room, he stared at the well fitted trousers and the burgundy button up shirt and was glad he had also worn trousers and a similar shirt.

"Harold." Severus gestured towards the chairs in the sitting room. Once they were settled, he started without preamble. "You can't spend the night in my head anymore. Not for the rest of the school year."

There, it was out. It hurt to say, Severus' nightmares had faded away whenever Harold mentally spent the night with him, but he needed that distance. Just as he needed the daytime wear versus the night-garb of their typical meetings.

Harold sighed but nodded. "I figured. I don't know how well I am going to sleep without you there. I've gotten too used to you lying beside me." He chewed on his bottom lip. "I'll do my best. Can I still visit periodically?"

Severus released his pent-up breath. Harold wasn't going to fight him over this. "Yes, you can."

Leaning back in his seat, Severus let a true smile appear on his face as he picked up a scroll off a side table. "Now, onto business." He held it out to Harold. "This is your application to be an off-campus student. You cited the reasons why you and your siblings could not attend Hogwarts were because of an unstable home-life and parental issues."

He watched as Harold read over the application, a smile blooming over his face.

"And people don't think you have a sense of humour. I like the reason, though Red might disagree with you about parental issues."

"I doubt his mother agreed to him going on an extended camping trip, or Book's parents either. Your parental issue was that you have none."

"Hey, you scheduled us for all the NEWTs! I know we studied them, did all the essays for them, but honestly, I don't think we are ready for the NEWTs in the subjects we haven't taken before this year."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus waited to see if anything else was going to be said before answering. "You are. Granger, we'll see. Weasley will have to be tested by the professors of the subject and then sit the practicals if it is decided he is capable. Of course, you will be tested by the professors as well."

His eyes narrowed. "I expect you to do well, Harold. Now is not the time to slide through. I have told you on more than one occasion I will not have a dunderhead as a friend. It is doubly so for the person with whom I am considering starting a long term relationship with. I know you have shown different levels of performance to your Professors, and I have agreed on them since the consequences were not worth the results. That is no longer the case. We are both together in the awake world, and plan to stay that way."

He waited until Harold nodded before he continued. "Now is the time to show everyone what is in that head of yours. Blow them away."

Harold laughed. "Okay, I will do my best." Holding up the scroll, he tilted his head to the side. "Shall I come up to your office tomorrow – you are still Headmaster according to the rumour mill – and let you know The Ziegler family is truly the Trio of Joy? How much am I to tell Red and Books?"

"Yes, I am maintaining the position until the end of the school year. Come up just before breakfast. That way I can break it to the staff at the meeting tomorrow morning. We can arrange for your testing to be done over the end of the week and weekend while everyone is celebrating the end of the war. That way you have an excuse not to attend too many of them, and can blame it on school."

He paused to enjoy the sight of Harry's bright grin before continuing, "Do make sure to tell the rest of the Trio of Pain what is happening, as much as you feel like revealing. Make sure they know what their names are. Bring all of your work tomorrow as well so I can give it to the respective professors."


	13. Back to School

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming._

_Yen was nice enough to make this better, wonderfully better, and I am immensely grateful._

_Back to School_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry woke up early the next morning and looked over at the adjacent beds next to his. Both Hermione and Ron were still sleeping, but he woke them up, and once they were sitting at the foot of his bed, told them all Severus had asked him to.

It was Ron's suggestion all three of them walk up to the Headmaster's office together to hand in their work. "Personally, mate, I don't care how close you two become, but after yesterday's display in the Great Hall, it would be better if we all went. It will curb the rumours."

Harry froze, staring at Ron, his mind going over what had happened in the Great Hall. Had he somehow given himself away?

When he finally got his tongue back under his control, two words burst forth. "What display?"

Hermione answered. "You talked like you were long-time friends, or were at least close to each other. Like you would talk to me or Ron. It was more obvious when we were down in the Chamber of Secrets to get the fangs but it was still noticeable when we entered the Great Hall. Especially after you announced Voldemort was dead."

Searching their expectant faces for a long moment, Harry made a quick decision. He was glad the section of the Infirmary they were in was empty, but he still cast a muffling spell. "This goes no further."

Moving closer, the other two nodded. "That is a given."

"I am a Dreamwalker." Harry paused to grin at the blank looks on their faces. "It is someone who can walk into other people's dreams. Snape figured it out during those Remedial Potions lessons back in our fifth year. It was the reason I couldn't block Voldemort out.

Hermione interrupted, her 'I need to understand this' frown on her face. "What is a Dreamwalker, and was Voldemort one as well?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Voldemort wasn't, just me – I had a connection to him and it was stronger due to that ability. See, a Dreamwalker can do just that, travel into other people's dreams, and talk to them and show them things. They are supposed to have a mark on their bodies to concentrate on so they can enter another person's dreams."

"And that lightning shaped scar of yours, it was your mark that connected you to him. So, if you concentrated on it, then you would go into his head. That is probably why it faded when he broke the connection." Hermione's eyes glowed with understanding.

"Right. The bad thing was that Voldemort learned how to travel to my mind using the same connection. No matter how much I worked on my Occlumency, the connection was still there, so he could get in." Harry grimaced before sighing. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you before, but in order to test it, I tried walking into Snape's dreams so I didn't want to …" Harry paused and frowned, trying to think of a way to tell them he didn't want to share Severus with them – that was it in a nutshell. All three of them had spent hours, more than other students, deriding and suspecting Severus, and he didn't quite trust them not to continue.

"Of course you couldn't tell us. Snape would know, and he guards his privacy." Ron leaned forward, patting Harry's arm.

Harry nodded. As Severus was an intensely private person, it was a good reason. "Any rate, that is how we were able to communicate. It is also the reason I know what we need to do today. I talked to him last night."

Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers as the realization hit. "Blimey, mate. You've literally been in his dreams? How creepy were they?"

Harry laughed despite himself. "They weren't creepy at all! We met in a room and talked." He stopped and drew a breath before continuing. "But during that time, and over this entire past year, I …"

"You've fallen for him, haven't you, Harry?" Hermione finished for him.

Harry dropped his eyes to the bed as he fidgeted with the sheets. "Yes."

"And he has done the same?"

Ron's question made Harry's head snap up again. It wasn't so much the question as how it was said; more as a fact than as a question. "What makes you think so?"

"Mate, you talked to him yesterday, you walked next to him, you tried not to laugh, grinned, gave ideas, he listened to you – to us – and he looked more relaxed and happy than I think anyone has ever seen him. And we were about to kill You-Know-Who! If he doesn't return your feelings, then Snape needs to get his head examined."

"He might still need his head examined, but he says he does. We can't do a thing until I finish school though. And, no – nothing has happened between us during my time here except the squabbles and normal temper flaring."

Hermione let a grin fill her face. "So, it is going to be the four of us together periodically? As long as he is a nice as he was yesterday, I think it is going to be fine."

Harry smiled as he reached out and squeezed their hands. He was grateful for their support and relieved they had taken his attraction to Severus in stride. Maybe he could actually tell them everything without them attacking Severus.

"Now we need to organize our homework," Hermione brought their minds back to the current situation, "put both our fake and real names on each one and then slip out of here to deliver them."

Glancing at the sun peeking through the window, Harry hopped out of bed, removed the trunk off the necklace, and set it on the floor to retrieve their work. He would tell them later, once he asked Severus' permission. "We need to hurry before Pomfrey decided to come in and check on us."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Snape looked up as the Trio of Pain walked through the door, his face as blank as it had always been while they were at school. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you this morning?"

Hermione moved forward, a box of scrolls clutched tightly in her hands. "Headmaster Snape, last summer, I heard of an opportunity to continue taking our classes even though we were unable to make it back to Hogwarts."

Severus laid his quill down and reached over to his parchment stack. "You enrolled in my off-campus program, Miss Granger? I do not recall your name on my mailing list."

All four of them were careful not to glance at the former Headmasters' portraits around them even though they could hear the flurry of activity going on.

"I didn't enrol us under our true names, sir. We couldn't take that chance." Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron before continuing. "We are the Ziegler Triplets, sir."

Severus pulled out the form he had filled in for them yesterday. "So, you are Dorothea, Mateo and Frederik?" He continued when they nodded. "Looking at the classes you enrolled for, I know at least Potter and Weasley do not have the OWLs for Ancient Runes or Arithmancy while you do not have the one for Divination. Have you completed the NEWT work for these classes?"

They handed him a box of neatly organized scrolls. Hermione continued speaking for them. "We did the work for all the assigned classes. Can we attempt the NEWTs in the classes we do not have the OWLs in, sir, or at least the OWLs?"

"Is this what all of you wish to do?" Severus let his gaze rest on Weasley a touch longer than he did Potter.

Ron and Harry answered at the same time. "We do."

"I will talk to the professors and have them determine your current levels of understanding. If they agree, you will be able to take the test they believe you capable of." He stood up and walked towards the door, ushering the three before him. "Now, it is time for breakfast."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"You did _what_, Severus?" Minerva voiced the question that was reflected on every other staff members' faces.

"I offered, and was taken up on it by fifty students, an off-campus schooling. They received their assignments, taken from your lesson plans, by owl. Some took the option to send them back to me as year went by, and some opted to turn them in at the end when they came to show their practical skills." Severus waited for them to remember the assignments they had graded for him periodically.

It was Filius who remembered first. "The extra assignments, the ones without names on them. They weren't a quality check issued by Voldemort, they were their work."

"Correct. I know it is going to be a lot of work on you right now, but all fifty students are being called into the school now that the war is over so they can do their practicals." He nodded towards Sprout when she signalled she had a question.

"How many did not send their work in throughout the year?"

Every one of the teachers gave him their undivided attention. "Five. Three of them have turned their work in this morning."

Minerva blinked and then a small smile curved her lips. "Potter, Granger and Weasley. They were part of your program."

"Miss Granger enrolled them as the Zieglers. She also enrolled them into every NEWT class we offer." Severus held up a hand to stop the questions that were starting to come from several of the professors. "They completed every assignment and have asked to take the NEWTs or OWLs in all the subjects. I have told them the instructor for the course must determine if they are capable of doing so, and then they are to sit the classes they need to for the rest of the year. NEWTs and OWLs will be moved back until the last two week of school. That is the maximum extension I can get from the Ministry at this moment."

Albus had owled him that morning that he had convinced the Ministry it was needed.

The professors nodded as Minerva spoke for them. "It is only fair to see where they stand. If they are willing to do so over the celebration time we will be able to work their schedule out in time for classes to start."

Vector spoke up next. "What are we going to do with Muggles Studies and Defence Against Dark Arts, and what assignments did you send for them?"

"I sent my own Defence Against Dark Arts assignments, and I pulled Muggle Studies from previous lesson plans. As for professors, I am currently waiting on an answer from Arthur Weasley. I asked him to take the Muggle Studies class. He has a lot of enthusiasm and experience in the subject. As he is capable of mostly controlling his brood, I believe he should be able to handle a classroom for the next two months. We shall help him if he accepts. The Ministry has already agreed to let Hogwarts borrow him." He accepted the professors' approving nods and agreements that Arthur was a good choice on such a short notice. "As for the Defence position, I was considering taking the class myself."

Minerva leaned forward, giving him an earnest look. "Severus, there are going to be too many things for you to concentrate on. You won't have time for a full teaching schedule."

"My second option is to let Potter take over as a Professorial Assistant while I grade the work. He would explain the material, give out my homework assignments, and help the students through their practicals. He has had experience in a classroom setting during his fifth and sixth years when he took over the Defence study groups. He was giving tutorials to all the lower years as well as to the sixth years. Several of the NEWT students also tracked him down for help. His OWL grade was an 'O' and he was the top of his class during his sixth year. I do not think he would have slacked on this course, but I will test him before truly offering him the choice. If he is offered it and he agrees, this means we would need to accommodate him with his own class schedules, and he would have no other obligations but to instruct, see me for the materials, and work on his own NEWT classes."

He shifted his attention to Horace. "Slughorn, I would be willing to work with him on his Potions practicals as well."

Horace folded his hands across his ample middle. "We'll discuss it."

Focusing back on the entire staff, Severus continued. "He is the only other alternative at this moment. I have asked the Ministry for an Auror, and have of course, posted the position, but nothing came from either."

The professors talked amongst themselves while Severus waited. He was not sure which option he was hoping for, but at least he knew Harold agreed to teach the Defence class if they decided on that choice.

Minerva turned back to Severus. "We think Potter should take the classes as long as he is doing well enough on his NEWT materials."

"I will talk to him. Meanwhile, we need to schedule the Zieglers' tests." Pulling out a clean piece of parchment, he started determining the when everyone was willing to do what was needed. They had students to get through their courses and tests.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus surveyed the almost empty Great Hall. Most of the students had left this morning to celebrate the end of the war with their families. He had accepted the request from the Weasley family that they be allowed to come and go from the school since Arthur was preparing for classes. Spotting the three he needed to talk to, he headed out of the Hall after stopping by the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, come up to my office when you have finished lunch." He was just sitting down when a knock was heard at his door.

"Enter," he said and nodded when they entered the office. "Good, you are prompt." He gestured them over to his desk. "The staff has decided your testing schedule. Potter, we are starting with you today."

Green eyes scanned over the parchment Severus had put in front of Potter before they skipped over to Weasley and Granger's. "Why am I doing this all now? Their tests are more spread out."

Severus remembered the audience upon the walls as he answered. "I put forth the idea that you could become my Professorial Assistant for Defence Against the Dark Arts. If you accept this, we need to pinpoint your skill level in your choice classes so the other professors and I can determine your class schedule as well as your teaching one."

A quick glance at Granger and Weasley's face convinced him Potter hadn't mentioned this to them.

Potter spoke, his eye also rounded with mock surprise. "You want me to teach? Are you sure I can handle it?"

"Given your track record with the study groups since your fifth year, and your grasp of the material up until the end of your sixth year, yes I do. You will report here in the evening to turn in the homework – I will be telling you what to assign – to be graded by me. You will be instructed as to what material to teach and we will review over the classes of the day."

Potter frowned slightly, looking over to the Pensieve's cabinet. "Can I just put my memory of the day into the Pensieve and you view them?"

"That idea has some merit. I believe it would be useful for the seventh year NEWT class." He glanced at the old fashioned clock on the wall. "It is time for you to report to the Transfiguration classroom, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir."

Severus watched as the three left his office. He would see Potter later this evening to test him on the Defence material.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry stood in the small classroom he had taken as his own. Snape had agreed to shift the Defence classroom when Harry explained that he didn't want to teach in a room full of memories. Seventh year students poured through the door, many of them staring at Harry as they found their seats.

"Good afternoon." Harry looked over the group composed of students from every house. "As many of you have learned by now, Headmaster Snape is the professor for this course."

"You don't look like him, Potter."

Harry refrained from glaring at the Ravenclaw that interrupted him. "Since his schedule is currently as packed as can be, he requested I take on the active role of teaching you and he would grade all your assignments, create all tests and will periodically drop in to see how we are doing."

A curl of satisfaction ran through him as the students' faces paled. Walking to the chalk board, he wrote out a list of spells and concepts before turning back to the class and making eye contact with each one as best he could. "This is the list of materials Professor Snape tested me over before I could accept this position. You will be expected to know, be able to explain, and cast each one of these spells before you take your NEWTs. Now, I know most of us have seen and lived through some really horrible events. There is a select group in this classroom who have a rare insight to the darkness that had permeated our World. I would like them to think about which spells we should be prepared to face if another Dark Lord decides to come during our time and to let us know them by next class."

As the Slytherins looked shocked, he erased the board. "Professor Snape stated you have not been learning much defence this year, therefore he wishes you to take a quick quiz so he may have an understanding of your knowledge on the subject. You will do that for the last half of the class. The first half will be spent showing me you remember the first six years of this course."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Each of the NEWTs teachers had decided the Trio could sit their exams except for Divination. Hagrid had been pleased as punch all three of them were giving his subject one more chance. The Arithmancy and Ancient Runes Professors laid Harry and Ron's new found knowledge at Hermione's feet. Ron wasn't cleared for NEWTs in Runes, but he was going to take the OWLs. Harry knew Severus was pleased with his scores, and had even grinned about Divination – commenting it was fine that he wasn't taking it since they both _knew_ it wasn't real.

Harry spent most of every evening in the Headmaster's office. He would head up there with his books and work after having dinner with Ron and Hermione. The first ten minutes was spent discussing what occurred in each class. Then he would observe the NEWTs class for the forthcoming lesson from Snape's memory in the Pensieve – Snape's idea of teaching him the course. While he was in the Pensieve, Snape would grade the class assignments. After Harry returned from the Pensieve, he would drop his memory of his seventh year NEWT class into it and work on his homework while Snape watched his classes for the day. Finally, Snape would tell him what he did right and wrong, as well as deduct or award points to the students. Harry's homework would be left with Snape when he was done with it.

It had become a familiar routine even if Harry didn't like not being able to touch Severus or call him by his given name, not with the man being a stickler for rules and the ever present audience in the picture frames on the walls.

Today though, Harry's feet were dragging on the steps. He had almost lost his temper in class, with Malfoy no less. His mind raced back to the memory.

"_Today we are going to look at some more common dark curses. Afterwards, we are going to quiz over the theories we've been covering this week." Harry wrote a few of the curses on the board, only to have Malfoy scoff loudly._

"_You think you are capable of explaining them? Teaching a counter to them? You never saw them, never saw what they can do. Give it up, Potter. You just don't have it in you to do this."_

_Harry froze, his eyes on the words on the board as he fought with himself over how to respond. Malfoy and his group of Slytherins had slowly been getting on his last nerve, and he knew they were doing it intentionally. They wanted to push him to lose his temper._

"_What? At a loss Potter? No information to impart on this?" _

_That last sentence slandered Severus' teaching skills. Spinning sharply around, Harry locked eyes with the Blond Prat and growled lightly under his breath. "No information? Mr. Malfoy, just __**who**__ do you think is taking their time to explain this material to me? Do you honestly think Professor Snape would not make sure I thoroughly understood every aspect of the curses I am to talk to you about?" Harry raised his wand, its tip glowing slightly. "Blood-Boiling curse, Bone-Breaking curse … I do not know if you can cast them, but I have … seen their results, I know how to stop them, how to counter them when they have hit someone." _

_Severus had him cast them as well in their dreams. Not on anyone alive, but on dummies he had dreamed up. And not just those curses, but every dark curse Severus had thought he would face one day. Late nights were just a gruelling as daytime._

_Harry watched as the sneer on Malfoy's face slipped away. "I have plenty of information, Mr. Malfoy. The question is if you are capable of learning it." He focused on the rest of the class. "Now, let us begin. The Bone Breaking curse is a good place to start."_

The office door opened and Harry headed for his normal spot. The former Headmasters were watching him as usual as he dropped his school bag onto the floor next to his chair. "Headmaster Snape."

Snape waved towards the Pensieve. "Your memory is ready for you."

The tone wasn't as cold or as mean as it once had been. There was a pleasant undertone actually. It warmed Harry up slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Dropping into the Pensieve, Harry watched several parts of Snape's seventh year class and the sections of dreams where they had talked to each other about the material. Leaving the Pensieve, he dropped his own memory in.

A short while later, Severus pulled out of the stone bowl and did his best to control his reactions. It was almost arousing to see Harold putting the Blond Prat in his place. He knew it wasn't the fact it was Malfoy he was getting on to. No, it was that it was _Harold_, not Harry Potter, who had stood in that room at that moment, his face set in cold anger and his eyes glowing with the passion of his words. The phrasing he used was just the same as when Harold was attempting to put him in his place.

All in all, Severus wanted to see Harold right this moment, not talk to Potter. He watched as trepidation filled Potter's face the longer he remained silent. Finally crossing his office, he opened the door. "Potter, come with me, now."

They stepped onto the spiral staircase and strode down the halls until Severus came to the new Defence classroom Harry used. Opening the door, he directed Potter to precede him into the room. He shut the door and cast a number of privacy charms before he turned to face Harold who was looking around, his expression worried.

"No. That is not the face I want to see right now, Harold. You know you did nothing wrong."

Harold's head shot up at his name, his eyes widening. "Nothing wrong? I snapped at Malfoy. I pointed my wand at him."

"And Malfoy will be losing points for his disrespectful attitude towards his professor. I am impressed, Harold. This was the first time I saw you in the classroom." Confusion swam over Harold's face at that last sentence.

"You've watched each of my classes, how was this different?"

"No, I have watched _Potter _teach class. This was the first time I saw _Harold_ teach." Severus' eyelids drooped slightly as he stepped closer to Harold. "The first time since the Final Battle I have had the pleasure of seeing you here in the awake world." He couldn't stop his fingers from trailing over Harold's warm cheek before tangling in the unruly black hair.

Harold stepped as close as he could to Severus and not touch him. Lifting his eyes up, he watched the expressions play across the thin face. "It is a pleasure to see you here as well, Severus." He gave an almost mirthless chuckle. "It is good to see you. Period. Even in our _dreams_ you are being Headmaster Snape."

Hearing the frustration in his voice, he exhaled and shook his head before lifting a hand to curl it around Severus' nape, his fingers playing with the soft black hair that caressed them. "I miss you. I miss _laughing_ with you, I miss _talking_ nonsense with you, I miss _sleeping_ with you."

Warm black eyes flared with desire and Severus' breath hitched with the last comment. "I don't know if I can trust myself if you spent a night in my bed, Harold."

"Hmm. Maybe if I wore my striped pyjamas?" Harold's green eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"A month and a week." Severus forced himself to stand completely still, knowing if he moved it wouldn't be backwards. "That is all we have left. You have NEWTs to study for and classes to teach. I put a lot on your shoulders, Harold. I – I can't ask anymore from you."

The groan in that deep voice quickened Harold's heart. "Then stop doing so. Let me stay. I sleep better with you."

Severus' resolve snapped like a thread. "Striped pyjamas. Tonight. Make sure you stay on your side."

The relief that washed through Harold was palpable.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold found himself in the living room of Spinner's End. Spinning about, he spotted Severus standing next to one of the bookcases.

"Why are we here?" He asked even as his eyes coursed over the normal brick red and grey plaid dressing gown and nightshirt peeking out from its neckline. It didn't matter how old fashioned it looked; to him, this was how Severus should appear at night.

"Because we needed somewhere that was not school." Severus moved to the chairs and put down the books he was carrying. "You do know why I wanted you to teach Defence, don't you Harold?"

Harold settled into his chair, smoothing a hand over his striped pyjama bottoms. "Not really. I figured you needed someone and I was slightly qualified."

He watched as Severus nodded, a small smile slipping onto the man's face before he replied.

"That is one reason. You are more qualified than any other student in the school. Technically, you finished the NEWT courses during your Fourth Year. You've seen and heard all this material before. You've cast it, and explained things to me during my NEWT years."

Harold shook his head. "You expect me to remember what I learned back then?"

"I expect you to still understand it and only need a small refresher. But that wasn't the reason I chose you to teach Defence."

"Then what was it?" Leaning forward, Harold fixed his eyes on Severus' face, hoping to see every telltale expression.

"It was so you would have one year without a Professor out to get something from you. Most of the time, it was your life they were after, though Lupin was after the connection with your father. I was after you to get you to show your temper and general hatred of your Professor Snape."

Harold leaned forward and touched Severus' arm. "But I knew what you were doing. I was so happy to have you teaching _that course_ that year. I actually didn't need to worry I was going to be hurt in there. We were playing a game, role playing as the hated professor and the defiant student."

He smiled at the relief flitting through the dark eyes and squeezed the arm under his fingers.

"But this last year, every time you took a moment to re-explain something I didn't understand, was the absolute best Defence class I ever had. These past couple of weeks have been somewhat tense, but still enjoyable."

"Tense?" Severus frowned.

Harold nodded slowly. "Tense. Not with hatred or annoyance, but with frustration. I am tired of waiting for you." He gave a wry grin at the 'you think you're tired?' expression that flitted over Severus' face. "I also know if I am tired of waiting, you have to be more so. I've been twiddling my thumbs over this for only two years. You... you have been waiting for at least sixteen. Although," he bit his lower lip, "I still don't know if there was anyone in between, and... I am not sure I want to know."

Severus leaned forward and laid his hand over Harold's, meshing their fingers together. "As I said before, I am not the most sociable person, but I can assure you there has been no one else, Harold. None. Not even for a night."

Harold inhaled sharply, feeling his world tilt. Severus, his Severus, had waited for him all these years! Maybe not because he wanted to, but maybe, just maybe, that was the reason.

"But the other reason for wanting you as the Defence Professorial Assistant is because I wanted to see Harold. I want the Wizarding world to meet Harold, not Potter."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, they can't meet Harold. He is the me that is going to pop up after the school and I am going to use him to hide from the Wizarding world. They will never believe Harold is me."

Severus shook his head. "Sorry, Harold, but it isn't going to work that way. They will resent you and try to make you into what they remember. Let Harold come out now and then they will have to learn to be respectful of you. You can always claim the war changed you, but if you wait, you will not have that excuse."

Harry kept silent for a moment, digesting what Severus' words and then he nodded slowly.

"In that case, can we also be Harold and Severus when I am bringing you the work in the evening?" He couldn't keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"No, we must maintain the professional lines. I am the Headmaster and your Professor whom you are an assistant to. You are to remain Potter, and I shall remain Snape, but mostly in name. We can't be as friendly with each other as we are now, but... we can speak more freely. If you have ideas, or you are worried about something, then tell me, say it. Be Harold." Severus leaned forward and took Harold's other hand into his grasp. "For you are always Harold and Harold is always Harry Potter. Just as I am always Severus Snape."

"We just wear masks, and we can easily decide to let others see through them or not?" Harry rephrased, staring at Severus and wishing he could just lean forward and seal his agreement with a kiss. "Okay, but if I slip up and call you Severus, I expect a fair punishment."

ō.ō&ö.ö

Severus turned over, the last dredges of sleep still clinging to him. Doing his best to keep his physical eyes closed, he looked at the space beside him. Harold had kept his promise and was curled on his side of the bed, dressed in his blue striped pyjamas.

Giving in to his desires just slightly, Severus raised his left hand and ran it through the messy black hair. His breath caught when warm lips brushed the inside of his arm. Jerking his arm back, he looked into sleepy green eyes.

"Morning, Severus." Harry yawned and stretched, tempting Severus with a glimpse of his toned midriff. "I'll go back to my bed now. Thanks for letting me spend the night here."

"Bye, Harold. You are welcome."

Green eyes searched his face right before his cheek was brushed lightly. Harold then vanished, leaving him to truly wake up and face his morning.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Harry, I know you do not need to study Defence, so let's go over Runes and Arithmancy." Hermione pulled a chair over to Harry's desk.

Ron quickly moved another one to join them. "It would be work better. Between the three of us, I can understand those two subjects. Hermione and you make more sense than the professors."

Harry pulled out his books and opened up to the section they had stopped at the previous day. Notes were scribbled about the edges, making it resemble one of Severus' books. They were the thoughts and ideas the two of them had come up with when Harry helped Severus study the subject. Each night, Severus would pull out one of his old textbooks and Harold would use it to refresh his memory. _'Ron is actually benefiting from Severus' teachings, much like he did with the potions book last year.'_

"After we study, how about a quick flight around the Quidditch pitch?" Harry waited for Ron's answer, hoping his best mate would agree. He had had a restful sleep last night after visiting Severus, but he still needed the break.

"Just as soon as I finish this essay." Ron picked up his quill, and grinned at the other two. "Whenever you are ready to explain."

Laughing, Hermione and Harry started. Harry turned his book around so that Ron could see the notes in the corner. "Severus and I figure out ..." His sentence trailed off at the shocked expression on Hermione and Ron's faces.

"You called Snape by his first name." Ron searched Harry's face before tapping his fingers on the book's margin. "And you have him teaching you Runes? When do you have time for him to explain Runes to you?"

Hermione scanned the notes in the margin and tipped her head to the side. "These look similar to the notes in your Potions book during our sixth year."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he considered if this was a good time to tell them. Nodding his head, he cast Severus' favourite privacy ward on the door and then his muffling spell around the three of them.

Hermione's eyes widened. "This has to be important."

"It is. Don't freak out, don't hate me, and please whatever you do, do not attack Severus." Harry watched as the other two leaned in close, their elbows resting on the desk.

"What happened, Harry?" Ron question caused Harry's eyes to drop to the desk top but he did start speaking.

"I know you, Hermione, have already found the little book in the Library about Dreamwalking. I am sure one of the professors wrote you a pass into the restricted section." He lifted his head in time to see Hermione nod. "Well, me being me, I am the exception to most of the information in the book. Dumbledore told Severus about the book during my fifth year. Severus lent it to me to read, and we both agreed that while there are parts that hold true, there is a number of things that … I am different on."

He gestured for Hermione to hold onto her questions that he could see waiting to leap off her tongue. "The first exception is the age that it happens at. Most people succeed in their first Dreamwalk when they are in their early teens. I was seven. Most people walk to a close family member or friend, someone that they have some sort of scar on their body that they associate with that person, and was thinking about them at the time."

He stopped to take a breath.

"Well, I walked into Severus' dream – I had never met him, and I was not focused on any scar or mark. Most people's walks are in the same time period. I, being me, had to move through time. Severus was also seven when I first walked into his dreams. Dreamwalking takes energy and will only happen periodically – most likely a few times a year. I visited Severus nightly until we were age eleven and were going to attending Hogwarts. Actually, I kept visiting him nightly, but it wasn't every night for him anymore. "

He paused, thinking back to that time.

"We were looking forward to going to Hogwarts together, and it was a shock to find out that we were both here, but we were not here with each other. I was looking forward to introducing him to you, Ron, on the train and finally getting to meet his friend, Lils. Well, Severus, being Severus, insisted I keep up with his studies levels, which is why I did okay in the Triwizard Tournament, along with you two. It was during those Occlumency lessons that we learned who the other was. I used to complain to Severus about my Potions Professor, but we had decided as soon as we knew that we were time travelling not to use names, so he had no clue it was him. Any rate, Severus is one of my best friends along with you two, and has been with me for a very long time."

Ron and Hermione stared at him, their expression showing every ounce of shock they were feeling.

Drawing another breath, Harry pointed to the words on the page. "These are the notes that we both jotted down during his seventh year, which is why it looks like my Potions book from sixth year – that was Severus' book."

He waited as Ron and Hermione looked down at the book and then up at him.

"Lils," Hermione said slowly, "would that be your mum, Lily Potter?"

"Mate!" Ron cut in, sitting up straight. "If you went to Hogwarts in the present time, but met Snape in his past, you know things he didn't know at the time! You could've warned him! There were so many things you might have changed!"

Harry grimaced and was thankful when Hermione answered on his behalf.

"You know why they couldn't do that, Ron!"

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry paced about the room, his eyes fixed on the group of third year Slytherins and Gryffindors who were writing down his assignment. "Two feet and you should make sure you put in as much detail as you can about werewolves. Class dismissed."

He watched as they left and settled down at his desk. He wasn't expecting the door to open as this was his study period and he had no more classes until after lunch.

"Mr. Potter." Severus closed the door behind him before he crossed the room. "Professor Slughorn asked me to tell you he was incapable of working with you tonight. As such, we will be working in my private lab in the dungeons. We will discuss the progress of the classes while you show me the skills he has been raving about the last month."

Harry couldn't help the warm smile that curved his lips. He knew that lab. It was the same one Severus had him brewing in during their dreams. "Yes, sir."

Severus leaned against Harold's desk. "The professors and I do appreciate the challenge that you have taken up, and that you have risen to with the same outcome as all the other challenges placed before you. NEWTs start in a week."

Harry felt a flash of nervousness. He was so busy he hardly had time to be nervous. He, Hermione, and Ron were studying up a storm, but those two had more time than he did. At least more awake time. He also watched the others all about the school going around with their noses in their books, and he was too – just those books were in his and Severus' head. _'That might be one reason I am not as anxious. Severus has been telling me over and over again I was ready.'_

"I know, sir. How are we going to handle these classes then?"

"They shall be free periods for the students. You have more important things to be worrying about during those weeks than explaining last minute questions." Severus shifted and set the test schedule onto the desk between them. "I have taken your requests into consideration. I will remove your name from the History and Muggle Studies NEWTs. Focus on the ones you wish to do your best on. I would not worry about the Defence test. You've taught it, you will be fine."

"Thanks, sir."

Severus flashed him a smile. "It was the least I could do. Until this evening, Mr. Potter."


	14. A Promise Made

_An:A large thank you goes to Yen who snitched time from her own tale to clean this one.  
><em>

_Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming. _

_A Promise Made_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry stepped into the Headmaster's office, his gaze immediately landing on Severus. "Sir?"

Severus looked up from the forms he was stacking on his desk and stood up. "Potter, let's walk on down the lab. The sooner we start, the earlier we can finish."

Heading out the door, Harry watched Severus' robes billow about him as he walked out the door, robes he was desperate to see gone. Not only because he wanted to see Severus awake without them again, but because they meant they were still student and teacher. _'Just three more weeks and then I will be done. Then I will have a chance.'_

Severus led them to his private lab in the dungeons and gestured Harold through a nondescript door before closing it after them. He kept one hand on the door while his eyes roamed over Harold, imagining the toned body under those school robes. He was sure it was even better looking than the last time he had seen it back in Harold's fifth year. _'Not the wisest idea I have had. Why am I tempting fate?'_ Shaking his head slightly, he moved towards the cauldrons sitting on a nearby workbench. He stirred the contents of one of them, suppressing a shiver of desire when Harold walked up behind him.

"Which potion do you want me to work on, Professor?"

"Not professor - Severus." The words were out before Severus could stop them. He knew that even though he should retract them he wouldn't. Turning about, he noticed how close Harold was, a small smile curling the lips he longed to feel. "You may call me Severus here unless someone else is present."

Harold took a step closer, eyelids drooping slightly. "Then I get to be Harold?"

Severus took a step forward as well, closing the distance between them even more and looking down into the warm, inviting green eyes. "Yes, you do, Harold." and a heartbeat later, "The potions you need to make are listed on the parchment next to that cauldron."

Harold didn't move. Severus nodded towards the workbench Harold used in their dreams. "You know how to brew them, so get started. I have to have something to hand over to Slughorn tomorrow morning."

Harold was still watching him, those green eyes begging him to do something. Suppressing a groan, Severus quickly moved away before he gave in, accidentally brushing against Harold as he stepped around him. "Make them to the level I know you are capable of."

He made it to his ingredient cabinet before looking over his shoulder. Those eyes were now wide and burning with desire, short breaths were leaving those slightly parted lips. Swallowing heavily, Severus nodded towards the workbench. "You should get started."

Instead, Harold deliberately walked over to him, stopping with scant inches between them.

Severus turned to face him, knowing he was holding his breath, anticipation filling and shaking him, hoping Harold would take that one remaining step closer. Merlin knew what he would do if Harold did, but he almost didn't care.

Harold clenched his hands into fists by his side. He could read Severus' wish as clearly as he could feel it running though him. That tiny step would break the formality they had always rigidly maintained when they were together. "You know I won't," he said softly. "You'd be mad at me if I did."

Severus swayed slightly towards him before stiffening his back to prevent them from touching.

Harold bit his lower lip, holding in a moan of want, before asking his question. "Did you intentionally brush against me earlier?"

Severus uttered a sound that sounded like a sigh mixed with a groan and leaned back against the cabinet, putting a few more needed inches between them. "I don't know. I wanted to. I told myself not to. Then I did."

Slightly appeased, Harry nodded, his fingers trailing over Severus' sleeve before he walked back to the workstation. "Professor Slughorn really wants to see my potions? He doesn't trust you to grade them?"

"I think he thinks I will grade them harshly." Severus grinned at the chuckle from Harold.

"Well, you are my Potions Professor. Your reputation precedes you."

The laughter that followed eased the tension that had permeated the room.

ō.ō&ö.ö

Harold stared around the room he found himself in, his heart beating faster. He didn't expect to find himself immediately in Severus' bedroom. "Severus?"

"Bed. Now." Severus walked across the room, his dressing gown fading away as he got into bed.

Harold followed him, slipping between the sheets on the other side. Rolling over, his eyes roved over the thin face and the nightshirt blocking his view. Without thinking, he concentrated on the shirt vanishing and stared appreciatively at the chest showing through the now translucent garment. A growl and a sharp nudge told him his cheeky action wasn't appreciated.

"Harold, you need to be sleep." Severus couldn't keep the hoarseness out of his tone. "NEWTs start tomorrow."

Pulling his attention up to those dark eyes, Harold did his best to keep his hands to himself. He was itching to see if he would feel the shirt or Severus under it. "Shouldn't I be doing some sort of last minute review?"

For a heartbeat, Severus wondered if Harold meant a review of the human anatomy. He could feel the desire radiating from his friend, so much stronger than anything he had dreamed up himself. Even as his eyes slipped from Harold's face, the striped pyjamas changed into the grey ones that fitted far better, showing off the lines of the chest under them.

"You know the material. Now you just need to sleep," he said as firmly as he could. "Morning will be coming quickly."

"Okay." Harold gave one last lustful look at Severus before turning over and closing his eyes. Before long, he was drifting away to his own dreams praying he wouldn't fantasize about the man next to him.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry walked into his Defence NEWT and sat among the other seventh years, many of which shot him a surprised look. Turning his attention to the front of the classroom, he caught the puzzled look on the proctor's face.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why most of the class think it is strange that you are sitting this exam?" asked

Madam Hazelwood.

Susan Bones answered before Harry had a chance, which was fine since he had no idea what to say. "It is just strange for someone who has been your professor for the last month to sit the exam with you. That's all."

The rest of the group nodded.

Madam Hazelwood stared about the room, trying to take in that this group was taught by a student. Finally, her gaze rested on the student professor. "You were the Professor for this group?"

"I was a Professorial Assistant, Professor. Headmaster Snape was the Lead Professor for Defence." Even as he answered, Harry wondered if his position had been approved by the higher-ups.

A small smile curved the proctor's lips. The boy had been there to help Headmaster Snape while he ran the class. That was acceptable. "If that is all, let us begin the exam."

The looks shot between the students gave her another pause, but she dismissed it. "Your desktops should be clear of everything but an inkwell and a quill." Once they were ready, she flicked her wand, sending the scrolls sailing to the students. "You may begin."

Unrolling his scroll, Harry read the first question. Shooting a quick look about the room, he dared anyone to miss it. They had discussed it and wrote at least three feet on it not two weeks ago. Dipping his quill into the ink, he started his answer.

As he worked his way down the questions, the words seemed to flow just as easily as they had for all the others exams he had taken so far. In his head he could hear all the discussions he and Severus had had while studying for Severus' NEWTs and the essays he had written over that school year that polished the rest of the information.

Coming near the end of the parchment, he started writing smaller and smaller, trying to fit his final thoughts into the rapidly diminishing empty space left.

"Time." Madam Hazelwood summoned the scrolls to her. "You may go."

She watched as a subdued group walked out the door. As the door closed, she was amazed to hear the loud cheering from that same group.

Malfoy turned to face Potter, and the group fell silent. "You did a good job explaining what we needed to know. Thank you."

Harry looked straight into those grey eyes and nodded. "You are welcome, now we just have to get through the practicals."

Padme Patil grinned. "That shouldn't be hard, you drilled us long enough. We just have to work hard and then we'll be fine."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus watched as the students filed out of the Great Hall. They all look tired, but the seventh years look as exhausted as the NEWTs promised they would be. Unlike past years, this End of Term Feast was subdued since most of the students were still recuperating from their tests, the last of which had been administered this afternoon.

A small smile slipped onto Severus' face as he looked at the examiners sharing the Staff Table. The practical scores were good for both the OWLs and NEWTs. He would be personally thanking his professors later for all their hard work. He had already sent a letter to Albus thanking him for the change in the testing dates as well as telling him the overall average practical scores. He knew the former Headmaster would be pleased that his work at the Ministry wasn't in vain.

"The year is finally over," Minerva breathed the sentence out in a sigh.

Glancing at his deputy, Severus let his smile broaden just a little bit. "It is over. Somehow we succeeded where there was only defeat before us. The students rose to the challenge and did their best. They learned and showed it."

As the other professors nodded in agreement with him, it struck Severus that Harold was no longer his student. The time of quiet waiting, of watching each other with that simmering anticipation between them was over; they could finally acknowledge their relationship.

Standing up, he nodded to the others still at the table and headed out of the Hall. He had a partner to find and then a kiss to enjoy at long last.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped not far outside the Great Hall, letting the other students rush past them on their way to the dormitories. With the postponed exams, packing had been put off until the last moment. Seamus called for them to hurry up as the last student disappeared.

Ron turned to Harry. That morning, far earlier than he had wanted to be up, they had met with Hermione to discuss their plans for this evening. It had taken only one question to determine Harry still loved Snape and that the bat still seemed to return the sentiment. "So, he hasn't mentioned anything about meeting up with you tonight?"

Harry uttered a heavy sigh. For the past two weeks, Severus had ordered him to bed each night where they had curled up to sleep. Nothing else happened, not even a plan on what they would do when school ended. He knew it was because Severus was worried he was going to fret himself sick over the exams, but it annoyed Harry a bit that they didn't have anything planned, not even a meeting or a talk. "Nothing."

Hermione quirked a grin. "Then we play this by ear." She turned slightly, her eyes narrowing at the sound of well-known footsteps coming their way.

Harry smiled when Severus came into sight, his robes billowing slightly behind him. Ron's whisper startled him out of his musings on how to get Severus to teach him that particular trick.

"Mate, you're positive?"

As he nodded his head, Harry spotted Ron opening a door.

"You two, in there. Hermione and I will do our best to keep the searchers confused as to your location." Ron waved Harry and Severus through the open door.

Even as Severus stared at Ron, Harry pulled the Headmaster through the door.

"What was that about?" Severus looked at Harold, his eyes searching for a clue - any clue. "Why are Red and Books confusing people for us?"

Harry caught sight of Ron and Hermione's surprised expressions as the door closed behind them, leaving Severus and himself in the semi darkened room. He knew he would be talking to them later about the names. "Because Hagrid said Dumbledore was coming here tonight and we are positive there will be reporters as well. Tonight is the first night I am officially no longer a student, so the barriers you put in to place to bar the reporters are no longer valid in their eyes."

"Hagrid is right, Albus will be here shortly. You are also right about the press. They have been trying to get through the gates all day. We need to thank Red and Books later." Severus pulled Harold towards him, stopping when there was naught but a hands-length between them, leaving them in a position very similar to the one from the potion's lab just a few weeks ago. He searched the green eyes turned up towards him. "It is now your choice. If you want this to continue, step forward. If you have decided against us being anything more than friends, step back. You are not allowed to choose less than friendship."

A chuckle sounded before the question that was almost a whisper. "What is your choice, Severus?"

Swallowing heavily, knowing Harold wouldn't abandon him no matter what, Severus answered. "You to choose us as a couple and not as just friends, but it is your turn to make this decision now that we are awake. With your friends waiting to talk to you about this. With the media waiting to hound you."

Harold stepped forward almost before Severus had finished speaking, his chest pressing into Severus', his fingers driving into the dark hair to rest on the soft nape he had been dying to feel again. His breath caught as one of Severus' hands worked its way into his hair and the other splayed against his lower back, pulling them flush against each other.

Tilting his head slightly, a light moan escaped Harry's throat as a pair of soft thin lips brushed his, obviously exploring the texture. Pushing up, Harold increased the pressure until he could feel Severus' lips pressing against his in a true kiss. A soft growl from Severus spurred him to press even harder.

The kiss broke and they stared at each other and then towards the door. Red was telling someone that Harry had slipped off. Looking back at each other, their lips met again, this kiss neither soft nor chaste, but passionate. Tongues clumsily intertwined as hands slid over backs and through hair.

When they next broke apart, they heard Dumbledore's voice outside the door. Their stolen moment was over.

Severus searched Harold's bright eyes even as he took a step back. "Do you wish to tell them now or later?"

"I wouldn't mind now, but..."

"It will add to the media hounding you, and they will twist it into being war related – which this most _definitely_ is not," Severus finished and dropped a soft kiss on to Harold's lips.

The kiss went on for a few seconds before Harold reluctantly ended it. "We shall give this hype a chance to calm down and then slowly introduce them to the idea of us being together. In about two weeks, we should be fine to start."

Both nodded at the plan. Removing all signs of what they had been doing, Harold slipped into the shadows as Severus opened the door.

The bad for their good was here.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Ron shut his bedroom door behind them. "All right, Harry, why did Snape come out of that room on his own?"

Harry settled onto the bed he was using and shrugged lightly. "Because Severus and I decided we didn't want our relationship to be associated with the War, and if we walked out together, then it would be."

A thoughtful look filled Hermione's face as she leaned against the wall. "Won't it get tied up in it anyway? No matter when you let the press know, you two have the war between you and that is all they are going to see."

"We know … but we want them to get the War coverage out of their system first. So, until then, neither of us is going to mention who the other is. Can you two please keep it a secret?"

Harry grinned as both of them shot him a 'what do you think' look.

"You said you would explain later," Ron spoke carefully, knowing full well the press had hounded Harry from the moment he stepped out of Hogwarts this morning until they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Even their last night at their dorms not even been safe from questions. "It is later now, isn't it?"

"It is." Harry knew he was blessed with these two as his friends, they had waited patiently, unlike others would have. "Severus called you Red and Books because those names are what we've been using since the first day I knew you two. For Severus, that has been for over twenty years. For him to call you those names aloud showed he wasn't being Headmaster or Professor at the moment, he was thinking like Severus."

"Why not our real names?" Hermione searched Harry's face even as she tried to figure out how she felt about being known as Books.

"When we figured out we were in different times, we couldn't use names anymore. We knew it might cause the time line to shift if one of those names let on in which year the other was and neither of us wanted to chance it." Harry shrugged. "Any rate, Ron, you became Red the moment I learned I couldn't use your name. Hermione, you became Books a couple of nights later."

"Books? Couldn't you have come up with something better?" Hermione waited to here Harry's defence. There were so many other things she could have been called.

Ron snorted. "I'm Red, Hermione! My entire family could be called that. There is nothing distinguishing about it, at least Books was something about you."

"I was eleven!" Harry folded his arms and glared lightly at them. "Ron, your family was known as Red's family – brothers, sister, Mum or Dad. Hermione, you were named that before we even became friends, and it stuck."

Ron laughed. "So, I am the original Red and everyone is known by their relationship to me?"

Harry nodded quickly and decided it was time for a change in conversation. "So, how's your house hunt going?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.

"We found one." Hermione grabbed a parchment off of Ron's nightstand, handing it to Harry with a flourish. "It's a small place, and needs some work, but..."

She trailed off as Harry jumped up and pulled them both into a hug.

"It is perfect! Enough space around it to grow if needed, small enough to be cozy, and private as well." Letting them go, Harry looked back down at the small cottage. "When are you going to make an offer?"

"Tomorrow morning." Ron leaned closer to the picture, tapping the small print near the bottom. "Dad is going to come with us. The twins offered to help cover part of it if I work at their shop to pay it off. Hermione's parents are helping as well."

Harry rested a hand on Ron's arm. "I'll help too. Just let me know how much, and I'll give it to you. You can pay me back later."

Brown, green, and blue eyes met over the parchment.

"Deal." Hermione and Ron both spoke at the same time.

Harry pulled them into a huddle and whispered. "Now, how did you get Mum Weasley to agree to letting you stay together before your wedding?"

Ron's smile showed how much he was related to his brothers. "I threatened to elope."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

"Who is this partner, Harry?" Sirius frowned at his godson, waiting for his answer, hoping this time he would get an answer. He had been asking the same question the past three weeks.

Sitting in the midst of a collection of trunks and boxes, Harry sighed. Since Peter Pettigrew was one of the ones captured after the Battle at Hogwarts, Sirius' name was cleared, and now his godfather was moving out of number twelve Grimmauld Place next week. He found another town house closer to Diagon Alley and Kreacher had already started moving things. Harry understood why Sirius was closing Grimmauld Place. Sirius mentioned that it was only until they could get rid of the portrait and other unwanted artefacts. As there were certain things that could not be packed by magic, Harry had agreed to help pack, but he was beginning to regret his decision. It wasn't that he minded helping pack, he knew Sirius needed the assistance, but this line of questioning was starting to get on his nerves.

"I do not wish to discuss them. My partner and I agreed to keep our relationship mum until the press finished with chasing me about for interviews related to the War." Harry stared at his hands, knowing why he had brought up the news that he had a partner with Severus' approval – Witch Weekly had published an article advertising him to the entire Wizarding population and the proposal letters were streaming in, or flooding in, rather. That was the other reason he was here – the wards on the Black family house kept those unwanted proposals out.

"It's me, Harry. Surely, I deserve to know." Sirius stormed across the room and glared down at the boy, hoping he didn't sound like he was whining. He did not like being left out. "Does Remus know?"

Irritation thickened inside of Harry. The Idiotic Gryffindors would have a fit if they knew he was in a relationship with Severus. Anger at how they had treated Severus boiled through him, that knowledge had affected his relationship with both Sirius and Remus over the last two years. Lifting his head, Harry gave Sirius a cold, implacable look. "No, he doesn't know either. I will tell everyone when I am ready to, and not a moment before. So, stop pushing."

Sirius's glare deepened. He hesitated, looking like he was fighting between backing down and pushing further. "I bet Hermione and Ron know, don't they?" he growled at last, his exasperation and frustration getting the better of him.

Harry sighed. "It doesn't matter. I am not telling you right now. Sirius, please… just drop it, alright?"

They stared at each other, neither willing to give in. It was Sirius who finally shrugged before pulling an official scroll out of his coat pocket. "This was delivered for you."

Harry accepted the scroll, his eyes widening when he spotted the seal. "My NEWTs." Clutching it tightly, Harry wished he could Apparate to Severus right now so they could open them together. Or to Ron and Hermione. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his grip and broke the seal. Sirius peered over his shoulder as Harry read the scores.

Transfiguration: O  
>Astronomy: E<br>Care of Magical Creatures: O  
>Charms: O<br>Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
>Herbology: O<br>Potions: O  
>Ancient Runes: E<p>

Arithmancy: E

"You took nine NEWTs?" Sirius sounded shocked.

Harry shrugged. "I asked the Headmaster to excuse me from History and Muggle Studies, or I would have taken eleven. I probably could have passed those, but I didn't want to stress myself out too much."

Rolling the scroll up, Harry tucked it into a pocket as he stood up. "I think it is break time."

Sirius laughed, their argument partially forgotten. "Sure is, Harry. You did very well. Let's go celebrate those scores. What do you say to Fortescue's ice-cream?"

"In Diagon Alley? Are you kidding me?" Harry answered in an indignant tone. "Those reporters haven't given me a moment's break, no matter what I've told them. No, but thanks anyway." Heading quickly towards the kitchen, he hoped Kreacher would have lunch ready.

"How about some place in Muggle London?" Sirius followed him.

"For dinner."

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"Severus!" Harold paced about the office.

"_I am right here, Harold. No need to yell. What has the Idiot Gryffindor Dog done now?"_

"He is pestering me and won't let up no matter how many times I refuse to mention who my partner is. He'll drop it for a moment, and then start right back in." Harold leaned against Severus' desk. "But that isn't why I am here."

"_No fussing about the Press, no raving about Books and Red's place … just what made you decide to interrupt the staff meeting?" _Severus was glad he had practice splitting his attention.

Standing still was too much. Harold bounced about, grinning like a madman. "I got my NEWTs scores! Os in everything but Runes, Arithmancy, and Astronomy! And Es in those three!"

Fighting the desire to grin as widely as he could feel Harold was doing, or the urge to rush off to celebrate with **him**, Severus trained his eyes on the table. _"Very good, Harold! As I told you, you had nothing to worry about."_

Harold's laughter filled him as the young man faded out of his mind.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Of all the stupid things!" Harold dropped into his seat, his gaze darting about the Spinner's End living room. It finally focused on Severus where the man sat in the seat across from him.

"The press is stupid." Severus sighed slightly. "I also have problems believing they have spent the last four weeks running about on your heels and doing everything in their power to make you upset. They only hounded me for two weeks."

"You had to get back to Hogwarts. I didn't have that excuse. They keep asking me about my future plans, and then promptly ignore me when I tell them what they are." Harold growled in frustration. "Honestly, I am glad I am taking the goblins up on their offer to become a curse-breaker for them. All I regret is the three year out of country contract I have to sign."

Severus compressed his lips tightly, biting back his protest. It would be worth the wait, he knew it. "It is also annoying that Minerva and the other professors as well as Albus have kept me so busy that I can't get away from them. They feel so guilty about how they treated me and are trying to make it up to me. I've told them time and time again I would rather they just leave me alone."

Running a tired hand over his face, Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It has been decided I am going to take back the Potions position and Albus is coming back as Headmaster. Minerva will be working as his acting Headmistress and I am going to be acting Deputy when he is called away by the Ministry. I don't know how long that will be for them to finish cleaning up the Ministry."

"Might as well be three years. It will make them feel happier about themselves and it will give you something productive to do while I am gone." Harold flopped back against the seat back, staring moodily into the fireplace. He knew he was sulking and he didn't care. "I just want to see you awake again."

Staring at him, Severus took a deep breath and spoke carefully. "I am taking a holiday, a full week, starting on your birthday. I am going to be here at Spinner's End. Perhaps you could slip away and join me?"

Harry swung to him at once, a wide smile breaking over his face. "I'll be here."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry ran through Ron and Hermione's door just as Hermione spelled it shut, causing the photographer's last picture to be of a swinging door.

"This has got to stop!" Harry sighed as Ron finished spelling the windows dark and the curtains closed. Raising his own wand, he cast the privacy spells on all the doors and windows to prevent what he was there to say from being published tomorrow, or rather that evening.

"I know, mate." Ron glared at the door. "It is almost impossible for us to do anything as well. You have it the worse though. I can't wait until Bill has a moment to erect those wards we've been discussing."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done about the paparazzi, Harry. Not even in the Muggle World." Hermione sighed as she ushered them to the dining room where breakfast was set out. "How did they find you? Surely you Apparated close by."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I appeared not ten feet from the door and there they were in my face; demanding photos, asking what we were going to do and..." He gave his two best friends a scared look. " … if we were all in a romantic relationship. Where did that one come from?"

Ron and Hermione froze in the act of sitting in their chairs their eyes wide. Ron finished sitting down first and filled his plate as Hermione and Harry settled into their chairs. "That is a new one. Have they not listened to a word you've said about Snape?"

Hermione pinned Harry with a penetrating look. "They might listen if you just used his name instead of calling him your partner."

Harry shook his head. "We agreed not to bring our relationship out into the press until this badgering stopped. So, I call him my partner since I am not going to deny he exists. Severus agreed to that. Both of us are afraid what the press will do if they got that story right now."

"You're still planning on slipping out and Apparating away to meet him today? Making it a happy birthday for real?" Ron slathered his toast with jam. When Harry nodded yes, he grinned. "So, Hermione, how much fun can we have with this newest slant to our relationship?"

"We are not going to intentionally perpetrate this idea. Harry and Snape are one day going to go public with their relationship and they don't need this over their heads."

Harry laughed. "Oh, I don't know, they might decide that Severus and I together is a better option. Much healthier."

Brown eyes narrowed before a grin slid onto Hermione's face. "It might be fun to not help or harm this idea. Just let them blow it out of proportion and we sit back and watch. As long as Snape agrees."

"I'll let you know by tonight." With that, Harry dug into his eggs and bacon.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry looked around as he walked to the terrace house from the park. He was amazed he knew exactly where to go, he feet knew the way even though he was distracted. _'All those dreams that we went to the park, we actually walked there. I guess we went the real route.'_

When he stepped up onto Severus' doorstep, he could feel the neighbours staring at him through their curtains. He was dressed appropriately, he knew better than to show up looking out of place in a Muggle neighbourhood – Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had seen to that. _'I guess Severus doesn't have many visitors.' _

Knocking on the door, Harry wondered if the inside of the house looked the same as it had in the dreams. A smile curled his lips when Severus opened the door, attired in black trousers and a button-up shirt. "I escaped."

Grinning and not caring who could see it, Severus stepped back to let Harold into his home. "I see. Happy birthday, Harold."

Harry laughed as he walked in and automatically headed for the hidden stairwell, only to stop and look around the front room. "Thank you, this is the best birthday present I can think of. Freedom to walk down the road and no one there to hound me. They chased me all the way to Hermione and Ron's door this morning."

He stopped and gave Severus a serious look. "They think Ron, Hermione and I are involved in some sort of romantic relationship. If you don't mind, we have opted not to dissuade the press of this idea, but not encourage it either."

Severus felt his eyes widen and laughter bubbled out of his mouth. "They think the Trio of Pain are...well, not a couple but a_ threesome_? I shall have to get the paper soon to read what they say. No, we will let them mire themselves in that falsehood for a while. It will give them something to report on when we go public. There will be tons of articles of how I broke the Trio, or they may speculate that all four of us were together and we split into couples."

Harry dropped into his chair, laughing hard. "That last one... they will have so much fun with it." He looked up at Severus, a grin still plastered on his face. "Thank you, I needed to laugh about this. I just need to send Ron and Hermione a message telling them you agreed."

"Let me." Severus pulled out his wand and cast his patronus. The doe bounded around the room before disappearing through the wall to deliver her message. "Now, how long are you staying?"

Harry's smile disappeared at once and he straightened up, green eyes sharpening. "If you will have me, I was planning on staying this entire week. I will be heading out to Africa after that to start my training with Gringotts." He leaned forward in his seat. "That means I am done with the press. Well, all except walking into Gringotts to leave."

Severus' fingers tightened about his wand. "Do you wish to sleep in your own room? If so, you can have my old one."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "If I could, I would like to sleep in your room, like we do in our dreams. If you would rather I not do that, I can take the other room."

Severus felt a relieved sigh escape him. "Then your trunk can be put into my room."

He moved closer to Harold. There was one thing that needed to be handled now, before they moved any further in this relationship. "What do you wish to be called? Harold or Harry? We both now know Harry was and is your correct name. If you wish to be called it I will do my best honour that. I might slip now and then, but I will try."

Harry shook his head. "Either is acceptable, but it is strange to hear you call me Harry. As long as you are not spitting Potter at me, I think it will be fine."

"Harold it is then."

Taking a deep breath, Severus looked down at Harold, frowned and then pulled the young man to his feet. "Better."

Drawing another breath, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a band and held it out to Harold. "We've known each other for most of our lives. We truthfully agreed to and entered a relationship a year ago. Now, I am asking if you would be willing to wear my ring to show you promise to be my partner and friend for the rest of our lives?"

Harold stared at the gold ring before his gaze shot up to meet Severus' eyes. "I don't have a ring for you."

"Harold, is that a yes or a no? I would truly appreciate a response to my question."

"Yes, of course, but I can't wear that ring until I have one to give you."

Severus exhaled and started breathing again, relief washing over him. Harold had agreed! The ring issue was easily remedied. "We can go shopping for one today, if you wish."

As the words left his lips, he finally gave into his wish and pulled Harold into his arms, intent on kissing him soundly. A growl escaped his throat when Harold pushed back, and grinned up at him.

"Let's go. I still have that account we set up for me, so we can go to the Muggle stores and avoid the press in the Wizarding world. Then we can have a celebratory kiss and who knows ... maybe truly start this relationship?"

The hope burning in those green eyes made Severus' heart leap. He brushed his lips over Harold's before letting him go and tucked the gold band back into his pocket.

"Do you have enough funds in it? If not, I will help out." Severus walked towards the door while he spoke. This ring was going to be bought now.

"It has enough. I transferred more into it when I paid you back. The goblins were nice enough to deposit the funds into both accounts." Harold followed Severus to the door.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harold leaned over the glass case, searching among the collection of bands on display.

"That one there, near the top, will be just fine, Harold."

Harold looked at the plain silver band before turning and catching the black eyes with his gaze. "Not a band that plain. Something a bit more is needed."

The jeweller opened the back of the case and reached for the plain band and another more ornate one. He set them on top of the case and made eye contact with the tall, dark-haired man who was obviously his customer. "Maybe a closer look, sir."

Harold folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Neither of them are right. That one," he gestured towards the silver ring. "is not special enough, and that one," this time he waved at the gaudy ring set with emeralds and onyx, "is just over the top. He does not need a stone to come loose at the wrong time. It will mess with his work."

The jeweller's eyes narrowed at the green-eyed man who was ruining his sale. "Maybe the young lady who would put this on him would prefer to make this decision? Or surely this man can, as he seems to have a decided opinion on matters?"

Harold shifted his attention back to Severus. "Your opinion? If you really wish the one with the stones, you can have it, but not the plain one."

He watched as a slow smile curled Severus' lips.

"I believe you, Harold, have the best idea of the ring that would meet my partner's requirements; therefore, if you think the one with the stones will not work, then that is that. I personally prefer the plain band."

Harold shook his head quickly. "It is too plain. It doesn't represent you … the you someone who has known you since you were seven knows. It is what people expect if they've known you for the last twenty years, but it honestly will not do."

"Then I guess we need to find another store." Severus spun about and headed for the door even as Harold nodded towards the jeweller.

Three stores later, Harold found what he was looking for. There, nestled in the back of the display case, almost hidden by a necklace, was a ring made of white gold its surface chased with a fine pattern.

"That one, please. I would like to see it closer." Excitement was building up in him. He hoped that the pattern would be as nice up close as it was at a distance.

The clerk removed the band from the case and set it where both Severus and Harold could see it. Harold lifted it out of its box and turned it around in his fingers, his gaze tracing the ivy pattern chased over the entire surface.

"This one." Harold turned about and held it out towards Severus. "See, it has a bit of fanciness to it without being over the top. Just like you."

Turning back to the clerk, he smiled. "Find out his ring size and then I want this style of ring in that size, please."

In a matter of minutes they were walking out of the store, Harold with the ring in his pocket and a grin on his face. "So, since we had to come all the way to London to find the ring, what do you say we go have lunch and exchange them?"

Taking Harold's hand, Severus pulled him towards a nearby cafe. "This one will do for lunch."

Harold laughed and tightened his grip on Severus' hand. "If you say so."

It wasn't long before they were settled at the table, simple sandwiches and drinks between them, and both of them looking into the other's eyes. Harold pulled out the ring he had found, and Severus pulled out the one he had tried to give to Harold back at Spinner's End.

Leaning over the table, Severus captured Harold's right hand and slipped the yellow gold band onto his third finger. "A promise that we will be together forever."

Harold looked at his hand in surprise. "Why the right hand?"

"Because it is just a promise right now, we will shift it to the left when it is an oath." Severus held his right hand out towards Harold, waiting for the ring they had just purchased. It was slipped over his knuckle and rested at the base of his finger, the metal shining slightly and the weight both comfortable and new.

Harold's fingers rested on the ivy ring as he looked into Severus' eyes. "A promise, just like you said. Now and forever, for as long as we've been together and longer."

Leaning over the table, Severus and Harold's lip met. It was a simple kiss, but the promise it held was for a lifetime.

Settling back into their seats, neither noticed the people staring at them.

"So, can we go to the London Dungeon today?" Harold chuckled at Severus' raised eyebrow.

"You haven't seen enough that you want to explore the darker side of London's history?"

"I don't think it would be all that scary, and if it is, I will hold your hand." Green eyes almost twinkled.

"Just my hand? I would rather you clutch my arm," Severus tipped his head, a smile curling his lips. "but just a hand has some merit. We can go, since it is your birthday. What else would you like to do while we are here?"

Harold leaned forward, taking Severus' hand in his own. "To see Big Ben. We didn't get to it last time. Can we also see the London Bridge? Are there any really good Wizarding sights to see?"

"Nothing of much interest in the Wizarding sights. The London Dungeon is off of Tooley Street, as is the Bridge. Big Ben is further away, but not too much of a distance, and maybe we can try out the London Eye." Severus picked up his drink as he watched the happy smile fill Harold's face. Yes, he wanted to go home and enjoy a long and hopefully passionate day with his partner, but this was Harold's birthday, so he would let the green-eyed man have his wish. Besides, they still had the night and the rest of the week.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

It was a day to rival to Harold's eleventh birthday, which he had always thought of as his best birthday ever.

In the London Dungeon, he happily clutched at Severus' arm and uttered teasing whispers into his ear about having to redecorate the Hogwarts dungeon. A stray brushing of his lips against Severus' ear and cheek were expected in situations like that, and he took complete advantage of it.

The Bridge was a sight to see, but it was the returned brushes from Severus' lips and fingertips that Harold remembered the most.

Now, they were poised to ride the largest cantilever wheel in the world. Waiting in line under the cover of Severus' muffling spell, they talked about how Sirius was going to take learning about their relationship, what Harold needed to pack to take to Africa with him, and how Hogwarts was doing.

When it was their turn to board, Severus directed Harold over to an empty capsule. If he hadn't been watching Severus closely, Harold would have wonder how they succeeded in getting it all to themselves. Severus flicked his wand one more time before tucking it securely away.

"What did you just do?" Harold leaned up against the glass wall, watching the city.

Pressing into Harold from the back, Severus answered quietly, his breath ghosting over Harold's neck. "I made it so we can see out, but no one can see in."

Dropping fleeting kisses along the now curved neck, Severus started undoing Harold's shirt buttons, his fingertips brushing across warm skin. He felt the surprised exhalation of Harold's breath when he stopped long enough to gently rub over the now exposed nipples.

"Sev-verus. What are you ..." Harold's words cut off as Severus' hand ran over his hips and brushed precariously close to his groin.

"No one can see us, and I want to hear you moan with pleasure. I want to feel your desire." Severus spun Harold about and pulled him close, hands splayed against his lower back. "I want to watch you come undone and see if it is all I imagined it to be. I am tired, very tired, of waiting."

Lowering his head, Severus kissed Harold, softly at first before allowing his desires change it into a deep, heated kiss. His hands glided over the smooth skin of Harold's back before dropping to the firm bottom he had been admiring for far too long.

Two groans, one from each of them, forced the kiss to end. Severus started in on Harold's belt and the latter began undoing his shirt buttons. Instead of fingertips brushing Severus' chest in turn, it was warm moist lips, making him arch his back. A cry of pleasure erupted as those lips teased his puckered nipple. Harold's hand slid over Severus' abdomen and up his chest until it found his other nipple. The combination of lips, teeth, and fingertips continued to draw gasps of pleasure from Severus.

Green eyes, pupils blown wide with desire, looked up at him when Severus had to catch himself on the glass wall. Grabbing the opportunity offered by the moment of respite, Severus forced his hands to work and quickly finished with Harold's belt, jeans button, and zipper. Dropping to his knees, he let his mouth ghost across the erection still trapped in the dark red underpants causing Harold to collapse against the wall.

Severus moved quickly, knowing that neither of them would last long - not this time. He pulled out the cock he had been dreaming of, finding it slightly wider than he had imagined, but as silky smooth as he had dreamed it would be. Clasping his hand around it, he stroked slowly, breathing lightly across the wet tip.

"Severus! We … we... don't have … time."

Stroking faster, Severus looked up at Harold. "Trust me." With that, he licked at the beads of precome, the flavour making him moan and wanting more. He wished he could draw this out, but there wasn't time so he took as much of Harold as he could into his mouth, relishing the scent and flavour that flooded his senses.

Running his hand up Harold's bare chest, Severus found a taut nipple to tease as his tongue and mouth stroked over Harold's erection, finding the experience better than he had ever imagined. Harold's sudden thrust caught him by surprise and made him pull back. Swallowing, he used a hand to pin his trembling lover to the glass wall before sucking his cock back into his mouth.

Sucking and stroking as skilfully as he could, Severus left Harold's nipples to cup his sac in his hand. When his fingers brushed over Harold's perineum, he applied gentle pressure, rubbing it carefully. The sac in his palm tightened, pulling up closer to Harold's body. He could hear gasps and hands scrabbling at the glass before they found his shoulders and head.

The sudden explosion of warm come in Severus' mouth a few seconds later was not what he was expecting, not truly. It came thick and fast and he could not swallow quickly enough, some of the semen leaking out and spilling from his lips to his hands and the floor. His gaze shot up and caught Harold's face, contorted in pure bliss as he rode out his orgasm.

When the convulsions stopped, Harold's face relaxed into one of complete contentment. Severus smiled at the sight, knowing he had caused it.

Green eyes blinked and slowly focused on Severus. "You... you just gave me a blowjob. Here. In public. I ..." Harold trailed off, his head tipping back to rest on the side of the capsule. "We just reached the top … That means we have the entire way down."

Tranfiguring a ticket stub into a soft cloth, he cleaned up before pulling up his jeans. He dropped to his knees and used a clean section of the cloth to wipe off Severus' chin and hand, and then he pushed the dark-eyed man back onto the floor, his fingers already loosening Severus' belt. "My turn."

A loud gasp filled the air when Harold's hand wrapped around Severus' rigid and now freed length. Stroking it slowly, he let his hand touch every exposed inch of skin he could before leaning over to let his breath ghost across the glistening tip. He remembered just how good it felt to him and Severus' resultant shiver told him he felt the same.

Soon, he had Severus' cock in his mouth, the exquisite flavour quickly becoming one of Harold's favourite. Working with as much care and lack of finesse as Severus had, Harold tried everything Severus had done to him and then some of the things he had dreamed up the past year.

He was no more prepared for Severus coming in his mouth than Severus had been for him. Swallowing the jets of hot liquid, he raised his head and smiled at Severus' blissful expression before using the same cloth to clean them both up. "We should get decent. I think we are near the bottom."

Harold watched as eyelids fluttered slowly, revealing glazed black eyes. Leaning over, he kissed Severus gently before sitting back to take in the look of utter relaxation covering his lover's face. "We really do need to get moving."

A sigh escaped Severus as he levered himself up from the floor. "You are right."

Two minutes later, they were decent, the windows back to normal, the soiled cloth banished, and a freshening charm cast. The capsule door opened, and they walked out.

"Dinner in London, or at home?" Severus watched Harold out of the corner of his eye while he waited for an answer.

"Wherever, as long as it is with you." Harold reached out and caught Severus' hand in his and then stopped suddenly. "I never saw Big Ben."

Tightening his fingers around Harold's, Severus pulled him into his side. "Complaining about what you saw instead?"

Spinning sharply, Harold stood chest to chest with Severus. "Are you kidding me? _No way_ am I complaining."

He narrowed his eyes, watching Severus' face to see if his answer was accepted. When he spotted the smirk, he shifted his gaze over Severus' shoulder, and his eyes widened.

Severus tensed but stopped going for his wand at Harold's next words.

"There it is. I still got to see the clock tower."

Harold spun him around so he could see St Stephen's Tower as well. Draping his right arm over Harold's shoulders, Severus smiled when a hand entwined with his. "Dinner here, I think. We can find some place on the Strand."

The dark head next to him nodded. "And then we go home and make out, taking our time."

Turning Harold back into him, Severus leaned in as he spoke. "An excellent idea." The words ended as he brushed a kiss over his lips, savouring the ability to finally do so.

As Severus lifted his head, a glint of metal caught his eye and his smile widened. Their rings were glowing softly in the evening light. _'A promise made and sealed.'_


	15. A Promise Kept

_An: Remember to pay attention to the scene breakers:the ones like this – ō.ō&ö.ö – denotes a dream sequence, the ones like this – Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő– denotes a time when they are awake, and Ò.Ô& ö.ö – denotes daydreaming. _

_There is a section of bold text in one scene denoting Harold's speech to reduce confusion. _

_Many thanks goes out to Yen for slipping this one in her schedule and still succeeded in making it that much cohesive. _

_A Promise Kept_

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Severus walked slowly through the grounds towards the castle. This past week with Harold had been all he could have hoped for. A smile filled his face as the flash of afternoon sunlight glinting off his ring caught his attention. Turning his gaze back to the castle, his smile broadened.

He and Harold had slipped into the castle in the middle of the week and worked for two days collecting and preserving parts of the basilisk that had been in the Chamber of Secrets, as well as the skin that was in the tunnel. It had taken skill to get past the other faculty members still on the school grounds, but stealth was one thing both he and Harold excelled at. Now there was a tidy sum of galleons in both of their accounts, the amount increasing as more and more of the ingredients were sold. Harold had won the debate as to the percentage Severus earned as the primary gatherer of ingredients as well as the marketer of them.

Looking back at his ring, Severus knew it hadn't truly mattered. Their finances would be merged into one anyway. Taking the steps up to the main doors, he nodded to Minerva as he passed her and held up a hand to Filius. It wasn't until he was on the stairs that he realized both of them were staring at his right hand. A quick glance at the unspoken questions on their faces had him mentally shrugging them off as he headed down to the dungeons to brew potions before dinner. He had to make the most of the summer work day since he had taken the morning to escort Harold to Gringotts.

As he had expected, the questions started during dinner that evening with Albus leading the way.

"So, a ring, Severus? Who is the lucky person?"

Severus could see the smirk broadening under the beard when most of the other faculty looked at him, startled.

"Lucky person?" Vector leaned forward to see Albus and Severus better. "The ring is on his right hand, not his left."

Albus' eyes started to twinkle. "Different lands, different customs. The right hand ring is also a sign of a couple formed."

Vector's eyes widened but Minerva jumped in before she could say anything else. "So, who is it, Severus?"

Severus looked down at the ring and then at Minerva. "They are currently out of the country right now, so I won't reveal their name until we are both here to accept the accolades and diatribes over our relationship."

Even as he returned to his meal, he knew Albus, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona would track him down later for a better answer. He would tell them, there was no reason not to. They could then conspire with Red and Books.

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"**Severus!"** Harold looked around and realised where he was. The Headmaster's office was familiar to him after daydreaming his way into Severus' head, not to mention going there in person almost every evening while he was Professorial Assistant. He knew Severus had to be in a meeting there right now.

"_Harold, I am trying to talk to Albus, what do you need?"_ Severus focused on his tea cup, keeping an ear out for the conversation in the office while enjoying the presence of Harold.

"**Just letting you know I made it safe and sound. I am settled in though t****his flat has a lot to be desired."**

"_Yo__u do realize you are i__n South Africa, Harold? You should not be spending this much energy to talk to me."_ The fact that Severus was pleased still came through loud and clear.

"**I know, but honestly, it isn't as far as the years I travelled. I am not feeling any strain. Shall I come by this evening? Can I spend the night?"**

"_Yes, you may stop by. No, you can't spend the night – you need to be able to react to things around you."_

Harold laughed. **"You didn't think that last year when you ordered me here."**

"_That was because if you were captured, it was better for you not to be mentally present. Besides, you were physically closer to your body then. Now, go back and let me finish this conversation. I am attempting to t__ell Albus and the others who gave __me this lovely ring."_

"**I want to**** see."** Harold's eagerness was apparent in his voice as he headed towards the hedge, hoping he would be allowed.

"_Very well, but do not interrupt, and hurry up. Once you are there, let me know you are ready. Then remain completely still, and if you must comment, do so quietly." _

Rushing, Harold made it to the hedge and peeked through. **"I'm ready."**

Severus lifted his gaze from his tea cup and looked about, letting Harold see his audience.

"Now that we are by ourselves, Severus, can you tell us who it is?" Albus stroked his beard slowly as he waited for an answer.

Filius shook his head. "Severus did say he wanted the young lady here first."

Minerva glanced between Filius and Severus. "I am not sure it is a young lady, it may be a young man."

Pomona's hat bobbed as she nodded quickly.

Taking a sip of his tea, Severus decided being blunt would be the quickest and easiest way to tell them. "It's Harry Potter."

"_I almost called you Harold. I am glad I didn't slip, Albus would have been suspicious."_

"**I thi****nk he is slightly suspicious**** anyway. Look a****t his eyes. He doesn't look happy. Neither do any of the others. Maybe you shouldn't have told them. Oh, I wish I was there with you****."**

"_I will be fine, Harol__d."_

"Mr Potter!" Minerva shot to her feet. "How could you, Severus?" An uncertain look filled her face. "Is this a joke? "

Raising an eyebrow, Severus shook his head as Harold humphed the idea.

Albus turned his attention to the portraits. "Harry and Severus did spend a lot of time in this office at the end of last year. Did anything inappropriate happen?"

"Albus. Minerva." Severus snapped, his tea cup clinking against as he roughly set it down on its saucer. "Potter and I did nothing inappropriate his entire school career. I am not one to abuse my authority over students – at least not in _that_ manner."

Pomona chuckled and Filius grinned at the two Gryffindors as he chimed in. "You are the partner Mr Potter told the reporters about."

Headmaster Phineas Black leaned against his picture frame and shook his head while the Headmistress in the portrait next to him started talking.

"No, nothing at all. Potter would come in, give some scrolls to Severus and then drop into the pensive. Severus would start grading the homework, and when Potter came out of the pensive, he would drop a memory in and then it would be Severus going inside the pensive while Potter worked on his own homework. After Severus came out, they would discuss what should be taught in class the next day. Potter would turn in his personal homework, and left."

Another portrait piped up. "They barely even talked to each other on other matters."

Minerva glanced back at Severus. "If you were barely talking, then why are you now wearing his ring? It has only been a little over a month since the end of the school year."

Harold tightened his fingers. **"Fifth year Occlumency lessons. That was when we figured out who the other really was. I wanted to further our relationship, but you convinced me I had to wait. I told you I would bring back up when I was seventeen. Tell them that, Severus."**

"_You are planning to have them mad at you?"_

"**Might as well, I am on a totally different continent."**

Fighting a grin, Severus let his focus fall on a blank spot on the wall instead of watching the others. "Potter and I came to an understanding during his fifth year, during the extra lessons he took that year."

"**Tell them I had a crush on y****ou, but you refused to do anything!" **

"_I am telling this story, Harold."_ Severus continued talking after scolding Harold. "Part of that understanding was that no one could know we could get along. Potter and I both agreed my position was too valuable to expose. I also expressed a concern for his age. He insisted he would talk to me about our relationship again when he was no longer a minor."

"You were communicating while he was on the run? While you were Headmaster?" Albus' forehead creased in a thoughtful frown, not noticing the others smiling at Harry's stubborness.

"Yes, we were." Severus picked up his tea to sip so he could think a moment. "He contacted me during summer, on his birthday, and demanded we talk as promised. He sent a far speak mirror."

"**A what? I don't have such a mirror, Severus! They are going to ask to see it, I can just see Albus doing that."**

"_I __do though, and its partner is in a trunk in Spinner's End. We can just say you left it behind in your rush to pack."_ "We hashed out what was happening and decided to keep the other informed of what we knew was going on. That is how we were able to work together during the Final Battle." Severus shifted his gaze over the others in the room before continuing. "As I said earlier, we do not want anyone whom we have not personally informed, to know about our relationship until Potter returns."

Pomona nodded before her eyes widened. "Does Sirius Black know?"

"**No, I never told him, Severus!"** Harold protested. **"He kept irritating me, so I didn't feel like mentioning it. He'll just have to be shocked in three years."**

Refraining from rolling his eyes at his lover's constant interruptions, Severus answered Pomona. "No, he has not been informed. Potter was concerned he would not take the news as well as you four are doing."

"He should be told, Severus," said Albus. "He is the boy's godfather and one of his guardians now that he is free of charges."

Severus barely kept the snort in. "Ha - Potter is an adult. He does not need a guardian."

Noting that everyone – living beings and portraits - seemed to relax at his almost slip of Harold's name, Severus set his tea cup down and stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Albus. I have potions to complete."

With that, he swept out the door.

"_You can go back to your own mind now, Harold."_

"**In a moment. Do you think they are going to tell Sirius?"**

"_I would expect a message from him later this week. Albus or Minerva will find a way to slip up and tell him."_

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"Severus!"

"_Harold, I am in the middle of a NEWTs class; not one I can be distracted in."_

"And I am in the middle of the most awesome Potions market I have ever seen with some of the best prices!"

"_I'll give you a list tonight." _Just thinking of Harold joining his dreams that evening with the prospect of enjoying kisses and other things was quickly becoming a distraction.

"I won't be able to come back to the market anytime soon. The goblins asked me to accompany a Potions Master to help carry things for him."

Severus looked over his classroom, watching for anything that needed his immediate attention. Not seeing anything, he mentally rattled off a list, knowing that Harold would remember most of it.

Harry shook his head as he came back. Quickly pulling out a scrap of parchment, he jotted down everything Severus said before looking for Seolfur. The goblin Potions Master he was escorting was still bargaining. Seeing one of the ingredients Severus asked for in the next stall, Harry went to see how much they wanted for it.

Through pantomime and spotty English, he was able to bargain successfully for the boomslang skin.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing? Boomslang is not on my list." Seolfur glared at his helper.

Harry glanced at his ring before looking at the goblin. "Severus asked me to get him some. Actually, he has a list of things he would love for me to pick up here."

"Severus?" Seolfur caught the look at the ring. The goblins were very curious who Harry Potter had exchanged gold with. There were rumours about money moving between vaults, and even ones that cautiously mentioned the name of Severus Snape. To have Potter say his name, to be spending gold for him, would make the rumours closer to fact.

"Severus Snape. He's also a Potions Master." Harry didn't even realize the soft smile that filled his face.

"And he trusted you with his gold to spend on the off chance you came across these ingredients?" Seolfur waited, wondering how you could trust someone else with your gold so casually. _'Or are you sharing your gold with him?'_

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Severus doesn't need to give me money for these. I am buying them myself, but they are for him." He stopped, giving a questioning look at the goblin. "If you do not mind me buying them, that is."

Seolfur shook his head. "I will teach you how to bargain though, your skills are sorely lacking. Tell me when you wish to purchase something."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew the language barrier was one of the main issues. "Yes, sir."

Picking up Severus' ingredients, he went back to the other stall to collect Seolfur's purchases. Then he and the goblin continued through the market.

ō.ō&ö.ö

The moment Harold appeared, Severus pressed him against the wall, savouring the feel of their bodies touching as they kissed. Lips met, brushing against each other and then parted to allow tongues to meet and intertwine. Two guttural groan escaped, turning to sighs as the kiss ended.

Harold ran a hand down Severus' back. "Not as nice as when we are awake."

"No, it isn't, but it is all we have right now." Severus knew they both agreed it was better than nothing. Holding Harold for a moment longer, he eventually released him and gestured towards the sofa. "Were you able to purchase my ingredients?"

"I was. Seolfur, the Potions Master who I was with, helped me with the bargaining. Goblins are very particular about how you work a bargain. He, Seolfur, agreed to send them to Gringotts' Diagon Alley branch for a minor fee. They should let you know when they arrive. They'll be in my vault, but I gave permission for you to take them out."

Settling down, Harold curled into Severus' side. "So, how is Hogwarts right now? I haven't received any messages from the Headmaster nor Sirius."

"Hogwarts is fine. The students are as annoying as normal – so I do not feel bad about continuing the selection process for feeling my ire. I am starting to add Slytherins in the rotation though. To make it fair."

"To make it fair? You are still picking on all of them, Severus."

"Yes, it is part of my teaching personality. As for not hearing from Black or the Headmaster, I do not know if you even will. I know Albus is watching me closely, as is Minerva. Pomona and Filius, on the other hand, are watching them for any Gryffindor foolishness – Pomona's words, not mine. The press is currently having a field day putting you in a relationship with the other two members of the Trio of Pain. I will have to send you a copy or two of the more interesting theories of why you left the country."

"Should we leak it to the press that we are a couple? I know I don't want you to face the censorship alone, but," Harold sighed lightly, "I do not want to act like you are a secret either."

"Let's see what happens when Black finds out. He may release it by accident." Severus shifted, pulling a book out of the air. "Now, it is time for you to study."

"What?! Severus..."

"You do not have your mastery yet. I told you that is when I will let you visit without studying."

With a sigh and a pout, Harold pulled his legs up on the sofa, pressing his back into Severus' side, and opened the book. "I'll bring my books next time."

Ò.Ô& ö.ö

"You're coming, right?" Harold paced back and forth, wondering just where Severus was as he was in a deserted corridor.

"_I said I was. I have just alerted __Albus of my intentions to be__ gone for the Holiday break. He wasn't pleased, but accepted it as it is the first time I have asked."_

Harold smiled. "You will have to ask Gringotts for the portkey location, but I think the Ministry will provide it. Since I am insisting, I am helping to pay for it. I'll tell Dunstan you can pull money out of my vault."

"_Harold, I do not want access to your money." _

"You are out of luck – the form will be filled out in about ten minutes."

Harold was gone before Severus could press the matter further.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Pacing from one side of the room to the other, Severus examined the office he was taken to the moment he requested the portkey information. The goblin who walked him back had asked him to wait patiently. _'I am ready to be with Harold already, not twiddling my thumbs in a back office.'_

The entire morning, things kept cropping up that needed him to personally take care of them. Harold expected him to arrive before lunch, and there was less than an hour until noon.

"Professor Snape, thank you for waiting." An older goblin closed the door behind him. "I am Wigstan, and I wish to clarify a few things as well as make you an offer."

Severus stopped pacing and held onto his patience. It seemed everything was out to slow him down today. "What can I help clarify?"

"Are you and Harry Potter close blood-kin, or are you his guardian or godfather?"

"No." Severus was glad he managed to keep the vehemence out of his tone, but he did not want anyone to consider he might be any of those things – not with their current relationship.

Wigstan nodded. "Have you been legally put in charge of his finances?"

"No." The tone was still bland, but Severus was beginning to wonder where this was heading.

"You have placed money from your vault into a muggle account that was registered to Mr Potter, as well as allowing money to be pulled from your vault to keep this account solvent, correct?"

"Yes, I have."

"Mr Potter pulled money from his vault to place money in this same account, and he was also granted permission to place and remove both money and artefacts into your vault, correct?"

"Yes."

"You also have permission to place money and artefacts into Mr Potter's vault, and as of last week, you were granted full permission to remove both money and artefacts from Mr Potter's vault, correct?"

"I knew the first one, but I was unaware that I had been granted to remove artefacts from Mr Potter's vault."

Wigstan nodded. "Mr Potter has granted you full access to all his vaults."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harold's trust in him before focusing back on the goblin. "I do hope this clarifies matters, now what was the offer?"

Wigstan shook his head slightly. "I have one more thing to clarify first." He nodded towards the ring on Severus' right hand. "Is that ring from Mr Potter, and is the one he wears from you?"

"And this matters why?"

"If it is true, then I can make the complete offer, but if that last part is not true, then I can only make a partial one."

Severus paced a few more steps, all the while wishing Harold would choose that moment to talk to him. He stopped near Wigstan. "You are correct, we did exchange rings, though we do not wish this to be public knowledge until he returns to the UK."

Wigstan's lips curled up slightly. "You and Mr Potter have exchanged gold and are not obliged to do so. You originally set up an account to provide for Mr Potter, this is considered a notification of intent. Mr Potter used this account, which is considered a notification of consideration of your intent."

Wigstan moved to a calender that was sitting on the table. "This was the very beginning of last summer. One year after this, you granted Mr Potter full access to your vaults and Mr Potter place gold into both your vault and the previously mentioned account. You allowing full access is considered a formal offer. Mr Potter's movement of gold is consideration of the offer. He then allowed you full access to his vaults, which is considered his acceptance of your formal offer. The exchange of decorative gold, your rings, is the declaration to the world that you two have joined – in other words, wed, in your language."

"You are saying that we are considered married by Goblin Law?"

Wigstan shook his head slightly. "You are missing the vows. If you wish to speak those vows, then you will be considered Mr Potter's spouse by Goblin Law. As a Gringotts employee, Mr Potter will receive Gringotts employee benefits for goblins, and you, as his goblin spouse, will be allowed one free round trip portkey a year to his current location. If you do not wish to speak the vows, then as Mr Potter's intended, you are permitted one portkey at a twenty-five percent discount a year. When you wed as Wizards, then you will be entitled one fifty percent discount portkey a year."

Severus' brow creased as he considered the offer. "I cannot make this decision without Mr Potter, nor knowing what the vows entail."

Wigstan actually smiled. "A wise thing to say, Professor. I have been granted permission to take you to where Mr Potter is and explain the vows to both of you, and answer your questions. If you decided to complete the vows, then you shall not be charged for the portkey. If you decided that you cannot complete the vows, then you shall be charged accordingly."

Severus moved towards the door. "Then let us go."

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Seolfur found Harry and walked with him to the meeting room. "Will you introduce me to Master Snape?"

"Of course I will. Do you know why I am being summoned to one of the meeting rooms?" Harry knew this was unusual since others have had family members visit using a portkey and they never went through this.

Seolfur nodded. "You and Master Snape have to make a decision. Overseer Wigstan is meeting with you to explain your choices."

The goblin opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter ahead of him.

"Severus!" Harry crossed the room and stopped just short of hugging the man, but his face glowed with happiness.

"Harold." Even though the greeting was quiet, Harold could hear the warmth in it.

"Severus, I want to introduce you to the Potions Master that has been helping me learn to bargain for the ingredients." Turning slightly, Harold gestured for Seolfur to join him. "Severus, this is Potions Master Seolfur. Master Seolfur, this is Potions Master Severus Snape."

"It is an honour to meet you, Master Snape." Seolfur bowed slightly to the wizard.

"I am also honoured to meet one of my profession, Master Seolfur." Severus returned the slight bow. "Perhaps we can meet up one day to talk while Harold is working."

Seolfur's eyes crinkled slightly. "I will arrange it and let you know where and when. Is a laboratory an acceptable meeting place?"

"Of course."

"I shall look forward to our talk. For now, I will leave you with Overseer Wigstan." With another slight bow to Severus and a deeper one to Wigstan, Seolfur left the room.

Harold watched the goblin leave before turning back to Severus. "Can you explain why we are meeting here?"

Wigstan nodded his agreement at Severus.

"The basics of it," Severus began, "are we are considered practically married by Goblin Law. We just have to speak the goblin vows, and we will be wed. I will explain how we got to this point later, just know it is because of how we have managed our accounts, including the muggle one, and that we have exchanged rings. If we agree to speak the vows, then you shall receive goblin benefits from Gringotts, including a free trip for me to see you once a year free of charge. Wigstan is here to tell us about these vows and answer any questions."

Both of them turned to look at Wigstan.

"If you would have a seat?" the goblin gestured towards the chairs. Once they were seated, he began. "First, the benefits include not only visitation rights of spouses, but also an investment in Gringotts itself, as all goblin employees are part owners of the bank. There are a few other things, but I will make sure that you have the information before I leave this room."

Severus and Harold nodded.

"The vows were Professor Snape's main question at this moment, so I will start there. You promise to be with the other until death or defeat. To separate, you will have to go through a ritualized combat between each other in which you can choose to end with first blood, death, and anything in between. Your gold shall be combined and cannot be separated, even after the ritualized combat. The winner of the combat is the owner of all the gold. There are no other parts to the vows. Once you pledged yourself to the other, you put back on your decorative gold gift, which will need to be re-forged as goblin gold. You shall contribute three galleons to the re-forging, and we can do it here. Any questions?"

Harold looked at Severus' ring. "Can we have the same patterns on the rings?"

"The pattern may change, but will reflect you or your relationship, possibly both."

"Goblin gold." Severus frowned as he attempted to recall a sliver of a memory. "Goblins demand all goblin gold items to be returned at the purchaser's death. Our rings then would be required to be returned to you at the time of our demise?"

Wigstan shook his head. "No, as you are being wed under Goblin Law, you are recognized as goblins and will help in the creation of the rings; therefore, the rings will be allowed to remain in your family line since you are their creator."

"Will the Wizard Ministry be alerted?" Harold leaned forward, waiting to hear the answer.

"It is a goblin joining, but as you are wizards, it shall be registered at your Ministry, but the officials there do not pay attention to these files even though it is binding in Wizarding society as well."

Severus nodded. "If you will leave the information, Harold and I will discuss what we wish to do. We will tell you our decision shortly."

"I will leave you to talk." Wigstan handed them a thick scroll and left.

"I cannot see us separating, so the to the death thing, it is not an issue on my side." Harold moved so that he could see Severus better. "Your opinion?"

Severus leaned forward, tilted Harold's chin and swiftly kissed him. Breaking apart, onyx eyes stared into green. "I have waited for you for more years than you've been alive, so I do not think it is going to be an issue for me. The rings are not an issue either, though the idea of forging them is a bit daunting, I believe we shall endeavour to make it through the process. Only two things stand in the way of my agreeing to this. First, do you wish to marry now instead of three years from now?"

Harold's growing smile was his answer even before the words followed.

"I haven't waited as long as you have, Severus, but I've waited long enough. Yes, we can get married now, and then when I return no one can break us apart, no matter what they try." Harold could see that Severus was also thinking of the remainder of the Idiotic Gryffindors. "Second?"

"What else is in this employee handbook. Let's go through it and figure it out."

Unrolling the scroll, they started reading.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

It was hot in the forge room. Furnaces burned brightly, the light reflecting off the faces of the goblins and the two wizards.

"The gold you are gifting to Professor Snape goes into this crucible, Mr Potter." Flintnail, the Master of the Forge, pushed a small stone bowl towards the younger man. "And the gold you are gifting Mr Potter is to go into this one, Professor Snape." Another bowl was moved toward the elder.

Harold dropped the gold ring he had bought for Severus into the bowl and then added three galleons. Severus did the same into his.

"Now, hold them with these tongs and push them into the furnace." Flintnail waited until the crucibles were placed correctly. "These are the ring moulds." He gestured to a large pile of rocks off to one side. "Hold your hands over them and keep in mind who you are creating the golden gift for. The mould you require will come to you. Quickly now, do it together."

Severus shot a side glance at Harold before they both reached their hands over the pile. Closing his eyes, he focused on Harold, everything he knew of his soon to be husband. A stone hit his hand, which he closed quickly to prevent it from falling. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Harold had one as well.

"Bring the moulds over here and set them down." Once the moulds were on the small table, he handed them back their long tongs. "Pull out your crucible, and as your pour into the mould, think of what this symbol means to you."

The melted gold slowly flowed into the moulds, both wizards' faces locked into expressions of concentration.

"Put the crucibles down over here, and then place a hand next to each mould. Hold in your mind your relationship: what you feel for the other; what you have shared, conquered, and learned together; what you plan from this point forward."

As a glow formed around the moulds, Harold looked across the table into Severus' eyes. The concentration in them didn't falter, but a small smile curled Severus' lips. Harold returned it while keeping his mind on their relationship as Flintnail had said to do.

The glow slowly faded as did the heat radiating from the moulds.

Flintnail stepped back, directing his apprentices to do the same. "You must now remove your rings. Hold both hands outside the mould that holds your gift, the one your partner made for you, and call your gift to you. It is yours so it should respond to whatever name you call it."

Shifting slightly so both hands were around the same mould, Severus called his ring. '_Fides, come to me.'_

Harold placed his hands similar to Severus' and reached out with his thoughts, trying to find the ring. _'Forever, come to me.'_

The moulds rattled before they lit up with a golden colour. The glow brightened and merged, expanding outward until it bathed the two wizards in its light. Soon, the surrounding area was gold tinted with Flintnail keeping himself and the apprentices out of its reach.

With a sudden flash of silver light and a ringing sound, a metallic clatter was heard and the two rings were sitting in the palms of their hands.

The forge was once again lit with the glow of the furnaces and torches alone.

"Your gifts are completed and given, you may leave the forge, Mr Potter, Professor Snape."

As Flintnail watched the two leave, he knew he would be reporting to the Overseer just how large, bright, and the colour of the glow and flash had been.

It was rare to see a connection that strong, especially in wizards.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Wigstan gestured for the two wizards to follow him as they left the forge. "Step in here and we can finish this ceremony."

Harold and Severus followed him into a room with four bowls set along an etched circle. One held water, the second fire, the third rocks, and the last silver dust. The area outside of the circle they formed was in shadows.

"Stand in the middle of the five elements that all things are formed from. Earth, Metal, Fire, Water, and Air are gathered here to bear witness to your vows. Face the other person and look them in the eye."

Wigstan watched as they moved into the correct position. Black and green eyes latched onto each other with an almost audible click. "Speak your pledges for all to hear, and accept your partner's gift that you carry by putting it on."

Harold kept his gaze on Severus' as he spoke, almost drowning in the warm darkness in them. "I pledge myself for all my life to you, Severus Snape. You are my one and only."

Severus started speaking before Harold could put on his ring. "I pledge my nights, my days, and my all to you, Harry Potter. Harold, you have been my constant and will remain so."

They slid their rings onto the third finger of their right hands, showing their acceptance of the pledges spoken. Leaning forward, Harold pulled Severus to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Wigstan watched as the contents in the four bowls flared with light. The rocks broke into smaller pieces and together with the silver dust, water, and fire, rose up in a spiral, supported by air, to arch over the kissing couple, combining in to a cloud above their heads.

Cheers erupted from the shadows. Wigstan spotted many of the goblins Potter worked with and a number who were from the Diagon Alley branch in the audience. Shifting his attention back to the couple, a true smile slipped out.

Neither had reacted to the cheers, trapped in their own world as they should be.


	16. Approval

_AN: Many many thanks goes to Yen for taking me up on the betaing and cheerleading for this tale. Without her, this tale would not have been what it is today. I also want to thank Lizzy0305 for small requests that bloomed into the perfect section that I was having problems with, and for also convincing me that this tale was worth writing. And lastly, I wish to thank all my readers for making it this far, accepting my deviation from canon, and enjoying the tale - especially all those who have told me that they are enjoying it. Truthfully, all of you guys are an important reason for me to write.  
><em>

_Now that that is out of the way, go enjoy the last chapter!_

_Approval_

Severus had barely made it down to his lab in the Hogwarts dungeons before Albus joined him.

"Good, you're home, my boy." Albus followed Severus through the door. For once, he opted against small talk and roundaboutness in favour of coming straight to the point. "Somehow Sirius has learned about your relationship with Harry."

Severus' feet came to a stop before he turned about, his eyes narrowing at the Headmaster who spoke before he could open his mouth.

"It wasn't me, Severus." Albus ran a hand through his beard, his blue eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I received the first letter from him, demanding answers the day after Boxing Day. I, of course, honoured Harry's and your request and didn't reply to him. Since then his demands have become more and more belligerent. I fear that he will be here shortly if he knows you have returned."

Searching Severus' face, Albus looked for any sign of the Potions Master's temper. It was there, but something was tempering it. "If you don't wish to speak to him, I will make sure he cannot find you."

Setting down the shrunken trunk of ingredients, Severus rested a hand on the edge of an empty cauldron. "I do have brewing to complete, but if he comes, then I will speak to him."

"In that case, I will let you know when he arrives." Albus turned towards the door, preparing to leave, only to turn back. "Did you come here through Diagon Alley?"

As Severus nodded, thin lips disappeared into the white beard and moustache. "Sirius knows you are returned then. I would expect him..."

"Albus!" The Grey Lady floated through the door, her eyes darting between the two men. "Sirius Black is crossing the grounds as we speak. He appears to be in a high dudgeon."

"Thank you, my lady." He waited until she disappeared before turning back to Severus. "Do you wish to meet him here, or would you rather hold this conversation in my office? If you want, I will keep him away and let you settle back in. He can come back later."

Heading for the door, Severus flashed a small smile at Albus. "Your office. He will think twice about breaking something in there."

An answering smile formed on Albus' face, and the two men strode out of the dungeon. The front doors of the castle were flung open just as they stepped off the steps.

"There you are!" Angry blue eyes flashed as Sirius rushed across the stone floor towards Severus. "Just who do you think you are? How could you -"

Sirius' mouth continued to move, but no more words were forthcoming. His eyes widened in shock and then fury.

Albus lowered his wand as he spoke to the now silenced man. "Severus and I were just heading up to my office for a cup of tea. Would you care to join us, Sirius? You may continue this conversation, civilly, there."

Without waiting for a response from Sirius whose face was rapidly turning purple, Albus started for his office with Severus by his side, hard pressed not to smirk. Sirius eventually joined them just as they were about to step onto the circular staircase.

Once the office door closed behind them, Severus turned to Albus. "Please give us ten minutes of privacy, Albus. We can have tea afterwards."

Albus looked at Sirius before turning back to Severus. "It might be best if I stay."

Sirius pressed his lips together, his aggravation at not being able to talk plain to see on his face.

"I believe Black should be given time to voice his grievances without an audience." Severus rested a hand on the back of a chair as he watched Sirius' eyes widen before shaking his head no. "He doesn't seem to agree, but I do not know to which part. Could you please end the silencing spell so we can find out, Albus?"

Albus cast a silent_ Finite Incantatem _towards Sirius.

"Don't leave me alone with _him_. There is no telling what dark magic he will try to cast on me. I want witnesses!" Sirius swung from Albus to Severus. "You and Harry? What right have you to – what have you cast on him?"

Severus folded his arms and plastered a neutral expression on his face. _'Thank goodness Harold isn't here right now.'_ No matter how much he would love to see Harold finally express his ire at one of the Gryffindor Idiots, he did not want him hurt by Sirius' accusations.

Sirius advanced towards the quiet man, stopping just a few feet away. "Well? You had to have cast _something_, or dosed him with a potion. Yes - it was a potion, wasn't it? That's more your style. How did you modify the love potion? There is no way Harry could stand to be with a greasy git like you!"

The hatred in those blue eyes burned into Severus as he held onto his own temper as tightly as he could. Harold knew just who he was and had willingly chosen him without the need for any potions or spells. If he could withstand the Ravenclaw diadem Horcrux's taunting, he could withstand Black's. Just for a moment, the memory of Filius' face when he showed him the artefact flashed through his mind. The Head of Ravenclaw had been ecstatic and ready to study it. He was jerked back to the present by the sound of a footstep.

Sirius stalked a few steps closer, disgust twisting his features. "You are old enough to be his father! You were his professor! One he _hated_! What sort of relationship did you _think _you could have with him? One in which you dominated him? Bullied him? Whatever it is, it can't be real!"

Severus fought his frown as Sirius made a slashing movement with one hand as if to erase the ties between Harold and him. It wouldn't work, not even before the joining, but he didn't care for the man trying. Besides, he had never dominated Harold in any way.

Not getting a reaction from Severus, Sirius spun away from him and began to pace, his gaze skittering across the objects that decorated the office, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. "Ever since the summer before Harry's sixth year, he's been acting funny – different towards me. I don't know why. And not only me, but Remus as well! He used to trust what I said, what we said. He _believed_ us! But that summer, he began questioning me, doubting what I or Remus had to say."

Spinning about, Sirius glared at Severus again. "You started your … _whatever _then, didn't you? _That's_ why he really got sick so bad – it had nothing to do with his scar, did it? That's why you insisted on just that one potion that did _nothing_ to help him! He's been under your influence ever since!"

Memories of Harold laying pale and sweating in his bed after removing the Horcrux flashed through Severus' mind, his fingers clenching knuckle white on the chair back. Yes, he was responsible for that, but not for the reasons that Black was accusing him of. As sick with worry as he had been at that time, Severus knew he would do it all over again. The end results were worth it and Harold thought so as well.

"I can see the guilt on your face." Sirius' tone was cruel and triumphant. "So that's when you did it, and it was painful to Harry. Well, I will find out what potion you used and put an end to it! Harry is not going to end up with the likes of you." That last sentence was low and full of promise as blue eyes glared into black.

Severus waited a full minute before speaking, never breaking his stare from Sirius'. "I did nothing to Har ... Harry that he didn't request I do that summer."

"You can't even call him Harry without stuttering!" Sirius snarled out as he strode closer to Severus, his hand reaching towards his wand. Albus' voice stopped him cold.

"Sirius, Severus let you have your say without interrupting. It is his turn now. Let him speak." Glasses covered blue eyes showed an edge of steel in their glint. Sirius stepped back, his fingers clenched tightly at his side.

Nodding his thanks towards the older man, Severus continued. "Harry was truly sick because of the breaking of his bond with Voldemort. I have not induced this relationship by any nefarious means. I do not think Harry has done so either since it was during his fifth year that he expressed his desire to consider the idea of a relationship with me. Perhaps your continual slandering of me at that time caused him to perceive you in a different light. I, of course, told Harry there was no way we would could enter a relationship at that time as he was underage. He then informed me we would hold a conversation about it when he was an adult."

Watching the rage build up in Sirius' face almost brought a smile to Severus'. What was even better was that everything he was saying was true. It happened before they met in the awake world, but Harold was truly a fifth year at that time, and he did say they would talk about their preferences when he was old enough.

"Now that you have had your say to me, I do not wish to hear a word of this again. Especially not directed at Harry." Narrowing his eyes, Severus sent the mutt his best Death Eater glare. He refused for Harold to be bothered by this.

Sirius backed up a few steps before realizing he had moved. Stiffening his back, he glared back. "I will say what I want, to whom I want, when I want."

Severus shook his head.

"This is not to get into the papers until Harry has returned. That is his request, and one that I am willing to honour. Also, remember if you say the wrong thing, you might just lose Harry."

With a final glare at him, Sirius strode towards the door, stopping with a hand on the knob. "I will not lose him, not unless you steal him away from me!" Flinging the door open, he stormed out.

The door closed gently behind him, bring forth Severus' suspicion not for the first time that Albus spelled it not to slam. Pushing the idea away, knowing he would not get even an indirect answer if he asked, Severus turned towards Albus. "Are we still having tea?"

"If you do not mind. I would also love to hear about a Goblin joining from someone who has experienced one." Albus gestured towards the chairs near the table where the tea had appeared while Severus was talking to Sirius.

Severus' eyes widened slightly. "How -" Stopping, he shook his head. "Of course you would know."

Albus nodded towards Severus' right hand. "It was white gold with etched ivy leaves before you left, now it is a pale yellow gold, with white gold ivy leaves and pairs of beavers, the European version by the look of them, and barn owls tucked between the sprays of the ivy vines. The craftsmanship is on par with some of the best goblin worked metal I have seen."

Severus looked down at his ring and sighed lightly. He should have known that Albus would notice the difference. _'Barn owls and European beavers – both animals mate for life. Ivy for fidelity.'_ The meaning of those symbols were not lost on him, and he was positive Albus caught them as well. Settling in the offered chair, he accepted his tea, knowing that it was made the way he liked. "Where would you like me to start?"

Albus settled across from him. "At the beginning, preferably."

Even as the words left his lips, his office door opened and Minerva rushed in.

"Severus, I'm so sorry!" She dropped into an empty seat, wringing her hands in her lap, her lined face a mask of contriteness. "I didn't mean for Sirius to learn about Harry and you. I said something – I don't even remember what – at the Christmas celebration while he was here. I wasn't even talking to him – I was talking to Pomona – but he heard and then jumped to the conclusion that you two were together. He kept pushing and pushing to have us confirm it. We didn't." She shook her head hard to emphasis her words. "I am not one to spread secrets, but he refused to think of anything else. Then he started badgering Albus. I didn't expect him to hound you on your first day back!"

Severus set his tea cup down, the clink of it against its saucer stopping her flow of words. "I was expecting him to know much earlier, Minerva. I am fine with him knowing and only confronting me about this. His words cannot hurt me as I do not like him. This just saved me from hurting him later."

Albus watched as Minerva relaxed in her seat. They both knew the moment Sirius attacked Harry, Severus would have attacked back – and by the look in his eye, it would not have been verbally.

"Severus was about to explain how a goblin joining occurs." Albus poured tea for Minerva and glanced at Severus. "At the beginning is still a good spot."

Knowing he wasn't getting out of the conversation, Severus made a mental note to use the far-speak mirrors to let Harold know about all the people who knew what about their relationship. He was glad he had taken the second one with him to Africa to pass to Harold.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry noticed the shift in how the goblins treated him. Seolfur, Flintnail, and others had taken it upon themselves to instruct him about proper goblin etiquette while explaining that they expected him to teach it all to Severus. When he asked about going to goblin banks outside of South Africa and Britain, he learned that his ring identified him to all goblins and he would be expected to show the proper behaviour to them as well.

Walking out of Seolfur's lab, Harry was surprised when Almasi, one of the teller goblins, rushed up to him.

"Harry, you are needed in the main conference room. A customer, one that says they know you, is waiting on you. Chuma will be there to guard you as the customer appears agitated." Almasi hurried back the way he had come, knowing that Harry would follow.

Keeping up with the small goblin, Harry smiled. He had tried for months to get the goblins to call him by his given name, and all it took was becoming recognized as one of them to earn that right. The moment he and Severus stepped out of the etched circle, both of them had been addressed by their given names. Severus retained his title, but he was now called Professor Severus.

As they neared the conference room, Harry pushed all thoughts of Severus out of his mind. He had a feeling he knew who was waiting for him. He had been expecting something from Sirius ever since Severus alerted him that his godfather knew of their relationship. Chuma was standing at the door the moment they arrived.

"He is in there, Harry." Almasi gestured towards the door. "I have a bad feeling about him, he has a violent temper. Keep your wand at hand and watch your front. Chuma has your back."

Nodding his thanks, Harry opened the door and walked in. He spotted Sirius as Chuma closed the door behind them and put his back to it, his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Harry!" Sirius crossed the room, grinning widely, his arms opening wide for a hug.

Making a small calming gesture to Chuma who had stiffened, Harry hugged his godfather. "Sirius! What brings you out here?" Stepping out of the hug, he continued. "You said you were finished with world travelling."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, anger driving away his smile. "_Snivellus_ is the partner you refused to name."

Harry backed up slightly as the old Marauder leaned forward. "Yes, Severus and I are together." He refused to broach what the two called each other; it was not a battle he cared to enter, and Severus wasn't bothered by the name that much anymore.

"That git has done something to you, Harry! There is no way you could want to be with him. He cast something on you, or dosed you with something during that summer before your sixth year. We need to have you tested. We need to clean it out of you before you do something horribly irreversible! I can't do anything about the time you already spent with him, but at least I can put a stop to it!"

As Harry stepped back, evading the hands attempting to grasp his arms, he spotted Chuma moving into striking range, his sword partially drawn.

"Severus didn't do anything to make me like him, Sirius! If anything, he discouraged it, at least at first." Not too hard, Harry knew that, but it was hard to discourage a person who continually popped up in your dreams. It was much easier just to growl at them and get along the best you could. "We didn't do anything until I graduated Hogwarts, he made sure of that."

Harry sighed at the look of sheer disbelief on Sirius' face. _"This _is the reason why I didn't want to tell you." Spinning about, he moved to put the table between him and Sirius, hoping that Chuma would relax some. Sirius hadn't noticed the sword yet, but Harry knew his godfather would soon enough. "Look, to get a job at Gringotts, they had to test me for all kinds of mind, emotion, and magic altering spells and potions. If any of them hadn't come back negative, then I wouldn't have been hired."

Sirius' brow folded into a frown as what Harry said sank in. "There's nothing? _Something_ could have slipped through. Snivellus is good at inventing spells and potions."

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, and the goblins are all very, very thorough, Sirius. I love Severus. That is that." Leaning forward, he rested his hands on the table between them, shooting an earnest look into dark blue eyes. "Believe me, I've wanted to be with him since my fifth year and I'm happier now than I have ever been. I am not going to leave him. I can't – it would hurt too much."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Chuma's smirk. He knew the guard was most likely thinking of the ritual battle that would have to take place if that happened, but Harry was only thinking of his heart. His and Severus'.

Sinking into one of the chairs as if his legs would no longer support him, Sirius stared into Harry's face, mouth open in shock. "Nothing was detected? You really have found something in - in _Snape_ to care for?"

Harry exhaled in tentative relief and nodded slowly. "Not just something in him, everything about him. Please accept it, Sirius. Please accept _us_."

Sirius looked away, his expression lost. Then he took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face before looking back at his godson. "I don't think I can ever like him, Harry." The quiet tone lacked even a trace of anger.

Harry sat in the chair opposite his godfather, his hands resting on the tabletop. His ring caught his attention for a moment. The golden band had two rows of footprints – one set larger than the other – side by side, encircling the centre of the band. It reminded him of how he and Severus had walked through everything together, been with each other through their most trying and best times even if no one else could see the other. Pulling his eyes up to Sirius', he knew some of those trying times included the man sitting across from him. "You don't have to. He doesn't think he could like you either, but I will be fine with it if you can withstand being in the same place at the same time without arguing."

Sirius studied his godson for over a minute, thoughts of continuing his previous agenda obviously running through his mind as a dozen expressions flickered over his face, but his final expression was defeat with a faint hint of resignation. Blinking slowly, he slumped back. "I think I can do that. Can I break the news to Remus? It might be better if he knew before reading it in the newspaper. I'll make sure he leaves Snape alone."

Harry nodded. "Only him though. I want to be in Britain when everyone else finds out."

Sirius agreed and Chuma sheathed his sword.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"I told Hermione and Ron about the joining." Harold curled up on the foot of Severus' bed as he watched his husband work through the wand motions of the curse-breaking spell Harold was having issues with.

Severus lowered his wand as he focused on Harold. "How?"

Harold tapped his head. "I decided it was safe to test walking into other people's dreams. I went to Ron first, and then he told me to try it on Hermione. I told them right before I came here tonight."

Seeing the slight jealous look in Severus' eyes, Harold leaned forward. "I don't think I can do that again though – not unless it was an emergency. I am comfortable here – I feel like I belong, am accepted and wanted. In their dreams … I wasn't rejected, but I could tell I was making them uncomfortable, that they were glad to see me and receive the information, but would rather I had choosen another means of letting them know."

The jealous look faded away and Severus strode to the bed, cupped Harold's chin in his empty hand. "You do belong here."

A hard, passionate kiss was pressed onto the pink lips that were waiting below his. Pressing Harold back onto the bed, Severus decided the studying could wait a bit longer.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

Harry walked slowly through the close houses looking for the one that had the same symbol that was sketched on the paper in his hand. Turning into an alleyway that was almost too narrow to walk in, he headed deeper into the town.

He knew he stood out, but that was normal for him. In the UK it was the scar on his head that made him an attraction, at least in the Wizarding World. Here, it was the colour of his skin. Even though he had been in Africa for two years, his tan was not anywhere as dark as the natives that he was walking amongst.

Two more turns and a twisting path later, he spotted the symbol, a tiny bird in flight. It almost looked like the snidget that was once used in Quidditch.

Hoping that his sign language, Swahili that Seolfur taught him, and scraped together bits of different tribal languages would see him through this conversation, Harry knocked on the door. When the shaman or, as he had learned to call them in South Africa, the _sangoma _that opened the door smiled at him, Harry knew he was expected.

"Mr Potter, welcome to my home." The heavily accented English was still understandable as the wizened man gestured for him to enter.

'_Seems as though my English will work here.'_ It had not always been true as he had moved through Africa. Harry stepped through the door, carefully watching the host, knowing this man was a force to reckon with no matter how congenial he was acting. "Thank you, sir. Please, just call me Harry."

"And you may call me Bingwa. This way. Would you care for tea?" Bingwa walked into the front room and gestured toward to the seat.

"Tea would be lovely." Harry sat down. They would have to go through the formalities first and then they could start on the topic Harry was sure his host knew was the reason for his visit. The last several _sangoma _had also heard that he was coming. The network between the_ isiSangoma _hadbeen hard at work.

Soon he would be asking about how this man protected people against the dark magic that abound. Rumour said that Bingwa was the foremost expert in defence in all of Tanzania and the whole of East Africa.

ō.ō&ö.ö

"Severus!" Harold darted across the room, looking for his partner.

Severus stepped out of his bedroom. "Right here, you don't need to yell."

Harold pulled Severus into a tight hug before spinning the now glaring man in circles. "Yes I do! I found Bingwa!"

Laughing happily, Harold released Severus after planting a kiss on his lips and danced away from any retribution. "He is a gold mine of information. But more than that, he is introducing me to a potions master – not that they call them that, but that is what the lady is." Harold pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "What are your questions?"

Severus gestured towards the seats near the fireplace, the gleam in his eyes telling Harold this was going to be a long list.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

_One year later…_

Harry walked through the gates of Hogwarts, amazed he could still enter since Severus had told him the security of the school grounds had been increased while he was in Africa. Wondering if Albus had keyed him into the wards since the Headmaster knew of their joining, he crossed the grounds hoping to find Severus free.

The last three years had been fun and informative. Harry had travelled over most of Africa, going wherever Gringotts wanted him to go to break whatever curse they encountered. He knew the reason why was because he had taken to studying every curse, hex or dark magic he could track down while there. The other curse-breakers knew he would be found during his off time with a _sangoma_ or whatever they called the local version of hedge wizard in that area of Africa.

Of course, all that studying was for one purpose – so he could get his Masters fast as possible. Severus was a man of his word, and he once said that Harold could stop studying in their dreams when he has a Masters. Harold was going to hold him to that.

Pushing his hair back as the wind whipped it about, he grinned. Gringotts hadn't wanted to let him go, as he had rapidly become their specialist in African curses. They had convinced him to work for them on a freelance basis meaning if something bad happened, they would call him in. Until then, he was free to do as he wanted. With the sale of the basilisk parts and his earnings from these last three years, he had enough to live off for a while. That was his plan, live off that money, be with Severus and find something that both of them wanted to do. Whatever it was going to be, they were going to be together. He was thoroughly sick of being separated and was positive Severus was as well.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry slipped through the front doors and headed for the dungeon stairs. It wasn't long before he stood in Severus' rooms, not sure whether to sit in his chair or to stand. Before he could make up his mind, Severus came in.

"Harold, you are early!" Severus crossed the space between them and pulled Harold into his arms, kissing him soundly. A groan sounded from both of them as they relished the feel of an awake kiss. Slowly, Severus released him, only letting Harold move back slightly while keeping him in the loop of his arms.

Harold grinned. "I slipped out as soon as I could. Fangtooth was doing his best to get me to sign some paperwork that would keep me on for another six or seven years. Here," he pushed against Severus' arms enough to be released and then pulled a chain off his neck, showing the three trunks hanging off of it, looking very similar to the one Severus had given him years ago. "This is yours."

He set the trunks on the floor and enlarged them. He nodded to the one closest to the sofa. "You might want to open this one at Spinner's End or in your lab. Also," he opened another trunk and pulled out a bound set of parchments, "will you read over this and edit it? Red ink will be most useful."

Severus took the bundle and glanced at the top one. _The Light in the Darkness Found in Africa _was written on it in Harry's untidy scrawl. "What is this?"

"A book I am putting together." He grinned at the shocked look that was forming on Severus' face. He had worked really hard on not letting Severus know of this endeavour just in case he didn't finish it. "I decided since I was studying all those dark curses and such, I should make a book for other people who are going to Africa. I also figured it might help those wizards and witches who are studying there. They don't have a textbook that discusses the curses found in their own country." Harold gave a slight smile and tipped his head. "I figured you wouldn't mind tearing up my writing once again."

Severus opened his trunk to put the book inside and felt a grin stretch his lips. There was not a single empty spot inside. It was filled with shrunken books. As he reached for the top one, his hand was caught.

"The other sections have ingredients and such for you." Harold pulled Severus' hand back, knocked the trunk lid closed, and tipped his head towards the door. "I'm here early. Albus, the professors, and the Weasleys are not expecting to see us until dinner. How about we use our time wisely?"

Severus pulled Harold close again. "Reading is a wise use."

Even as Harold opened his mouth to argue, Severus kissed him soundly, letting his hands roam over his husband's toned body. A quiet moan worked its way out of him when Harold's hands, which had been working on untucking his shirt, found skin. Pulling Harold towards his bedroom, he started divesting them of their clothes, leaving a trail to his bed which they finally ended up in together for the first time with both of them awake.

"Even the bed is better in the awake world." Harold ran a hand down Severus' chest, stopping to play with a puckered nipple along the way.

"It is also far more comfortable than yours over the last few years." Severus slid a hand through Harold's dark hair to stroke the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. He knew about those beds from experience since every recent summer and winter holiday had been spent in Africa.

Chuckling, Harold let his hands roam down Severus' front and to the sides, fingers brushing over his lover's hips and bottom. "Do you think Albus will let me stay here during the coming school year?"

Severus nodded and then proceeded to make any further conversation impossible.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

The Weasleys and most of the professors staring about in confusion was the first thing that Harold noticed as he walked into the Great Hall with Severus. He then spotted Sirius watching them carefully from his place next to Remus. Smiling slightly at his godfather, he crossed over to where Albus was waving at them.

Severus nodded curtly to Black as they made their way to Albus. Harold had informed him the same night when Sirius had gone to confront him over their relationship and how he had accepted it in the end. It was only because of that acceptance that Severus did not hunt the mutt down and show him exactly what an irate potions master could accomplish without being caught.

"Harry, my dear boy," Albus beamed at them, his smile crinkling the corner of his eyes. "I see your trip home was successful." He nodded towards the table. "I've invited everyone you asked for. Shall we sit and dine first, or do you wish to talk to them first?"

The door opened quickly, admitting Ron and Hermione. Both of them rushed towards Harry, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Have you told them yet? Is that why they looked stunned?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head no and Ron whispered in his other ear, "Just so you know, the reporters have heard you are back and are gearing up to track you down."

Three sets of eyes met and three mouths grinned. Severus had kept Harry up to date with the Prophet's theories on his relationships, and they had hatched many plots on how to announce their relationship. Since most of the ideas included Ron and Hermione, Severus and he decided to hold a planning session with them after announcing their relationship to the rest of their important people.

"Harold, I believe Albus is waiting for us." Severus glared lightly at the trio.

Hermione shot Severus an entreating look before she whispered to them. "Tell them now, we want to see their faces clearly."

Releasing his best friends, Harry grinned as they flanked Severus and him. Moving together, all four of them walked up to the group gathered near the High Table.

Severus answered Albus' query. "I believe the announcement first. Curious Weasleys are hard to deal with, but curious professors are even worse."

Harold slipped his hand into Severus' and grinned at everyone. "Welcome to our Wizarding Engagement Party! Severus and I wish to announce that we are a couple, and plan to be bonded over the winter holiday."

"Oh, Harry! Severus!" Molly rushed towards them, a smile filling her face. Arthur was right behind her and kept her from hugging Severus by shaking his hand, leaving Harry to be enveloped. The shock wore off the others by then and they came over to offer their congratulations.

Albus, Ron, and Hermione made eye contact and all three smiled. They knew just how late this party was going to end.

Later that evening, plans were made and the next day saw Severus escorting Harold to Fortescue's , their hands clasped between them and a large smile on Harold's face. The clincher was the absence of a glower on Severus'.

They escaped back to Hogwarts and let the press run mad.

Ò.Ô&Ő.Ő

_One summer several years later … _

Harry folded the parchment up and walked down the hall to Severus' workroom. Knocking three times, he went in. "Severus, do you have a moment?"

"Not yet. I'll meet you in the kitchen in about twenty minutes."

"Okay." Turning, Harry left as quietly as he came in.

In their room, he started packing. Light, but long clothes, sturdy boots and several robes woven out of breathable material were the first to go into the trunk. He then closed the lid, turned the lock forty-five degrees to the right, and opened it again. In the second compartment, he checked through his curse-breaking equipment. He had two spare wands tucked into a specially designed holder attached to the side of the trunk, then there were different testing instruments as well as books and other paraphernalia.

Locking the trunk, he left it on the luggage stand. He would fill the last compartment with food and water tomorrow before he needed to head out.

He made it to the kitchen just as Severus did. "You want some tea? Did you eat lunch?"

"Tea would be nice. I'll make some sandwiches to go with it." Severus headed for the pantry.

Laughing, Harry put the kettle on. "That means you didn't eat. Make enough to last until a late dinner."

"Will do."

The conversation petered out until they were settled at the table with their late lunch spread out between them.

Severus started it back up. "What did you need to see me for?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anything from Timbuktu that you wanted."

"Gringotts is sending you there?" He continued when Harry nodded yes. "Don't worry about it."

Severus sipped his tea, a smile starting to bloom on his face as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it? The last time you said that you about went through the roof when you thought I had passed up that sale on boomslang skin and venom." Harry snagged a roast beef sandwich and waited to hear how Severus was going to defend his answer.

With a full smile on his face, Severus leaned forward to snag Harry's left hand, his fingers brushing over the gold band. "That is because I am not going to let you go into the depths of Africa without me again. Too many potion ingredients that you will not recognize, but I will."

"Really? You are coming with me?" Harry's grin was as wide as Severus'. "Fangtooth is going to be pleased as punch. I'll make sure you get paid as a guard this time." He stopped when Severus shook his head. "Why not? You were teaching the guards last time we went together."

"Have them hire me on as a potions material collector. It will pay better and will give me the perfect reason to be searching in out of the way places."

Harry grinned. "Okay, I'll post them. We are to leave tomorrow morning, so you might want to pack."

"As soon as I finish eating," Severus promised. He had a feeling Harry would want to have time for certain activities between packing and dinner which would need all his energy.


End file.
